


Время сейчас

by RkuHeko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Rating: NC17, Аристократия, Вымышленная анатомия, Вымышленные существа, Гендерная дисфория, Гермафродитизм, Кризис ориентации, Неозвученные чувства, Неравные отношения, Обездвиживание, Полукровки, Развитие отношений, Телохранители - Freeform, Упоминание мужской беременности, Упоминание пыток и истязаний, групповой секс, даб-кон, открытый финал, полиамория, признания в любви, телесные наказания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: После заключения династического брака жизнь телохранителя принцессы кардинально меняется.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Запрещено в любом виде  
===========================  
Бета: puphencia2008 (https://ficbook.net/authors/413475)  
===========================  
Внимательно ознакомьтесь с тегами и предупреждениями, чтобы потом не обсквикаться по полной.  
===========================  
Если вам показалось, что здесь есть отголоски некоей маньхуа или манхвы, то вам не показалось. А названия её я не помню.

— Берёшь ли ты, Варкалис, принц Вайзалии, побережья Крондана и гор Харусии и Цетории, в жёны принцессу Лиайндрисскую, обещаешь ли любить её и почитать, хранить ей верность до скончания веков своих?

— Беру и обещаю.

— Согласна ли ты, принцесса Лиайндрисская, взять в мужья...

Тсан стоял в первом ряду и слушал. Айни в плотном белом платье с длинной фатой, со стыдливо закрытым воротом и плечами, была прекрасна. В руках она держала букетик поздних белых осенних роз, и, пока она произносила слова брачной клятвы, её руки подрагивали. Принцесса Айни была бледна, губы её — почти обескровлены, а от природы седые волосы сейчас — тусклые и лишённые своего обычного блеска. Сказывалась долгая дорога и то коварное нападение, от которого им чудом удалось сбежать. Тсан, личный телохранитель принцессы, доставил Айни к порогу дворца её будущего мужа всего декаду назад, и сперва к их появлению отнеслись крайне прохладно. Когда же Айни вручила советникам принца подписанные её отцом договоры о торговле и строительстве, об устройстве и снабжении пограничных форпостов, их сомнений поубавилось. Королева Лисс, высокая и суровая, поистине королевского вида и привычек женщина, молодая мачеха принца Варкалиса, сказала Айни только одно: «Какой безвкусицей вас изуродовали, моя дорогая. Придётся это прятать», — и более не общалась с нею. Речь шла о татуировке, которую выполнили для Айни лучшие мастера, приглашённые во дворец с востока в год её совершеннолетия. Тсан никогда не рассматривал эту татуировку целиком, лишь краешек роз и листьев всегда выглядывал из-под одежды Айни, когда та надевала платья с коротким рукавом или с широким воротом, частично оголявшим шею сзади. Теперь портнихи пошили ей уйму платьев с закрытыми плечами и воротником под самое горло, повинуясь указанию королевы.

— Это ничего, не волнуйся, — говорила Айни Тсану, когда они оставались наедине. — Здесь северная страна, и сейчас осень, такие платья — самое то, чтобы не замёрзнуть.

Несмотря на все её заверения, по виду Айни нельзя было сказать, что она всем довольна. Возможно, её пугала предстоящая свадьба и будущий супруг, ведь до сего момента они никогда не виделись и не общались, а предварительная помолвка между ними была заключена по доверенности. Впрочем, Айни старалась не унывать и говорила о будущем событии только хорошее.

— Ты всё молчишь, но по твоему лицу я вижу, что ты недоволен, Тсан, — заметила она, прогуливаясь по внутреннему парку дворца как-то утром в солнечную пору. Листья с незнакомых деревьев, пожелтевшие от ночных холодов, расчерченные алыми прожилками, падали ей под ноги и шуршали в подолах юбок. — Отец-король нашёл мне хорошего мужа. Заключив этот брак, я принесу пользу своей стране и народу. Мне не на что жаловаться. Пожалуйста, и ты не переживай за меня.

Тсан не был бы настолько категорично уверен в том, что Варкалис — хороший муж для Айни. Видел он этого принца. Русоволосого, высокого и худощавого — ещё немного, и появилось бы желание его накормить, — с саркастичной ухмылкой, змеящейся по губам, с презрительным прищуром глаз. Будет ли он хорошим мужем для принцессы? Существует ли вообще тот человек, который окажется хорош для Айни, его чистой и обожаемой принцессы? Тсан скрипел зубами и признавал, что предвзят. Но он был всего лишь слугой. И навсегда останется слугой. И его мнение не играло никакой роли.

— Как скажете, Ваше Высочество, — отвечал он Айни, следуя за нею след в след, за правым её плечом. Он зорко осматривал округу и подмечал все возможные опасности. Подозрительно приоткрытое окно в покоях на середине северной башни, люди в одежде слуг вдалеке, — впрочем, от них никакой опасности не исходило, для лука или арбалета ещё было слишком далеко, да и в руках они держали всего лишь небольшие плетёные корзинки. Возможно, с вышиванием. Это были дворцовые служанки, фрейлины королевы и разговаривающие с ними горничные, швея из тех, что шили свадебное платье для Айни, а также одна из кухонных работниц. Они явно разглядывали принцессу и о чём-то сплетничали. Наверняка о ней.

— Не обращай на них внимания, — пробормотала Айни, разворачиваясь и мимолётно дотрагиваясь до руки Тсана. — Пойдём.

Айни была невысокого роста, её макушка едва доставала до его плеча. Он знал – должно быть, подле принцессы он представлял собой подавляющее зрелище. С длинным хвостом чёрных волос, всегда собранных в хвост, вечно в доспехах, неразговорчивый и мрачный. Когда-то, ещё дома, он краем уха уловил чьё-то замечание, что-де на службу в королевский дворец его выбрали за ладные черты лица и скульптурно вылепленную фигуру, но сам он с тем сплетником был не согласен. «Вылепленная фигура» у него появилась в результате регулярных тренировок, да от постоянного ношения доспехов, вес которых уже давно был ему привычен, а лицо своё он признавал скорее грозным, чем «ладным». И был бы счастлив, если бы мог одним лишь видом и взглядом отваживать от принцессы неприятности и опасности.

Он доставил её во дворец, но отчего-то не был доволен успешно исполненным долгом... Сердце его не ощущало спокойствия.

Тсан волновался и во время спешной подготовки к свадьбе, и даже сейчас, по завершении принесения брачных обетов.

Свадебная процессия в окружении гвардейского полка пешком пошла по площади от венчального храма до центральной лестницы и главных ворот, а Тсан всё никак не мог успокоиться. И не мог найти причин своего самочувствия. Ну не нападут же, в самом деле, на принцессу сейчас! Её — и принца, её супруга, — теперь охранял целый строй солдат. Отовсюду доносились приветственные крики людей. Уличные музыканты вовсю играли свою музыку, такую непривычную, незнакомую, но мелодичную; музыка звучала отовсюду. До Айни долетали редкие лепестки цветов и разноцветные крупяные зёрнышки, она стряхивала их с воздушной фаты, улыбалась и в ответ махала людям рукой. Всё как тогда, как в детстве. На улице, перед толпой народа, с лица Айни никогда не сходила улыбка.

***  
Тсан мечтал служить принцессе всю жизнь. Остальные мечты и стремления его были ничтожны по сравнению с этой, великой, мечтой: стать личным телохранителем Её Высочества.

Раньше, до времени, когда его официально представили ей, они никогда не встречались, однако Тсан видел Её Высочество во время карнавала. Король, правитель Срединных Земель, вместе со своей единственной дочерью приезжал на празднество по случаю окончания сбора урожая, и Тсан на всю жизнь запомнил — её. Маленькую фигурку в белом платье необычного покроя. Тонкого, хрупкого ребёнка со светлыми серебристыми волосами. Принцесса смотрела по сторонам, улыбалась и махала людям рукой. Их карета двигалась торжественно, медленно; единороги, что влекли её за собой, шли тяжёлым медленным шагом, кнуты погонщиков, сидящих на козлах, были украшены золотом, да и вся карета — тоже. Но Тсан, тогда ещё бедный мальчишка, восьмой сын в семье городского столяра, не смотрел на золото, украшения и редких зверей, не думал, что должность телохранителя откроет ему дорогу к богатству или власти. Он просто возжелал быть подле неё. Стоять за её правым плечом и защищать от опасности.

Поэтому он поступил в школу гвардейцев уже на следующий год, а ещё через два — окончил её с отличием. На турнире, устроенном по случаю выпуска, он победил всех своих соперников и даже — двух офицеров, прибывших на смотр из столицы. Когда же ему в награду предложили пост капитана местной гвардии, почётную и значимую должность, он отказался, взамен испросив разрешения прибыть во дворец и стать телохранителем Её Высочества — если в том возникнет надобность.

Он поступил наивно, как рыцари из баллад и сказаний. И, как и тем сказочным рыцарям, ему неожиданно повезло.

Отношения с соседями становились всё более напряжёнными, и советники короля сочли, что принцессе — девочке, почти девушке, — не лишним будет иметь личного охранника. Так Тсан действительно попал в столицу и во дворец.

Он ещё год учился мастерству телохранителя при дворце. Учился различать основные яды по запаху, учился выявлять скрытые угрозы в толпе, учился пользоваться несколькими видами оружия и стрелять из лука и арбалета. Учился сражаться безоружным, с помощью рук и ног. В тот год он видел принцессу лишь мельком, во время её прогулок по парку в послеобеденное время в сопровождении фрейлин — и ни разу не подошёл к ней даже чтобы просто поздороваться. Пока шло его обучение, Тсан попросту не смел… Он собрался всю жизнь следовать за принцессой и обучение воспринимал, как часть пути. Пока путь не будет пройден до конца, цель не достигнута. Так его учили, и так он мыслил сам.

Наконец торжественный день настал. Его обучение окончилось. Теперь он считался официальным телохранителем принцессы и поступал под её личное командование. Главнее принцессы был только сам король и два его ближайших советника по внешней и внутренней политике страны.

Тсан был счастлив. И ужасно волновался, потому что не знал, как дальше повернётся его жизнь. Теперь он был рядом с Её Высочеством. Он поднялся на недосягаемую высоту, приблизился к её чистоте и непорочности, робея от собственной, кажущейся ему отталкивающей, неотёсанности; прямолинейный в своем никем не прошенном благородстве.

— Я рад служить вам, Ваше Высочество, принцесса Лиайндрисская, — выдавил он, припав на одно колено. Его доспехи грубо лязгнули в этом, на первый взгляд, неуклюжем, но быстром движении.

— А мне радостно, что у меня теперь появился друг, — ответила принцесса и наконец-то подняла на него глаза, удивительно сверкающие, словно звёзды. — Зови меня Айни, хорошо?

Этот момент их встречи и знакомства стоял у Тсана перед глазами всегда. И всегда наполнял его воздушным и невесомым, искрящимся счастьем.

***  
Король нашёл Айни во время одной из своих длительных экспедиций. Народ поговаривал, что Айни — не совсем человек. Слишком красивая, слишком странная; должно быть, принцессу бросили чужаки, когда спешно покидали этот мир. Почему они бежали? А кто ж их, чужаков, поймёт. Может, их боги им это повелели. Может, почва и климат не понравились. Но прошло уже лет пятнадцать, а те чужаки до сих пор не показывались из Врат. Им на смену пришли другие, с волосами нормального цвета и с нормальными, человеческими глазами. Изредка, два-три раза в год, отправлялось несколько обозов из Врат, размещённых в Срединном королевстве, но товара всегда было мало для бойкой торговли, хоть качество вещей и заставляло дивиться чужому мастерству. Тонкие яркие ткани, искусно выкованные украшения, причудливые музыкальные инструменты. О пропавшем ребёнке с седыми волосами никто из новых чужаков не знал. Впрочем, однажды некий купец предположил, что раз девочку никто не разыскивает, то мать её — из этого мира. Никакая мать не оставила бы ребёнка, ведь боги запрещают это, — добавил купец. Возможно также, что ребёнок — полукровка, — сделал вывод купец, пожимая плечами, — кому он тогда вообще нужен?

Так или иначе, Айни повезло вырасти не нищенкой или попрошайкой, а принцессой огромной и богатой страны. Нельзя сказать, что это делало её счастливой. Возможно, походи Айни на всех остальных жителей Срединного королевства, жизнь её была бы проще. Однако отличие Айни заключалось не только в цвете волос и глаз. Тело её... тоже было иным.

Тсан не сразу узнал об этом, не сразу увидел. А даже когда и увидел, то не сразу понял. Он служил Айни, своей госпоже, уже несколько лет, когда случилось неизбежное. Между принцессой Лиайндрисской и наследным принцем Вайзалии, далёкой северной страны, заключили помолвку. Династический брак был обычным делом. Вместе с Айни страна принца Варкалиса получала договоры на торговлю и сотрудничество, разрешение на столетнюю аренду земель близ южного моря и богатое приданое. Раньше с принцем Вайзалии Айни никогда не встречалась, но воле отца покорилась спокойно.

— Я должна служить своей стране, — сказала Айни, когда они с Тсаном остались наедине. – И я выполню свой долг. Приложу все усилия. — Потом она помолчала и тихонько добавила: — Я плохая дочь.

Тсан попытался возразить, переубедить, хоть он и не был силён в красноречии, но принцесса не стала его слушать, подняла руку, призывая остановиться, и Тсан замолчал.

На их свадебный караван напали. Слишком хорошо подготовлен оказался отряд разбойников, да и проводники, кажется, были подкуплены. Некогда было выяснять детали: Тсан чудом смог спасти Айни и избежать встречи с разбойниками. Пока те грабили лошадей с поклажей и вскрывали сундуки с приданым — украшениями, тканями, шкурами и кожами редких животных, Тсан спрятал принцессу в маленькой палатке старой служанки.

— Сидите тихо, — шепнул он. — Я отыщу для вас другую одежду, и тогда мы сможем уйти. Быть может, найдётся даже лошадь.

Кожаный тубус с верительными грамотами и всеми документами он скинул к ногам принцессы, а с собой взял только меч, предварительно проверив, легко ли он вынимается из ножен. Тело разбойника, у которого он отобрал оружие, валялось снаружи, и на труп могли наткнуться в любой момент.

— Тсан! — воскликнула Айни, заставив его обернуться, и резко, через голову, стянула свой наряд, богато расшитое шёлком и драгоценным бисером платье, оставшись в тонкой полупрозрачной сорочке.

Тсан застыл в ужасе, ему показалось, что он ослеп: мозг отказывался верить в то, что видели глаза.

— Оденьтесь, — шепнул он.

— Лучше ты, чем они, — ответила Айни, нервно комкая рукав сдёрнутого платья. Татуировка: розы, шипы и листья, украшающие плечи и спину и частично заходящие на шею, виднелась сквозь дымчатую полупрозрачную ткань; Айни стояла вполоборота, и если бы Тсан хотел, то теперь мог бы проследить весь рисунок от шеи до поясницы. Но кем бы он был, если бы захотел этого?! При дворе было принято украшать краской кожу. Вот только Тсан не раз замечал, что татуировка Айни сделана, чтобы перекрыть другой узор, очень похожий на чешую.

Нет. В тот момент Тсан не смотрел на татуировку, он наконец-то получил возможность увидеть, что тело Айни отличается от тела любой другой девушки. Слишком тонкое, совсем без груди, по-мальчишески плоское, трепетно хрупкое и — всё равно странным образом гармоничное. От осознания, что Айни нравится ему физически, Тсан в панике заметался. Потом схватил первое, что попалось ему под руку, старую тёмно-серую накидку с вырезами по бокам, явно пошитую на даму более дородную, чем была Айни. Он набросил накидку своей принцессе на плечи, почти завернул в неё с головы до пят и хмуро приказал:

— Идёмте. И не выдумывайте чепухи, до этого не дойдёт, клянусь. Идёмте скорей.

Он обещал себе, что подумает о своей странной реакции на наготу Айни позднее. Когда-нибудь позднее. Возможно, после того, как успешно доставит её к мужу во дворец. Возможно, после свадьбы.

Он был слишком самонадеян, когда полагал, что у него оно будет, это время для размышлений.

***  
Варкалис на пиру был не весел. Тсан стоял у Айни за спиной, прислуживая принцессе, и то и дело кидал на принца взгляды украдкой. Варкалис сидел будто бы за обычным трапезным столом, вёл себя по обыкновению. Никакой излишней торжественности в его поведении не было заметно, никакой радости. Будто бы не в честь его женитьбы пир, будто бы не их с новоиспечённой женой то и дело поздравляют гости, желая долголетия и процветания.

Айни сидела ни жива ни мертва, тщетно стараясь не подавать виду, что нервничает, но Тсан заметил, как её тонкие пальцы сжимают ножку хрустального фужера с игристым лёгким вином. Столь напряжены были её пальцы, что Тсан, опасаясь, что ножка фужера переломится и Айни поранится осколком, осторожно тронул принцессу за локоть, принуждая расслабить руку. Варкалис чуть повернул голову, явно заметив его движение, но почти сразу отвернулся. Тсан скрипнул зубами. Он знал, что срок его службы у принцессы в качестве телохранителя подошёл к концу, подозревал, что Варкалис всеми правдами и неправдами заставит Айни избавиться от охранника. И ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он будет продолжать заботиться о своей принцессе до тех пор, пока может это делать.

Свадебный пир ещё был в самом разгаре, несмотря на поздний час, но Варкалис и Айни уже поднялись, чтобы отправиться в опочивальню. Тсан знал, что для молодожёнов приготовили брачное ложе в новых покоях Айни, комнатах, смежных с покоями наследного принца. Варкалис будет приходить к ней, когда пожелает, и уходить — когда вздумает. Служанку Айни на сегодня отослали спать в общую спальню для слуг. Более того, Тсан знал, что и ему там сегодня было приготовлено место, но, тем не менее, он пока не собирался там появляться. Место телохранителя — подле его госпожи, пока она не прикажет иного.

Айни посмотрела на него встревожено, поднимаясь из-за стола. Притворилась, будто расправляет юбку, замешкалась, подняла голову, и Тсан поймал взгляд, предназначавшийся только ему. Растерянный, взволнованный.

— Пусть идёт вперёд и проверит комнаты, — раздался вдруг голос Варкалиса.

Он вздумал ему приказывать? Тсан вздёрнул подбородок. Но оказалось, что приказ отдавали не ему. Варкалис разговаривал о нём со своим личным камердинером.

— Но Ваше Высочество... Свадьба... Ваша жена... Служанки уже всё приготовили и проверили... — негромко залебезил тот.

— Тсан, иди вперёд, — торопливо махнула рукой Айни, и уж её он послушался без колебаний, молча склонив голову в быстром кивке.

В комнатах никого не было. Красное вино, разлитое по двум фужерам, стояло на прикроватном столике. Тсан принюхался к содержимому бокалов и уловил какую-то сложносоставную травяную смесь, что была подмешана в вино. Не яд, скорее, какое-то лекарство. Возможно, успокоительное для нервничающей невесты. Возможно, лёгкое снотворное, чтобы молодым спалось лучше. Недолго думая, Тсан вылил содержимое фужеров в камин — лишь уголья тихо зашипели от подобного кощунства. Сегодня и так было выпито много всякого вина. А Айни не очень любила этот напиток.

Он успел заново наполнить фужеры вином , заодно убедившись, что в графине — чистый напиток без примесей незнакомых трав, как за дверью раздались шаги и шум: чету новобрачных нетрезвые и весёлые гости провожали на брачное ложе, шутя и давая советы, перекрикивая придворных музыкантов с флейтами и скрипками.

Пропустив жену вперёд, Варкалис закрыл перед гостями двери, отрезая им проход в спальню.

— Спокойной вам ночи, дядюшка! — прокричал он напоследок. — Матушка, проследите, чтобы он не подглядывал в замочную скважину!

За дверью раздались хохот и визгливые скрипичные трели. Варкалис неодобрительно покачал головой, задвинул на дверях засов, задёрнул бархатную занавесь, что плотным пологом накрыла весь дверной проём. Прошёлся сперва к одному окну, затем — к другому, задёргивая на них шторы.

— Ты, — обратился Варкалис к Тсану, — останешься здесь.

Тсан удивился. Он думал, что ему прикажут покинуть комнату через другую дверь и охранять второй выход. Вместо этого Варкалис запер и ту дверь тоже, точно так же задёрнув полог.

— Варкалис, зачем? — негромко спросила Айни, нервно заламывая пальцы.

— Я не могу этого захотеть? — спросил Варкалис в своей обычной манере, заламывая бровь, как делал, когда слышал то, что ему не нравится, или когда ему возражали.

— Ты можешь всё, — понуро ответила Айни, наверняка напомнив себе, что союз между ней и Варкалисом выгоден обоим их государствам, и посему ей требуется терпеть любые причуды своего нового мужа.

— Если он встанет там, то ничего не увидит, — будто бы смягчился Варкалис, махнув рукой в угол спальни, самый дальний от брачного ложа. — Раз тебя это волнует.

Они разговаривали так, будто Тсана на самом деле рядом не было. Разговаривали, будто продолжали уже давно начатый спор, хотя Тсан знал, что до сей поры Варкалис произнёс, обращаясь к самой Айни, едва ли пару десятков слов за всё время, что они были знакомы. Не считая брачной клятвы перед алтарём в храме сегодня. Династические браки не подразумевали единения душ, проявлений чувств и даже общения промеж супругов. Варкалис совершенно не знал свою будущую жену. Однако предположить, что Айни не будет стесняться своего телохранителя и позволит ему остаться в спальне, когда брак свершится до конца, физически, — это было уже чересчур. Тсан был обескуражен. И возмущён. И оскорблён. И растерян. Должен ли он отстаивать честь своей госпожи сейчас, в этой обстановке?.. Тем не менее, он отошёл в дальний угол. Присутствовать? — ладно, но наблюдать — нет.

— И ты ещё спрашиваешь? Разумеется, волнует! Варкалис, я бы вообще не хотела...

— «Не хоте... ла», — перебил он её и удивлённо осёкся сам. — Ты говоришь о себе, как женщина. Зачем? Погоди, он что, не знает?

Айни не ответила. О чём именно он должен был знать? Тсан растерянно посмотрел в камин. Над камином висело зеркало в богато украшенной раме с позолотой, и силуэты Варкалиса и Айни отражались в нём, до странного похожие на картину, написанную тёмными масляными красками.

— Так знает или нет? — упорствовал Варкалис. — Я сразу понял, как только тебя увидел. Но лишь потому, что я много времени провёл в Духовной обители. А твои сородичи, значит, не в курсе? Что, даже телохранитель?

— Он охранял меня от убийц, Варкалис, и всё. Тсан не был допущен к моему телу, если ты это хочешь знать. Он ничего не подозревает.

Тсан почувствовал, как кровь прилила к его щекам. Варкалис посмел заподозрить, будто бы он видел Айни обнажённой?! Что за грязные помыслы? Такое невозможно было представить даже на мгновение! Ведь он давал присягу! Он клялся! Но Варкалис так легко расспрашивал о прелюбодеянии, что от этих слов Тсану стало гадко, как будто его облили помоями.

— Тем хуже всем нам будет сейчас, — сказал Варкалис странным тоном. — Потому что я не отступлюсь от своего супружества. И не позволю убийцам проникнуть в эту спальню. Так как я не могу доверять никому во дворце, твой телохранитель останется здесь и будет охранять нас обоих.

— Тебя хотят убить? — удивлённо выговорила Айни.

Варкалис едва слышно усмехнулся:

— Хотят. За прошедший год на меня покушались раз пять. Дважды это был яд в пище, я обучен распознавать подобные вещи. Ещё дважды — стрела и арбалетный болт. Убийцу удалось поймать лишь на пятый раз, но им оказался обычный бродяга — он выскочил на меня с ножом из толпы на улице. Его быстро скрутили и доставили в темницы, но прежде, чем удалось устроить допрос, его кто-то убил. Прямо здесь, во дворце. Теперь ты понимаешь?

Айни горестно вздохнула.

— Я не знаю, — сказала она, наконец, не глядя ни на одного из них. В ней сквозила нерешительность.

— Ты можешь просто приказать ему не смотреть, — с убийственной уверенностью заявил Варкалис. — Конечно, если ты сомневаешься в нём, то это меняет дело...

— Не сомневаюсь! — твёрдо отчеканила Айни, вскинув голову.

— Тогда почему упорствуешь? Или ты стесняешься, что твоё тело девственно, а сам ты ничего не умеешь?

Что за бесстыдный разговор. Тсан не знал, загорелись ли его щёки от слов Варкалиса или от тепла разожжённого камина.

— Я... — Айни пожала плечами. — Я проходила обучение и всё знаю. Знаю, что делать, чтобы доставить удовольствие мужчине...

Тсан ощутил, как у него заполыхали уши. Он больше не мог выносить подобного унижения своей принцессы, а потому развернулся и шагнул вперёд. Его долг — защищать! В два шага он преодолел разделяющее его и Айни расстояние и прикрыл её собою.

— Если она не хочет быть с тобой, то не будет... — он запоздало понял, что говорит и кому. Встать между мужем и женой, пойти наперекор закону, который здесь олицетворяет наследник королевского трона. — Прости меня, принц. Ты волен казнить меня, если на то будет твоя воля.

Айни тихо вскрикнула и несильно — ну откуда возьмётся сила в слабых руках? — ударила его кулачком в спину. Он шагнул в сторону, не позволяя ей придвинуться к Варкалису.

Тот усмехнулся странной улыбкой непонятно чему.

— Да, конечно. Как у тебя всё легко, лорд-капитан телохранитель. Не угоден — так казните.

Варкалис попятился назад, к супружескому ложу. Присел на край, опершись о мягкую перину обеими ладонями, склонил голову вбок, разглядывая их обоих: Тсана и Айни за его спиной.

— Казнить не стану, больно надо, — произнёс он почти развязно, будто торговец на рынке. Тсана кольнуло неприязнью. Отчего вышло так, что судьбой Айни стал этот человек? Ей нужен кто-то благородный, великодушный, принимающий её всей душой, такой же возвышенный и чистый, как она сама. Только не Варкалис, этот странный и резкий северянин с равнодушным взглядом и резкими повадками.

— Но если ещё раз вмешаешься, пойдёшь в темницы, понял?

Тсан гордо вскинул подбородок. Что такое боль по сравнению с одной её слезинкой? Он готов вытерпеть какие угодно пытки, лишь бы она не страдала.

— И Айни останется без твоей защиты, пока ты будешь гнить в застенках и орать на дыбе. Будет носить моего ребёнка и поминутно подвергаться опасности быть отравленным, зарезанным или застреленным в дальнем коридоре. А ты тем временем будешь приходить в себя после работы моих палачей. Моя мачеха, поговаривают, смогла забеременеть ровно перед тем, как отец впал в летаргический сон. Сейчас её отпрыску уже год. Как думаешь, понравится ли ей, что на трон будет претендовать не её дочь, а сын от первого брака и его дитя?

— Тсан, успокойся, слышишь? — негромко потребовала Айни.

— Принцесса, простите меня, но...

— Так, хорошо! Давайте договоримся! — Варкалис хлопнул по перине ладонями. — Телохранитель, дай мне свой кинжал. Тот, что в ножнах за поясом, не отравлен?

Тсан удивлённо посмотрел на принца. Как он узнал об этом кинжале? Ножны были хорошо скрыты от посторонних глаз.

— Нам надо оставить кровь на простынях. Традиция, сами понимаете. Мы живём в варварское время среди недалёких и ограниченных людей, — Варкалис дёрнул плечом, будто уже давно смирился с подобным положением дел. — Поэтому, пожалуйста, кинжал, — он требовательно вытянул руку. — И я не стану претендовать на твоё тело, пока ты сам не решишь. Согласен, Айни?

Айни робко выглянула из-за плеча Тсана. И произнесла совсем не те слова, которые ожидал услышать Тсан. Откровенно говоря, если бы не это, он бы вообще не обратил внимания на особенность слов Варкалиса.

— Почему ты обращаешься ко мне, как к мужчине? — спросила Айни.

— Из-за того, кто ты есть, — ответил Варкалис. — Я же вижу. И никакая татуировка не скроет твоей сущности. В Духовной обители разговаривают на всеобщем языке, но твои соотечественники всегда обращались друг к другу, как к сильным и равным. У них не было разделения на слабых женщин и сильных мужчин. Поэтому для меня ты — он. По крайней мере, наедине. Прости, что не могу оказать тебе полного уважения, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не займу трон своего отца, — Варкалис церемонно и, как показалось Тсану, нарочито покорно склонил голову.

Он ничего не понимал. Слушал и не мог поверить. Варкалис говорил какие-то странные вещи, будто повредился умом, но Айни — она воспринимала его слова, как должное. Она — понимала его.

— Я принимаю твои условия, — негромко и твёрдо ответила Айни. Она вытянула руку. — Тсан, кинжал. Лучше пусть это будет моя кровь. Я сама...

— Сам, — поправил её Варкалис, и она запнулась, зарделась шеей и щеками.

— У меня не получится так говорить, — шепнула принцесса, потупившись. — Да и так ли это нужно? Ведь меня воспитали как женщину...

— И всё же, — упорствовал Варкалис, разглядывая её снизу вверх, от пят до макушки. — Сделай мне приятное, согласись.

Тсан замер с наполовину вытащенным кинжалом из-за пояса. «Не заставляйте делать её ничего, что ей не хочется», — хотелось потребовать ему, приставив лезвие к шее Варкалиса. Надавить чуть посильнее — и прольётся достаточно крови, которая так ему нужна. А девственной она будет или чёрной, как у самого закостеневшего злодея, кто разберёт. Никто. Магистров магии здесь нет.

— Попробуй, — мягко, но с нажимом в голосе, упорствовал Варкалис. — Пусть не сразу, но ты сможешь. Переучишься.

Айни вздохнула.

— Я думала... думал...

Варкалис поощрительно кивнул и махнул рукой.

— Я не знал, что ты уже общался с такими, как я. Мне всегда казалось, что я одна... один такой. Что других — нет.

— Теперь — нет. Они вернулись в свой мир. И больше нет странников из их мира в Духовной обители. Я встречал их давно, сам ещё был ребёнком. Если хочешь, завтра я расскажу тебе о том, что помню из своего обучения.

— Хочу, — ответила... ответил Айни, и по голосу его Тсан понял, что он улыбнулся.

О, боги! Говорить так было невообразимо сложно!

Айни обернулся к нему:

— Тсан, кинжал.

Называть теперь её по-прежнему «принцесса» будет верхом глупости. «Принц»? — ещё глупее.

— Я сам, Ваше Высочество, — твёрдо предложил он. — Если кто-то спросит, я скажу, что порезался, упражняясь с мечом. Если же царапину заметят у вас, пойдут разговоры...

— Телохранитель, который режется о свой собственный меч, — фыркнул Варкалис. — «Ну и остолоп», — скажут все. Но насчёт остального ты прав. Вперёд, — скомандовал он и встал, освобождая дорогу.

Тсан проколол левую ладонь, дождался, когда в ней наберётся достаточно крови, и раскрыл руку над кроватью. В белую ткань тут же впиталось, расплываясь, пятно. Айни почти сразу схватила... — да нет же, схватил! — схватил его за запястье и принялся перевязывать ранку неизвестно откуда взявшейся тряпицей. Дома Айни нравилось лечить бродячих кошек и голубей, так что запасу бинтов, корпии и кровоостанавливающих губок Тсан перестал удивляться уже давно.

— Спасибо, Тсан, — сказал Айни, склонив голову в пол. Ничего не изменилось, но, тем не менее, ему показалось, что в облике Айни что-то стало другим. Быть может, шире развернулись плечи. Быть может, стал более проникновенным голос. Но теперь из-за настояния Варкалиса говорить о себе в мужском роде, Тсану мерещились в Айни некие изменения. А ещё Айни не смотрел ему в глаза. Опять. Как тогда, в палатке служанки, когда грабили их свадебный караван. Тсан вспомнил об этом и брякнул, совершенно не подумав:

— Тогда, в пустошах... Айни... Если тебе не хочется...

Айни обернулся к Варкалису, который стоял от них невдалеке, возле столика с красным вином, и наблюдал за ними.

— Когда в пустошах на нас напали разбойники, — произнёс Айни, отчего-то решив проявить небывалую искренность, — я подумал, что пусть лучше моё тело достанется Тсану, чем какому-то убийце. Я хотел... Я стал раздеваться... Почти снял с себя нижнюю рубашку, но Тсан отказался меня брать. Вместо этого он закутал меня в чужую одежду и вывел из палатки, а позже переодел в балахон нищенки. И так мы выбрались.

— Значит, вот почему вы прибыли к дворцу в таком виде? — задумчиво проговорил Варкалис, наливая себе вина. — Пешими, без эскорта, в обносках.

— Отец уже сообщил, что вышлет ещё приданого морем...

Варкалис махнул свободной рукой, прерывая Айни.

— Кому здесь нужны эти побрякушки и ткани. Торговые договоры и соглашения о границе — это куда важнее, а их вы привезли. Айни. Теперь меня волнует другое.

Он поставил на столик опустевший бокал.

— Что же?

— Почему твой телохранитель видел больше, чем твой собственный муж? Не находишь, что это немного несправедливо? Я не требую от тебя немедленного исполнения супружеского долга, заметь. Но хотелось бы соблюсти некое равновесие, — напоследок он усмехнулся.

Тсан увидел, как на щеках Айни на мгновение проступили желваки. Она — о, боги, он! — он всегда был упрям, особенно когда дело касалось вопросов справедливости. И зачастую ему приходилось держать свой нрав в узде, как примерной дочери, слабой и послушной.

— Это будет честно, — склонил голову Айни. — Тсан, помоги мне с платьем.

Он замешкался. Почему он, почему не муж?

— Шнуровка, Тсан. Разрежь кинжалом, раз уж всё равно держишь его в руках.

Он коротко глянул на Варкалиса, не заметил в его лице ничего, кроме поощрительной улыбки, и решился. Протянул руку, взялся за высокий ворот платья, оттянул его и провёл вдоль плетёного с золотом шнура острым лезвием. Айни вздохнул в его руках. Платье разошлось вдоль спины. Айни торопливо завёл руки назад, сдёрнул рукава с одного плеча, с другого, распустил шнуровку нижней тонкой рубашки, стянул и её рукава тоже. И всё — рывками, торопливыми нервными движениями. Будто ему сложно было сделать это медленно. Будто платье жгло кожу, а потребность сохранить честь и справедливость была сродни потребности дышать.

Тсан опустил голову, уже зная, что предстало взору Варкалиса. Грудная клетка бледная и хрупкая, ключицы и рёбра — тонкие, изящные, живот с мягкой впадиной пупка на бархатистой с виду коже. Явственно сужающаяся талия, любая женщина бы такой позавидовала. Но — ни малейшего намёка на женскую грудь. Соски — маленькие, мальчишеские, бледные и едва заметные, по тону почти сравнимые с остальной кожей. Айни определённо не был обычным человеком. Но Тсану до этого не было никакого дела.

Он отвёл взгляд, чтобы не смотреть на лицо Варкалиса, наливающееся странным торжеством. Неловко сжимая рукоять уже ненужного кинжала — левой рукой, чтобы чувствовать боль в проколотой ладони, такую далёкую сейчас, Тсан шагнул назад, попятился. Варкалис приближался. Он законный муж Айни. Сейчас он заявит свои права, а Тсан — не должен смотреть. Он будет делать то, что ему прикажут, потому что поклялся служить. Он отвернётся и будет стоять в самом дальнем углу этой спальни. Его пугали пыточными застенками. Так вот она, его пыточная комната. Не в темницах под дворцом, а возле брачного ложа его возлюбленной принцессы, принадлежавшей нынче другому мужчине.

— Светятся? — спросил Варкалис. Тсан вскинул взгляд и понял, что спрашивают у него. И тотчас же догадался, о чём.

Татуировка Айни действительно светилась. Но не розы, что приглашённые мастера набили поверх узора-чешуи, а — сама чешуя. Рисунок её заметно проступал под кожей и даже, кажется, ритмично пульсировал, словно в такт биению чужого сердца.

— Да, — прошептал Тсан, едва разомкнув губы. Он почти сразу отвёл глаза, чтобы не видеть обнажённую спину своей госпожи — господина? — что, несомненно, ему не подобало.

— Так я и думал, — Варкалис кивнул. Когда он оказался вплотную к Айни, Тсан не заметил. Ладонь Варкалиса легла на хрупкое покатое плечо, почти не знавшее солнца.

— Спасибо тебе. Этого достаточно. Спасибо, — он взял руку Айни в свою, приподнял, разжимая его пальцы, и легко, невесомо, поцеловал костяшки. — Теперь нам всем нужно отдохнуть.

— Но я думала... Думал... — удивившись, Айни снова сбился.

— У камина будет достаточно тепло. И перины, они мягкие. Соберём их сюда! — Варкалис потянул его за собой за руку, потом остановился, словно осенённый идеей. — Я видел ночную сорочку, сейчас ты переоденешься. Не в платье же тебе спать, в самом деле. Платье тебе больше не понадобится. Ха! Разве что ты планируешь свергнуть меня с трона после коронации и, когда власть перейдёт к тебе, взять своего телохранителя принцем-консортом. — Варкалис резко, отрывисто хохотнул снова, а потом скомандовал: — Тсан, не стой столбом, снимай покрывала!

Они устроили подле камина настоящее лежбище. Варкалис признался, что раньше часто так делал в детстве, когда жил в малой детской. По утрам его часто ругала мать за то, что перины оказывались прожжены искрами от огня. Потом... Он нахмурился и сухо закончил. Потом мать умерла, а его отправили в Духовную обитель. Когда он вернулся, у отца уже год как была новая жена.

— Люди говорят, будто она тайком применила какую-то тёмную магию и теперь пьёт из него соки. Но я проверял, — нет. Никакой запретной магии. Она просто такой человек, и у них с отцом были свои договорённости...

Тсан стоял невдалеке от камина и делал вид, будто несёт службу, а на самом деле слушал историю Варкалиса и то, что отвечал ему Айни. Они пили вино, каждый из своего бокала, но Тсан заметил, как бокалы перепутались: когда Варкалис потянулся убрать экран, чтобы подложить в камин полено, Айни случайно взял в руки его бокал. Если Варкалис это и увидел, то ничего не сказал. Он вернулся обратно, на свои перины, накрыл ноги плотным покрывалом и принялся рассказывать дальше. Тсан старался не смотреть, как отсветы огня играют на теле Айни, облачённого в тонкую ночную сорочку. Светящегося узора на коже больше не было видно, его скрывали подушки, уложенные под плечи, и распущенные волосы, ставшие тёмно-оранжевыми в свете камина. Профиль Айни словно гладили языки пламени. Влажные от вина губы казались спелыми вишнями и манили себя поцеловать. Несомненно, раз уж даже Тсан это заметил, то и для Варкалиса Айни казался привлекательным и манящим. Под покрывалом, скупо обрисовывающим контуры тела, Тсан замечал уже привычную взгляду плоскость там, где у женщин положено быть грудям. А ещё ему отчётливо казалось, когда Айни переодевался в сорочку в стороне у дальних штор, что не только отсутствием груди он похож на мужчину…

Так много метаморфоз за один день. С утра — невеста, в обед уже — жена, к ночи — мужчина со светящейся во тьме чешуёй на коже.

— Опалесцирующие клетки, — тем временем произнёс Варкалис, наклоняя край своего бокала в сторону Айни. — Свечение возникает в период... М-м-м, как бы это потактичнее будет описать? В момент, когда выбранный партнёр находится рядом, и оба в настроении зачатия потомства. Впрочем, ты полукровка, поэтому я не могу гарантировать, что правда о них — это и правда о тебе тоже. Это была очень скрытная раса.

— Почему они ушли из этого мира? — спросил Айни задумчиво. Он не смотрел на Варкалиса, разглядывая тени пляшущего пламени, что играли на стене. Свободной рукой Айни обнял себя за плечи, будто старался прикрыть татуировку ещё и ладонью. Будто стеснялся её.

— Не знаю. Я могу попробовать связаться со своими знакомыми, но не гарантирую... ничего.

— Понятно, — ответил Айни. — Так или иначе, я принадлежу своей стране. А теперь и твоей тоже. Полукровка я или нет, моё место здесь.

А моё — подле тебя, куда бы ни направились твои стопы, — думал про себя Тсан, поворачивая голову на звук, что, как показалось ему, он слышал за дверью, в коридоре возле их покоев.

— Знаешь, я тоже хочу кое-что показать, чтобы быть честным с тобой до конца, — сказал вдруг Варкалис. Тсан посмотрел на него, на улыбающееся лицо, на глаза, ставшие узкими щёлочками, что только приблизило образ Варкалиса к однажды уже сложившемуся и так не полюбившемуся Тсану образу рыночного торговца-пройдохи. Тем временем Варкалис продолжал: — Я мало чего умею. В основном, всякую мелочь. В Духовной обители нас учили наукам и теории, чего бы ни напридумывал себе отцовский советник... Но вот это... В общем...

Он поставил бокал на пол к экрану, и горный хрусталь громко звякнул, коснувшись металла. Потом протянул руку к пламени и — взял его. Пламя охотно и легко перешло по воздуху с поленьев на его пальцы и, судя по его улыбающемуся лицу, совсем не жгло. Тсан напрягся. Пусть это и выглядит, как дешёвый ярморочный фокус, но это ведь огонь!

Айни рассмеялся, голос его прозвучал, будто нежный колокольчик.

— Какая красота!

На ладони Варкалиса роза превратилась в маленького дракончика. Потом — в танцующую женщину. Потом — во вставшего на дыбы единорога.

— Осторожно! — воскликнул Варкалис, когда Айни смело протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к чуду. — Ты можешь обжечься!

С этими словами Варкалис отпустил огонь обратно в камин, словно какую-то зверушку посадил обратно в клетку. Тсан заметил, что во время волшбы его глаза светились синим. Но, возможно, это был лишь отсвет огня.

— Значит, ты маг? — спросил Айни, жутко довольный. Тсан следил за этой радостью ревностно и с обидой. Потом заметил свои чувства и в очередной раз обругал себя за их непозволительность. Айни — его госпожа. Вернее, теперь — господин. В любом случае, телохранитель не должен испытывать подобных чувств. Это неправильно, чувствовать подобное.

— Что ещё ты умеешь?

— Не так много, как бы мне хотелось. Мыслей не читаю, а жаль. Это всё так, баловство. Могу воду остудить. Могу свечу зажечь. Могу затушить её же. Чувствую чужую боль при прикосновении.

— Какой загадочный супруг мне достался, — произнёс Айни, допивая неизвестно какой по счёту бокал вина. Выглядел он при этом слегка захмелевшим. Тсан подумал, что если теперь Айни решит отдать долги, к примеру, супружеские, то он не вправе идти наперекор обоюдному желанию и вмешиваться, ведь он — всего лишь телохранитель. И тут Варкалис сказал:

— Уже очень поздно. Нам всем нужно набраться сил перед завтрашним днём. С утра и до обеда будем сидеть в тронном зале, тебе придётся принимать присягу у будущих вассалов, а мне — сохранять вид.

— Вид? Какой вид? — удивлённо переспросил Айни, прикрыв рот рукой во время широкого зевка. Он действительно устал, раз ему настолько хотелось спать. Тсан не мог отвести от него взгляда.

— Вид всем довольного мужа, разумеется, — ответил Варкалис, отставляя два опустевших бокала подальше от перин и подушек. — Впрочем, мне-то как раз будет легко.

Он вытянул руку к камину, и на сей раз пламя слегка притухло, делая тени в комнате обширнее и гуще.

Перед тем, как улечься тут же, Варкалис ожёг Тсана непонятным взглядом, но ничего ему не приказал. Просто — посмотрел.

Он спал от Айни в отдалении, нельзя сказать, что муж, лежащий так далеко от жены, может быть довольным. Так, быть может, все его слова — игра? Притворство? Чего ещё он хочет добиться от Айни, кроме украденного в дороге приданого, договоров, соглашений и верительных грамот? Он обмолвился о ребёнке. Несомненно, рано или поздно это произойдёт, зачатие, которое даст Варкалису сына и наследника. Но — не сегодня.

Чуть погодя уснул и Тсан, осторожно присев и прислонившись спиной к боковой стене камина. Спал он вполглаза и вновь был на ногах, как только заслышал шевеление среди перин и подушек.


	2. Глава 2

Утро было не таким добрым, как могло бы. Личный слуга, явившийся стуком в дверь разбудить Варкалиса, обнаружил прибитое к этой самой двери послание от явного недоброжелателя: горлицу со свёрнутой шеей распяли за крылья; к её лапкам красной нитью была подвязана мёртвая гадюка. Пришедшая вместе со слугой личная служанка Айни — местная горничная, назначенная на должность, потому что принцессе положена служанка — при виде змеи упала в обморок.

— Полагаю, красная нить означает свадьбу и потерю девственности, — заявил Варкалис, попинав «письмо» кончиком кожаной туфли. — В виде горлицы они представляют тебя, жена моя. Эдакая белая невинная голубка. Ну а я — обладатель чешуи. Всё в корне неверно, — с этими словами Варкалис хитро сверкнул глазом на Тсана и скомандовал: — Завтракать!

Айни, хоть и был бледен, как та горлица, старался придерживаться договорённости, что они заключили утром. На людях Варкалис обращался с ним, как с женщиной, как со своей женой, а это подразумевало объятия, взгляды и... «и всю ту ерунду, которая окружает восторженных молодожёнов, поэтому тебе, Тсан, придётся потерпеть». Когда Варкалис обратился именно к нему и дал понять, что будто бы именно в нём он не уверен, Тсан потупился и сказал только, что будет стараться играть свою роль.

— Долго не придётся. Всего лишь до обеда. А потом у нас будет свободное время, — утешил их Варкалис. — Пока я не стал официальным правителем, клятвы моей жене прибудут приносить лишь мои личные вассалы. Их не очень много. Лорды-владетели западных земель, граничащих с моим собственным замком, да представители нескольких гильдий городских мастеровых. Ах, да. Как я мог позабыть о третьем полке городской стражи. Они выбрали меня своим покровителем. И ещё орден учёных, учреждённый, когда я вернулся из Духовной обители.

— Так сколько их всего? — со смехом спросил Айни.

— Пройдём в зал — и посчитаешь.

Похоже, у Варкалиса было хорошее настроение. И, кажется, он был доволен тем, что утреннее происшествие не заставило Айни встревожиться. Тсан, стоя за спинками их кресел, настороженно поглядывал по сторонам и гадал, кто мог приложить руку к этому зловещему посланию. И не находил ответа. Стоит ли подозревать приёмную мать Варкалиса? Её личных служанок?

Возможно, ему нужно заняться медитацией, чтобы найти решение проблемы путём логических выкладок. Нет, скорее всего, ему нужно всего лишь охранять Айни. Своим «письмом» враг себя выдал. Он зол и готов творить мелкие каверзы. Тсан об этом предупреждён и будет настороже. Как только враг приступит к более серьёзным действиям, он будет тут же обнаружен и пойман!

— У нас есть зал для тренировок. Сходим туда после обеда, — донеслось до Тсана. — Смешно, когда телохранитель настолько отвык от оружия, что умудряется порезаться собственным мечом. Это было так неуклюже, вы бы видели.

— Зал правда есть? — Айни положил руку Варкалису на предплечье. — Ты правда отведёшь нас туда?

Тсан, глубоко уязвлённый насмешкой, — да, всё это говорилось для сторонних людей, но что теперь они о нём подумают? — тем не менее, весь превратился в слух. Айни нравилось тренироваться вместе. Отрабатывать манёвры защиты при ходьбе, в движении, умение правильно упасть, спрятаться, пригнуться и бежать под стрельбой из лука, при атаке метательными ножами, в рукопашной схватке. Тсан был телохранителем, а это значило, что не только он должен был знать способы защитить своего подопечного. Айни тоже должен был знать, как прятаться и какие команды выполнять.

— Зал принадлежал моему старшему брату, — пояснил Варкалис. — Тресеус любил оружие и всякие гимнастические штуки.

— А где он сейчас? — спросил Айни.

— Он умер. И наследование трона перешло ко мне, — обронил Варкалис, отложив надломанный кусок хлеба. — Скоро будет два года с тех пор, как моего старшего братца и его семьи не стало.

Над столом повисла недобрая тишина. Айни потупился и не стал вызнавать подробности. Однако Тсан про себя решил, что некоторое время он проведёт в кухне или на конюшне, чтобы потолковать со слугами и вызнать у них интересующие его сплетни. Смерть старшего брата Варкалиса, покушения на него самого и утреннее происшествие казались звеньями одной нескончаемой цепи.

***  
После завтрака Варкалис и Айни отправились в малый тронный зал, где им должны были приносить присяги. Как такового, трона там не было, Варкалис же ещё не стал официальным королём. Так что он и Айни сидели в неудобных с виду креслах с невысокими жёсткими спинками и выгнутыми подлокотниками, украшенными деревянной резьбой из листьев и птиц. Тсан стоял позади кресла Айни, по правую руку, и не только отслеживал возможные опасности, но и наблюдал за людьми.

Офицер третьего гвардейского полка оказался очень молодым безусым пареньком с восторженно распахнутыми глазами: то ли впервые оказался во дворце, то ли был попросту очарован красотой молодой жены Варкалиса, своего будущего короля. Соседи-лендлорды, более всего похожие на зажиточных крестьян, в добротной одежде, но нёсшие себя просто и без особой суеты, поглядывали на Айни одобрительно, а с Варкалисом вели себя, как со своей ровней, мол, общая земля — общий хлеб, чем тут кичиться. Отличились городские мастера, принеся не только клятвы, но и подарок: настольные часы, украшенные видами Лиайндрисии, столицы Срединного королевства. Все здания и фигурки людей были отлиты из бронзы очень точно и выглядели изящно. Даже Тсан залюбовался, а об Айни и говорить нечего, его восторг очень порадовал плечистого мастера Толли, главу цеха часовщиков.

Всего было произнесено несколько сотен клятв, и к середине дня лица людей, их произносивших, для Тсана слились в одно неузнаваемое пятно. Как их всех помнил Варкалис по именам, по званиям и титулам, оставалось загадкой. Просто он — их будущий король, и он любит свой народ, — пришла в голову Тсана совершенно логичная мысль, когда Варкалис и Айни отправились на обед. Было бы глупо, если бы оказалось иначе. А был ли так же хорош в обращении со своими подданными старший брат Варкалиса, принц Тресеус?

— Мы поедим в моём кабинете, — решил вдруг Варкалис, не дойдя до столовой. — Тсан, не сочти за труд, сходи на кухню, прикажи доставить еды на троих туда. И сам приходи.

Если его и кольнуло неприятной мыслью, как ему не хочется оставлять Айни даже на пару минут в обществе Варкалиса, Тсан не подал виду. Его тело повиновалось приказу — просьбе — Варкалиса легко и непринуждённо, и это тоже был повод для неприятных мыслей. Почему он начал воспринимать Варкалиса так, будто ему можно доверять? Только потому, что он не стал делать Айни своим во время брачной ночи? Но это глупо, нелогично. Они почти не знают этого человека, общаются с ним всего от силы неделю. Да, за это время Варкалис ни словом, ни делом не показал, что будет относиться к Айни плохо. Но Тсан всё равно не спешил ему верить.

Он разговорился со служанкой Айни, пока они вместе везли до кабинета Варкалиса столик с едой. Да, сегодняшняя выходка со змеёй — просто ужас. Нет, она никого не видела, когда утром направлялась к покоям. И все слуги, вроде бы, ещё спали. Ну, кроме кухонных работников, те-то с рассвета уже на ногах. Но говорят, что у принца явный недоброжелатель в столице. Все эти покушения, знаете ли. Старший принц, покойный? Да, народ его не шибко любил. Вояка, мужлан, жена его — бледная забитая моль с постоянными мигренями, обмороками и капризами. А сынишка вообще родился странным. Ну, как странным. Отсталым по уму. Ему уже полтора годика исполнилось, а он ещё в кроватке лежал, только-только начал поднимать головку. Врачи к нему часто ходили, и даже маги, все говорили о замедленном развитии. Вряд ли такой дурачок смог бы править страной после своего батюшки, ох, и что я говорю, глупая болтушка! Не слушайте меня, господин Тсан. Ой, какое у вас имя необычное. А вы правда рыцарь? С титулом и со всем прочим? Какой знатный телохранитель у нашей принцессы. Ну и правильно, у такой красавицы должно быть всё самое лучшее. Скажите, а зачем у неё те татуировки на плечах и спине? У ваших дам так при дворе принято? Такой шик, хотя наши-то редко плечи заголяют, но явно скоро переймут моду на эдакие рисунки. Зимой-то у нас холода, да стужа, но летние деньки бывают жаркими до безобразия, тогда и плечико заголить не грех.

Тсан ещё успел выведать, что карета с семьёй старшего принца Тресеуса перевернулась во время неожиданного нападения, лампа под потолком загорелась. Ребёнок задохнулся в дыму, у жены оказалась свёрнута шея, а самого Тресеуса, что был силён, как бык, и хорошо владел оружием, закололи каким-то тонким железным прутом. Прямо в глаз, во-от так! Рассказывая это, служанка раскраснелась и жестикулировала так, будто у неё, как у богов южных земель, сделалось шесть рук вместо двух.

Тарелки на небольшом столике она тоже быстро расставляла, с сервировкой справилась и того быстрее, а после, собрав салфетки и столик, удалилась, пожелав всем приятного аппетита.

— Матушка, да и остальные родственнички тоже обязательно взялись бы язвить по поводу утреннего приёма. Не хотелось их слушать. Лучше поедим спокойно, — сказал Варкалис, когда служанка ушла. Наверняка побежала рассказывать остальным горничным, что Тсан — настоящий лорд-капитан, хоть и из наших, из простого народа, а татуировки делаются иглами и красками, и это больно.

— Здесь очень уютно, — похвалил кабинет Айни. — И обстановка тебе очень подходит.

— Считаешь? А мне кажется, тут только дряхлому учёному деду придётся по душе. Ты запомнил того сухого старичка с длинной куцей бородой? Он учил меня астрономии в детстве.

— Магистр Сильвантус?

— О, ты и имя его помнишь.

Тсан не столько ел, сколько разглядывал кабинет. Длинный стол с лампами по обоим его концам, сейчас незажжёнными, был приставлен к стене, рядом стояло несколько низких удобных стульев с глубоко изогнутыми спинками и кресло, обтянутое плотной кожей какого-то незнакомого Тсану зверя, с широкими подлокотниками, мягким подголовником и приступочкой для ног. Айни тоже обратил внимание на кресло.

— Да в нём, наверное, даже спать можно, — задумчиво протянул он.

Судя по усмешке и молчанию Варкалиса, кресло именно так им и использовалось.

Дальняя часть стола была завалена свитками и книгами. Они же загромождали шкафы, уставленные вдоль стен. Свитки и стопки пергаментных листов лежали на подоконнике единственного, но широкого окна. Под одним из развёрнутых свитков лежал странного вида чёрный арбалетный болт. Как Тсан заметил, окно кабинета было забрано плотной мелкоячеистой решёткой, явно установленной недавно, и стекло в нём тоже недавно меняли. Окно выходило во внутренний двор, на глухую стену. И чтобы умудриться и попасть в него из арбалета, нужно было бы стрелять с крыши, что находилась на расстоянии добрых семидесяти шагов. Варкалис был храбрым человеком, раз продолжал вопреки всему проводить здесь время после того, как на него тут покушались. Храбрым — или очень глупым.

Айни же интересовало совсем другое.

— Ой, а это что?

— Это бумага. Её делают из древесных опилок. Она тоньше и удобнее, чем пергамент, у нас её изготавливают на востоке и считают достаточно дорогим материалом. А конкретно в этой книге, что я хотел тебе показать, бумага изготовлена с добавлением шёлка... Но не это главное. Смотри.

Айни удивленно вздохнул, и Тсан невольно тоже перевёл взгляд. Впрочем, видно ему было мало, он стоял у самого окна, а Варкалис и Айни засели, сдвинув стулья, у шкафа, где на невысоком круглом столике лежал раскрытый том большой и толстой книги. Со своего места Тсан разглядел лишь, что одну страницу книги занимает какая-то картинка с животным, а вторая вся покрыта убористым текстом, то ли рукописным, то ли печатным. Тсан слышал, что существуют специальные печатные машины: на рынке в его родном городе, в книжной лавке, торговец Корам держал одну книгу, отпечатанную на такой вот машине. Книга стоила баснословных денег, потому что печатные машины были придуманы путешественниками из иных миров. Придуманы и — мало приспособлены для их мира, в котором и письменность иная, материал для книг — не тонкая бумага, а листы пергамента, а краски — недолговечны, быстро высыхают и выцветают.

— Это энциклопедия о мире, что нас окружает. В этом томе — животные, вон там дальше, на полке, растения, птицы. Вот рыбы. А это...

— Люди? — заворожённо подхватил Айни.

— Верно. И не только. Составители Духовной обители изучали всех, кто добровольно соглашался на подобные исследования.

— Но... А там может быть...

— Давай посмотрим вместе. Ты не против?

Вид у Айни сделался радостно-предвкушающим, и Тсан не мог не вспомнить, что именно с таким видом год назад его принцесса ждала поездки на море. Первой и, как оказалось, единственной поездки. Там, во временной резиденции короля Лиайндрисского, с Айни встретился поверенный принца Варкалиса, и от имени принца была заключена помолвка.

А на море, у самой воды, как Айни хотелось, они так и не побывали. Тсан тоже видел море только издалека. Необъятная масса тёмной волнующейся воды его поразила. Море показалось сильней, чем небо, таинственнее, чем ночь. И сейчас, искоса наблюдая за тем, как две головы склонились над раскрытыми страницами книги, как белые, выбившиеся из косы пряди почти касаются волос скучного русого оттенка, в тенях кабинета отдающего зеленью, — сейчас Тсан тоже думал о море. Потому что оно было глубоким, и дно его скрывалось ото всех. Точно так же и ему самому нужно скрывать чувства: необъяснимую неприязнь к Варкалису и выматывающую, мучительную привязанность к Айни — которая тому, похоже, больше не нужна. Скрывать на дне своей души, в самой её глубине.

***  
— Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой, — сказал Варкалис, оказавшись вдруг совсем рядом. Задумавшись, Тсан отвёл взгляд от Айни и пару минут смотрел в окно. Через двор шли двое слуг, неся тюки с грязным бельём.

Тсан вздрогнул. Похоже, бессонная ночь не прошла для него даром, раз уж Варкалис умудрился подобраться к нему совершенно незамеченным.

— О чём? — спросил Тсан и запоздало добавил: — Ваше Высочество.

Обращение отдавало горечью. Варкалис не обратил на его запинку никакого внимания. Он смотрел, как Айни читал книгу, перелистывая страницы.

— Рано или поздно мне придётся это сделать. Сделать Айни своим. Когда он этого захочет.

Тема разговора и прямолинейность Варкалиса показались Тсану пощёчиной. Оглушили не хуже, по крайней мере.

— Если Айни не будет возражать, то вам и беспокоиться не о чем, — слабым голосом ответил Тсан. — Дайте ему только привыкнуть ко всему. В жизни Айни и так в последнее время много всего произошло.

— Времени может быть не так много, как нам бы всем хотелось, — произнёс Варкалис недовольно.

Они, не сговариваясь, посмотрели в окно, на противоположную крышу дворца.

— Стрелявшего так и не нашли? — спросил Тсан наполовину утвердительно. Если бы стрелял он, его бы не нашли совершенно точно.

— Только арбалет странной конструкции и ещё несколько болтов в колчане рядом.

— Арбалет? Тогда это мог быть кто угодно. Любой слуга. Даже женщина.

— Даже лично моя приёмная матушка или её никчёмный братец, — с брезгливостью подхватил Варкалис. — Тсан, — он протянул руку и дотронулся до его предплечья, — ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что хочу для Айни только счастья?

— А как же дети? Ваши наследники, принц? Вчера вы ясно дали понять, что ждёте от Айни только одного: ребёнка. Или считаете, что дети — это всё, что её интересует? Простите, «его».

Варкалис убрал руку.

— Дети — неизбежность. Они нужны государству. Обоим нашим государствам. Они станут подтверждением нашего союза. Но Айни — это другое. Ты только посмотри...

«Только и делаю, что смотрю», — пронеслось у Тсана в голове. На неё, на ту девочку, что увидел во время карнавала. На него, непривычно обнажённого, вчера ночью, в спальне.

— Вы хотите сказать, что влюблены? — прямо спросил Тсан, будто стараясь своей прямолинейностью разворошить, прогнать и растоптать чужое чувство. Варкалис чувствует то же, что и он сам? Этого не должно быть! Причём так быстро. Со дня их с Айни приезда во дворец прошло слишком мало времени для появления истинного чувства.

— А иначе... Стал бы я ждать? — Варкалис, как обычно, не отреагировал на его слова, тон голоса, не стал искать намёки или насмешку. Просто ответил на вопрос так, как посчитал нужным. И не ответил вовсе! Это бесило Тсана. Ещё и потому, что он знал: его собственные чувства так навсегда и останутся только его собственными. Разделить их с кем-то другим — с Айни — будет неправильно. Да и невозможно, после этой свадьбы.

— Тогда постарайтесь дать Айни то счастье, которого он достоин, — ответил Тсан.

Он должен бы радоваться тому, что у Айни такой внимательный и заботливый супруг. Думает о счастье и о детях, принимает во внимание чужие желания. Должен радоваться. Отчего же тогда сердце будто корчится в груди от боли?

— Вот! Вот оно, смотри! — звонкий голос Айни, опустившего голову над очередной книгой, заставил их обоих обернуться. — Вот тут есть даже про меня!

— Тогда давай прочитаем, — ответил Варкалис. — Мне тоже интересно.

Он коротко посмотрел на Тсана и отошёл обратно к Айни, присел на своё кресло. И на какое-то время они умолкли, читая вдвоём. Рука Айни лежала поперёк страницы, отмечая нужный абзац.

— Мне не говорили такого при обучении, — протянул Айни наконец. За такой интонацией обычно скрывалась растерянность. — То есть обучение вообще было не обо мне. О мужчинах. О том, как... Как должна вести себя в постели женщина, чтобы угодить. Во время брачной ночи...

— Умоляю тебя, не продолжай, — перебил Варкалис. Кажется, в его голосе прорезалась настоящая брезгливость. — Брачные обычаи имеют мало общего с наукой о физиологии.

— Ты уверен? — вкрадчиво спросил Айни. — Мне казалось, зачатие происходит именно благодаря физиологии, с помощью...

— Я хотел сказать, что нам с тобой эти твои «советы» будут не очень-то и полезны.

— Но...

— Айни, ты — можешь зачать. Но таким, как ты, для зачатия мало лежать пластом и думать о благе страны!

— Учитель мне такого не говорил.

Тсан тут же вспомнил этого учителя, высокого и молчаливого мужчину, седовласого, с длинными волосами, заплетёнными в простую косу, очень худого и загорелого до бронзового оттенка кожи. Его привезли во дворец откуда-то с южных границ Срединного королевства, из тамошнего храма, в котором прислужники поклонялись древним богам. У того человека было ничего не выражающее лицо и очень чёрные глаза. Он провёл для Айни всего три урока и покинул дворец сразу после того, как доложил лично королю: его наследница выслушала всё, что он мог ей рассказать; она готова к замужеству.

Сейчас Тсан выглядывал во внутренний двор, наблюдая за возвращающимися из прачечной слугами, но его уши улавливали малейшие изменения интонации в голосе Айни, и он знал, что тот собирается подшутить над Варкалисом.

— Учитель говорил, что моё тело может отпугнуть мужа и лишить его настроения к соитию. Если это произойдёт, мне придётся опуститься перед мужем на колени, взять его мужской орган и губами вернуть ему твёрдое...

Тсан заледенел.

— О, боги, что за непотребства! — жалобно воскликнул Варкалис. — Хватит сейчас же!

Тсан слегка вывернул голову вбок, чтобы только краем глаза подглядеть и узнать, почему голос Варкалиса внезапно прозвучал глухо. Оказывается, наследный принц говорил, спрятав лицо в ладони.

Айни засмеялся. Очень довольно.

— А я-то считал, будто мне досталась невинная жена! — Варкалис отнял ладони от лица и тоже засмеялся. — Как ты можешь говорить такое? Посмотри на Тсана, даже твой собственный телохранитель стоит с красными от смущения ушами!

— Ой, — только и сказал Айни.

Тсан снова развернулся к окну. Пожалуй, сделать вид, будто разговор его не касается, будет самым лучшим решением.

— Сделай ты такое вчера ночью, я бы, пожалуй, сбежал в собственную спальню, — отсмеявшись, проговорил Варкалис уже тише.

— Почему? — Айни был, как всегда, наивен и непрошибаем, а ещё полон духа экспериментаторства. — Тебе бы не понравилось? Учитель говорил, что мужчинам очень нравятся оральные ласки.

— Да я... сбежал бы от неожиданности! Но теперь, раз уж я предупреждён, что от тебя можно ожидать любой неожиданности, уже не сбегу.

Айни фыркнул:

— Тсан не дал бы тебе сбежать.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — задумчиво ответил Варкалис. — Но я не к этому вёл наш разговор, Айни. Вот, давай вернёмся к энциклопедии. Смотри, здесь пишут об образовании семейной пары и влиянии гормонов на физиологическую регуляцию организма.

— Супруг мой, — протянул Айни старательно и с выражением. — Ты забываешь, что жена, которую ты получил, — всего лишь принцесса какого-то там Срединного королевства, а вовсе не одна из твоих учёных подружек из Духовной обители. Объясняй нормально.

— Хм... — Варкалис задумался. Тсану было интересно, он старательно прислушивался. — Гормоны — это вещества, вырабатываемые твоим телом. В ответ на какие-либо раздражители. На страх. На голод. На удовольствие. Под действием этих веществ твоё тело начинает меняться. Иногда изменения очень долгосрочные. Иногда — быстрые. К примеру, есть гормон адреналин, который действует очень быстро, заставляя нашу кровь биться быстрее, а разум реагировать молниеносно. Но я говорю о других гормонах. Обычные человеческие тела их не вырабатывают. Но твоё — может. И подозреваю, что уже вырабатывает, и давно. Когда у тебя светится этот рисунок на коже, Айни, это означает, что твоё тело чувствует близость выбранного им партнёра и готово к перестройке. Если у вас с партнёром произойдёт зачатие, то твой организм станет более женственным. И сможет вынести беременность и роды.

— А потом? — тут же спросил Айни. — Я останусь женщиной насовсем? После того, как родится ребёнок?

— Чистокровные способны менять пол сколько угодно раз, но о полукровках здесь ничего не сказано. Я не знаю.

Они оба помолчали.

— А вдруг... А если это тело бесплодно? — промолвил вдруг Айни. — Например, отпрыски лошади и осла всегда...

Тсан неожиданно для себя выронил из дрогнувших пальцев короткий метательный нож, один из тех, что обычно прятал в левом рукаве . Когда он достал его, слушая и нервничая от услышанного, он и не заметил. Нож громко брякнулся на каменный подоконник, и Айни тут же умолк. Перевёл дыхание и продолжил:

— Извини, Варкалис. Иногда я говорю всякую ерунду, не подумав. Покажи, пожалуйста, где находится тот зал для тренировок, о котором ты рассказывал за завтраком. Тсан уже очень давно не тренировался, да и мне тоже хочется развеяться.

Варкалис поспешно захлопнул книгу и поднялся.

— Да, конечно, пойдёмте. Иногда я совершенно забываю о времени, когда прихожу сюда.

— Здесь очень уютно, — похвалил кабинет Айни, выходя за порог. — Всё под рукой, столько книг... Я тебе завидую.

— Здесь было уютно, — поправил его Варкалис, — но теперь тут мне нравится меньше. В последнее время я начинаю тяготеть к помещениям, где нет окон.

***  
Зал для тренировок делился на две зоны: часть пола была покрыта плотным соломенным настилом, часть — деревянным паркетом. Пока Тсан делал обычный комплекс упражнений, состоящий из приседаний и растяжки, Варкалис с Айни сидели прямо на полу на «мягкой» половине зала и читали книгу, каждый — какую-то свою. Закончив с разогревающими упражнениями — взгляды исподтишка ему просто мерещились из-за величины помещения, Варкалис с Айни были заняты чтением, а больше в зале никого не было, — Тсан подошёл к занятым принцу и принцессе и предложил:

— Не хотите ли позаниматься, Ваше Высочество? — обращался он к Айни, но головы подняли оба. Тсан с ощущением какой-то едкой отравы, расплывшейся в груди, заметил, как близко они сидели. Они выглядели детьми, играющими в игры перед обедом в ожидании того, что за ними вот-вот придёт нянька и позовёт к столу. Они оба не были похожи на будущих опор своих государств. Увлечённые книгами, они будто бы не замечали остального мира вокруг.

— Я не помешаю, если буду смотреть? — напрямую спросил Варкалис.

Айни пожал плечами и встал. Страницы в книге, которую он читал, перелистнулись с лёгким шелестом, и Тсан заметил на одном из разворотов что-то, отдалённо напоминающее рисунок чешуи.

— Ничего особенного ты не увидишь, — произнёс Айни. — Просто иногда надо проверять, что навыки не утрачены.

Сперва они прошлись из конца в конец залы, Айни спереди, Тсан — за его плечом чуть позади, потом Тсан, щадя колени и ладони Айни, перешёл на «мягкую» половину залы и скомандовал:

— Меч!

Айни тут же замер и метнулся назад, рука Тсана подтолкнула его вправо, себе за спину. Айни пробежал пару шагов и обернулся, глядя, как Тсан встречает воображаемого противника левой рукой, замотанной в плащ, а правой наносит молниеносные удары выхваченным из-за пояса кинжалом. После «меча», нападение с которым они отработали и справа, и слева и даже из-за спины, последовали «стрела», «камень» и «нож». Айни запыхался: ему приходилось внезапно срываться и бежать, падать, ползти, идти на полусогнутых ногах под прикрытием плаща Тсана и даже кувыркаться. С кувырком дело не заладилось.

— Ну, как обычно, — прошипел Айни, разглядывая свои ладони. Соломенный настил оказался коварен: мягкая кожа на ладонях оцарапалась о грубые швы. — Мне никогда нормально его не сделать во всём этом тряпье, — он нервно тряхнул своими юбками. — Эти женские наряды такие ужасные!

Варкалис внезапно подал голос, рассмеявшись.

— Да ладно тебе! Думаю, Тсан защитит тебя ото всех нападений, и кувыркаться не понадобится!

— Если нападающих будет несколько... — негромко проговорил Тсан и оборвал сам себя.

— Матушку удар хватит, если ты вместо женской одежды наденешь что-то другое, — Варкалис хитро сверкнул глазами. — Мужские штаны и камзол, к примеру.

Айни сердито хмыкнул и не ответил.

— Когда приедем в мой замок, можешь носить там что угодно, — пообещал Варкалис. Похоже, он забавлялся раздражением Айни. Тсан ничего весёлого в этом не видел. У них не получалось выполнить весь комплекс упражнений целиком. Конечно, он совершенно не был рассчитан на охрану особы королевской крови. Тсан самостоятельно попытался адаптировать приёмы поведения пары разведчиков при проникновении на вражескую территорию и переживал, что кое-что у него не получается донести до Айни в полной мере. Возможно, причина в одежде, а возможно в том, что он плохой учитель.

— Хватит надо мной смеяться, — буркнул Айни, с вызовом выпятив подбородок. — Можно подумать, с тобой так никогда не занимались твои телохранители.

Возможно, так — нет. Но Варкалис совершенно точно должен был получить хотя бы минимальные уроки поведения при нападении на него с кинжалом или стрелой. Ведь как-то он пережил все эти покушения, о которых рассказывал раньше.

— Мне не нужны телохранители, — сказал он вдруг. — Если не веришь, можете попробовать меня атаковать.

Варкалис отложил книгу и поднялся с места. Тсан подумал, что ему, наверное, тоже захотелось размяться, глядя на них с Айни.

— В смысле, «нападать»? — спросил Айни.

— Пусть Тсан попытается меня ударить кинжалом, — предложил Варкалис.

Ни слова не говоря, Тсан шагнул вперёд, заступая Варкалису дорогу и занося руку в коротком замахе. Он метил в бок, причём сознательно собирался промазать. Однако рука дрогнула на середине движения, и кинжал застрял в чём-то твёрдом и плотном, будто в густом растворе для скрепления камней — застрял так плотно, что не вытащишь.

— Ещё раз? — спросил Тсан, быстро оставив попытки высвободить оружие, уворачиваясь от мнимой контратаки и отбегая от Варкалиса по странной траектории. Если бы тому вздумалось метнуть в ответ, скажем, сгусток пламени, то Тсан, скорее всего, остался бы невредим.

— Да сколько угодно! — с азартом в голосе ответил Варкалис и шагнул следом. Он ещё не сошёл с ума, чтобы кидаться огнём, стоя на соломенном покрытии залы, но можно ведь и по-другому притвориться, будто он атакует. Он вскинул руку, и кинжал, который Тсан оставил в воздухе в нескольких дюймах от его тела, внезапно полетел за своим хозяином. Тсан заметил движение и в самый последний момент кувыркнулся, уходя от атаки. Выпрямившись, он метнул в Варкалиса стальную звёздочку, одну из тех, что прятал за поясом в специальной подкладке. Варкалис только хекнул от неожиданности, но удар поймал вовремя: плотный щит опять сформировался перед его телом, встречая оружие и блокируя его дальнейшее продвижение. Звёздочка завибрировала, вонзившись в воздух в пяди перед его лицом. За ней последовала ещё одна. И третья. Тсан метал их резкими, скупыми движениями обеих рук.

В это время Айни, внезапно подкравшийся к Варкалису со спины, громко выкрикнул:

— Кошелёк или жизнь! — и прижал к его шее небольшое лезвие широкого метательного ножа, вытащенного, похоже, из рукава Тсана. И никакое сопротивление воздуха нападению не помешало. Кажется, Варкалис просто не ожидал нападения со спины. Он вздрогнул и обернулся с испуганным взглядом. Айни, довольный, рассмеялся: его шалость удалась.

— Подловили, — сказал Варкалис, — сдаюсь!

Тсан выпрямился и, тяжело дыша, подошёл к ним, чтобы забрать своё оружие. Когда Варкалис перестал держать щит, уже бесполезный, звёздочки упали на пол.

— А мне понравилось! — с довольным видом сообщил Айни, проводя по лбу тыльной стороной руки. Он вспотел и выглядел совершенно несообразно с титулом принцессы, с растрепавшимися волосами и в помявшемся платье с несколькими рядами пышных юбок. В его облике Тсану одновременно почудилось что-то иное, чуждое, и — женственное.

— Нам всем не помешало бы сейчас искупаться, — проговорил вдруг Варкалис, взъерошив собственные волосы.

— Искупаться? — Айни заинтересованно наклонил голову. — Я не против. Как долго слуги будут готовить ванну?

Варкалис мотнул головой и усмехнулся:

— Никакой ванны сегодня. Пойдём, я покажу тебе наши купальни.

— Что за купальни?

— Тёплая и горячая природная вода из горных родников и источников. Во дворец подаётся по проложенным под землёй трубам, — похвастался Варкалис, словно самолично вкапывал в землю эти самые трубы. — Так и знал, что тебе ещё никто не показывал это место. Пойдём. И ты, Тсан, тоже, — Варкалис повлёк Айни за собой, и Тсан волей-неволей вынужден был пойти следом.

— У нас не возбраняется находиться в купальне женщинам вместе с мужчинами, — продолжил Варкалис на ходу. — Возможно, потому что для Срединного королевства это непривычно, матушка и не показывала вам их ранее. Опасалась культурного шока, так сказать.

— И что будет, когда меня там увидят? — с неудовольствием в голосе протянул Айни и остановился.

— Мы будем одни, — возразил Варкалис. — Не бойся. Запрём дверь. Слуги принесут нам сменную одежду и больше не помешают.

Айни, поразмыслив немного, вздохнул.

— Ладно. Раз ты говоришь...

***  
Сменная одежда уже ждала их в специальной комнате, проходной, ведущей в купальни. Тсан вошёл первым и обследовал все помещения: залу с растениями в кадках и креслами на паркетном полу, а также со столиком, уставленным едой и напитками, следующее помещение с вымощенными мозаичными камнями полом и стенами — мозаика изображала растения и животных: насекомых, птиц, огромных диких кошек, рептилий; яркие и непривычные глазу, они чрезвычайно напоминали Тсану драгоценности в сокровищнице. Третье и последнее помещение, явно не общественная купальня для слуг, как сперва испугался он, было выложено природным камнем с углублениями в полу. Вода в них поступала по трубам и по ним же и отводилась, непрерывно циркулируя. В каждом углублении вода была своей температуры. Можно было выбрать самую комфортную для тела. Над углублением с горячей водой, почти кипятком, в воздух поднимался пар.

Тсан проверил состояние воды, обратив внимание на слабый запах минеральных солей. Как Варкалис и говорил, вода поступала в купальни из подземных источников, и запах и привкус минеральных солей это подтверждал. Должно быть, Айни будет даже полезна такая вода, ведь совсем скоро... Тсан помедлил, но всё же не смог остановить себя вовремя и додумал мысль: совсем скоро Айни забеременеет и станет матерью. А материнскому организму купание в подобных водах пойдёт на пользу.

— Какие странные травы, — услышал Тсан, возвращаясь через залу с мозаикой в комнату с закусками. — Они мне незнакомы. На твоём месте я бы не стал пить этот чай. Я выясню, кто его принёс, — закончил Варкалис и отставил прочь заварочный чайник.

— Да мне и не хочется, — ответил Айни. — Просто бы воды. Тсан? Ну как там?

— Всё чисто, — машинально ответил Тсан, пройдя к входной двери и проверив засов. Он вспомнил те бокалы вчера ночью, в которые кто-то из слуг налил вина, смешанного с травами. Неужели здесь им с Варкалисом тоже пытаются подсунуть тот самый настой? Их хотят отравить?

Похоже, Варкалиса посетило то же подозрение, но вот Айни повёл себя совершенно легкомысленно. Улыбнулся почти кокетливо и заявил:

— Мне очень трудно следовать новым обычаям, ведь в моей стране женщины не оголяются перед мужчинами даже во время купания. А меня воспитывали так, чтобы я считал себя женщиной...

Тсан, отчего-то ощущая стыд, отвёл глаза в сторону и посмотрел на входную дверь, запертую. В любом случае, он не собирался входить с Айни и Варкалисом в одну купальню. Пусть Айни и ведёт себя с ним просто, будто они близкие друзья, сам он никогда не забывал своего места: слуга, и слугой останется, тем более теперь, когда его положение так шатко.

— Вы могли бы искупаться первыми, а я бы — потом, после вас, — продолжал Айни, склонив голову к плечу с лёгкой улыбкой. Как можно оставаться таким беззаботным? Будто бы ничего неправильного не происходит? — Варкалис, ты бы не возражал?

С этими словами Айни потянулся к корзине с фруктами, занёс руку над поздними грушами, похожей на гладкий янтарь хурмой и небольшой гроздью чёрного продолговатого винограда.

— Если ты так хочешь, — пробормотал Варкалис, отчего-то ответив не сразу. Он выглядел удивлённым.

Слова у него не расходились с делом: он рванул завязки на вороте своей рубашки, потом замешкался, словно вспомнил, что сперва нужно снять камзол.

Тсан промолчал, потому что он — слуга. А слуги повинуются своим хозяевам, не переспрашивая. Не то чтобы ему этого хотелось — раздеться под взглядом своей госпожи и войти в воду вместе с её мужем, но разве у него были какие-то иные варианты?

Тсан постарался очистить голову ото всех мыслей, постарался, чтобы лицо его не выдавало отношения к происходящему и прочих переживаний. Быстро избавившись от перевязи для оружия, от камзола и рубахи с просторными рукавами, он, стоя в одних брюках, принялся расстёгивать пряжки на плотно прилегающих кожаных наручах, в которых держал ножи. И замер, ощутив пристальный взгляд за спиной. Обернулся: Варкалис отчего-то рассматривал его очень внимательно. Не придав этому значения, Тсан расстегнул правые ножны и осторожно отложил их на скамью.

Айни вскрикнул.

Хурма выпала из его руки.

Из корзины с фруктами выползла гадюка и свалилась на пол. Чёрно-серебристой лентой сноровисто поползла прочь по узорчатому паркету.

Недолго думая, Тсан выхватил нож и метнул его одним резким броском; лезвие пронзило голову змеи насквозь, пригвоздив к полу.

Варкалис ахнул и кинулся к Айни. Тот, зачарованно рассматривая собственную руку, осел на враз ослабших ногах.

— Она меня укусила. Я теперь умру? — еле слышно прошептал он.

— Нет... Ты не должен... Не должен...

Варкалис забормотал что-то ещё, тряся головой. Тсан посмотрел на него только мельком; он метнулся к Айни, выхватывая его из растерянно разведённых рук Варкалиса, а из своих ножен выдёргивая ещё один нож. В отличие от венценосного мужа, он не колебался.

Надрез на бледной коже быстро наполнился кровью. Тсан приник к нему губами, всосал и тут же сплюнул на пол. И ещё раз. Айни застонал. Пока он жив, есть надежда. Варкалис всё ещё твердил: «Нет, нет, нет»! А кожа Айни казалась ужасно горячей. Может, из-за яда, который слишком быстро поступил в кровь, а, может, из-за боли от надреза. Тсан сплюнул отравленную кровь в очередной раз. Айни сквозь зубы еле слышно выговорил ругательство. Удивительно, откуда ему вообще знакомы такие слова? Тсан пообещал себе, что если Айни выживет... Нет, он выживет обязательно... Так вот, никогда больше Тсан не оставит его в конюшне вместе с конюхами или на постоялом дворе среди купцов и игроков в карты даже на минуту. Негоже это. Нельзя. Айни — его воздушный цветок, и любое прикосновение грязи и серости марает его лепестки. Хотя... Тсан бросил мимолётный взгляд на приоткрытые губы Айни, жадно хватающие воздух, — даже в грязи его цветок пленительно прекрасен. Грязь делает его только чище и белее, оттеняя красоту. Айни не должен умереть. А иначе он, Тсан, уйдёт вслед за ним. Куда угодно, даже в смерть.

Варкалис тем временем вскочил с пола и бросился рассматривать змею. «Ну надо же!» — услышал его возглас Тсан. Довольный и восхищённый возглас. Тело змеи до сих пор свивалось кольцами, конвульсивно и беспорядочно — и оттого зрелище убитой, но ещё шевелящейся гадины выглядело более мерзостно. Варкалис вернулся, взял лицо Айни в ладони, осторожно приоткрыл ему одно веко, второе, всмотрелся в глаза.

— Зрачки не сужаются, — пробормотал он, словно чему-то удивляясь. — Айни, светоч мой, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Тсан зажмурился. Варкалис произнёс ласковые слова так просто, мимоходом, будто уже давно говорил ими о любви. Жаль, что подобным образом никогда не будет позволено обратиться к Айни ему, Тсану. Он может лишь действиями доказать свою преданность и — да, любовь. Но никогда не сказать о ней вслух.

Голос Айни был слаб, но внятен.

— Мне страшно. И жарко. Я будто горю.

— Замечательно, — невпопад ответил Варкалис. Сейчас он выглядел... почти сумасшедшим, настолько казался удивлён. — Должно быть, это твоё тело борется с токсином. Невероятное везение...

— Токсин?..

— Тебя укусила южная императорская гадюка. Её яд убивает обычного человека, здорового мужчину, за минуту. А ты до сих пор жив.

— Гадюка? — переспросил Айни.

Тсан поднял голову, остановившись. Кровь из ранки больше не текла. Взрезанная лезвием кожа казалась обескровленной и — да, очень горячей. Она будто бы разогревалась каждую секунду всё сильнее.

— Айни будет жить? — напрямик спросил он Варкалиса.

Тот не ответил. Промолчал, закусив губу. Тсан схватил его за руку и совершенно неуважительно с силой тряхнул. И только тогда Варкалис посмотрел на него с таким видом, будто только что проснулся.

— Я на это надеюсь, — ответил он. — Если кровь Айни действительно наполовину не принадлежит к нашему миру, то и токсин не будет действовать на него так, как...

Айни перебил его, жалобно простонав:

— Жарко! — и схватился за ворот платья, глухого и застёгнутого под самым подбородком. Увы, благодаря стараниям дворцовых портних, теперь иных платьев в гардеробе Айни и не водилось.

— Потерпи, мой хороший, — пробормотал Варкалис и куда-то отбежал. И вернулся почти сразу со смоченным холодной водой платком. Айни протяжно простонал, когда его пылающей кожи коснулась прохладная ткань.

— Так хорошо, — прошептал он, прикрывая глаза.

— Что происходит? — спросил Тсан. — Как ещё можно помочь?

— Пока не понимаю, — ответил Варкалис. — Я всё-таки не лекарь. Хотя не думаю, что у нас в столице сейчас нашёлся бы лекарь, занимающийся проблемами клеточной совместимости существ с разным геномом, — он прервал себя и посмотрел на Тсана внезапно острым взглядом. — Укус змеи вызвал повышенную возбудимость тканей. Айни сейчас необходим покой и наше присутствие.

— Хорошо, — ответил Тсан, мало что поняв. Почему-то укус змеи не убил Айни. Однако малая толика яда всё же по-своему повлияла на него. — Я сделаю всё, что нужно.

— Тогда отнесём его в нашу спальню, — предложил Варкалис.

Слуге, что стоял неподалёку от купален, Варкалис приказал их не беспокоить, потому что его жене стало жарко во время омовения. Что? Ужин? Нет, пока не нужен. Послать за доктором? Ни к чему. А что в таком случае доложить матушке? Тсан прошёл мимо, неся слабо шевелящегося Айни на своих руках. Он казался таким лёгким, таким воздушным, будто вот-вот просочится сквозь пальцы. Тяжело дышащий Айни, с горящими глазами и лихорадочно покрасневшими щеками, горячей рукой держащий его за шею.

***  
— Не уходи, — простонал Айни, хватая Тсана за руку. — Тебе нельзя уходить, ты мой защитник... И мой друг. Тсан...

Он замешкался, почти со страхом взглянул в глаза Варкалиса, опасаясь увидеть в них гнев и ярость оскорблённого, ревнующего супруга. Но встретил в них только странное спокойствие. Кажется, Варкалис ждал, какое решение он примет, что сделает. Уйдёт или останется.

— Это неправильно, Айни, — как мог нежно ответил Тсан, чуть ли не впервые называя его по имени не наедине, заглядывая в глаза, но, к своему сожалению, натыкаясь на непонимание, будто на непреодолимую стену. Тсан попробовал дальше: — Я не должен присутствовать при вас с вашим мужем. Это неприлично. Айни. Ваше Высочество. Вы — свет моей жизни. Я живу, чтобы служить вам. Я слуга.

— И что? — капризно спросил Айни. — Подумаешь!

Со стороны Варкалиса донеслось фырканье. Тсан поднял голову, чтобы удостовериться: ему не послышалось? Нет, не послышалось. В свете угасающего дня было заметно, что на губах Варкалиса гуляет странная полуулыбка. Нет, Тсан решительно не понимал этого человека! Не должен подобным образом вести себя человек сразу после свадьбы, заявляющий при этом о своей любви!

Как только стало ясно, что Айни не умрёт в ближайшие полчаса, как только нормализовалось его дыхание и сердцебиение, Варкалис ощутимо расслабился. Приказал опустить Айни на сдёрнутые — вновь — с кровати перины и одеяла, разложенные перед разожжённым камином. Похоже, камин в спальне горел круглые сутки. Поведение Айни, в отличие от его здоровья, стало беспокоить Тсана тем сильнее, чем горячее становилась его кожа, чем капризнее и требовательнее делались просьбы. «Это побочное действие, — шепнул Варкалис, подкладывая под голову мечущегося Айни подушку. — Нервное и физическое возбуждение. С этим мы легко справимся». Тсан справедливо рассудил, что «мы» включало Айни и Варкалиса и не относилось к нему. Он честно пытался уйти. Это было бы правильно.

— Ваше Высочество, если я увижу что-то неподобающее, оставаясь с вами и вашим супругом, это будет неправильно. И отравит нашу дружбу почти так же, как вас сегодня отравила змея. То, что будет, должен видеть только муж... А я... — он окончательно стушевался и замолчал. В конце концов, не мог же он оскорбить Айни произнесением вслух всего того, что теснилось в его голове, всех соображений и представлений. Он знал одно. Когда Варкалис возляжет с Айни, он не должен присутствовать.

— Не хочешь видеть, тогда завяжи глаза! — ответил Айни.

Тсан метнул на Варкалиса ошеломлённый взгляд. Тот поднялся на ноги, распрямившись, будто туго сжатая пружина. «Ну, вот и всё», — пронеслось у Тсана в голове.

— У меня есть шарф, — сказал Варкалис. — Сейчас принесу.

— Что? Куда ты? — простонал Айни, теребя пуговки-жемчужинки на платье.

— Хороший, плотный шарф, — сказал Варкалис, уже возвращаясь. — Ты не увидишь ничего, поэтому, в какой-то степени, все необходимые вам приличия будут соблюдены.

В какой-то степени.

— Он остаётся, Айни, — сказал Варкалис, мимолётно отведя прядь седых волос, налипшую на лоб. Айни простонал и потянулся за его рукой, но тут же упал обратно на подушку.

— Останься, — прошептал Варкалис Тсану на ухо. — Ты действительно ему сейчас нужен.

Тсан закаменел. Он не знал, что делать. А потому послушался того, кто знал.

Варкалис набросил на его лицо широкий шёлковый шарф. Тсан придержал ткань, чтобы та плотнее прикрыла глаза. Варкалис туго затянул повязку на два узла. Тсан судорожно хватанул внезапно раскалившийся воздух пересохшим ртом. На мгновение ему показалось, что его душат.

Зашуршала ткань. Должно быть, это была одежда Айни. Варкалис прошептал:

— Давай помогу.

А Тсан вспомнил о множестве жемчужных пуговичек на платье Айни. Чтобы раздеться, требовалось расстегнуть каждую.

Он здесь, чтобы охранять, его долг — сохранить Айни жизнь во что бы то ни стало, — Тсан напомнил себе это, со злостью сжимая зубы. Жизнь и благополучие. Его не должно интересовать, как расстёгивается платье, он должен слушать лишь, не крадётся ли в ночи убийца, решивший воспользоваться беспомощностью Айни. Сегодня он не смог обезопасить его от укуса змеи. А вдруг завтра опоздает и не закроет своим телом от стрелы или кинжала? Он должен, должен...

Айни высоко и протяжно простонал, и вся концентрация Тсана разбилась вдребезги. Казалось, он обрёл способность видеть с завязанными глазами, настолько чётко он представил образ Айни, выгибающегося под руками Варкалиса. Шёпот их обоих: просящий, жалобный и лихорадочный — Айни и спокойный, осторожный — его супруга — царапал слух Тсана, будто острия ножей. Вот Айни, повинуясь рукам Варкалиса, позволил гладить свою грудь — по-мальчишески плоскую, лишь со слегка вспухшими от возбуждения сосками, — плоскую, но очень чувствительную; любое прикосновение пальцев порождало ошеломлённые вздохи и трепет. Вот за руками последовали поцелуи и касания языком — Тсану померещилось, будто он услышал влажное движение кожи и тяжёлое дыхание Варкалиса. Вот в его воображении Айни выгнулся дугой, привставая на лопатках и беззвучно раскрывая рот: его тело, разбуженное ядовитым укусом змеи, переполнилось ощущениями и готовилось вот-вот испытать оргазм. «Свой первый оргазм», — подумал Тсан, ощущая, как опалило, почти сожгло его этой правдой.

Он сидел в ступоре, даже не чувствуя, с какой силой ногти Айни впились в его руку. Какое кощунство. Какое... Он осторожно перевёл дыхание; впервые в жизни ему хотелось разрыдаться неизвестно отчего. От того, что он ничего не видел? От того, что не участвовал? От того, что образ Айни перед его мысленным взором должен был бы померкнуть, вымаранный в плотской грязи, а стал ещё чище и ещё прекраснее? Да. Айни был по-прежнему там, в белооблачной вышине, и Тсан, думая о нём, по-прежнему смотрел на него снизу вверх, запрокидывая голову до ломоты в шее, и был готов преданно служить ему до последнего вздоха.

Голосок Айни жалобно произнёс что-то невнятное, и Варкалис ему ответил; тембр его голоса был низким, вкрадчивым. И снова — Айни, выше, протяжнее. Он оборвался на высокой ноте явно поцелуем. Айни умудрился при этом дёрнуть Тсана за кожаный наруч. Когда вообще он взял Тсана за руку, было непонятно. Тсан не заметил. Кажется, он впал в состояние, подобное сну, постарался отрешиться от реальности, потому что иначе не смог бы с нею спокойно мириться. Однако следующие слова Варкалиса, сказанные громче, он разобрал:

— Если он не хочет, его нельзя заставлять, Айни.

— Но я хочу... Это нужно, понимаешь?..

— Понимаю. Тсан, — его несильно встряхнули за плечо, — Тсан?

Он дёрнул головой, давая понять, что слышит. Варкалис в высшей степени дипломатично произнёс:

— Айни хочет, чтобы ты стал с нами ещё ближе, если ты не против. Я тоже не возражаю.

Тсан подумал, что лучше бы он продолжал оставаться оглохшим.

— Дай руку, — приказал Варкалис, хватая его за наруч и притягивая к себе... К Айни. Тсану пришлось опереться о правую ладонь, протягивая левую вперёд. Пальцы Айни тут же схватили его за предплечье, обняли. Тсан наткнулся на смятый шёлк платья, на тонкую ткань нижней сорочки, на горячую, прямо-таки пышущую жаром кожу. Айни застонал и подался к нему, шурша расстёгнутой одеждой. Его маленькие ладони коснулись полуобнажённого тела Тсана, огладили грудь и живот.

— Ваше Высочество, — взмолился он, стараясь осторожно высвободиться, быть может, даже подняться и сбежать.

Варкалис коварно обошёл его и присел сзади, надавив на плечи руками не менее горячими, чем у Айни. Коварный, непостижимый Варкалис. Неприятный, опасный, злой.

— Делай то, что тебе приказывают, — процедил он, прихватив Тсана за повязанный на затылке шарф, больно потянув при этом за волосы. Ткань нажала на зажмуренные веки, перед глазами поплыли разноцветные пятна. Тсан привстал на коленях, а Айни... Айни развернулся и улёгся на нём, как на подушке, опираясь спиной на его грудь.

Варкалис продолжал стоять и говорить:

— Сделаешь его несчастным, и с тобой будет покончено. Сейчас не время для морали, слуга. Выполняй.

— Но... — Тсан ещё сопротивлялся, а его тело уже действовало само. Руки обняли Айни, прижали ближе, горячего, лёгкого, шуршащего одеждой, тяжело дышащего, изредка тихо стонущего.

— Ничего не бойся, — шепнул Варкалис. — Сейчас ты — это я. Представь это. Поверь в это.

Тсан почувствовал, как его обдаёт противоестественным жаром, он подчинился словам Варкалиса, потому что этим словам сладко было подчиняться.

— Айни знает тебя много лет, — шептал Варкалис, опустившись позади него на одно колено. Слишком близко, — как показалось Тсану. От тепла тела Варкалиса ему сделалось жарко, как от огня камина. — Доверяет тебе, хочет тебя... Влюблён в тебя, хотя и не подозревает об этом.

Тсан попытался развернуть голову к Варкалису, ошеломлённый услышанным, но Варкалис ему не позволил. Схватил за шарф и заставил нагнуться ниже. Лицо Тсана вжалось в волосы Айни, пахнущие лавандой. Айни застонал громко и протяжно, красиво, просяще. Не дать ему того, что он хочет, было равносильно предательству. Тсан скорее бы умер, чем предал. В конце концов, кому из них троих нужна мораль, которая причиняет только боль?..

Его руки гладили, прикасались, ноздри вдыхали аромат, тело чувствовало, сердце билось. В объятиях он сейчас держал свою жизнь. Ему разрешили её касаться. Приказали. Попросили. Разве мог он сказать «нет»?..

Айни подставлялся под его пальцы, выгибался под ними, его тело, до сих пор скрытое не до конца снятой Варкалисом одеждой, манило и притягивало. И дурманило. Тсан, обмирая от ужаса и восторга, провёл ладонью по груди Айни, склоняясь к нему и погружаясь в его вздохи и стоны. Подчиняясь бессловесным просьбам его тела, провёл руками дальше, ниже, ощупывая шуршащие юбки, никак не решаясь схватить и потянуть подол на себя. Айни вскрикнул и с неожиданной силой схватил его запястья, прижал своими ладонями его ладони, обхватил их бёдрами. Тсан наткнулся и совершенно явственно нащупал ещё одно отличие тела Айни от обычных женских тел, и осознание его, этого отличия, сперва бросило Тсана в леденящий холод, а потом тут же окатило пламенным жаром. Стоило чуть сильнее сжать пальцы на небольшой, но твёрдой выпуклости, как Айни выгнулся и застонал ему на ухо, накрепко зажимая его руку у себя между ног. Варкалис до сих пор держал узел шарфа, не давая поднять головы. Варкалис всё видел. Смотрел. Тсан осознал, что он наблюдал за каждым его движением, и чуть не сжался от панического страха: законный супруг, наследный принц. Потом опомнился — поздно было и бояться, и корчиться от стеснительности в попытках скрыть собственные действия. Глупо. Тсан склонил голову к лицу Айни, коснулся губами его щеки, провёл ладонью по дрожащей плоти, так сильно нуждавшейся в этом прикосновении, потёр, проник пальцами ещё глубже, нажал, будто хотел заставить Айни раздвинуть стиснутые бёдра, расставить их шире, показать себя, выявить...

Айни воскликнул что-то нежное и протяжное, застонал вполголоса, всё его тело содрогнулось, бёдра судорожно дёрнулись вверх, впечатываясь в его ладонь. Варкалис выпустил шарф, медленно провёл по спине Тсана рукой, приподнялся. Отошёл.

Тсан обнаружил, что с трудом дышит. Айни в его объятиях затих и обессиленно засопел. Уснул, потеряв сознание. Жар ушёл из его тела внезапно.

Тсан осторожно переложил обмякшее тело Айни на перину, почувствовал рядом движение Варкалиса. Тот укрыл Айни одеялом.

Камин был у Тсана за спиной. Теперь, когда всё кончилось, он должен был подняться, отойти и только после этого снять с глаз повязку. Он не должен был видеть...

— Спасибо тебе, — вдруг сказал Варкалис, прикоснувшись к его плечу.

Тсан судорожно вздохнул. Он не знал, что ответить. Что должно отвечать в таких ситуациях. Его такому не учили. Из затруднительной ситуации его спасли тихие слова Айни. Он звал Варкалиса, и тот, оставив Тсана, переместился к нему. Тсан расслышал осторожные вопросы о самочувствии и температуре, предложение сменить платье на свободную ночную сорочку. Тсан поднялся и, ориентируясь по теплу, исходящему от камина, отошёл в сторону. К портьерам, к дальнему окну, занавешенному шторами, в самый тёмный угол спальни. Там он отвернулся к стене и наконец стащил с лица давящую на глаза повязку. Варкалис не церемонился с ним, когда завязывал шарф.

— Тсан, подойди, — расслышал он, проморгавшись.

— Но Ваше...

— Спишь сегодня здесь, — распорядился Варкалис. Будто о погоде говорил. — Это не обсуждается. И спишь нормально. Никаких караулов или дежурств. Всё понятно?

— Да, Ваше Высочество.

Тсан посмел развернуться боком, чтобы краем глаза посмотреть в сторону Айни. Варкалис прилёг рядом с ним, но не на перине, а прямо на полу, укрытом толстым ворсистым ковром, и о чём-то шептал Айни на ухо. Айни отвечал скованно, неохотно, явно чего-то стесняясь, но зато сам держал Варкалиса за руку. «...распоряжусь... походную кровать», — расслышал Тсан и поспешно отвернулся. Кажется, говорили о нём. Айни на предложение Варкалиса о походной кровати вполголоса рассмеялся.

Так или иначе, но Тсан остался в спальне королевской четы и на эту ночь. Айни то и дело просыпался, ему вновь становилось нехорошо из-за яда, воздействующего на организм подобно афродизиаку. Варкалис помогал справляться с проблемой руками и поцелуями, Тсана больше не звали. Он притворялся спящим, хотя непонятно было, как можно оставаться недвижимым, когда Айни так стонет. Он хотел подойти, очень хотел. Но его не звали.

Он плохо выспался. Варкалис тоже поутру выглядел уставшим. Одно и нравилось Тсану, и тревожило его. Хоть Варкалис и ласкал Айни, себя он не коснулся, и от помощи тоже отказывался, мягко, но категорично. Тсан не понимал этого. Он ведь видел, что Варкалису нравится Айни, что он хочет его. Наверняка хочет касаться его без преград, без одежды, и не только руками и поцелуями. Быть может, он сдерживался из-за присутствия постороннего, то есть Тсана? Нет, вряд ли. Раз уж он доверил Тсану ласки, что пристойны лишь супругу, раз он доверил ему Айни, то мог бы и себе позволить большее. Если бы захотел. Варкалису нужно что-то иное, — думал Тсан. И не понимал, что.


	3. Глава 3

Утром они проснулись поздно, а когда проснулись, Варкалис кликнул камердинера и приказал подать им завтрак на троих в спальню. Уже знакомая Тсану болтливая служанка вошла боязливо и медленно, толкая перед собой дребезжащий столик на колёсиках: с фруктами, тарелками с кашей, чайником чая и графинами с соками и лёгким фруктовым вином. Камердинер принца прошёл следом, бегло оглядел комнату и даже виду не подал, заметив скинутые возле камина перины и одеяла. Однако было ясно, что стоит только Варкалису и его молодой жене покинуть спальню, как вышколенные слуги перестелют постельное бельё и вернут перины и одеяла на кровать. Здесь все явно привыкли к причудам принца. Что неудивительно, ведь Варкалис сам рассказывал, что любил спать у камина с самого детства.

Тсан принял у служанки столик и негромко поблагодарил её:

— Спасибо, дальше я сам.

Она какое-то время топталась рядом, пока не догадалась, что её присутствие больше не требуется.

— Можешь быть свободен, Прент, — тем временем обратился Варкалис к своему камердинеру.

Тот оказался вышколен лучше и сразу понял намёк, развернулся и вышел.

— Погодите, я проверю еду, — предупредил Тсан, осматривая тарелки и — особенно тщательно — вазу с фруктами.

— Теперь так всё и будет? — подрагивающим голосом спросил Айни. К утру он был сам не свой. И не смотрел Тсану в глаза. Тсан тоже избегал встречи их взглядов. И при этом старался притвориться, будто ночью ничего не случилось. Так и было: не случилось ничего особенного. Он просто оказывал помощь Айни, вот и всё. Однажды Айни отравился, наевшись незрелых ягод вишники в саду. Тогда ему тоже было плохо, он бредил полночи, а Тсан дежурил у его кровати, то и дело меняя компрессы на лбу. Фрейлину Айни сморил сон; Тсан не хотел её будить и всю ночь заботился о принцессе сам.

— Как «так»? — спросил Варкалис, подходя к столику, наливая в одну из кружек чай и принюхиваясь. — На сей раз это просто чай, — сказал он Тсану. Тот благодарно кивнул.

— Вот так! Мы будем бояться еды, которую нам подают, будем прятаться в спальне за семью замками, будем подозревать слуг и... — Айни не закончил, махнул рукой.

— Нет. Ни в коем случае! Это будет означать, что мы сдались! — ответил Варкалис. — А это неправда. Знаешь, что? Давай выедем в город. Покажем всем, что ты жив и невредим.

— В город?.. — Айни замер. На мгновение Тсану показалось, что он побоится выйти не только в город, а даже просто из спальни в коридор. Кончиками пальцев Айни коснулся забинтованной руки, куда вчера его укусила гадюка. Тсан напомнил себе, что после еды им надо будет сменить повязку. Айни вскинул подбородок.

— Да. Давай!

А Варкалис молодец, — подумал Тсан. Страх нужно преодолеть, и хорошо, что он это понимает и помогает Айни бороться с ним.

— Я заметил, что тебе интересен животный мир... Вчера тебе понравились мои книги, — продолжал Варкалис. Он почти не ел, однако следил за тем, чтобы Айни поел и фруктов, и каши. Вместо чая он предпочёл сок. — Если хочешь, мы можем проехаться до парка при Научной Академии. Там есть несколько вольеров с животными, учёные изучают и описывают их повадки, а художники готовят рисунки для следующего издания книги...

Глаза Айни загорелись, рука дрогнула, и ложка чуть не выпала обратно в тарелку.

— Хочу, очень хочу!

Тсан улыбнулся немного грустно. Восторг Айни был ему приятен, однако радость, обращённая не к нему, причиняла его сердцу странную ноющую боль. Варкалис обернулся к нему и, кажется, собирался что-то сказать, но не успел. В дверях раздались шаги.

— Сын мой. Тебя не было за столом. Мы заволновались.

В дверях спальни стояла королева. Приёмная мать Варкалиса.

Тсан окинул взглядом норковый воротник и обшитые мехом отвороты серого шёлкового платья, чёрную сетку, удерживающую копну рыжих волос, и вскочил, торопясь поклониться. Варкалис крепко сжал руку Айни, заставляя его оставаться подле себя, не вставать из кресел, расставленных у столика.

— Матушка, я должен просить прощения, — ответил он с ленцой в голосе, — но мы, стыдно признаться, проспали. Надеюсь, ты простишь мне. Ведь Айни чудо как хороша...

Он подарил Айни сытую широкую улыбку, и тот потупил глаза, покраснев. Королева Лисс вперила в Айни пристальный взгляд.

— Как ваше самочувствие, дорогуша? — спросила она. — Что-то вы бледны. Варкалис настоящий книжный червь, ничего не видит, кроме пыльных свитков и артефактов. Не позволяйте ему запирать себя в четырёх стенах. Вы должны больше находиться на воздухе, чтобы подарить нам здоровое потомство. Которого мы все, безусловно, ждём.

— Благодарю за заботу, Ваше Величество, — ответил Айни тонким голоском, вырвал из руки Варкалиса руку, вскочил из кресла и всё-таки склонил перед королевой голову. Не слишком низко. — Я чувствую себя хорошо.

— Рады это слышать. До нас дошли нелепые слухи...

— Матушка, у нас всё в порядке, — похоже, Варкалису приносило удовольствие перебивать королеву. Его голос так и сочился ядом. — Однако я считаю, что лицемерно называть слухом то, что вам должно быть известно лучше многих, раз уж вы так сильно печётесь о здоровье моей жены.

— О чём ты говоришь, сын мой? Мы не понимаем.

— О гадюке, матушка. Хотите сказать, что не знали о ней?

Королева побледнела. Варкалис сделал паузу и продолжил.

— Хотите сказать, что слуги ничего не рассказали вам? О трупе гадюки, найденном в купальне. Тсан вовремя убил её, метнув нож. Змея никому из нас не успела навредить.

Цепкий взгляд королевы переместился на Тсана. Светлые глаза с расширенными зрачками и бледными, почти прозрачными ресницами. Тсан подавил желание поёжиться.

— Телохранитель, — проговорила королева Лисс. — Слуги рассказывают, что ты днём и ночью находишься подле принцессы, ни на шаг от неё не отходишь. И якобы хорошо справляешься со своими обязанностями, — она сделала многозначительную паузу. — И даже более...

— Он лучше всех. Я доволен, — Варкалис, развалившись в кресле и покачивая ногой, почти мурлыкал.

Королева Лисс взглянула на него почти ненавидяще.

— Мы не сомневаемся, — ответила она, будто выплюнула. Потом мрачно добавила: — Мы оставим вас одних наслаждаться едой. Молодожёны всегда проводят много времени вместе, мы успели позабыть это, к сожалению.

Она вышла, и чья-то рука, должно быть, камердинера, заботливо прикрыла за ней дверь.

Айни осторожно опустился в кресло.

— Что это значит? — спросил он. — Какой странный разговор... Она на что-то намекала?

Варкалис изобразил довольно кислую мину.

— Ты точно хочешь знать? Впрочем, хочешь, ведь иначе бы не спрашивал. Ну, рано или поздно ты бы всё равно узнал, так что лучше от меня, а не в качестве сплетни...

Он, только что бойко и язвительно разговаривавший с королевой, замолчал. Тсан заметил, что вниманием Варкалиса внезапно завладела тарелка с кашей, точнее, разводы каши на тарелке, которые принц размазывал серебряной ложечкой. Айни молчал. Немного погодя, Варкалис бросил ложку на салфетку.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Обо мне ходят слухи, будто мне нравятся мужчины. Раньше нравились. Похоже, кому-то чужие предпочтения — будто кость в горле. Ей — так точно.

— И? И что? — не понял Айни.

— И она пыталась намекнуть, будто я держу твоего телохранителя в спальне потому, что... Прости, Тсан. — Варкалис поднял на него глаза и извинился.

Это было неожиданное заявление. Настолько неожиданное, что Тсан не смог принять его всерьёз. Как мог кто-то предположить, что принцу может понравиться такой, как он? Рядом с Айни-то! Разве может нравиться принцу кто-то кроме Айни? Нет, это абсурд! Он поражённо качнул головой, дивясь людской глупости и слепоте.

А Айни фыркнул от смеха, старательно закрывая рот ладошкой.

— Это правда?

— Что, слухи? Раньше — да. Но какое это имеет значение сейчас?

Айни засмеялся громче. Ладошкой такой смех было уже не прикрыть.

— Вот это да! Ну надо же!

— Что? Что смешного?

— Ты только посмотри! — Айни снова расхохотался. — Тебе пришлось смирить себя и согласиться на брак с женщиной, чтобы продолжить династию... И тут — я! Ха-ха! — Айни прервал смех. — И я почти не женщина. Боги определённо посмеялись, сведя нас вместе, Варкалис.

У Тсана от голоса Айни по спине побежали мурашки. Такой проникновенный, такой внезапно низкий. Голос скорее мальчишечий, чем девичий.

— Я самый счастливый человек на свете, — в тон ему продолжил Варкалис. — И всё ещё не верю своему счастью. Боги сделали мне удивительный подарок.

С этими словами он потянулся через стол и взял Айни за руку.

— Что-то ты не торопишься его открывать, — ухмыльнулся Айни незнакомой, новой для него дразнящей усмешкой.

Тсан был уверен, что ему не примерещился лёгкий румянец, полыхнувший у Варкалиса на щеках.

— Поедем на прогулку? — спросил Варкалис, не поддаваясь на провокацию.

— Поедем, — ответил Айни, довольно жмурясь. Тсан понял, что он больше не боится. Ничего.

Об остальном он думал по дороге в Научную Академию.

Варкалис любил мужчин? Королева попыталась оскорбить его, намекая, будто у Варкалиса связь с телохранителем принцессы? Должно быть, здесь связи между мужчинами считались чем-то порочным, да и слух об интрижке на стороне сразу после свадьбы явно не добавит Варкалису популярности. Впрочем, простой народ явно этот слух ещё не знал.

Их узнавали на улицах и встречали приветственными возгласами. Вопреки словам королевы, Варкалис явно часто бывал в городе вне дворца. Их отряд с эскортом, все на лошадях, двигался по главной улице, и люди поздравляли принца со свадьбой, называли Айни красавицей и время от времени кидали в его сторону цветы. Выход на прогулку превратился в праздничное шествие. Кобыла под Айни, светло-серая в яблоках, вышагивала степенно, выгибая шею и явно красуясь. Айни то и дело похлопывал животное по шее, что-то ему говоря. Варкалис сидел верхом на вороном мерине со светлыми бабками и угольно-чёрной гривой, животное под ним было послушным и спокойным. Тсану достался каурый мерин, рыжий с более тёмной коричневой гривой, слегка пугливый, с длинными тощими ногами, но зато поводьев он слушался очень чутко. Тсан решил, что посвятит какое-то время общению с этим животным. На первый взгляд, совершенно неказистый, он казался выносливым и послушным. Неплохо было бы ещё узнать, как каурый будет его нести при полном облачении в доспехи. Сейчас Тсан надел лишь нагрудник и полупанцирь, защищавший живот. Посчитал, что этого будет достаточно для короткой прогулки, и теперь слегка волновался, оглядывая толпу. Он ехал чуть впереди Айни и Варкалиса, поглядывая по сторонам. Народ разглядывал его в ответ, колыхался, кричал, приветственно поднимая руки. Родители приподнимали детей повыше, девушки махали лентами, кто-то кинул в их сторону цветы. Яркий букетик полевых незабудок и маков не долетел до коней эскорта, разлетелся в воздухе. Айни снова похлопал свою кобылу по шее, взмахнул рукой, отвечая на приветственные возгласы из толпы. Кажется, там был кто-то, кто вчера давал ему присягу. Тсан заметил мелькнувшие мундиры и, кажется, даже лицо молодого безусого офицера. Глаза его блестели, рот был раскрыт в крике, который затерялся среди других возгласов толпы. Ещё один, очарованный Айни, прекрасной и таинственной заморской принцессой.

Как может кто-то думать, будто Варкалис захочет кого-то иного, когда рядом есть Айни? Айни обмолвился, будто Варкалису повезло, что он не женщина — себя он воспринимал довольно критично. А Тсан считал, что добрый нрав и необычная внешность искупают все огрехи. Мужчина ли, женщина ли... Какая разница, если он любит? Какая разница, если он клялся всей душой служить, и намерен выполнить клятву. Какая разница, если он любит по-прежнему беззаветно и сильно. Его преданность не пошатнулась ни на пядь, и осознание этого, по-своему, доставляло Тсану радость. Сладко ноющее чувство в груди сродни ожиданию и предвкушению. Он любил. Он был готов на всё.

Серая кобыла фыркнула и попыталась взбрыкнуть. Айни снова пришлось успокаивать её прикосновением и голосом.

До Научной Академии добрались без происшествий. Когда Варкалис помог Айни спуститься с седла, Тсан тут же принялся рассёдлывать кобылу. Животное, лишившись прикосновения Айни, сразу показало свой норов, взвизгивая, заплясало на месте, вскидывая голову и передние ноги.

— Тсан, что с ней?

Он уже и раньше видел, какими смирными становятся звери в присутствии Айни.

— Подержите ей голову...

— Айни, что случилось? — подошёл Варкалис, следом подбежал местный конюший.

Тсан отстегнул приструги и стянул седло с чепраком с беспокойной лошади. Из-под чепрака на каменный пол со звяканьем упало несколько металлических ежей — мелких, ощетинившихся колючками. Активированные магией, ежи обычно увеличивались в размерах, выпуская шипы на длину ладони, и использовались в каменистых районах для сражения против кавалерии. Эти колючки, похоже, наоборот уменьшили, чтобы иметь возможность подложить их под седло.

Конюший, завидев это безобразие, разразился потрясёнными восклицаниями.

— Кто-то хотел, чтобы лошадь тебя скинула, — проговорил Варкалис. Он был бледен.

— Они не знали, что Айни умеет обращаться с животными, — тихо ответил Тсан, повернувшись к нему.

Айни продолжал успокаивать свою кобылу, поглаживая её по мягким бархатистым ноздрям и рассказывая ей, какая она красивая и замечательная. Животное косило на упавшее седло глаза, но теперь стояло смирно.

— Нам снова повезло, — выдохнул Варкалис. — Я прикажу узнать, кто это сделал. Я...

Тсан коснулся его руки и покачал головой. Не здесь.

Айни, казалось, ничуть не взволновало это происшествие. Он больше беспокоился о здоровье животного, чем о себе. Ежи расцарапали кобыле спину, и ранки нужно было залечить прежде, чем вновь на неё садиться.

— Ладно я, но животное-то в чём виновато?

Варкалис глядел и поражался. Тсан же, перевидавший за годы своей службы десятки перелеченных голубей, ворон и щенков, ничему не удивлялся. Он втайне надеялся, что в здешней Академии в зверинце найдутся какие-нибудь хищники. Айни прекрасно управлялся с хищниками. Возня с животными прекрасно бы его успокоила.

Однажды Срединное королевство посетил посол с южных берегов в сопровождении двух боевых леопардов. Пообщавшись с Айни, те забыли о хозяине и начали ходить за ним по пятам, как котята за матерью.

Увы, здесь не держали хищных кошек, однако здешние крылатые туры Айни тоже не разочаровали. Варкалис наблюдал за ним с благоговением. Тсан даже не стал входить следом в загон, знал, что здесь с Айни всё будет в порядке.

— Крылья у них подрезаны, чтобы они не могли улететь, — рассказывал конюший, в обязанности которого, похоже, входило следить за всеми копытными на территории научной Академии. — Мы кормим их овсом и серебристым мхом, иной еды они не признают.

Варкалис тоже остался за оградой. Казалось, ему хотелось поговорить.

— Я не знал, — сказал он доверительно. — Это просто магия какая-то, — он кивнул в сторону, где крылатый тур, ещё недавно нервно взбрыкивая и наседая на незнакомого человека, внезапно ткнулся мордой Айни в руки.

Тсан кивнул и слегка улыбнулся. Подобно тому туру, он не хотел сводить с Айни глаз.

— Необычайно лёгкий скелет с полыми костями и подобие киля в поясе прикрепления двух передних пар конечностей, а также лёгочные мешки определённо роднят их с птицами,.. — продолжал рассказывать конюший. Похоже, то был не простой слуга, а кто-то из научной братии. Айни внимательно слушал и время от времени кивал. Вместе они обошли тура сбоку и расправили его крыло, чтобы полюбоваться на размах. Перья были просто огромные, коричневые, под цвет шерсти, стоящей торчком на загривке животного.

— Ты его любишь, — сказал Варкалис утвердительно. Какие-то странные нотки прозвучали в его голосе, и Тсан обернулся. Склонил голову, подавив безотчётное желание опустить руку на оголовье меча. Меча при нём не было, только кинжалы.

— Мои любовь и преданность по отношению к нему не причинят вам беспокойства, Ваше Высочество, даю слово. Я хочу лишь служить, и только.

Варкалис шагнул ближе и внезапно оказался одного с Тсаном роста. Теперь достаточно лишь вспомнить о его магических способностях, чтобы ощутить угрозу.

— Любишь. А если тебя попросят о большем? Как... ночью?

«Такое поведение неприемлемо», — ещё вчера сказал бы Тсан. Это шло вразрез с тем, чему его учили. Шло вразрез с его воспитанием, и, что самое главное, пятнало его наивную влюблённость в ту принцессу, что он встретил в толпе на празднике урожая. То чистое детское воспоминание Тсан хранил долгие годы.

— Я не уверен, что это будет уместно снова, Ваше Высочество... — его голос прозвучал неуверенно. Точно так же, как он себя ощущал.

— Если тебя попросят, — с нажимом повторил Варкалис. — Дело не в уместности, а в необходимости.

Он не смотрел на Тсана, он наблюдал за Айни сквозь изгородь загона.

— Скажите прямо, в чём дело? Чего вы от меня хотите. Что я, по вашему разумению, должен? — потребовал Тсан. В конце концов, формально он не подчинялся Варкалису, а служил Айни. Он имел право требовать, когда дело касалось Айни, а не его лично.

Своей наглой прямолинейностью Тсан своего добился: Варкалис посмотрел на него. О чём-то размышлял с минуту. Потом, похоже, решился.

— Айни — дитя двух рас, потомок народа, что выбирает себе одну пару на всю жизнь. Им присуща моногамия, этот механизм способствует сохранению потомства и родителей в неблагоприятной среде. Я говорю «механизм», потому что образование пары происходит неподвластно разуму и ничем не регулируется. Организм попросту выбирает подходящего партнёра поблизости, настраивается на него и считает его своим.

— Что, любого? Партнёром может стать кто угодно? — Тсан невольно подумал о настоящих родителях Айни. Что с ними произошло такого, что они расстались? Почему бросили Айни одного? Почему описанный Варкалисом механизм не помог Айни сохранить настоящих родителей?

— Я сказал, подходящий. Это должен быть особенный человек. Тот, кого Айни считает особенным.

— Айни?.. Так речь не о его роди...

— Механизм уже давно сработал. Айни выбрал. И, судя по всему, его выбор пал явно не на меня. Кое-кто оказался рядом с Айни раньше...

Тсан ошеломлённо ждал, что Варкалис скажет. Он почувствовал испуг.

— Это ты.

Тсан сглотнул, покосился через плечо в загон, в котором Айни, присев на корточки и не обращая внимания на состояние своих юбок, рассматривал троих новорожденных туров, маленьких и серебристых, в цвет мха, которым было устлано громадное гнездо, с короткими куцыми крылышками, похожими на цыплячьи.

— Молчишь... — Варкалис вздохнул и усмехнулся. — Можно с определённой долей уверенности утверждать, что раз в теле Айни работает люминесценция, то и прочие биологические механизмы будут действовать должным образом. Он способен зачать. Но лишь с одним человеком. Догадываешься, с кем?

— Вчера ночью Айни был не только со мной, но и с вами, — выпалил Тсан. — И реагировал... нормально... Как надо!

— Подслушивал?

Тсан отвернулся от пристального взгляда Варкалиса, такого испытующего, что дрожь брала.

— Нет. Не мог спать, — ответил он.

Варкалис хмыкнул, больше ничего на это не ответив. Вместо этого он вернулся к прежней теме их разговора. Ещё неизвестно, какая из них доставляла Тсану большее неудобство.

— Оргазмы — это просто физическая реакция организма. Но яйцеклетка войдёт в контакт только с определённым набором хромосом. Чужой генетический материал просто не будет ею восприниматься. Или, чего доброго, произойдёт отторжение на первых же стадиях деления зиготы. Мой ребёнок, Тсан, никогда не родится.

— ...из-за меня, — закончил Тсан, обмирая от услышанного.

— Ну-ну, не расстраивайся так сильно! — рот Варкалиса дёрнулся в кривой усмешке. Да кто тут ещё больше расстроен. — Я ведь и не думал, что мне когда-то повезёт стать отцом. Не с моими наклонностями. Как справедливо заметила моя матушка, незабвенная королева Лисс, меня всегда прельщали натуры более мужественные, нежели наша хрупкая принцесса.

Тон его голоса звучал преувеличенно бодро.

— Простите, — пробормотал Тсан. — Я не...

— И я не. Всё случилось не по твоей вине, ты ни при чём, да и извинениями делу не поможешь. Пустое.

— Но как же... Айни? Он знает?

— Зачем его расстраивать? Нет, не знает. И, надеюсь, ты ему не расскажешь.

Они оба помолчали. Потом Варкалис в каком-то странном приступе доверительности сказал:

— Не могу спокойно смотреть, когда вижу, как его к тебе тянет. Это бессловесная неосознанная жажда, и становится ясно, что Айни плохо без тебя. Но и мне плохо: хотят не меня, а кого-то другого. Просто замкнутый круг какой-то, и выйти из него никак нельзя.

***  
Обратно ехали в молчании. Кобыла Айни, заново осмотренная перед отбытием, на сей раз вела себя кротко и послушно. Эскорт прилежно закрывал их от толпы, Тсан тоже отслеживал возможные угрозы, но ещё он думал. И так и эдак крутил слова Варкалиса — его признание. И не мог найти решения. Если он отойдёт в сторону, будет плохо Айни, он потеряет последнего близкого человека с родины и... того, кого его тело посчитало своим, годным для образования истинной семьи. Если Варкалис официально откажется от брака, у королевской четы не будет наследника. Если Тсану предложат... о, боги! — если ему предложат стать настоящим отцом ребёнка Айни — даже помыслить о подобном сродни святотатству — то он откажется. Он не сможет опорочить Айни собою.

Уже опорочил, прошедшей ночью, — напомнил он себе. Ему сделалось плохо от воспоминаний о том, как выгибался Айни, опираясь на него, как дрожь сотрясала его тело. Плохо — и хорошо. Какое-то тёмное удовольствие пронизывало его душу, когда он вспоминал стоны удовольствия. Тёмное и тоскливое гнездилось в его душе, тёмное и тоскливое тянулось к свету, к Айни, к его теплу и нежности.

Он постарался задавить в себе желания, недостойные рыцаря. Он не для того давал присягу и клялся в верности, чтобы тешить своё физическое влечение. Он будет стойким, он не поддастся.

Утвердившись в принятом решении, Тсан ощутил, насколько легче ему стало смотреть вокруг. Будто чёрная пелена спала с глаз. Люди по-прежнему улыбались и махали их небольшой процессии. Варкалис о чём-то беседовал с Айни. Тсан услышал, как Айни отвечает, что детёныши туров не приживутся во дворце вдали от матери, слишком они пока малы. И отбирать их от неё лишь на том основании, что их детская шёрстка цветом точь в точь волосы принцессы — непростительно. Варкалис со смехом отвечал, что непростительно, когда от принцессы пахнет хлевом, Айни жизненно необходимо помыться. Айни возмущённо кричал, что сам Варкалис тоже был там, и теперь воняет не меньше!

***  
— И всё же ты бы восхитительно смотрелся верхом на подобном звере, — мечтательно произнёс Варкалис в завершение.

— Этот зверь должен летать. Не думаю, что он сможет подняться в воздух с седоком на спине. Даже мой вес этого не позволит.

Они въехали на площадь перед дворцом, и разговор прервался. Почётный караул, завидев их процессию, распахнул ворота, и отряд въехал во внутренний двор.

— В купальни, — требовал Варкалис. — Срочно в купальни! Приготовьте всё!

Несмотря на крики о срочности, торопя своего камердинера, Варкалис успел перемолвиться парой слов с каким-то невзрачным человечком невысокого роста в ливрее слуги. Тсан заметил, как из рук Варкалиса в руки человечка перекочевал свёрток с магическими ежами. К ливрее слуги была приколота какая-то эмблема, похожая на мелкий цеховой знак, но Тсан не успел его разглядеть: человек низко поклонился и торопливо скрылся в боковом коридоре. Если Тсан помнил правильно, этот коридор сообщался с проходом на кухню, но что-то в поведении человека говорило, что вряд ли он работает на кухне поваром. Скорее уж, в коридоре отыщется парочка потайных дверей, ведущих в не менее потайные коридоры и ещё более потайные комнаты. «Потом», — шепнул Варкалис одними губами и отвернулся к Айни, мимолётно приобнимая его, а потом пропуская вперёд. Купальни. Они направлялись в купальни.


	4. Глава 4

Вода обжигала, но Тсан этого не замечал. У самого дальнего края купальни шёл поток с самой горячей водой, почти кипятком. Тсан нарочно забрался туда в надежде, что так он будет находиться как можно дальше от Варкалиса и Айни. Айни не любил излишне горячей воды.

— С непривычки тебе может стать плохо, — раздался над ухом голос Варкалиса, Тсан открыл неизвестно когда закрытые глаза и в клубах пара перед собой увидел принца. Мимоходом отметил развитую грудную клетку, широкий разворот плеч и покрасневшую от горячей воды кожу. Ниже пояса тело Варкалиса было скрыто водой, и Тсан благоразумно не стал опускать глаза. Голова закружилась.

— Ничего, я нормально себя чувствую, — соврал Тсан, непроизвольно поднимая руку — неожиданно тяжёлую.

— Оно и видно, чуть сознание не теряешь, — ответил Варкалис. — Похоже, тебе уже хватит. Пойдём, полежишь в соседней комнате.

В соседней комнате не будет Айни, — сообразил Тсан и поэтому дал себя поддержать под руку, неловко пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги и... Варкалис вовремя поймал его, не дав уйти под воду с головой.

— Тише! Осторожнее! — воскликнул он.

— Что с Тсаном? — спросил Айни. Его голос отразило гулкое эхо.

— Перегрелся, — ответил Варкалис.

Его кожа была неожиданно прохладной, приятной. Тсан позволил себе пару секунд ощутить эту прохладу всем своим телом, а потом всё-таки поднялся на подгибающиеся ноги. Варкалис повлёк его за собой. Внезапно до него дотронулись вторые руки, ещё более холодные, провели по груди, по затылку, оттёрли лоб.

— Давай-ка вот сюда. Присаживайся, — пробормотал Варкалис, заводя его в нишу с подводной ступенькой, на которую можно было присесть. Вода здесь была достаточно прохладной, а после той парилки — так и вовсе холодной.

— Облокотись.

Тсан не просто облокотился, он откинулся назад на пологое дно, плавно вогнутое, шершавое наощупь. Стало очень хорошо. Безумно хорошо.

Он старался не открывать глаз. И надеялся, что Айни точно так же не смотрит на его наготу. Руки то и дело дёргались, чтобы прикрыть пах, но Тсан мужественно сдерживался. Он честно хотел следовать заведённому здесь обычаю, согласно которому мужчины и женщины могли купаться в одной купальне вместе. Поэтому, — считал он, — любая попытка прикрыться будет подчёркивать его стеснение и тем самым стеснит других людей.

Вода рядом взволновалась, его плеча, бока и бедра коснулась чужая кожа. Тсан быстро повернул голову и увидел Айни.

— Ваше Высочество! — он постарался отодвинуться.

— Лежи, — раздалось с другого боку. — Тебе надо прийти в себя, а то и правда потеряешь сознание.

Варкалис точно так же прилёг на мелководье с другой стороны, не давая ему отодвинуться.

— Не нужно... Так близко... — попытался попросить Тсан, но все слова кончились, когда Айни положил руку ему на грудь. Такую маленькую ладошку. Даже с виду очень хрупкую. Изящные пальцы, достойные самых красивых колец и самых красивых цветов.

— Перестань меня избегать, — сказал Айни.

Его почти мальчишеская грудь так и маячила у Тсана перед глазами. Волосы Айни подвязал в высокую причёску, собрав пряди на затылке, но некоторые выбились и теперь курчавились от пара, прилипнув мокрыми концами к плечам. Бёдра Айни были милосердно скрыты от взгляда Тсана водой, но сквозь неё всё равно виднелось светлое пятно волос в паху.

Тсан прикрыл глаза, явственно ощущая своё предобморочное состояние.

— Вы меня вынуждаете, Ваше Высочество.

— Хочешь, мы его свяжем, — лениво предложил Варкалис. — Будет забавно, если он вздумает вырываться.

— Он не будет. Тсан, ты же не будешь?

— ...не знаю.

— Я тебя прошу. Будь с нами. Со мной и Варкалисом. Останешься?

Тсан не смог ответить. Хотел бы отказаться, но не знал, какими словами.

Рука Айни тем временем медленно выписывала расходящиеся окружности. Когда пальцы легли на живот и остановились на нём, Тсан вздрогнул и непроизвольно напрягся. Он посмотрел Варкалису в глаза и встретил ответный взгляд, тёмный и нечитаемый. Он думал, что ему давали выбор, но выбора-то как раз и не было.

— Ты об этом говорил? — спросил Тсан. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал для Айни м-м-м...

«Отцом ребёнка» он договорить не успел. Ладонь Варкалиса схватила его за подбородок, разворачивая лицо. Доля секунды, — и Варкалис заткнул его губы своими.

Не так уж много поцелуев было в жизни Тсана, но таких насильных — никогда. Пальцы цепко сжали его щёки, губы плотно прижались к его собственным. Тсан одно биение сердца провёл, замерев в ступоре. А потом решился. Он шевельнул челюстью, раскрывая рот, раздвигая губы, поддаваясь. Концом языка толкнулся Варкалису в рот и тут же отступил. Чужой язык не заставил долго ждать, погрузился в его рот, жадно облизывая. Под закрытыми веками Тсана вспыхнули искры. Варкалис с причмокиванием всосал его верхнюю губу, тут же выпустил, втянул в себя нижнюю, потянул, прикусив кончиками зубов. Губы сделались горящие и мокрые — от воды или от слюны — Тсану сделалось внезапно всё равно. Он захотел снова ощутить его язык у себя. Вскинул руку и схватил Варкалиса за затылок, вплёл пальцы во влажные волосы. Чья-то рука погладила его под водой, безошибочно ухватив за член. Варкалис? Айни? Ладошка Айни продолжала лежать у Тсана на животе. Значит, бесцеремонным наглецом оказался Варкалис. Ах, так «ходили слухи»? Всего лишь слухи? Варкалис продолжал издеваться над его ртом, как будто вознамерился не дать ему вздохнуть, задушить, изнасиловать губами и языком. Тсан провёл рукой по его шее, по лопаткам, вжал пальцы в спину, заставляя придвинуться ближе к себе. Бедром он ощутил прикосновение чужого члена, твёрдого и горячего. Кажется, Варкалис вздрогнул. Выгнулся, когда Тсан переместил руку к нему на поясницу. Прижался и потёрся об него, когда рука прошлась между ягодиц, плотно прилегая к мокрой коже. Варкалис застонал ему в рот. Застонал. У Тсана внутри что-то свернулось тугим комком, когда он услышал обычно ленивый и высокомерный голос протяжным и напряжённым.

Внезапно застонал и Айни. Тсан повернул лицо в его сторону, тяжело вздыхая, и ощутил, как его снова обдаёт жаром. Айни сидел и смотрел на них с Варкалисом. Одна его рука исчезла под водой, прижатая к паху. Тсан обмер от суеверного ужаса — или, быть может, от силы увиденного экстатического откровения. Брови Айни были страдальчески заломлены, губа закушена, а волосы, словно ждали именно этого момента, рассыпались по плечам от того, что Айни вскинул голову вверх, сдерживая новый стон.

— Так не годится, — проговорил Варкалис, отстраняясь. — Прости, светоч мой, мы несколько увлеклись друг другом.

— Вы такие... Такие... — шептал Айни, зажмуривая глаза. Его рука, скрывшаяся под водой, то и дело шевелилась.

Варкалис встал перед ним на колени, просунул руки под мышки и легко приподнял. Айни охнул, а Тсан чуть не выругался, когда Варкалис уложил Айни прямо поверх него, на грудь. Макушка Айни почти упёрлась Тсану в подбородок.

— Тсан, я... — пробормотал Айни, пытаясь подняться и опираясь об него ладонями. Надавил на живот, вызвав непроизвольный вздох. — Ох, прости.

— Не простит, — ответил Варкалис, посматривая на Айни с тёплой насмешкой сверкающими глазами. — Верно, Тсан?

Вместо ответа Тсан наконец сделал то, чего ему так давно хотелось: положил руки на плоскую, мальчишескую грудь. Разве что соски у той были чуть более увеличены по сравнению с мужскими. А ареолы — бледные, по цвету почти не отличающиеся от остальной кожи. Тсан сжал на них пальцы, слегка прихватывая ареолы вместе с сосками, и ожидаемо услышал громкий стон Айни, почти что вскрик.

Айни лежал на нём, и вода больше ничего не скрывала. Тсан мог рассмотреть всё его тело, достаточно было опустить вниз глаза. Он не стал глазеть. Перед ним лишь мелькнули вскинувшиеся бёдра, красиво обрамлённые внизу потемневшими от влаги светло-серыми волосами. Чуждо выглядящий на человеческом теле бугорок плоти, из которого показалась небольшая бледно-розовая головка пениса, внезапно привлёк внимание Тсана, но голова Варкалиса тут же заслонила всё. Варкалис склонился над Айни — и, похоже, стал целовать его, ласкать губами и языком. Айни заметался, заговорил что-то, протестуя, но Тсан огладил его грудь, снова потёр пальцами заострившиеся вершинки сосков и почувствовал, как Айни сдался, обмяк, растёкся на нём, словно в кресле. Он тяжело и быстро дышал, то и дело постанывая. Иногда приподнимал бёдра, и тогда Тсан старался не думать о том, во что именно упирается его собственный член. Прижатый ягодицами Айни, он идеально уместился между слегка раздвинутых половинок, тяжесть тела и мягкость кожи сводили с ума. Вдруг Айни расставил ноги ещё шире, согнул их, опираясь пятками о колени Тсана. Вода плеснула меж их телами, Айни качнулся вверх и снова опустился на него. Тсан зажмурился, стойко пережидая собственную судорогу, спазм, потребность двинуть бёдрами вверх в надежде вернуть и продлить прикосновение мягких ягодиц, потереться о них, мокрых, скользких от воды. Голова Варкалиса ходила вверх-вниз над бёдрами Айни, руки — придерживали и направляли. Тсан заметил втянутые щёки и раскрытые губы прежде, чем Айни вновь толкнулся вверх. Обратно он опустился неловко, жёстко прижав член Тсана. Тсан невольно вздохнул и постарался сдержаться, не ёрзать, не двигаться, и даже отнял руку от груди Айни и повёл её вниз, стараясь придержать, успокоить. Он бы всё отдал, чтобы Айни сейчас лежал спокойно. Потому что каждое прикосновение приближало Тсана к страшной неизбежности. Он не хотел испытывать оргазм, не хотел, чтобы Айни был причастен к его плотскому удовольствию, не хотел принижать Айни до уровня удовлетворения собственных низменных потребностей. Он — обычный человек, а Айни — всё. Но Варкалис, как водится, нарушил все планы. Внезапно чужие пальцы пробрались под воду и плотно обжали его член. Тсан напрягся, не сдержал голоса, застонал сквозь зубы. Рука Варкалиса знающими движениями обхватила ствол его члена и прошла вверх, окружая головку, давая ей выскользнуть, задевая венчик, а потом снова погружая её в плотное пожатие. Тсан зажмурился, сжал пальцы на соске Айни, вскинулся, и Айни потянул его руку, свободно лежащую на животе, обратно вверх, к своей груди. Тсан, тяжело вздыхая, помассировал их раскрытыми ладонями, ощущая, как напряжённые соски щекочут его загрубевшую кожу, а потом вновь взялся за них пальцами. Айни застонал длинно и протяжно, выгнулся, продолжая упираться в его колени пятками. Вода вновь плеснула, волнующе оглаживая Тсана с боков и на животе. Рука Варкалиса сжала, стиснула его член плотнее, ритмичный плеск ворвался в уши завораживающе бесстыдно. Тсан задышал чаще, подходя к самому краю. Айни вскрикнул, выгибаясь дугой. Тсан обхватил его руками, не давая упасть, обнял, принимая обмякшее тело обратно вниз, к себе, в себя. Прижался подбородком к спутанным волосам, пряча собственный голос глухим горловым стоном. Варкалис рукой выцедил из него последние капли сопротивления, заставляя раскрыться, ставя точку в его окончательном падении, заставляя позорно и сладко кончить с Айни в объятиях. Замирая и затаив дыхание, пережидая собственные судороги удовольствия, такие сильные, такие неповторимые, Тсан знал, что никогда более не сможет найти что-то, что перекрыло бы эти переживания. Они оказались навсегда выжжены в нём, втравлены в него: ощутить оргазм с любимым человеком в объятиях, разве можно найти замену этому ощущению? Проклятый Варкалис нанёс ему поражающий удар. Удар смертельный, который неизбежно убьёт его в тот же миг, когда Айни от него откажется. Всё, за что боролся Тсан с самим собой, обратилось прахом ярко сгоревших напрасных усилий.

Он продолжал обнимать Айни, придерживая его на себе, когда Варкалис склонился над ними. Поцеловал Айни, пытаясь отодвинуться и лечь в воду рядом, задевая Тсана. Но Айни развернулся, потянул Варкалиса на себя, не позволяя далеко отодвинуться, вытянул руки. Тсан распахнул глаза вовремя, чтобы увидеть искажённое сильными физическими переживаниями лицо принца. Должно быть, рукам Айни достаточно было лишь коснуться его, даря очевидно долгожданное облегчение. Тсан заметил закушенные губы, покрасневшие щёки и лоб, услышал учащённое дыхание и захлебнувшийся вздох. И испытал странное удовлетворение. А потом на душе его стало и вовсе спокойнее, когда он подумал: они испытывают одинаковые чувства, и он, и Варкалис — они оба любят, и оба беззащитны перед своей любовью. Если слова Варкалиса о любви — правда. Если в своих чувствах Тсан твёрдо уверен, то Варкалис своим был явно удивлён. Нет, ошеломлён их появлением и боится их силы. Ощущая превосходство перед принцем, Тсан в спокойствии смежил веки, позволяя себе больше ни о чём не думать. Айни лежал на нём и почти ничего не весил, и Тсан был готов держать его в своих объятиях вечность. Когда же Айни решил, что хочет выйти из воды и отдохнуть на лежаке в мозаичной комнате, Тсан выпустил его из объятий с ужасной неохотой.

Выйдя из воды, Айни плотно завернулся в белое полотенце, лежавшее у края купальни, скрыл от взглядов его и Варкалиса своё необычное тело. Оно взволновало Тсана. Не женское, но и не совсем мужское, скрывающее тайну, безумно притягательное.

Тсан вышел из купальни последним, после Варкалиса. Он предоставлял супругу Айни, наследному принцу и первому лицу в королевстве, право быть первым во всём. Предоставлял им возможность быть наедине, оставаться вдвоём и вести разговоры не при нём. Сегодняшнее откровение Варкалиса во дворе Научной Академии не понравилось Тсану. Он надеялся, что принц ошибся. Нельзя рассуждать об образовании истинной пары лишь потому, что у Айни спина светится, даже он, дремучий неуч, это понимал. Но доказать Варкалису, что тот ошибается, Тсан, разумеется, не мог. Поэтому он просто старался оставаться на вторых ролях, никогда не вылезая вперёд. Айни благосклонно принимал своего супруга. Могло ли точно так же благосклонно принять Варкалиса и его тело?

Ответа не было.

— Ты был таким нежным...

Тсан чуть не споткнулся и тут же раздумал заходить, но было поздно, они оба его уже заметили, подняли головы.

— Мне кажется, тебя это расстраивает?

Сперва Тсан думал прилечь на подушки в самом дальнем углу, предоставляя возможность супругам побыть наедине. Но они говорили о таком интимном, а звуки в мозаичной комнате разносились так далеко. Делать вид, будто он не слышит их, было глупо. Поэтому Тсан поступил иначе. Айни с Варкалисом полулежали на широкой оттоманке, покрытой атласом и подушками. Тсан подошёл и опустился прямо на пол со стороны Айни, прислонился к ножке оттоманки спиной. Он не видел выражений их лиц, но они не прервали разговор, и, значит, он сделал всё правильно?

— Учитель говорил мне, что будет больно.

— Это тот шарлатан, который рассказывал об оральных ласках? Забудь всё, что он вообще рассказывал!

— Ну, так уж и всё. Кое в чём он оказался прав. Оральные ласки достаточно приятны!

И Айни рассмеялся, его голос разнёсся по комнате звонкой трелью певчей птицы. Тсан прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, укладывая затылок на атласную подушку. Чья-то рука осторожно погладила его волосы. Варкалис не мог этого не заметить, но не прогнал его, не сказал и слова против.

— Остальное приятно не менее. А осторожен я потому, что как раз не хочу торопиться и причинить боль.

— Но...

— Боль может ощущаться из-за разрыва плевы, но если распалить тело достаточно сильно, то болезненное ощущение будет незначительным. Мы с твоим учителем явно читали разные книги.

— Книги? Только ли по книгам можно было научиться такому, чем мы занимались сегодня?

Варкалис вздохнул.

— Помнишь, я говорил о слухах? Ведь действительно были не только слухи... Мне не довелось знать женщин. И никогда не хотелось их знать, честно говоря. Не тянуло.

— Ах, вот в чём дело, — ничуть не изменившимся голосом ответил Айни. Но потом осёкся. — Но моё тело... Из-за плевы... Оно не кажется тебе отталкивающим?

Судя по звукам, Варкалис сгрёб Айни в неуклюжие, но тесные объятия. Айни пискнул, и рука, перебирающая волосы Тсана, исчезла.

— Нет, вовсе нет. Оно меня завораживает.

Точно так же, как завораживает меня возможность принимать ласки другого мужчины, — подумал Тсан. Разумеется, его не спрашивали.

— А ты, Тсан?

— Да, Ваше Высочество? — откликнулся он, слегка удивлённый. Вопрос застал его врасплох.

— Ты когда-нибудь знал женщин?

— Дважды, — честно ответил он. Послышался смешок Варкалиса, но Тсан решил его проигнорировать. — Оба раза в канун праздников богини Эсты, когда жрицы выходят в город, принимают пожертвования и производят служения.

— О, я слышал об этом, — теперь в голосе Варкалиса звучал интерес. Чисто академический. — Тело женщины — это храм богини, и на время праздника жрица как бы перевоплощается в саму Эсту.

— Я достиг тех лет, когда уже считался взрослым, и в то время учился в гвардейской школе. Учителя посчитали возможным отпустить нас на этот праздник. Все пошли, и я — вместе с ними.

— Это было давно, — сказал Айни. — И что, с тех пор никогда...

— Никогда. Я не особенно впечатлился ни в первый, ни во второй раз, через год, — ответил Тсан, пожав плечами. Он мог бы сказать, что уже был влюблён в другую, они опасно близко подошли в разговоре к этой теме, но он не осмелился бы произнести такое вслух! Он замолчал. Потом добавил: — Думается мне, боли те женщины не испытывали. Так что, возможно, ваш учитель был слишком суров.

— Вот видишь, — проговорил Варкалис после недолгого молчания.

Айни не отвечал.

— Айни! Да что ты?!.. — внезапно воскликнул Варкалис, и оттоманка скрипнула. Тсан обернулся. Айни беззвучно плакал.

— Ваше Высочество, — Тсан тоже подорвался с пола, схватил Айни за руку, но тот вырвал её из его пальцев. Утёр глаза, но слёзы тут же набежали снова. Тогда Айни укрыл лицо в ладонях и робко пробормотал:

— Простите.

— В чём дело? Ты боишься, да? Дело в этом? — Варкалис стоял рядом с ним на коленях и выглядел не на шутку обескураженным. Он волновался вполне искренне.

Айни помотал головой. Потом пару раз вздохнул, явно стараясь привести себя в порядок, и наконец отнял руки от лица. Заплаканное, оно, казалось, потеряло свои обычные краски, но стало ещё более красивым, приобретя пунцовый оттенок.

— Думаю, это ревность, — произнёс Айни, прижав тыльную сторону ладони к уголку глаза. — И это глупо. Прости, Тсан. Я не должен был ревновать.

Тсан опешил. Варкалис хмыкнул. Слов он, обычно всегда имеющий, что сказать, сейчас не находил. Говорил Айни.

— Я честно тебя спросил, а ты честно поделился. На признание Варкалиса о мужчинах я так не отреагировал, но, узнав о твоих женщинах... Во мне тут же будто что-то сломалось. Как глупо! Ведь это было ещё до того, как нас с тобой познакомили.

— Верно, Ваше Высочество. И те женщины... Я совсем не помню их. И думать бы о них не стал, если бы вы не спросили. Это правда.

Айни помолчал, окончательно успокаиваясь. А потом вдруг глянул на Тсана с хитрым прищуром.

— Хочу, чтобы ты выполнил одну мою просьбу.

— Что угодно, приказывайте, — сейчас, послужив причиной слёз, он действительно согласился бы выполнить всё, что угодно.

— Наедине... Всегда зови меня по имени. Хорошо?

Тсан сглотнул, потому что горло у него внезапно сжалось. Повторялась та же сцена и та же просьба, что и несколько лет назад. Тсану казалось, что супружество навсегда разделило их, проведя непреодолимую границу, но выходит, он ошибался. Несмотря на союз с Варкалисом, Айни хотел, чтобы между ними всё было по-прежнему. Однако Тсан понимал, что по-прежнему уже не будет: не вернётся та чистая и робкая тайная влюблённость, которую нельзя выразить словом или делом, она умерла и переродилась. Теперь он сможет выразить перед Айни свои чувства физически — как только ему дадут знак, что ждут от него этого, он будет готов.

— Хорошо, Айни, — прошептал он, согласно кивнув. Он ощущал восторг настолько сильный, что не мог скрыть его.

— Интересно, а если теперь я расплачусь? — пробормотал Варкалис, рассматривая их и поджимая губы. — Такие хорошенькие вместе, что хочется просто оставить вас вдвоём и самоустраниться. Пойду, пожалуй, повешусь на ближайшей люстре, доставлю удовольствие всем, стоящим в очереди за короной.

Айни глянул на него испуганно. Он не знал, что ответить. Тсан — тоже. Варкалис выдержал тяжёлое молчание, и губы его кривились от сдерживаемых эмоций... И вдруг он рассмеялся! Захохотал так, что согнулся пополам.

— Да видели бы вы себя! Словно воры, которых застали врасплох! А твоё лицо... — он бесцеремонно ткнул в Тсана пальцем и заржал совсем уже неприлично, держась за живот. — Г-голубки, чёрт. Г-герои любовной драмы. При живом-то муже, а-ха-ха!

У Айни покраснели кончики ушей. Он прижал руки к груди и молчал, потупив глаза.

— Ох. Простите, — сказал Варкалис, отдышавшись. — Просто это было действительно так мило. И неожиданно.

Тсан решился:

— Варкалис...

— А тебе я разрешения называть меня по имени не давал, — перебил его принц, снова кривя губы. И хоть он забавлялся, теперь в его глазах сверкнули настоящие злые огоньки. Такой Варкалис мог припугнуть его пытками, темницей и плахой. Такой Варкалис был холоден и... одинок.

Тсан шагнул к нему и опустился на колени, отчётливо понимая, что, замотанный в белое полотенце, он выглядит по-шутовски. Но со своим видом он сейчас ничего не мог поделать. А со всем остальным — мог попытаться.

— Дозволь служить тебе, — начал он свою клятву, — верой и правдой, честью и жизнью своей, кровью и телом своим, первым вставая перед врагом и заслоняя от любой напасти, оберегать твой сон, здоровье и благочестие.

Выговорив эти короткие слова на одном дыхании, он замер, ожидая ответа. Ничем другим он никак не мог дать понять Варкалису, что не поставит свои интересы превыше его. Ничем другим не мог дать обещания, что не предаст его. А ведь он не хотел ни предавать, ни обманывать. Теперь он наконец знал, что человек перед ним хочет для Айни только добра, а большего ему и не было нужно.

— О, — удивлённо произнёс Варкалис, — вот оно как. Ну, надо же... Надо же... Хорошо, ладно. Служить дозволяю.

Тсан поднял голову и вовремя увидел на лице Варкалиса ошеломлённо приподнятые брови. Варкалис обернулся к Айни, но не нашёл понимания. Айни по-прежнему смотрел в пол, стиснув руки на груди.

— Ну что? Что не так? — спросил тогда Варкалис. — Я опять тебя напугал?

Айни кротко помотал головой.

— Тогда в чём дело? Расскажи, я мыслей читать не умею.

— Ты ведёшь себя так, будто одобряешь всё, — тихо прошелестел Айни. — Когда же что-то происходит помимо твоей воли, ты это критикуешь.

— Ну, такой вот я есть, — Варкалис развёл руками. Он обошёл Тсана и вышел на середину комнаты. Прошёлся туда-обратно, сделав несколько шагов. Развернулся.

— Не молчи. Говори со мной.

— Сейчас я чувствую себя виноватым, но не знаю, почему. И не понимаю, почему должен ощущать свою вину за то, что доселе одобрялось, — Айни гордо вскинул подбородок и взглянул Варкалису в глаза. Такой маленький и такой гордый. Тсан боялся шевельнуться, боялся лишний раз вздохнуть, переведя на себя чьё-либо внимание.

Варкалис хмуро посмотрел на яркого пятнистого мозаичного леопарда, потёр лицо.

— Верно. Наши отношения до сих пор зависели только от моего одобрения, а это неправильно. Не гармонично. Они не сложатся, если я буду принимать в штыки всё неожиданное. Однобокое развитие не будет способствовать... — он осёкся, посмотрел на Тсана, по-прежнему стоящего на полу на коленях, отчего-то потёр лицо снова. — Давайте делать по маленькому шагу за раз. Тсан, я принимаю твою клятву, теперь, пожалуйста, поднимись. Айни, кажется, моя вспышка тоже была продиктована страхом и завистью, я прошу меня простить. Я бы хотел, чтобы между нами всё шло так же, как и раньше. И даже более того. Тсан... Если ты ещё захочешь обратиться ко мне, то тоже называй меня по имени, хорошо? Мне бы этого хотелось. Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, Варкалис. Спасибо. — Тсан встал и развернулся к нему, коротко поклонился, скорее даже просто обозначил поклон кивком. Потом развернулся к Айни и спросил: — Ты не голоден? Может, хочешь чаю?

— Да... Чай бы не помешал, — ответил Айни с признательностью. — Хочу уже одеться и выйти отсюда. Варкалис, пойдём?

— Да, конечно, — ответил Варкалис преувеличенно бодро. Он понял, что Айни простил его, даже если не услышал и слова в ответ на его извинения.

***  
— Рассказывай.

Серый человечек стоял перед принцем, сидящим в кресле подле камина. Получив приказ, он коротко склонил голову и начал:

— Мне удалось вычислить, откуда у злоумышленников нашлись ежи. Кто-то выкрал их из королевской оружейной.

— Ну да, что может быть проще, — прокомментировал Варкалис. — Запустить лапу в собственную коллекцию оружия.

На недовольный звук его голоса Айни даже головы не поднял. Он сидел ближе к окну, забранному мелкоячеистой железной сеткой, и читал очередную книгу, лежащую у него на коленях. Тсан стоял между его креслом и окном и исподволь рассматривал слугу Варкалиса. Дав выговориться принцу, слуга продолжил:

— Доступ в оружейную имеют ваш отец, королева Лисс, её брат и вы сами, мой принц.

— Само собой, — едко произнёс Варкалис, — вот только мой отец больше года уже не открывает глаз, а мне нет смысла устраивать покушение на собственную жену!

— Как знать, как знать, мой принц, — произнёс слуга и усмехнулся. — Вдруг вы разочаровались в браке. Если же принять во внимание слухи...

— А ты не принимай, Шассер, — тоном доброго советчика сказал Варкалис. — Твоя работа заключается в поисках фактов, а не в ловле сплетен.

— Да, мой принц, — Шассер опять склонил голову и продолжил: — Кроме особ королевской крови, доступ к оружейной имеется у главной горничной. Раз в неделю она отправляет туда пару служанок для уборки. В какой момент исчез экспонат, никто из девиц сказать не смог.

Варкалис с досадой хлопнул ладонями по ручкам кресла, вырезанным в форме львиных когтистых лап.

— Чёрт побери! А я уж думал, что на сей раз мы её прищучим!

— Вы всё-таки подозреваете королеву? — спросил Шассер.

— А кого же ещё подозревать?! Ей наверняка бы хотелось, чтобы именно её отпрыск сел на трон, а для этого ей надо, чтобы я не женился. Именно из-за того, чтобы спасти мою шкуру, нам с тобой пришлось в своё время распускать слухи о моей склонности к мужеложству. И всё зря!

— Интересно, — прокомментировал Айни, разглядывая Варкалиса. Оказывается, слишком долго отгораживаться чтением он не сумел; ход расследования, порученного Шассеру, его тоже заинтересовал.

«Слухи или нет, но Варкалис явно не испытывал никакого стеснения во время близости с мужчиной, — напомнил себе Тсан. — И явно имел кое-какой опыт по этой части». Он с внезапно нахлынувшим жаром вспомнил, как мастерски делал Варкалис минет. По крайней мере, так оно выглядело со стороны. Вспомнил, что Варкалиса совершенно не дезориентировало наличие у Айни вполне развитых мужских органов размножения. Варкалис совершенно точно знал, как обращаться с... С этим. Нет, даже мысленно Тсан не мог продолжать размышлять об Айни в подобном ключе: думать о его органах и частях тела. Так что он заставил себя вернуться к наблюдению. Тем более что наблюдать было за чем. Шассер оказался очень интересным. Осторожным, пронырливым, дотошным, а ещё на редкость незаметным. Стоило Тсану отвернуться, как он почти тут же переставал ощущать присутствие слуги. Возможно, это даже были какие-то магические чары.

— Что же тебе интересно, свет очей моих? — спросил Варкалис, практически мгновенно теряя раздражительность и разворачиваясь к Айни. Ещё бы. Это были первые слова, которые Айни ему сказал, выйдя из купален. Извинения извинениями, но общение требовалось налаживать заново.

— Сколько в этих слухах истины, а сколько вымысла, — пожал плечиком Айни. Шассер, как заметил Тсан, наблюдал за ним с любопытством. Разглядывал, будто книгу, полную красочных иллюстраций. В какой-то момент Тсану захотелось прикрыть Айни собой, чтобы пытливый взгляд Шассера, этого невзрачного и пронырливого следователя, не шарил повсюду. Заметив его ревнивое недовольство, Шассер вздрогнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Ты уже самостоятельно можешь судить об этом, — ответил Варкалис, многозначительно улыбнувшись.

Айни вернул ему улыбку, не менее многозначительную, да ещё и пальцы к губам приложил в задумчивом жесте.

— Ты полагаешь? — протянул он. И преувеличенно аккуратно расправил оборки юбок, придавленные книгой. — Нет, не думаю.

Варкалис пронзил его острым взором, а Тсан, прекрасно знавший, в чём дело, поймал себя на том, что свободно дышать ему мешает комок, вставший в горле.

Шассер кашлянул, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание принца.

— Касаемо зверей, прибитых к дверям спальни, — сказал следователь. — Прямо никто не говорит, но косвенные улики и отсутствие возможности подтвердить алиби указывает на конкретное лицо.

— Да? — спросил Варкалис лениво, почти умиротворённо.

— Личные служанки королевы, я полагаю. Так как они спят в покоях возле спальни королевы Лисс, то их алиби никто не может подтвердить.

— А как же дядюшка, которого с утра обнаружили в главном зале в блюде с недоеденным жарким?

— Он был мертвецки пьян, — уточнил Шассер. — Вряд ли человек, выпивший пять кувшинов вина, отправится ночью бродить по замку для того, чтобы составить зловещую композицию на дверях молодожёнов.

— Слуга дядюшки? — продолжал расспрашивать Варкалис.

— В ту ночь он получил выходной и провёл его в городе со своей женой, сестрой пекаря.

— Жаль... Ладно. А, кстати, где был ночью мой собственный камердинер? — спросил Варкалис, прищурив глаз, будто прицеливался.

— После полуночи, убедившись, что он вам не понадобится, он отправился в караульную и резался в карты со свояком до самой утренней смены караула.

Варкалис покивал с недовольной миной. Кажется, он очень неохотно расставался с идеей обвинить во всех бедах собственного камердинера.

— По поводу змеи не всё так просто, — продолжал Шассер. — Фрукты были закуплены ранним утром на рынке возле порта помощником нашего кухонного зеленщика. Сервировкой столика занималась личная служанка Её Высочества Айни в общей кухне.

— Та самая болтливая сплетница, которую назначили временно, «для статуса», — пояснил Тсан. Он её помнил.

— Да, та самая, — с каким-то непонятным удовлетворением кивнул Шассер, мельком поглядев на Тсана, а потом вновь развернулся к Варкалису. — Она — племянница няни вашего покойного брата, прибыла в замок в прошлом году. Тележка с едой была оставлена ею в передней комнате купален, и змею мог подложить в вазу с фруктами кто угодно. И точно так же кто угодно мог быть укушен. Это не обязательно могла быть Её Высочество.

— Да, оказывается, я спасла вас всех, — усмехнулся Айни. — Не ты ли говорил, что взрослый мужчина умирает от яда этой гадюки за минуту?

Рана от разреза на его руке затянулась чрезвычайно быстро. Сейчас, спустя всего лишь сутки, об укусе напоминал только небольшой розоватый рубец. «Потрясающая регенерация», — назвал это Варкалис и предложил оставить повязку, чтобы скрыть регенерацию от остальных людей. Он так и не понял, с чем скорость заживления была связана. Айни не мог сказать, как порезы и царапины заживали на нём раньше. Принцессе Срединного королевства ранее не доводилось раниться. Сейчас на руке Айни была повязка из бинта цвета слоновой кости, украшенная поверх ажурной митенкой, связанной из золотой проволоки и жемчужин.

— Это так, мой принц? — с тревогой спросил Шассер. — Так это был не безобидный уж?

— Что, теперь и тебя проняло? — с усмешкой проговорил Варкалис, наблюдая за волнением своего слуги. — Не хочешь остаться без службы?

Шассер сделался очень бледен.

— Не хочу терять вас, Ваше Высочество. Я служил ещё вашему деду и отцу, и я предан вашему роду... Хоть от моей службы и мало проку, сознаю... — он склонил голову.

— Полно тебе. Это не ты плохо служишь, это наши противники слишком хитры.

Айни перевернул страницу книги. Как заметил Тсан, за время разговора Айни сделал это впервые. Похоже, не слишком интересной была эта книга. Иллюстрация на развороте изображала какое-то странное животное с длинной шеей, покрытой чешуёй, и птичьими перьями на крыльях.

— На всё ваша воля, — Шассер склонил голову. — И последнее. Вам сообщат утром, но я услышал уже сейчас. В голубятню прилетели две птицы с сообщениями о посольстве из Срединного королевства. Судя по всему, оно доберётся до нас через пару-тройку дней.

— Отец волнуется, — проговорил Айни. — Или, скорее уж, его советники.

— Устроим им подобающий приём, — кивнул головой Варкалис.

— К сожалению, это всё на данный момент, — отрапортовал Шассер.

— Что насчёт чая, которым нас с таким постоянством пытаются напоить? — напомнил Тсан, мотнув головой в сторону сервировочного столика. Пресловутый чай им подали и теперь. Запах незнакомых трав почти терялся среди мяты, мелиссы и мёда, но тренированный нюх Тсана уловил его всё равно.

— Чай? — спросил Шассер.

— Странный травяной сбор. Впервые обнаружился в фужерах с разбавленным вином, поданным к брачному ложу. Именно в фужерах; остальное вино было в порядке, — успокоил он Варкалиса. — То вино я вылил.

— Позвольте-ка... — Шассер потянулся к чайнику и бесцеремонно налил себе заварки в чашку. Принюхался, подул на кипяток, пригубил. — Похоже, это та самая «двусильная травка», разговор о которой я слышал недавно. Служанки, ваше высочество. Решили по собственной инициативе...

— Что, опоить? — нахмурился Варкалис.

Шассер глотнул напиток ещё раз и мотнул головой.

— Яда нет, насколько могу судить. Они решили давать вам и вашей жене травы, укрепляющие мужскую и женскую силу и, с вашего позволения, да будет разрешено мне повторить, способствующие зачатию. Служанки очень переживали, что чай вам не по вкусу. Смотрите, как стараются, сегодня заварили даже с мятой и сдобрили акациевым мёдом.

— Мужскую силу? — засопел Варкалис, краснея лицом. — Я что, немощный старик?!

Айни фыркнул.

— Это всего лишь тонизирующее и укрепляющее средство, — проговорил Шассер. — В любом случае, я не обратил внимания, кто этот чай заваривал, так что не смогу тотчас же назвать имена...

— Дуры-кухарки! Всех разгоню!!

— Ваше Высочество, не гневайтесь, они хотели как лучше. Волновались, что у вас с вашей молодой женой не будет получаться...

Айни расхохотался в полный голос, уже не в силах сдержать смех.

— Не смейся, они могли опоить нас! — обернулся Варкалис.

— Пожалуй, я тоже хочу его попробовать. Подай мне чашечку, — скомандовал Айни, запрокинув голову к Тсану.

Он послушно шагнул к столику и занялся чаем.

— Айни! — оскорблённо воскликнул Варкалис.

— Я хочу попробовать, — хохотнул Айни. И чем сумрачнее становился Варкалис, тем больше Айни, казалось, забавлялся.

— Ну, а я его пить не стану!

— Тсан, а ты будешь?

Варкалис сидел в своём кресле и угрюмо сопел.

— Шассер, — позвал Айни чуть погодя, — передайте, пожалуйста, тем женщинам, чьи имена вы не запомнили, что чай мне понравился, и я благодарю их за заботу.

— Да, Ваше Высочество, — поклонился Шассер. Тсан не мог с уверенностью утверждать, но ему показалось, что в глазах Шассера мелькали смешинки. Варкалис, сидевший с угрюмым видом, молча смотрел в камин. Но Тсана не обманула его притворная задумчивость. Пальцы одной руки Варкалиса крепко вцепились в подлокотник, взгляд то и дело косил в сторону Айни. Наконец Варкалис спросил:

— У тебя всё?

— Да, Ваше Высочество.

— Ты хорошо поработал, Шассер. Если нужны будут помощники, реквизируй из гвардейского полка. По поводу оплаты — подавай запросы через моего секретаря, я согласую выдачу любой суммы.

— Разумеется, Ваше Высочество.

— Если что-то обнаружишь, услышишь или заметишь, что угодно, любую мелочь — дай мне знать.

— Хорошо, Ваше Высочество. С вашего позволения...

Шассер изобразил поклон, достаточно глубокий и уважительный, но всё равно какой-то небрежный, и вышел из кабинета, осторожно юркнув за дверь.

Айни передал пустую чашку Тсану и сказал:

— Как хорошо, что по поводу чая всё разрешилось. Он действительно вкусный. Зря ты отказался пробовать.

Варкалис теперь посмотрел на Айни открыто, не таясь. Нет, он не просто смотрел, он пожирал Айни глазами.

— Тсан, окно, — произнёс Варкалис коротко, и Тсан тут же развернулся и задёрнул штору. Правильно, никто с улицы не должен увидеть. Ничего.

Кабинет потонул в полутьме. Варкалис шагнул к дверям и запер их на засов. Потом медленно, будто против воли, преодолел путь от двери к креслу. Он не шёл, он крался, будто зверь на охоте.

— Супруг мой, ты меня пугаешь, — заметил Айни совершенно не испуганным голосом. Захлопнув книгу, он выставил её перед собой, будто щит.

— Не сопротивляйся. Иначе мой телохранитель будет тебя держать, — возвестил Варкалис с преувеличенной угрозой в голосе. Тсан закусил губу, чтобы не начать глупо улыбаться. Что за дурацкие игры? Впрочем, первым дурачиться начал Айни полчаса назад, когда, одевшись после купания, оставил на лавке панталоны. И сейчас сидел в кресле без нижнего белья под юбками. Кажется, мысли об этом сжигали Варкалиса заживо. Тсан... Он тоже чувствовал, что ему не по себе. Стоило лишь подумать о полуодетом Айни, как он более не думал ни о чём другом.

Повинуясь взгляду Варкалиса, легко отобравшего книгу-щит, Тсан взял Айни за руки, завёл их за спинку кресла и сжал, не давая шевелиться.

— Не трогай меня! Не подходи! — потребовал Айни, повысив голос. Он выставил вперёд ногу в тонком шёлковом чулке и аккуратном сером башмачке. Варкалис поймал ногу за щиколотку и приблизился к Айни вплотную. Его ногу, приподнятую и согнутую в колене, он аккуратно поставил на край сиденья. Юбки задрались, шурша оборками. Варкалис потянул Айни за другую ногу, закинул её на подлокотник. Встал перед креслом на колени, склонился.

Айни охнул и дёрнул руками, но Тсан, крепко сжимая запястья, не дал ему шевельнуться. Тогда Айни тихо простонал.

Потом до Тсана доносились только тяжёлое дыхание, редкие всхлипы и шорох одежды. А когда Варкалис что-то сделал рукой, Айни охнул в голос.

— Это... — проговорил он.

— Не больно? — спросил Варкалис, останавливаясь.

— Нет, продолжай. Это странно.

— Неприятно?

— Чувствую себя натянутым... там. И тебя внутри.

— Всего лишь пальцы.

— Ох, да знаю я! М-м-м...

— Надо привыкнуть.

Айни промолчал, тяжело дыша. Его руки напряглись. Пальцы сжались в кулаки. Тсан заставил его разжать одну руку, потом другую, потом переплёл их пальцы вместе, замком. Айни задышал тяжело, начал постанывать, вновь зашуршали юбки. Потом он снял ногу с подлокотника и закинул её Варкалису за спину, неловко надавив каблуком. Варкалис склонился ещё ниже, почти скрывшись с головой в ворохе юбок. И Айни застонал, закричал, стиснул пальцы Тсана с такой силой, будто сломать их хотел, приподнялся и выгнулся в кресле. Жалобно скрипнуло старое дерево. Тсан затаил дыхание, а если мог бы, то и собственное сердцебиение остановил, так остро ему захотелось сейчас ощутить высвобождение Айни, его оргазм. Тсан зажмурился.

Вот прошли томительные мгновения, и Айни обмяк, растекаясь по креслу, разжал пальцы. Его нога съехала с шёлковой куртки Варкалиса на пол. Варкалис встал с колен. Его губы были влажные, щёки раскраснелись, он тяжело дышал.

— Это... Ни на что не похоже, — шепнул Айни. Его голос звучал очень слабо. — И я, наверное, захочу ещё, — Тсан почувствовал, как кровь пульсирует у него в паху. Он знал, что сейчас не должен ничего предпринимать, но кровь, дурная разбуженная кровь, не хотела успокаиваться. — Но только не сейчас, попозже, — продолжал Айни.

— Сегодня ночью, — сказал Варкалис хрипло, словно прокаркал. — Этой ночью я возьму тебя.

Тсан посмотрел на него дико, насквозь пронзённый откровенностью и смыслом сказанного.

— Тсан, подойти, — сказал Варкалис. Попросил. Голос его сделался мягче, но всё равно оставался напряжённым. Тсан обошёл кресло, встал перед ним. Руки ещё помнили судорожное сжатие пальцев Айни. Варкалис взял его за подбородок, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Тсан почти сразу перевёл взгляд ниже, на влажные губы. Когда Варкалис поцеловал его, он тут же ощутил непривычный вкус, пряный, почти сладкий, вызывающий головокружение. Айни протяжно застонал:

— Вы такие красивые, оба...

От неожиданности Тсан распахнул глаза, которые не заметил, когда закрыл. Варкалис шагнул вперёд и обнял его — за плечи и за пояс, тесно прижался, грудью, животом, своей отвердевшей плотью, Тсан явственно ощутил непроизвольный толчок его бёдер и ответил, качнув бёдрами в ответ. Варкалис разомкнул их поцелуй, тяжело дыша. Посмотрел полуприкрытыми глазами, но не сонными, а затуманенными страстью.

— Не могу ждать до ночи, — пожаловался Айни. Он судорожно сжал колени под своими шуршащими юбками.

— Нам ещё предстоит ужин, — сказал Варкалис, неимоверным усилием воли, — так казалось, — размыкая объятия и отходя от Тсана в сторону. — Я буду считать его своим наказанием. За то, как обращался с тобой и Тсаном сегодня.

Он опустился перед креслом Айни на одно колено. На этот раз достаточно далеко, чтобы не касаться его.

— Нам всем понадобится трезвая голова, — добавил Варкалис, будто убеждая. — Мы не должны подавать виду, будто встревожены сегодняшним покушением.

— Супруг мой, из-за тебя я могу думать о чём угодно, только не о покушении, — ответил Айни. — Что ты делаешь со мной? И с Тсаном?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Варкалис, — что ты делаешь со мной? Вы оба? Вы как две стороны одного искушения.

Тсану сделалось жарко и не по себе от подобного признания. Что Варкалису нравился Айни, он принимал как должное, но осознание того, что и он тоже может интересовать принца, давалось ему с трудом. Он не думал становиться объектом подобного интереса. Не верил, что сможет.

— Хорошо, что мы по разные стороны, — ответил Айни, мягко улыбаясь. — Тебе не придётся выбирать, оказавшись между нами. Просто будь между.

Варкалис сглотнул.

— Буду.

Со стороны его лицо казалось насыщенным какой-то странной эмоцией. Одухотворённым варварским поклонением какому-то новому богу, — подумал Тсан, перевидавший за время жизни вне дворца и культы многих богов, и их ярых последователей.

Согласен ли он быть объектом этого поклонения? И что потребуется от него, пусть и несчастного божка поневоле, неожиданно превратившегося в дополнение к Айни, — что потребуется от него сегодняшней ночью? Он согласен на это? Быть третьим? Что потребуется от третьего? Насколько близко готов он оказаться с ними двумя? Варкалис сегодня говорил, что только ребёнка Тсана сможет выносить Айни. Но сейчас сказал, что возьмёт Айни сегодня ночью. Значит, сегодняшнее соитие будет не для зачатия ребёнка. А для любви, — подумав, добавил Тсан, подмечая, как они оба, Айни и Варкалис, смотрят друг на друга.

***  
Скучный ужин, во время которого Тсан стоял позади кресел принца и принцессы, вынужденный слушать, как королева Лисс пытается тонко уколоть и культурно унизить «бедненькую принцессу Айни», как Варкалис агрессивно защищает его грубыми ответами, как дядюшка, родной брат королевы, вечно пьяный субъект, мерзко и пошло шутит по поводу и без, — наконец-то этот скучный ужин подошёл к концу.

— Мы пойдём в опочивальню, — вставая, бросил Варкалис, швыряя на скатерть льняную салфетку. — Создадим дядюшке побольше поводов пошутить завтра о неуёмности молодожёнов. Покойной ночи, матушка, покойной ночи, дядюшка. Тсан, проверь комнаты.

Он с радостью отправился вперёд выполнять поручение и успел только услышать от королевы:

— Этот снова будет спать с вами?

— Всегда, матушка. Покуда на нас не прекратятся покушения, наш телохранитель будет при нас денно и нощно.

— Как удобно.

— Что именно?

Королева не нашлась с ответом. Тсан вышел из столового зала в пустой коридор. Следом за ним, — он слышал, — отправились Айни с Варкалисом. Рука Айни лежала поверх предплечья Варкалиса. Тсану даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать: они именно так ходили по дворцу, рука об руку. Полные согласия, обоюдных желаний, единые в движениях. Чеканя шаг, он шёл впереди, стараясь не ускорять походку. Он нервничал. Он не знал, как всё будет.

Не знал, что он еле-еле успеет войти в комнаты первым, задвинуть щеколду на межкомнатной двери, задёрнуть портьеры, проверить кровать и углы, подкинуть пару поленьев в камин. Не знал, что Варкалис и Айни влетят в комнату почти бегом, схватившись за руки, не обращая внимания ни на звук, с которым Тсан запрёт за ними дверь, ни на самого Тсана, вернувшегося к камину, ни на что вокруг. Не знал, с какой поспешностью начнут они раздеваться и раздевать друг друга, стягивая одежду и трогая обнажающиеся тела. Не знал, как больно и одновременно сладко будет ему смотреть на них, поглощённых только друг другом.

Не знал, и не ожидал даже, что внезапно всё прекратится и остановится.

— Тсан, иди сюда.

Не знал, что Айни позовёт его, а Варкалис протянет к нему руку, молчаливо подзывая. Не знал, как вспыхнет перед глазами, застилая всё вокруг, собственная лихорадочная жадность, разбуженная близостью, прикосновениями, поцелуями... Он неожиданно для себя ощутил странное согласие и расположенность к Варкалису, когда тот начал укладывать Айни на постель, лаская его тело губами. Пока то были шея и ключицы, Тсан ещё сдерживался, но на обнажённой груди, выгнутой, казалось, навстречу им обоим, сорвался. Приник к левому соску, пока Варкалис целовал правый. Айни отозвался на их слитное действие удивлённым вздохом, и Варкалис торопливо огладил плечи Тсана раскрытой ладонью. Плечи, шею и загривок, вплетя напоследок пальцы в его волосы, приводя их в беспорядок. Сосок Айни казался острым комочком нежного фрукта во рту, сладкой жемчужиной. Тсан широко облизал его языком прежде, чем присосаться губами. Айни ахнул, а рука Варкалиса снова мимолётно сжалась в его волосах. Тсан содрогнулся, почти теряя сознание от странной экстатической дрожи, посетившей его тело. Они были так близко, но ему было так мало! Ему хотелось большей близости, большей силы.

Он выпустил изо рта затвердевшую вершинку соска с причмокиванием, повёл головой вниз, заметив движение рук. Варкалис сжимал окрепший член Айни в своей руке, тот почти полностью исчезал в ней, скрытый пальцами, и тут же появлялся, сверкая оголённой влажной головкой, красивой, нежной, изысканной на вид. Варкалис животным чутьём уловил его взгляд, задержал пальцы на движении внизу, замер, давая Тсану возможность пасть в пучину собственной алчности так сильно, как только он осмелится. Низко склониться, как грешник перед алтарём, прикоснуться губами, вобрать ртом, приласкать языком, почувствовать уже знакомый вкус, пока слабый, но такой желанный. Айни, словно влекомый бегущими волнами, подавался вверх на их гребнях, погружаясь глубже в него и почти выскальзывая. Его ноги, гладкие точёные бёдра, подрагивали и медленно разжимались, послушные пальцам Варкалиса. Варкалиса, который двигался дальше, вёл вперёд их обоих, заводил глубже и глубже в тёмный омут жадного обладания. Тсан позабыл о своей стеснительности, о своём рассудке, о бережной обходительности и вежливой нерешительности. Позабыл о себе. Вся сущность его рвалась к Айни, к тяготеющей неизведанности его плоти, голодной и нерешительной, неумелой и раскрытой перед ними обоими, перед ним и Варкалисом. Варкалисом, который должен стать первым, он заслужил это право — стать. Руки Айни, тянущие его голову вверх, губы Айни, дарящие ему неумелый жалящий поцелуй, плечи Айни, предательски раскрывающие тайное томление, пульсирующие в унисон с неровным дыханием, свечением страсти и любви — его молчаливое признание, — и его неловкие и бесстыдные слова: «…я больше... не смогу... сейчас...», и жаркий вздох Варкалиса совсем рядом, в плечо, его вспотевший лоб, ткнувшийся следом, вздох Айни и его стон, и голос Варкалиса, выговаривающий что-то сквозь зубы, руки Варкалиса, вцепившиеся в бёдра Айни, глянцево поблескивающие колени, согнутые, раздвинутые, первое движение и второе, и последующие мягкие и медленные толчки, плавно раскачивающие тела. Такие красивые, что при взгляде на них щемило сердце. Пальцы Айни, так и не выпустившие руки Тсана. Приоткрытый рот Варкалиса, из которого не доносилось ни звука, и его лицо, молчаливо кричащее о слабости и болезненной уязвимости. Тсан хотел быть с ними, и он был с ними, но как же мало ему было простого присутствия. Безудержно, одиноко мало. Горечь разливалась в груди, когда он смотрел на них двоих, на Айни, в которого он был влюблён всю жизнь, и на Варкалиса, который отнял его за пару недель. Отнял его внимание, его мысли, его чувства, его тело... Варкалису принадлежал Айни по праву, по судьбе и законам, и он стал первым, но Тсан всё равно ощущал в душе мятежное горе, не желавшее примиряться с этим положением вещей. Примирись он, и ему было бы легче, примирись он, и он бы мог... Что? Полюбить обоих? С какой стати ему любить Варкалиса? За что? Сегодня он пообещал ему свою преданность и службу, но — не любовь. Варкалиса он хотел бы покорить, принизить и опустить до своего уровня; пусть он станет хотя бы равным ему, если не вторым после него. Но даже этим желаниям Тсана не суждено было исполниться. Распалённый и одновременно удручённый, он пожирал обоих глазами, с любовью, и с ревностью, и со страданием в душе. И страдание рванулось ввысь, сделавшись почти сладостной болью, когда Варкалис вскрикнул и задрожал, совершая резкие движения, заметался в агонии, отдавая Айни своё семя. Айни жалобно всхлипнул, хватая его за руки; Тсан заметил его по-прежнему твёрдое естество, неудовлетворённо тянущееся вверх, и ощутил чувство вины. Наверное, он должен был продолжать, не смотреть со стороны, а продолжать ласкать Айни доступным ему способом, языком и губами, чтобы подарить ему разрядку, которой он так жаждал теперь.

Они позвали его. Айни и Варкалис, оба сверкая глазами. Варкалис — будто зная какую-то тайну, все его внутренние помыслы, которых он должен был бы стыдиться и искренне стыдился, особенно своей ревности и неусмиримого потаённого желания первенства, — и Айни, остро нуждавшийся в нём. Тело Айни отличалось от тел тех других, почти забытых женщин, и всё же, в первую минуту, оно показалось Тсану таким женственным, что его не портили несвойственные обычным девичьим телам небольшие яички, скрытые по бокам от входа, и твёрдый член, полностью вышедший из опушённого светлыми волосками бугорка плоти, нижним концом соединённого с яичками, а корнем уходящего в глубину влагалища. Тсан, замирая от святотатства, что совершал своими прикосновениями и действиями, приставил к этому влагалищу свой член и толкнулся внутрь, в узкую и трепещущую глубину. Ему сделалось тесно, Айни сжал его сильно, судорожно; услышав пронзительный стон, почти вскрик, он с испугом поднял глаза. Айни протягивал к нему руки, Айни хотел его объятий. Тсан потянул Айни к себе, помогая приподняться, подхватил рукой за гибкую поясницу, прекрасно чувствуя, как при этом движении Айни подаётся вперёд и глубже опускается на его член. Бёдра Айни раскрылись, словно лепестки цветка, оплетая его по бокам. Айни упал ему на грудь, схватился за плечи, уткнулся ему в живот головкой стоящего члена, застонал над ухом. Тсан подал бёдра коротким толчком вперёд, не получая настоящего движения, но ощущая силу сжатия внутри, тугую и жадную. Постель промялась под Варкалисом, и Тсан мог лишь посмотреть, как тот пересаживается позади Айни, поддерживает его, гладит его спину и плечи ладонями, бесстыдно открыто, по-хозяйски. Тсан яростно глянул Варкалису в лицо, но увидел в нём лишь спокойствие и расслабленность, никакой жадности, злобы или соперничества. Руки Варкалиса огладили Айни по бокам, по пояснице, опустились ниже, уловили ритм движения Тсана и в нужный момент слегка приподняли тело Айни под ягодицы. Тот вскинулся, ахнул, затрепетал, сжался внутри. Варкалис сделался довольным и почти счастливым, читая это по его лицу, такому открытому сейчас, Тсан ощущал, как что-то вновь сдвигается в его душе, как что-то взламывает застывший в ней лёд ревности, жёсткий и холодный. «Тсан, сильнее, он же хочет, не мучь его». Он заставил себя двигаться, включаясь в их слитные движения согласными толчками, и разглядывал Варкалиса, мечтая найти в его лице отголоски собственных чувств, но не находя их. Только довольство, смирение и радость оттого, как Айни делается хорошо, с каждой секундой всё больше, как Айни с жаром стонет и отдаётся ему — им обоим — с каждым мгновением сильнее и полнее, как Айни теряет разум, сходя с ума от разбуженной ими обоими страсти. Тсан зажмурился, не в силах больше смотреть, не в силах сдерживаться. Он сломал только что установившийся ритм движений, приподнимая Айни, толкая его вверх и вперёд, подкидывая на себе, скользя в его тесной глубине, и взорвался в самой наивысшей точке, достигнув блаженства. Айни откинулся Варкалису в объятия, и Тсан сквозь пелену в глазах увидел, как Варкалис подводит его к краю, рукой лаская трепещущий орган, заставляя Айни сжиматься внутри, заставляя кричать, изливаясь ему в ладонь и Тсану на живот. Восхитительное и одновременно чуждое зрелище, неповторимое, отравленной иглой западающее в сердце — никогда до и никогда после, потому что после будет уже иначе. Руки Варкалиса уложили Айни на бок, потянули его самого, заставляя улечься рядом. Руки Варкалиса, бесцеремонно огладившие его до сих пор чувствительную плоть, растирающие скользкую влагу по их телам, бесцеремонные и наглые руки, не знающие стеснения, проникающие всюду. «Тебя я тоже хочу, Тсан...» Бесцеремонный шёпот. Варкалис всегда добивается своего, если хочет. Варкалис, который бывал с мужчинами. Как это будет? Что будет делать Айни? Смотреть? Участвовать? Гладить его своими маленькими ладошками и тонко стонать...

С этими мыслями Тсан уснул. Ему снилось ужасное. Будто его привязали к эшафоту и начали сдирать кожу, а он не чувствовал боли, только дикое томление в груди и в паху. У палача было лицо Варкалиса, а Айни сидел на троне перед помостом и наблюдал за казнью.

***  
Утро наступило, ворвалось в незапоминающийся сон стуком в дверь и криками слуг. Посольство прибыло, королева Лисс зовёт.

— Совсем они там обнаглели, что ли? — процедил Варкалис, зарываясь с головой в подушки.

— В любом случае, нужно вставать, уже утро, — ответил Айни.

Тсан открыл глаза и увидел перед собой светло-серую макушку волос. Айни лежал, переплетясь с Варкалисом объятьями. И всё же...

— Доброе утро, Тсан, — произнёс Айни, неизвестно как догадавшийся, что он проснулся. С другой стороны, разве мог кто-то уснуть в том грохоте, что подняли слуги.

— Айни,.. — пробормотал Тсан, прижавшись лицом к его волосам и вдыхая их аромат. Он протянул руку и огладил обнажённое плечо, торчащее над одеялом. На большее он не осмелился. Пальцы Варкалиса, тут же вынырнувшие из-под одеяла, накрыли его руку. Тсану сделалось жарко, он чуть было не отодвинулся из-за ощущения, что он вор и трогает чужое. Но тут Варкалис убрал руки, разжал объятия и развернулся в постели, ложась ничком, откинул одеяло, представ в прохладном воздухе комнаты полностью обнажённым. Тсан смотрел на него и ничего не чувствовал, ни ревности, ни соперничества, ни обиды. Ядовитые чувства ушли, и осознавать это было чрезвычайным облегчением.

Слуги продолжали стучать и звать.

— Тсан, — позвал Варкалис с жалобным выражением в голосе. — Сделай с ними что-нибудь. Скажи, что я их убью и выгоню взашей, если они и дальше будут...

Тсан подорвался с кровати, откидывая одеяло со своей стороны, встал и направился к двери. Ему пришлось возвысить голос, чтобы по ту сторону его услышали за криком и стуком.

— Их Высочества проснулись. Скоро выйдут.

— И завтрак в купальни, — крикнул Варкалис.

— Приказывают подать завтрак в купальни, — послушно повторил Тсан, мысленно согласившись, что помыться сейчас ему бы очень хотелось.

За дверью стало тихо, и он обернулся. Айни сел на кровати, растрёпанный и маленький, ещё не до конца проснувшийся, ужасно милый, будто птенец-слёток из тех, которых он сам когда-то выхаживал и выкармливал давным-давно во дворце отца. Айни точно так же хотелось держать на руках и нежить в тепле.

— Ну давай, надо вставать, — пробормотал Варкалис неизвестно кому, при этом продолжая пластом лежать в подушках, подставляя обнажённое тело стылому воздуху. Тсан подумал, сможет ли когда-нибудь прикасаться к этому человеку так же свободно, как ему хочется прикасаться к Айни, будет ли испытывать к нему тягу и желание без оглядки на его положение и характер. Начать делать это сейчас? Подойти и обнять, усадить? Нет, нет и нет.

Вместо этого Тсан предпочёл начать собирать их одежду, разбросанную вчера по полу. Обнаружив свои рубаху и брюки, он первым делом облачился в них, испытывая необъяснимое облегчение.


	5. Глава 5

Сразу после краткого омовения в купальнях и торопливого завтрака они отправились в малый зал для приёма посольства.

— Не понимаю, что за бесцеремонная спешка, — ворчал Варкалис. — Они выказывают нам своё неуважение, требуя аудиенции так скоро.

Тсан, облачившийся в лёгкий полудоспех и вооружившийся лишь ножами в потайных ножнах, молчал. Ответил Айни, еле поспевавший за быстрым шагом Варкалиса.

— Они узнали о нападении на караван. Потом — о твоей свадьбе. И, возможно, подозревают, что у тебя другая невеста, подложные верительные грамоты и другие договора, так что теперь они волнуются за политический курс наших стран.

— Если ещё раз вздумают меня поднять ни свет ни заря, я устрою им такой курс... — пробормотал Варкалис себе под нос.

— Я слышал, они прибыли два часа назад и тут же, не отвлекаясь на отдых и еду, попросили срочной аудиенции. Их тоже можно понять, — осмелился вступиться в своих соплеменников Тсан. Они волновались, что место жены принца занял не Айни, а кто-то другой. Им можно было простить бесцеремонность и поспешность.

Варкалис на его наглое встревание в разговор ничего не ответил, только стрельнул глазами. Тсан тут же прикусил язык. Общаться с этим человеком было сложно. Разве он обязан заставлять себя?

Они вышли в главный коридор, застеленный ковровой дорожкой и украшенный драпировками, развешанными по стенам и освещённый ярко горящими в нишах лампами. Слуги, стоящие навытяжку на каждом повороте, провожали их взглядами.

Варкалис, наконец, сбавил скорость, и Айни поудобнее перехватил его руку, опираясь. Тсан пожалел, что не может поддержать его с другой стороны: этого не позволял придворный этикет и его собственный низкий статус.

Айни был красив в новом платье и парадных украшениях. Жемчуг с золотом и бриллиантами поблескивали в его волосах и в проколотых ушах. Тяжёлое жемчужное ожерелье плотным воротником охватывало шею. Несколько колец украшало тонкие пальцы. Парные браслеты, подобные ожерелью, облегали запястья. Платье было жемчужного цвета, с серым отливом в тон волосам. По настоянию Варкалиса, швеи скроили его таким образом, что платье открывало сзади шею и плечи, демонстрируя яркий рисунок на коже Айни, цветущие розы и листву, а спереди прикрывало грудь рядами рюшей, создавая некоторый дополнительный объём. Юбка вилась позади коротким шлейфом кипенно-белого цвета, а спереди приоткрывала ноги до щиколоток. Туфли, расшитые жемчугом, были странной конструкции, ещё не виданной Тсаном раньше: на высокой подошве с изгибом, заставляющей Айни всё время стоять на полупальцах, демонстрируя выгнутый свод стопы. Щиколотки были обтянуты тонкими серебристыми ремешками, которые и крепили туфли на ноге. Кажется, Айни мог стоять на них, лишь опираясь на руку Варкалиса, а самостоятельно не сделал бы и шагу.

— Зачем это издевательство? — прямо и хмуро спросил Тсан, когда ещё только увидел, что именно предстоит надеть Айни.

— Я хочу показать им принцессу во всей красе, — ответил Варкалис. — Роскошную красавицу, которую они отдали мне в жёны. Пусть вернутся к своему королю и расскажут ему, что у Айни всё хорошо, пусть заверят, что дочь его в надёжных руках, что договоры соблюдаются, торговля и мир между нашими государствами по прежнему сильны. Только лишь украсив свою женщину, я смогу вселить в них эту уверенность, не произнеся ни слова.

Тсан, частично убеждённый, но всё равно неодобрительно смотревший, как неловко Айни двигается, стараясь держать равновесие, ощущал странное недоброе предчувствие. Должно быть, его вселяла дополнительная беззащитность Айни в этой непривычной обуви, его богатые украшения и вычурность наряда. Айни сразу же превратился в принцессу, недостижимую и отстранённую, и от этого сердце Тсана заныло. Заныло оттого, что он понял неприятную правду. Судьба Айни и Варкалиса — быть на виду, а его — вечно стоять в тени.

Угнетаемый подобными мыслями, он вслед за королевской четой вошёл в малый зал для аудиенций. Королева Лисс, её брат, для разнообразия, кажется, трезвый в это утро, министр внешней торговли, министр иностранных дел и главный законник уже были здесь и вели разговор с чиновниками из посольства. Тсан сразу узнал знакомые одежды и родной говор. И не увидел ни одного знакомого человека. Неужели посольство составили из людей, не знакомых с Айни лично? Это было странно, но не невозможно. Если им предоставят верительные грамоты и письма королевских советников, странность сразу разрешится, — сказал Тсан себе. Он пробежался взглядом по лицам, отмечая напряжённость и хмурые выражения недоверия и осторожности. Эти люди не верили королеве Лисс, изо всех сил старавшейся уверить их в своей лояльности, эти люди ждали именно Айни, дочь их короля. Когда распахнулась дверь, и Варкалис ввёл Айни в залу, их встретили пять пар глаз, и в них Тсан прочёл разной степени ожидание и облегчение.

— Это она. Это действительно принцесса, — расслышал он шепотки.

Дядюшка Варкалиса выглядел очень довольным, будто это он сам ввёл Айни под руку в помещение.

У дальней стены Тсан заметил странного человека с чёрными глазами, смуглого и худого до сухости. Кого-то он ему напомнил, но кого — он не мог сказать. Судя по манере держаться, человек был научен обращаться с оружием. Тсана учили вычислять таких людей в первую очередь и считать их самыми вероятными противниками в схватке. Конечно, вряд ли среди королевских послов мог затесаться профессиональный убийца, но Тсан решил ничего не сбрасывать со счетов.

— Ваше высочество, — обратился к Айни глава делегации, седобородый, но ещё вполне достаточно крепкий старик, облачённый в нарядные одежды, — меня зовут Косн Седек, я глава нашего посольства. Король шлёт вам свою любовь и очень волнуется о вашем благополучии. Если возможно, то расскажите мне, как ваши дела, как принимают вас в этой дружественной, но всё-таки чужой стране. Здоровы ли вы, не притесняют ли вас, не угнетают ли. Уверяю, любые проблемы и чаяния вы можете поведать мне, а я передам их вашему отцу. Можете ничего не бояться и сообщить нам чистую правду, наше посольство ультимативное. Если не вернётся никто из нас, ваш отец выдвинет в путь войска.

— Я... не понимаю, — проговорил Айни, судорожно схватившись за руку Варкалиса. — У меня всё хорошо. Всё отлично. Разве не получил мой отец сообщений о состоявшейся свадьбе? Разве не знал, что мы с телохранителем добрались до столицы и благополучно были приняты во дворце?

— Сообщение между нашими государствами сейчас прервано, — ответил глава посольства Косн Седек. — Караваны грабят отряды разбойников, птиц, по большей части, отлавливают ручными ястребами, мы — четвёртое отправленное посольство. Остальные три попросту не добрались до дворца. Всё это я узнал, уже находясь здесь. Мы рассчитывали, что встретим тут больше наших соплеменников, но... — он развёл руками, а Айни удручённо подтвердил:

— Вы первые, кто прибыл из дома за всё это время.

— Ну что ж, прискорбно...

— Спешу вас заверить, что мы разберёмся с разбойниками в течение месяца! — воинственно произнёс дядюшка Варкалиса, задрав нос.

На его выпад никто не ответил, а Косн Седек только развернулся и медленно поклонился. Потом обратился снова к Айни.

— У меня есть для вас послание вашего отца и кое-что ещё. Сперва — послание.

Он протянул руку, и к нему приблизился один из послов, неся в руках кожаный, украшенный золотом футляр для свитков. Шёлковые кисти на его концах были красного и жёлтого цветов. Айни протянул руки и с печальным и задумчивым лицом принял футляр. Тсан понял, что теперь отец-король только так и может общаться с ним: официальными письмами, отправленными с посольством. Расстояние и политические условности лишали их того, чем богаты были простые люди, возможность видеть своих родственников и любимых каждый день, общаться с ними без опаски... Айни уже откручивал футляр — для этого ему пришлось выпустить руку Варкалиса, — а Тсан насторожился. Все посольские замерли и, затаив дыхание, наблюдали за Айни. Нет, за футляром. Дядюшка Варкалиса побледнел. Кое-кто из послов спрятал руки в рукавах и за пазухой. Странный черноглазый человек в углу весь подобрался, будто для прыжка. Тсан шагнул вперёд.

— Ваше Высочество, позвольте я...

Что-то толкнулось его в грудь, больно ударившись в грубой кожи плотный нагрудник полудоспеха. Одновременно раздался механический щелчок и чей-то вскрик. Черноглазый опустил руку, скрывая тканью рукавов какой-то механизм. Айни повернулся, зажав пальцами обе половинки футляра. Внутри, как заметил Тсан, был тонкий свиток. Нельзя, чтобы Айни его коснулся, нельзя! Он протянул руку, и её тут же отбросило в сторону. Из предплечья торчал короткий треугольный нож, толстый и маленький, похожий на наконечник стрелы, но всё-таки нож.

— Нет!.. — взвыл дядюшка, — вы же обещали никого не убивать!

Айни отбросил неудобный футляр, вытащил из него свиток, а черноглазый с помощью какой-то механической трубки послал в Тсана ещё один нож — теперь он метил в плечо, и острие прошло по касательной, взрезав одежду и кожу. Брызнула кровь, окропив жемчуга Айни кровавыми каплями. Айни вскрикнул. Свиток в его руках начал разматываться сам.

Это ловушка! Это не настоящее посольство! Дядюшка присел в углу, схватившись за каминную полку, королева застыла посреди залы с широко раскрытыми от паники глазами, Варкалис схватил Айни за руку. Черноглазый, внезапно напомнивший Тсану того старика-учителя из дальнего горного храма, что приглашали для Айни перед замужеством, отбросил в сторону своё стреляющее ножами устройство и выхватил из-за голенища сапога тонкий кинжал с короткой рукоятью. Лезвие кинжала разделилось на три, золотистый металл угрожающе блеснул.

— Нет! Уходим! — выкрикнул вдруг Косн Седек — или тот, кто им назвался. Он выхватил из кошеля на поясе округлую печать и крепко зажал её в руке. Точно так же поступили и остальные посольские. Даже черноглазый монах. А Айни...

— Тсан, — слабым голосом позвал Айни, пытаясь протянуть к нему руки. Свиток как будто приклеился к его ладони. Теперь Айни окружало свечение, и Варкалиса оттолкнуло в сторону, как только свечение вспыхнуло ярким светом.

Айни исчез. Исчезло всё посольство. Остались только слуги, которые до этого обносили гостей закусками, Варкалис, сбитый с ног в самый последний момент и лежащий на полу, дядюшка, намертво вцепившийся в каминную полку. Королева покачнулась и плавно упала в обморок.

— Телепорт. Они забрали его в телепорт, — прошептал Варкалис. Тсан приблизился, старательно зажимая руку, чтобы не терять кровь. — Я смогу...

— Что? Что сможешь? — требовательно спросил Тсан, наплевав на титулы и посторонних.

Варкалис повёл головой по сторонам, явно не видя ничего вокруг, потом заметил окровавленные пальцы Тсана, которыми тот прикрывал рану.

— Кровь... Это хорошо... — пробормотал Варкалис. — Дай сюда! На нём осталась твоя кровь!

Он говорил об Айни, — понял Тсан. Он тронул ладонь Варкалиса окровавленной рукой и снова зажал рану. Наконечник, застрявший в предплечье, волновал его сильнее, чем эта окровавленная царапина: рука отказывалась двигаться, прошитая болью. Хорошо, что он обучен сражаться обеими руками, а не только правой. Вот только с кем здесь сражаться?!

— Я открою проход за ними, — пробормотал Варкалис, чертя прямо на полу какие-то знаки кровью и огнём из камина. Пол прожигали багровые письмена незнакомого языка. Слуги выбежали из зала, побросав подносы. Где-то в коридоре топала вызванная стража. — Вот только неизвестно, кто будет ждать нас там. Сколько у них людей, и где мы окажемся. Это может быть лодка в море. Вышка над лесом. Ты готов пойти со мной?

— Готов, — ответил Тсан, стараясь не тратить лишние слова. Он пойдёт за Айни даже на край света!

— Надо собраться, — лихорадочно сверкая глазами, Варкалис продолжал выписывать символы. — У тебя есть десять минут. Найди припасы. Одежду. Пару коней. Проход будет небольшим. Давай! Что стоишь?! Вперёд!

— Лошадей... Сюда? — осторожно спросил Тсан. Он представил это шествие по парадным коридорам.

— Конечно! — прошипел Варкалис. — Мы будем двигаться след в след за ними. Поэтому — сюда!

Тсан не помнил, как добежал до конюшни. Криком созвал конюхов, приказывая им седлать лошадей. И тут кто-то подбежал к нему и загородил дорогу.

— Я иду с вами, — негромко, но твёрдо сказал Шассер.

Тсан посмотрел на него, удивлённо гадая, как тот узнал. Да, в том и состояла работа Шассера — знать. Но каким образом так быстро?

— У меня здесь припасы, оружиеи аптечка, — добавил Шассер, встряхивая плечом, на котором он нёс чересседельные сумы. — А лошадку свою я уже оседлал.

— Если Варкалис скажет, что можно... — произнёс Тсан. Он помнил предупреждение о том, что проход будет небольшим.

Они управились так быстро, как только смогли. И погнали коней прямо по ковровой дорожке коридора из внутреннего двора. Тсан радовался, что во дворце такие высокие потолки! Слуги отшатывались и отпрыгивали в стороны, едва успевая убраться из-под копыт коней, а стражников, которые только-только подоспели к дверям залы, они с Шассером и вовсе чуть не затоптали. Кто-то из них начал разворачиваться и поднимать алебарды, когда из залы послышался зычный приказ Варкалиса:

— Пропустить!!

Они въехали в зал, топча подносы с маленькими бутербродами, хрусткие корзиночки с паштетом и осколки хрустальных бокалов — всё то, что было брошено слугами, сбежавшими во время нападения и похищения Айни.

— Я закончил. Кажется, нащупал проход, — уже спокойнее сказал Варкалис. Он стоял на коленях, сведя руки вместе, а между ладонями у него светилась тонкая полоска света. Нижним концом полоска упиралась в пол, и надписи на незнакомом языке, очерченные в длинный прямоугольник, светились тем же светом. Верхний конец терялся где-то под потолком. Если смотреть вверх сквозь свечение, то было видно, что оно преломляет изображение расписных зверей и птиц, украшавших потолок и верхнюю часть стен.

— Ваше Высочество, позвольте отправиться с вами, — попросил Шассер. — Я столько лет служил...

— Да, — просто ответил Варкалис, даже не дослушав. Он поднялся с колен, продолжая держать руки сомкнутыми, и поднялся медленно, как будто это простое движение давалось ему с трудом. Встав ровно, он с силой раскинул руки в стороны...

И свечение раскинулось вместе с ними. На ширину прямоугольника. Высотой до потолка. Радужное сияние казалось тёплым. Все предметы, увиденные сквозь него, расплывались и теряли ясность очертаний.

Горничные королевы, что копошились на полу возле своей госпожи, давая ей нюхательные соли и растирая платочком, смоченным уксусом, запястья и виски, заахали и подались назад. Одна из женщин что-то шёпотом проговорила про подколодного колдуна. Тсан пообещал себе, что позже напомнит об этой особе Шассеру.

— Готово. Скорее. Остаточный след слабеет.

Свечение и правда таяло, на глазах становясь прозрачнее.

— Мы окажемся на том же месте, что и они? — спросил Тсан, одной только левой рукой застёгивая на поясе ремень ножен и проверяя, легко ли вынимается меч.

— Я постарался, насколько мог. Завяжи лошадям глаза. Они нервничают.

Шассер, не особо раздумывая, сорвал с ближайшей стены драпировку, порезал её на лоскуты и сноровисто повязал их всем трём лошадям вокруг голов. Он старался разговаривать с животными; они нервничали и перебирали копытами.

Кто бы ещё и Тсану завязал глаза? Он вдел сапог в стремя, схватившись за луку седла одной рукой, подпрыгнул и перекинул ногу, уселся, неловко подобрал поводья. Повреждённая рука стала ныть. Он не успел снять кожаный наруч и посмотреть, сильно ли кровотечение. Но у него начала слегка кружиться голова. И тошнота... Оттого ли она появилась, что он слишком долго смотрел на радужные переливы магической двери Варкалиса, или же от потери крови? Тсан ткнул своего коня каблуками в бока, сжал их бёдрами и зажмурился. Конь двинулся вперёд, вслепую.

Его объял холод и влага. И ветер. Лицо сделалось мокрым почти моментально. Тсан распахнул глаза и уставился на холмы и низко надвинувшиеся тучи. Моросило. Порыв ветра холодил кожу.

Тсан заставил лошадь сделать ещё несколько шагов — под ногами низкая размокшая трава, камень, плотный клочковатый лишайник и кусты отцветшего вереска — и натянул поводья. Конь остановился. Тсан обернулся через плечо, становясь свидетелем, как прямо из воздуха появляется морда лошади, раздувающей ноздри, грива, шея, передние ноги, худой Шассер, зажмурившийся и согбенный в седле. Варкалис оказался третьим, идя рядом со своим вороным. Как только он ступил в вереск, тусклый свет на мгновение сделался вокруг него ярким, переливчатым, будто стенка мыльного пузыря. Потом пузырь беззвучно лопнул, и Тсан понял: обратной дороги нет, она закрылась.

Тсан снял повязку с головы каурого, и тот встряхнул гривой и всхрапнул. Похоже, место, в котором он очутился после светлого и тёплого дворца, ему не нравилось.

— Туда, — вытянул руку Варкалис, будто к чему-то прислушавшись. — Они по другую сторону тех холмов. Движутся вниз, по направлению к долине. И это всё, что можно сказать, я выжал из заклинания поиска всё возможное. Дождь отчасти затруднил работу.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Шассер, пока Тсан молча разворачивал коня. — Найдём стоянку их отряда или хотя бы след подковы, и я сразу скажу. Они не подозревают о нашем присутствии, верно? Это хорошо. Значит, они не будут торопиться, куда бы они ни направлялись.

Тсан почувствовал, как теперь вместо дурноты его сознание погружается в мутную пелену сна. С чего бы ему хотеть спать? Ещё ведь раннее утро. Стиснув зубы, он заставил себя оставаться в седле. Шассер оказался следопытом? Отличная новость. Значит, пока не понадобится грубая сила, в нём не будет надобности, он сможет просто ехать, понемногу придёт в себя и приготовится...

Холод и дождь очень быстро довели его до мелкой дрожи. Если приход зимы в королевском дворце и на улицах столицы почти не ощущался, то здесь, в предгорьях, властвовала поздняя осень, возвещавшая приход зимы. Кое-где лысыми проплешинами лежал снег, на камнях обращавшийся в ледяную корку. Пару раз они миновали замёрзшие лужи, наледью сверкавшие промеж вересковых кустов. К обеду Шассер нашёл, что искал: следы подков. Он что-то объяснял про гвозди и вид подковы, когда Тсан наконец сдался, больше не в силах держаться. Он прилёг на шею коню, осторожно опустившись на низкую луку седла животом. Это даже было почти удобно. Каурый зафыркал и пошёл медленнее, отлично понимая, что от него требуется. Кто-то хорошо обучил животину, — подумал Тсан сквозь наплывающую муть, — даже раненого он способен нести на себе, не нервничая и не боясь запаха крови.

Послышался вскрик Варкалиса. Тсан хотел было поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть, в чём причина его волнения, но не сумел этого сделать. Когда чья-то рука тронула его за плечо, он догадался, что, возможно, Варкалис тревожился именно из-за него. Это было непривычное открытие. Что в нём, в Тсане, способно тревожить Варкалиса? Ведь абсолютно ничего, верно?

— Я поеду вперёд, поищу следы. Одна подкова ещё ни о чём не говорит.

— Да, только помоги мне снять его с коня. Чёрт, я думал, рана несерьёзная, почему он не перевязал её?!

— Мы торопились, Ваше Высочество...

Мир закружился и опрокинулся. Он оказался под землёй, в прохладе и темноте. Грубые корни деревьев впились в него своими пальцами, содрали с него одежду. Земля пела на ухо незнакомыми голосами. Тсана наполнила потребность в любви, всеобъемлющее чувство тоски и тепла затопило его до краёв и перелилось через них. «Я так люблю тебя, — подумал он, — я люблю тебя полностью». Цветные всполохи под веками дробились на мелкую рябь, мешая смотреть.

— Держись, сейчас я его вытащу.

Острая боль там, где его вобрали в себя корни, показалась благословлением. Наконец-то кто-то касался его, трогал, — человек. Чувства причиняют боль, прикосновения — тоже. Он ощущал боль потому, что тот, кого он возлюбил, дотронулся до него. И всё равно... Я люблю тебя.

— Крепко же тебе досталось. Потерял столько крови, весь бледный. Эй, Тсан! Голова кружится? Сколько пальцев видишь?

Он постарался ответить: три. Но не сообразил, произнёс это вслух или просто подумал.

— Отдохнём здесь, пока Шассер не вернётся. Хорошо, что меня учили оказывать первую помощь в Духовной обители, правда? Тебе повезло, что лезвие не задело сосуд, а застряло в мышцах. Надеюсь, связки не повреждены... не умею сшивать связки. Магией или руками — всё равно не умею. Моя магия не созидательная. Я разрушаю всё, к чему прикасаюсь...

Он слушал, слушал голос и не узнавал говорившего. В его окружении попросту не было человека, который разговаривал бы с ним так, по-простому и об обыденных вещах. Варкалис, на которого отчасти был похож голос, обычно общался не с ним, он беседовал лишь с Айни. С чего бы Варкалису разводить свои разговоры с ним, ведь он всего лишь слуга.

Айни. Как там Айни, его возлюбленная принцесса из детства, его первая и единственная любовь, замечательный Айни, робкий и нежный, необыкновенный, неповторимый, единственный?..

***  
Он не устоял на ногах, упал на твёрдое и грубое, в мокрую холодную траву, на камни. Его окружали люди, много людей, почти все незнакомые.

Он понял, что говорить с ними бесполезно. Чьи-то руки схватили его, заставили подняться. Ноги ныли, туфли были похожи на пыточный инструмент, потому что вышагивать в них было всё равно что ходить по лезвиям ножей.

Один человек содрал с него эти туфли, и он вздохнул с облегчением, поджав под себя ноги. Чьи-то руки потянулись к его шее, потрогали кожу.

— Кровь? Возникли сложности?

— Это не её, — сказал черноглазый смуглый человек, бывший в зале вместе с послами. — А со сложностями я разобрался.

С этими словами он выразительно провёл пальцем по горлу и отошёл в сторону. За спиной разговаривали. Кто-то пытался командовать.

— Сажайте выродка на лошадь, и поедем.

— Да не торопись, куда спешить?

— Сперва надо проверить, что в ней такого.

Он обернулся. На него смотрели плохо одетые люди. Тот, кто представлялся послом по имени Косн Седек, стоял, отвернувшись, и копошился в перемётной суме, притороченной к луке седла лошади. Один из людей шагнул и заслонил собою всё, ветер и дождь, но, к сожалению, не холод.

— Кто вы? Что вам нужно? – всё же решился он подать голос.

— О, заговорила... Не слушай её! Говорят, они все ведьмы! Эй ты, будешь болтать, рот завяжем!

— А цацки надо забрать. Потом поделим.

Кто-то тронул замок ожерелья, жёсткими заскорузлыми пальцами царапая кожу. В эту минуту Косн Седек обернулся.

— Оставьте ребёнка в покое! — потребовал он.

— Актёришка, молчи лучше!

— Да-да, вот именно. Не суйся, не встревай, целее будешь!

— Хватит возиться, — прозвучал голос черноволосого, который вернулся, ведя за собой лошадь за повод. — Надо как можно больше проехать до того, как стемнеет. Нас ждут в долине. Делёжкой будете заниматься потом, на привале.

Ему связали руки спереди и посадили на лошадь. Босые ноги не доставали до стремян. Животное пошло медленно, его повод был привязан к седлу впереди идущей кобылы.

Людей в отряде оказалось пятнадцать человек. Уверившись, что никто на него не смотрит, Айни удалось осторожно расстегнуть жемчужный браслет с правой руки и дать ему упасть на землю, под копыта лошади. Если его будут искать, то это может помочь. Если, конечно, его будут искать...

Холод, страх и отчаяние заставили время скомкаться и съёжиться. Вокруг были горы, тонкий материал платья не согревал. Чуть погодя кто-то заметил, что он промок насквозь и дрожит, и набросил на него грубую шерстяную накидку. Одежда соскользнула ему на плечи, но он не сделал попытки её поправить. Тсан и Варкалис будут его искать. Но вот найдут ли? Как можно обнаружить следы, если они прибыли сюда, мгновенно переместившись по воздуху на огромное расстояние?

Время дотянулось до короткого привала. Никто не дал ему и крошки еды. Впрочем, есть и не хотелось. Люди вокруг разговаривали грубо и постоянно ругались друг с другом, грызлись, словно собаки. Меж ними не было согласия. Шайка разбойников, которых наняли для выполнения задания, несколько бродячих актёров, в чьи задачи входило только сыграть роль послов, загадочный черноглазый смуглый человек, который, кажется, стоял выше всех в их отряде, но был таким же исполнителем, как и остальные, хотя и был равнодушен к нему и к цели их следования.

Потом они снова ехали, всё вниз и вниз.

Темнело. Сгущались тучи. Теплее не становилось. Они оказались в предгорьях, отличие которых от гор заключалось лишь в том, что травы вокруг стало больше, а камней — меньше, но ветер по-прежнему дул порывами, трепал намокшую ткань платья, швырял в лицо капли дождя.

— Привал, — наконец раздалась команда. — Заночуем здесь!

***  
Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на языки пламени походного костра, еле видневшегося среди камней. Костерок разожгли так, что свет от него был виден только с одной стороны — должно быть, с той, откуда они пришли. Нельзя было давать понять преследуемым, что за ними по пятам кто-то идёт, а свет костра в такой местности был бы виден на огромные расстояния.

В руке что-то ныло, но боль ощущалась отдалённым шёпотом и казалась ненастоящей. Голова слегка кружилась.

Тсан подумал о своём сне. Тот казался слишком настоящим, чтобы быть сном. И слишком невероятным, чтобы оказаться правдивым явлением. И всё же о нём не мешало бы спросить.

Рядом, в ясном свете костерка, виднелась фигура Варкалиса. Принц что-то помешивал к походном котелке, судя по запаху, какое-то варево из сушёного мяса, овощей и зелени. Тсан немедленно подумал о том, что за день не съел ни крошки. Его везли верхом, поддерживая с двух сторон, стараясь преодолеть как можно большее расстояние. Но было ясно, что он слишком сильно замедляет их поход. Одновременно его отягощали видения из жизни Айни, их сопровождала головная боль и вполне осязаемые холод, голод и страх, боль в стёртых от туфель ногах, тоска по Варкалису и по нему тоже. Айни думал о нём.

— Может ли существовать связь? — спросил он, ничего не произнося перед этим и даже не пошевелившись. Варкалис вздрогнул и чуть не опрокинул котелок.

— Ты очнулся?!

— Скажи, может ли существовать связь между двумя в истинной паре? — продолжил Тсан упрямо. — Чтобы можно было читать мысли друг друга или знать, что происходит с другим?

Он чувствовал, что Варкалис посмотрел на него очень пристально.

— А ты… видел подобное? — спросил он с осторожностью.

— Кажется, да. Очень смутно. В их отряде человек пятнадцать, и они спускаются на равнину. С Айни сняли туфли. И он скинул одно из своих украшений наземь, пока никто не видел... — Тсан примолк, увидев, что Варкалис достал из кармана жемчужную полоску браслета с повреждённой застёжкой, видимо, пострадавшей под копытом лошади.

— Шассер обнаружил после обеда. Ты был без сознания, показывать не имело смысла.

— Значит, мы на верном пути, — пробормотал Тсан.

— Это и по следам было ясно, — ответил Варкалис, пряча браслет и возвращаясь к помешиванию еды в котелке. Котёл был сделан плоским и высоким, чтобы занимать в поклаже поменьше места. Он был среди вещей, которые взял с собой предусмотрительный Шассер. — А вот зачем они похитили Айни? Он что-нибудь слышал?

— По-видимому, нет, — сказал Тсан, подумав. — Они едут с кем-то на встречу, у них некая цель, но это всё, что я понял.

— Цель... — пробормотал Варкалис. — Какая тут может быть цель, ума не приложу. Это северные границы, здесь горы и пустоши. В нескольких днях пути отсюда мой собственный замок, жаль, что нет времени и возможности послать им сигнал и обратиться за помощью… Ещё дальше — ленные владения приближённых. Раньше по пустошам проходил Путь, торговые караваны из другого мира выходили из Врат неподалёку, но это в прошлом, сейчас Врата закрыты.

— Другой мир? — встрепенулся Тсан. Что-то заныло у него в груди, какое-то дурное предчувствие. — Айни могли похитить, чтобы отвезти в другой мир? Туда, откуда он родом?

Варкалис покачал головой:

— Нет. Ты забываешь, что Айни — дитя двух рас. И уже находится в своём родном мире. А Врата были закрыты давным-давно. Его соплеменники больше не посещают наш мир, они закрыли свои Врата. Тут что-то другое. Айни нужен кому-то, чтобы шантажировать меня или с целью выкупа. Может быть, кто-то хочет подорвать королевскую власть. Лисс могла нанять этих актёров и монаха-убийцу. Хотя, скорее, это был мой так называемый дядюшка. Вот ведь гадючье племя! Я абсолютно его не подозревал! Кому может навредить стареющий алкаш? А он кричал «Никого не убивать», помнишь? Он точно был в сговоре с кем-то из наших соседей или здешних ленных владельцев. Когда вернёмся, прикажу Шассеру провести расследование.

Тсан зацепился за одну фразу, произнесённую Варкалисом.

— Откуда ты знаешь об актёрах и монахе? Я не говорил об этом.

— Но ведь его лицо точь-в-точь как у того старика... — Варкалис осёкся и отнял от котелка руку, потёр ею лоб. — Нет. Нет, вряд ли... — он покосился на Тсана с подозрением. — Но ты мне не говорил. А Айни не рассказывал... — он прикрыл рот ладонью и покачал головой.

— Что такое? — потребовал Тсан.

— Может, дело в том, что Айни полукровка? Но тогда... — он снова покачал головой.

Тсан всё равно не понимал. Их разговор прервали тихие шаги и ржание кобылы Шассера.

— Ваше Высочество, — приветствовал он. — Вокруг никого. Возможно, они обгоняют нас на половину дневного перехода и сейчас, как и мы, остановились на ночлег. Костра в долине не видно.

— Ничего, завтра пойдём быстрее. Маленький отряд способен быть мобильнее, чем большой, — уверенно ответил Варкалис. — Рука у Тсана к утру будет получше. Я применил чары, когда доставал метательное лезвие из раны.

— Хорошо. Если мы настигнем их завтра, хорошо. Госпожа Айни не должна страдать, бедная девчушка, — пробормотал Шассер, подсаживаясь к костру и оставленному Варкалисом котелку. Потом потянулся к составленным неподалёку сумкам и загремел в них, что-то отыскивая. — Госпожа напоминает мне вашу матушку, если мне позволено будет сказать. Не внешностью или чем-то таким, а поведением, обхождением, понимаете? Всегда робкая и тихая, но тёплая натура.

Тсан смотрел, как Шассер разливал варево из котелка, мясной бульон с небольшими кусочками мяса и травами, по походным мискам, и осторожно ощупывал руку. Он только сейчас отметил небольшое онемение в предплечье и стеснение подвижности из-за плотной повязки. Варкалис сказал, что применил чары. Значит, он умел управлять не только пламенем? Ну, конечно. Ещё он умел открывать только что закрытые проходы. Варкалис оказался очень полезен в этой истории. Тогда как он, подготовленный и тренированный боец, сам не сделал ровным счётом ничего. Только замедлил продвижение отряда своей раной.

Получив порцию супа и взяв к нему сухую галету, Тсан молча приступил к еде, неловко орудуя рукой. Некая мысль не давала ему покоя. Если Айни мог каким-то образом передавать ему свои ощущения и эмоции, то не была ли данная связь обоюдной? Не мог ли он как-то сосредоточиться и послать Айни немного уверенности? Сказать, что они с Варкалисом идут по пятам за похитителями? Уверить в том, что они спасут его? Тсан чуть не дрожал, обдумывая эти возможности так и эдак. А потом понял, что ничего не получится. Потому что он обычный человек, не имеющий никаких способностей, он не дитя двух рас. Айни мог посылать ему свои страхи и страдания, Тсан же никогда не умел ничего подобного.

Осознание собственной обычности удручало его и раздражало. Он ничем не помог Айни в этой ситуации — он, телохранитель! Даже Варкалис, которого все окружающие считали книжным червём, сделал больше. Даже Шассер, который вообще приходился Айни посторонним человеком, делал больше, чем он: читал следы и находил путь, по которому шли похитители. А Тсан, который любил Айни всей душой, не мог сделать для него ничего.

— В чём дело? Рука беспокоит? — спросил Варкалис, уловив его настроение.

— И да, и нет, — уклончиво ответил Тсан. Когда же Варкалис пересел к нему ближе, чтобы проверить рану, он признался, какие мысли его гнетут. Вполголоса, кратко, чтобы Шассер не услышал лишнего.

— Напрасно ты расстраиваешься, — ответил Варкалис, не поднимая головы от разматываемой им повязки. Обнажив рану, он воздел над нею ладонь, и чуть погодя из-под неё разгорелось слабое сияние. В руке потеплело, а пульсация, вот-вот грозившая перерасти в боль, поутихла. — Кое-что ты всё же мог бы сделать. Быстрее поправиться, например. Когда мы настигнем их, ядов и кинжалов Шассера и моей магии будет недостаточно. Я чувствовал бы себя спокойнее, полагаясь на твой меч.

Тсан недовольно хмыкнул:

— Не разговаривай со мной, как с ребёнком. Я знаю, что не справился. Не смей унижать меня ещё и своими утешениями.

— А что ты хочешь? — вскинулся Варкалис. — Чтобы я казнил тебя прямо тут, без суда и следствия? Как легко и просто: я не справился и теперь хочу просто сдохнуть, покорно сложив ручки! Нет уж, сперва помоги! Вытащи Айни! А долги будешь потом раздавать.

Тсан стиснул зубы, понимая, что должен молчать, что Варкалис прав, что вина его огромна.

— Знаешь... ты мог бы начать прямо сейчас. Я о раздаче долгов говорю, — пояснил Варкалис, помолчав тоже. Он закончил своё исцеление, убрав руки, и, кажется, края раны оказались стянуты сильнее, чем до этого. — Ты неверно видишь свою роль в ситуации и даже не хочешь попробовать расширить границы увиденного.

— О чём ты говоришь? — потребовал Тсан, стараясь расслабить руку. Варкалис сменил повязку на свежую, смочил её в травяном настое, взятом из походной аптечки, и начал накладывать бинт. Старые бинты он выкинул в костёр, и пламя сожрало их неправдоподобно быстро.

— Я говорю о том, что ты не думаешь. Как ты, простой, обычный человек без способностей и талантов, внезапно смог поймать чувства Айни?

Тсан промолчал. Он должен был сперва дослушать Варкалиса до конца, прежде чем поддаваться глупой надежде, вспыхнувшей снова.

— Я считаю, что установившаяся связь будет работать в обе стороны. Айни сможет не только передавать события и эмоции, но и принимать их. Единственно что...

Тсан не выдержал:

— Ну? Что?

Варкалис только сейчас поднял голову. Он сидел напротив костра, и его глаза влажно сверкнули.

— Эти эмоции должны быть особенно сильны. И я смог бы... доставить их тебе.

— То есть?

— Я говорю тебе о долге и об акте любви. Но не из чувства долга и не по обязанности, а ради Айни, которому ты служишь и в которого влюблён. Позволь себе сегодня... — Варкалис протянул руку и осторожно погладил только что завязанный им узел бинта, — позволь себе сегодня стать проводником для наших чувств к нему. Позволь мне с помощью твоего тела рассказать Айни, что мы рядом, что мы спасём его. Мы ведь... Ты ведь его любишь, верно?

На этот вопрос не было иного ответа, кроме «да», но Тсан медлил. Варкалис так красиво и намертво припёр его к стенке, что выкрутиться не было никакой возможности. Варкалис предлагал отдаться ему. Вынуждал.

— Считаешь, меня можно убедить так? — спросил Тсан. — Поставить в безвыходную ситуацию, и я сдамся, сделаюсь согласным? — он покачал головой. — Я бы и рад был, но...

Варкалис нахмурил брови, предчувствуя его отказ.

— Куда ушёл Шассер? — спросил вдруг Тсан.

— Караулить местность. Он предупреждал ранее...

— Ты заранее предусмотрел всё это? — Тсан дал волю подозрительности и теперь мог заподозрить чуть ли не самого Варкалиса в похищении Айни. Что угодно этот человек сделает, чтобы добиться своего! Сблизиться с ними обоими Варкалису помогла бы критическая ситуация, и он её создал... Но нет. Тсан просто накручивал себя. Он помотал головой, самостоятельно отвечая на свой же вопрос. Варкалис только бровь заломил, даже не считая нужным оправдываться. Его волновало другое. Больше, чем возможность оказаться под подозрением!

— Так что ты думаешь? — настаивал он.

Тсан постарался спрятать удивлённую усмешку: ему всегда казалось, что подобные отношения между мужчинами не имеют смысла, и теперь он не мог воспринимать тягу Варкалиса всерьёз. Ни к себе, ни к своему телу. Любить и хотеть Айни — было одно. Возжелать его, Тсана, пусть даже и во исполнение каких-то сложных понятий вроде выплаты долга, утоления чувства вины и возможности подать знак на расстоянии — это было совсем другое. Это была глупость, чепуха. Как мог Варкалис всерьёз переживать и хмуриться, видя его отказ, его нежелание и неприятие самой идеи?

И всё же. Если и есть хоть малейший шанс, то им нужно воспользоваться.

Тсан подался вперёд, к Варкалису, глуша в себе все лишние мысли и вопросы. «Если собрался действовать, очисти разум», — гласил один из постулатов, которым его учили. И пусть его обучение касалось лишь оружия и сражений, Тсан уже давно понял, что учили его хорошо. И постулаты его школы подходили не только к ведению боевых действий.

Он протянул руку и погладил Варкалиса по щеке. Тот чуть не отпрянул от неожиданности: по нему было видно, как он сдержался, заставив себя оставаться на месте.

— Вот что ты предлагаешь? — сказал он наконец, совладав с собою. — Ну что ж. Это разумно.

И они поцеловались. Как и тогда, в купальне, прикосновение губ заставило Тсана испытать ни с чем не сравнимые ощущения предвкушения и жажды. Он закрыл глаза, представив, как вместо Варкалиса целовал бы Айни. Мягче, нежнее, легче. Он ощутил, как Варкалис вздрагивает в его руках, услышал, как стонет. Смешной Варкалис, который хотел, чтобы Тсан ему отдался, на самом деле готов был отдаться сам. Он с готовностью опустился вниз, на землю, на одну из конских попон. Выгнулся следом за ласкающей его ладонью, от груди до паха. Какой же он всё-таки непривычно худой, — подумалось Тсану, — кости, да немного тонких мышц, угловатая фигура человека, не склонного к полноте, но и не привыкшего к физической нагрузке. Если тело Айни дышало подростковой худобой, обещая в дальнейшем ещё сформироваться, то конституция Варкалиса была скупой и сухой. Дарить ему ласки казалось странным и противоестественным. Однако же, стоило Тсану коснуться его, как его тело выгибалось в жажде повторных прикосновений, стоило провести рукой, как оно становилось податливым и распалялось. Разгоралось. Варкалис рванул ворот своей куртки и выбрался из рукавов, взялся за рубаху под ней, комкая тонкую ткань подола. Тсан остановил его, предупреждая:

— Холодно. Так ты быстро замёрзнешь.

— Ну, так согрей меня, — ожёг его взглядом Варкалис, совершенно не слушая. Словами, движениями он будто бросал вызов.

Он рванул рубаху прочь, и он был горячим, почти обжигающим ладони, а ещё суетливым и жадным.

— Для меня это впервые, — напомнил Тсан. — Не торопись, пожалуйста.

Варкалис втянул ртом воздух, словно Тсан сказал что-то особенное.

— Это не бог весть что такое, — сообщил Варкалис, приходя в себя. Похоже, напоминание Тсана слегка его отрезвило.

Тсан подумал, что Айни он мог бы часами ласкать, исследуя и нежа. И, — откуда-то знал он, — точно так же, внимательно вслушиваясь и вглядываясь, Айни повёл бы себя, заполучив Варкалиса в единоличное владение. Айни бы сделал именно так.

— Позволь мне судить, — сказал он, упрямо наклоняя голову. Наклоняя затем, чтобы вдохнуть запах, коснуться губами. Если бы Айни видел его сейчас, — думал Тсан, — если бы только вместо страха одиночества в плену у похитителей ему пришло видение о том, как Варкалис выгибается и вздрагивает от его ласк, как Варкалис хочет его и как он готов отдаться, снедаемый странным, почти нечеловеческим жаром.

— Не...

— Представь, что он смотрит, — шепнул Тсан, не в силах сдержать свою надежду в узде и смолчать. — Видит тебя таким, сейчас. Обнажённым. Уязвимым. И моим.

Варкалис распахнул глаза и содрогнулся. Он явно перестал контролировать себя, позволив своему телу всё сказать за себя.

«Как легко он сдал позиции», — подумал Тсан. Как легко сделался из ведущего ведомым. Ему близка такая роль? Это его истинное наслаждение? Может быть, он заставлял себя быть главным с Айни? Может быть, он, Тсан, как раз и нужен для того, чтобы давать Варкалису побыть собою?

Пока он раздумывал, Варкалис схватил его за руку и повёл её вниз, к уже расстёгнутым штанам, вот так бесстыдно и просто. Давая понять, чего хочет и ждёт от него. Тсан послушался: всё равно сейчас не время и не место делать что-то большее, — рассудил он. Горячим Варкалис был всюду.

— Если бы это был Айни, я попросил бы его сделать это языком, — выговорил вдруг он, тяжело дыша.

Тсан ещё раз провёл по его члену пальцами, а потом склонился вниз. Замер, удивляясь, отчего не ощущает неприятия или отвращения. Должно быть, слишком много времени он уже провёл вместе с Варкалисом, привык к нему достаточно. И подобные ласки больше не казались ему отталкивающими; Тсан понял, что просто может это сделать.

Сперва он только лизнул, щедро дразня этим движением, потом подумал, что это отличный шанс научиться доставлять схожие ласки Айни, когда ему доведётся такая возможность, когда они вызволят его из плена и вновь будут втроём. Он разжал руку, которой придерживал член Варкалиса, опустил голову ниже, одновременно стягивая за пояс штаны с бёдер к коленям. Варкалис приподнялся, помогая себя раздевать, и Тсан чуть не захлебнулся, давясь. Он с силой прижал бёдра Варкалиса к земле, сжал их ладонями. У него не получалось быть обходительным и нежным, из него исходила грубость и сила, и Варкалис, наверное, сейчас... Он глянул вверх и увидел, как Варкалис запрокидывает подбородок к тёмному небу, как руками закрывает лицо, как натянуто его тело, будто тетива лука. Тсан сжал руки ещё сильнее, подхватывая ягодицы, проводя между ними пальцами, словно хотел припугнуть, что не остановится ни перед чем. Раздался задушенный всхлип, Варкалис едва успел закусить свою ладонь, чтобы не вскричать в голос. Тсан решил, что ему нравится такая отзывчивость, хотя и странно, до чего легко он сумел завести Варкалиса такими простыми действиями, всего лишь немного приласкав руками и ртом. Варкалис настолько сильно хотел его? У Варкалиса было гораздо меньше мужчин, чем он рассказывал им с Айни? Тсан почувствовал, как ему в лоб упирается ладонь, и послушно отстранился, выпустил изо рта горячую плоть. От неё в холодном воздухе чуть не занялся пар. Варкалис, жадно дыша и разглядывая его чёрными глазами, быстро двигал рукой по влажному, скользкому от слюны и смазки члену. Тсан почувствовал головокружение и не сразу осознал, что тоже возбуждён и хочет. Странно это было, ощущать физическое влечение, но без той глубокой влюблённости и теплоты, что он чувствовал по отношению к Айни. У него были чувства к Варкалису, но столь разные, непохожие, что Тсан не верил: неужели он может испытывать влечение к человеку, которого опасается и недолюбливает, которому завидует и одновременно сострадает. Варкалис сейчас был далёк от подобных метаний. Он дышал, будто смертельно раненный, он дрожал, как в лихорадке, его тело прошило судорогой, когда из члена потекло белёсое семя. Тсан понял, что не сводил с него взгляда, и перевёл его на лицо Варкалиса, встретился с расширившимися зрачками, делающими взгляд бездонным и совсем больным, и, повинуясь беззвучному движению губ, склонился вперёд, принимая на свои, пересохшие, дрожащий поцелуй. Он выдохнул затаённое дыхание, когда в паху его коснулась горячая рука; завязки распустились словно сами собой, член упруго лёг во влажные и жёсткие пальцы. Тсан хотел было приподняться над землёй, отжимаясь на руках, но не смог: боль в предплечье напомнила о ране. Неловко умостившись на боку, он дал возможность Варкалису снять его напряжение. Ему не нужно было много, всего лишь несколько движений. Содрогаясь от волны внезапного жара, Тсан посмотрел вниз на то, как его собственная сперма запятнала пальцы Варкалиса жемчужным соком. Посмотрел, как Варкалис прижал пальцы к губам, облизывая костяшки, и содрогнулся вновь, жалея, что не может кончить снова от этого зрелища. Варкалис был сумасшедшим, наверное, в этом было всё дело. Сумасшедшим, который влюбился в них обоих, в Айни и в него самого.

Они, как смогли, привели себя в порядок и улеглись спать на одной попоне, укрывшись плащами. Тсан внутренне наслаждался тем, как его спину согревает прижавшаяся горячая спина Варкалиса, а лицо и руки — костерок, ровно горящий в очаге между камней почти без дров. Огонь горел там благодаря присутствию Варкалиса, благодаря какой-то его магии, теперь Тсан мог утверждать это со всей уверенностью. Но этой магии он не опасался и не понимал оговорок о том, что-де люди её боятся, а потому лучше держать всё в секрете; с Варкалисом было хорошо, ему можно было доверять.


	6. Глава 6

От сладкого сна не хотелось просыпаться, смакуя его подробности снова и снова, он старался не реагировать на окружающие шумы и звуки. Переговаривающиеся люди, ржание коней, шум просыпающегося лагеря. В какой-то момент людей стало больше, крики и приветствия очень мешали воспоминаниям об изумительном сне.

Когда его потрясли за рукав, чтобы заставить проснуться, он соскользнул глубже в сон, на более нижний уровень. Он и не знал, что умеет так, пока не очутился в нигде и ничто. Лёгкое усилие, — и сон начал повторяться, переплетаясь с фантазиями и смелыми экспериментами. Айни во сне был счастлив, он понял это, наконец зарывшись в него с головой, как, бывало, зарывался лицом в снег, первый настоящий снег после долгого жаркого лета и унылой увядающей осени. Там, во сне, он наконец-то осознал, что нашёл своего единственного человека, которого он любит без памяти, которому готов отдать что угодно без остатка, если только он того попросит. И так уж вышло, что его единственный человек существовал разделённым, он жил в двух телах двух разных людей. И лишь когда они оказались вместе, Айни понял, что перед его глазами всё, что ему может потребоваться, о чём он мечтает, чего хочет, и на что надеется. Когда Тсан и Варкалис внезапно превратились в его единственного, сердце Айни взорвалось от счастья и обезумело от желания быть с ними рядом сейчас. Быть вместе с половинками одного целого, любить их.

Но...

Обжигающий взрыв нахлынул на него, выбил из лёгких воздух, заставил вскинуться.

— Вот как их надо приводить в чувство, этих выродков, — раздался жёсткий голос, а после звякнула ручка походного котелка.

— Сходите к ручью и принесите ещё. Чтобы было, если мне потребуется! Наконец-то ты в моей власти, отродье!..

—Да, пастор Редален! — ответил один из похитителей Айни и поспешно убежал.

Айни посмотрел в лицо, оскаленное гримасой фанатичной ярости.

— Кто вы? — спросил он. — Я вас не знаю. Мы вам что-то сделали?..

Он осёкся. Ни его отец, ни Варкалис явно этому человеку ничего сделать не могли. Он не выглядел пострадавшим от войны или голода, испытывающим недостаток. Он был богато одет, не по-здешнему помпезно и странно: в рясу пурпурного цвета, щедро расшитую по подолу жемчугом, золотом и аметистами. Среди тёмных курчавых волос на макушке, явно намеренно выбритой, была небольшая тёмная шапочка, а поверх неё — повязан узкий пурпурный шарф. На незнакомце было одно единственное украшение на тонкой цепи: сплетение лоз змеевидного терна с шипами в форме полукруга. Знак этот что-то напомнил Айни. Порывшись в памяти, он вспомнил, что подобные полукружья лоз носили последователи культа Врат и распространены они были в стране, соседствующей с Вайзалией на востоке.

— Кажется, ваша родина сейчас далеко, пастор, — заметил Айни, радуясь, что подтвердилась его догадка по поводу местности, в которую его вчера переместили. Он всё ещё находился в стране Варкалиса, они не пересекали границ.

— Поговори ещё, отродье, и я прикажу отрезать тебе язык, — прошипел пастор Редален. — Мне пришлось проделать весь этот путь, чтобы добраться до тебя. Пока последний выродок того мира не будет уничтожен, наши Врата не смогут открыто принять нашего Единого бога! Почти двадцать лет он ждёт, пытается пробиться к нам и не может! Такие выродки, как ты, мешают ему, стоят на его пути! В путь, скорее в путь! Чем быстрее я покончу с твоим существованием, тем быстрее мир изменится!

Айни заметил явную сумасшедшинку в его глазах, и потому предпочёл промолчать. Холод от мокрого платья пробирался сквозь одежду. И всё-таки хорошо, что его не раздели, не связали и... И не изуродовали. Окружённый озлобленными и страшащимися даже своей тени мужчинами, Айни вдруг осознал, что находится среди них один, беззащитный, с женским лицом и хрупкой фигурой. Если кому-то из них вздумается раздеть его, то инакость его строения тут же бросится в глаза всем. А Айни помнил рассказы о том, что творили с двуполыми телами отряды грабителей и шайки разбойников. Когда-то давно он читал книги в дворцовой библиотеке, мемуары о походной жизни и войне, которая случилась и закончилась ещё до его рождения. Именно ознакомившись с теми книгами, он впервые подумал, что его соплеменники ушли из здешнего мира не просто так, а напуганные излишней жестокостью и ненавистью коренных обитателей. Кем нужно быть, чтобы так издеваться над несчастными жертвами чужой войны?.. Айни свято верил, что его подобное никогда не коснётся, что он защищён от такого обращения своим статусом и общественным положением... Но всё выходило иначе.

— Одежду! Снять с неё одежду! — раздалось вдруг, и чьи-то руки живо потянули с него платье, ухватив ткань за низкий вырез спины.

— Верно, должны же мы удостовериться, — подтвердил пастор Редален.

— Нет. Оставьте. Нет!

Он попытался вырваться из крепких рук, но тщетно. Платье с него срезали двумя взмахами кинжала. Айни почувствовал еле уловимое прикосновение к коже, от бёдер до пояса, резкий рывок — и тут же дуновение холодного ветра обдало его нагое тело. Он сжался, но чьи-то сильные руки схватили его за локти, заставив выпрямиться. Запах специй и благовоний, и голос с тягучим выговором заставили его испытать дежавю. Так говорил и пах тот старик, приглашённый из далёкого храма в горах.

— Если бы у тебя было две пары рук, ты была бы похожа на нашу богиню, Кровавую и Яростную, из чрева которой вышли все люди. Но ты не она. Хотя похожа...

Он прижался к нему со спины, их разделяли только его одежды, слои плотной ткани. Внезапно Айни ощутил благодарность к этому южанину. Он согревал его и хотя бы частично скрывал от взглядов остальных.

— Поменьше вашей ереси, — наморщился пастор Редален. — Единый едва терпит таких, как вы. Единый хочет править во всех мирах, и Врата — его путь. Однако обоеполые согрешили, и потому Единый повелел запереть их в их собственном мире. Единый не снизойдёт до нас, пока в нашем мире остаётся хоть капля их нечистой крови.

Кажется, священник настроился на проповедь, но его прервали достаточно бесцеремонно. Обнажённого Айни и южанина обошёл Косн Седек и обратился к священнику, только открывшего было рот для очередной тирады.

— Ваше Преосвященство... Простите, не знаю точно вашего титула... — он обратился к пастору так, как обращались к главе церкви в Срединном королевстве. — У вас тут карета. Похоже, вы сейчас сядете в неё и уедете, а мне бы перед этим хотелось обсудить вопрос оплаты.

— Оплаты?! — возмущённо взвизгнул пастор Редален. — Вам выплатили всю оговорённую сумму заранее! Чего вы ещё хотите? Единый учит нас жить в скромности и благочестии!

Айни заметил, как от кареты к ним выдвинулись двое служек с бритыми макушками, но без шапочек и не в таких богатых рясах.

— Ваш Единый — мудрый и справедливый бог, не сомневаюсь, — склонил голову Косн Седек, — но мы — всего лишь труппа бедных актёров, и вписались в данное предприятие, рассчитывая, что за девушку будут просить выкуп, и все останутся живы. Однако вы намереваетесь убить её... А это значит, что на нас, возможно, объявят охоту. Потому нам бы хотелось иметь больше средств на первое время, чтобы...

Он не договорил. Что-то щёлкнуло быстро, дважды. Косн Седек завопил и схватился за лицо. Из его глаз брызнула кровь и полилась сквозь пальцы. Айни взвизгнул и отшатнулся бы, если бы монах не держал его за руки. Над его плечом мелькнула и исчезла чёрная трубка. Южанин даже не пошевелился, доставая и убирая её. Косн Седек упал навзничь, конвульсивно дёрнулся и затих. Никто из членов его труппы даже не подошёл к нему. Вместо этого все они зазвенели сбруей своих лошадей, подхватили свой нехитрый скарб и умчались прочь.

— Спасибо, но не стоило, — произнёс пастор Редален, когда поляна за несколько минут опустела.

— Мне казалось, эта мелкая мошка вам докучала, — ответил монах.

— Меня охраняет Единый, на всё его воля! — пафосно проговорил Редален. И если бы при этом не косил в сторону своих помощников, то выглядел бы более героически.

— Быть может, его рука направляла мою в этот момент, — сказал монах с елейными нотками в голосе.

— Вероятно.

— Кажется, эти сыны собак забрали мою лошадь. Не подвезёте ли вы меня до ближайшей деревни?

— Сперва мы должны как можно скорее исполнить волю Единого и уничтожить это богомерзкое создание!

— Ничего, я не против сделать небольшой крюк.

— Тогда мы отправимся в...

***  
Сильный толчок вывел его из сна, больше похожего на кошмар. Тсану снились холод, кровь, смерть, страх. Он ощутил облегчение, когда понял, что сон кончился.

Вокруг было едва светло, туман давно задушил пламя их костерка. Нахохлившаяся фигура, закутанная в плащ и стоящая рядом с серыми, будто тени, в предутреннем свете лошадьми, принадлежала Шассеру. Варкалис сидел рядом, касаясь его бедра своим. Он тоже явно только что проснулся.

— Я знаю, куда его повезут, — прохрипел Варкалис. — Мы должны быть там первыми. Шассер, отправляемся!

— Куда, Ваше Высочество?

— К Ирисовому Перевалу. Там ближайшие Врата.

Шассер почти сразу кивнул:

— Можно пройти горной тропой, нет нужды спускаться на равнину. Так мы выиграем часа три.

— Айни везут в карете, запряжённой шестёркой лошадей. На равнине это плюс в скорости, но им придётся делать большой крюк и заходить с севера. Если же мы пойдём сразу на запад...

— Кое-где нам придётся вести лошадей в поводу, тропа очень узкая и каменистая, — напомнил Шассер.

— Ничего... ничего, — пробормотал Варкалис, уже заканчивая взнуздывать своего коня. Тсан не отставал от него. Об одном он хотел лишь сказать, но понимал, что сейчас не время. Как только Варкалис успокоится, он и сам всё поймёт. Поймёт, что видел те же сны, что и сам Тсан. Сны о том, что происходит с Айни. Сны, свидетельствующие о том, что между Айни и Варкалисом тоже существует связь.

Но Тсан не хотел говорить об этом, указывать сопернику на его явное преимущество. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Откуда ты так хорошо знаешь эти места?

— Проводил здесь много времени в детстве, — ответил Варкалис, поворачивая коня на запад вслед за Шассером. — Здесь я вырос. И мой замок тоже поблизости. Я в нём давно не был. Со смерти брата, когда меня вызвали в столицу на похороны.

Больше они не разговаривали, а только двигались и двигались вперёд. Рассвело, они поели на ходу, не слезая с сёдел, походных галет с кусочками сушёных фруктов, запивая их холодной водой из фляг. Тсан всё прислушивался к себе, стараясь хоть что-то уловить от Айни, какое-то ощущение или видение, но в мыслях его было одиноко и тихо. Судя по молчанию, Варкалис тоже ничего не видел. Он боялся гадать о том, что это может значить, Айни мог быть без сознания, убит или в таком шоке, что ничего не воспринимал. Ощущение извне пришло во второй половине дня. Тсан внезапно увидел себя, стоящего на коленях на полу в духоте и полутьме кареты, раскачивающейся на рессорах. Руки связаны за спиной; запястья обвязаны таким странным образом, чтобы кровообращение не останавливалось в перетянутых сосудах, и примотаны к предплечьям, а те, в свою очередь, короткой перемычкой соединены с петлёй, накинутой на шею. Руки были вывернуты и болели, колени болели тоже из-за твёрдого пола, постоянно приходилось держать равновесие, чтобы не упасть. Рядом на широких скамьях, один напротив другого, сидели два человека. Тот священник в пурпурной мантии, Редален, и монах с юга, поклонявшийся многорукой богине. Нагота больше не причиняла страданий, Айни забыл о ней. Если он валился на пастора Редалена, тот отпихивал его от своих колен прочь; синяки от пинков и ссадины от ударов, удушье из-за сильно натянутых рук Айни старался не замечать. Если же карета подпрыгивала на кочках, и его кидало в сторону монаха, тот позволял какое-то время прислоняться к нему, поглаживал его по верёвкам, проверяя натяжение и разминая ему пальцы. Связать его так было задумкой монаха. Айни исподволь начало казаться, что южанина интересовало его тело. Бог весть, с какой целью, с плотской или теологической, в любом случае, он предпочёл бы избавиться от внимательных изучающих взглядов, после которых ощущение липкой плёнки на коже ещё не скоро покидало его.

Тсан скрипнул зубами, одновременно радуясь, что Айни жив, и ненавидя пурпурного священника, затеявшего это похищение. Его сжигала ненависть. Он хотел убивать. Судя по неестественно выпрямившейся спине Варкалиса, тот хотел того же.

Внезапно Тсан подумал вот о чём. Как ловко смуглый южанин прикончил Косна Седека, актёра, как метко он выстрелил в него своими метательными ножами. И как бездарно он трижды стрелял в него, не сумев убить. Расстояние было примерно одно и то же, освещение примерно одинаково, и напрашивался один неутешительный вывод: Тсан не умер лишь потому, что монах не собирался его убивать. И, кстати, как вообще вышло так, что в труппу актёров-похитителей затесался этот человек? Откуда он вообще узнал об Айни? Возможно, от своего старого учителя, который побывал у них во дворце, в Срединном Королевстве, когда читал молодой принцессе лекции о предстоящем замужестве. Но какие цели он преследовал, почему интересовался Айни? Никто не мог дать ему ответы на эти вопросы, и Тсан, так и эдак покрутив их в голове, оставил тщетные попытки обрести прозрение.

Во второй половине дня им пришлось спешиться и дальше долго идти шагом, ведя лошадей за собою. Тропа сузилась и превратилась в узкую наклонную прогалину, полную обледенелых камней и снега. Судя по увеличивающемуся его количеству, они поднимались, взбирались по полого поднимающемуся склону всё выше и выше. Вокруг не было ни души, лишь однажды вдалеке и гораздо выше них проскакало стадо горных баранов. «Неужели Варкалису разрешалось бродить здесь в детстве», — мимоходом подумалось Тсану. На его взгляд, этот край, каменистый и холодный, мало подходил для прогулок молодого принца. Верно, Варкалиса не воспитывали, как наследника, он родился вторым и рос вдали от двора и столицы, и всё же. Тсан перебрал в уме всё, что разузнал о нём. Мать умерла рано, во время пожара, виновником которого иногда называли молодого Варкалиса. После пожара младшего принца вывезли из столицы и отправили воспитываться на север. Детство он провёл в личном замке. Теперь, ведя коня в поводу, оскальзываясь на шатких обледенелых камнях и обозревая окрестности, Тсан склонен был считать, что проживание в замке было заключением, а не воспитанием. Из столицы ему выписывали учителей, — так он перезнакомился с учёными из Академии. Затем Варкалис был отправлен на воспитание в Духовную обитель, когда проявил склонность к учёности и наукам. А затем произошло то происшествие со старшим братом и его семьёй. И в Варкалисе срочно возникла надобность, вот только он оказался уже взрослым человеком, холодным и опасным, как эти горы, въедливым и циничным, как истинный учёный. Попав в политические сети соседских договорённостей и дипломатических переговоров, он, единственный прямой наследник, не нашёл причин отказаться от династического брака, и так здесь появились они с Айни. Ранние покушения устраивались на одного Варкалиса, дальнейшие устраивались с целью уничтожить супругу наследного принца, могущую подарить ему сына, но теперешнее похищение, по всем признакам, не было связано с проблемами престолонаследия, охотились именно за Айни, ребёнком, родившимся от смешения двух рас. Однако... Тсан вспомнил слова дядюшки Варкалиса, которые тот выкрикнул во время похищения. Ему обещали, что никто не пострадает. Что это было, они наконец-то выявили настоящего предателя? Который стакнулся со священником из-за границы? Откуда у вечно пьяного брата королевы Лисс подобные связи и знакомства? Увы, без расследования было не обойтись, но сводный дядюшка Варкалиса остался в столице, а они — здесь, в горах на севере. И если Айни не удастся спасти, он останется служить Варкалису, потому что принёс ему клятву верности... Нет, они спасут Айни, или он погибнет! Тсан стиснул руку, почувствовал тупую боль и только тогда вспомнил, что утром они не делали перевязку и не проверяли рану. Было не до того. Они старались достичь Ирисового Перевала раньше кареты.

Увы, Айни плохо рассмотрел её и спутников своего нового похитителя. Два священнослужителя и, кажется, возница. Верно, народу было меньше, чем в труппе бродячих актёров и разбойников, но Тсан подозревал, что в лице служителей Единого бога наткнётся на умелых бойцов. Может быть, не таких умелых, как монах с Юга... Может быть, он справится с ними, не имея возможности держать щит или кинжал левой рукой, а всего лишь орудуя мечом.

К Ирисовому Перевалу они вышли на закате. С севера к обширной площадке подходила утоптанная дорога, ровная и полого уходящая вдаль. В центре площадки располагалось странное сооружение, похожее на произвольно расставленные и положенные каменные плиты, иссечённые ветром и обкатанные дождями.

— Раньше это были одни из торговых врат, расположенных по всей стране, — сказал Варкалис, спешиваясь и осматриваясь. — До войны караваны отходили отсюда каждую неделю. А в округе было временное поселение, палаточный городок, вечное место обитания торговцев.

— Ещё до вашего рождения всё прекратилось, — добавил Шассер, до этого молчавший. Он взирал вокруг со странным ностальгическим выражением на лице. Сейчас, на взгляд Тсана, смотреть особо было не на что. Хотя перевал и назывался Ирисовым, ни одного цветка он поблизости не заметил. Возможно, здесь хорошо весной и в начале лета, когда низкорослые горные ирисы расцветают на солнце, расцвечивая гору и окрестности золотом своих лепестков. Сейчас в округе царила холодная каменистая безжизненность, продуваемая ветром. Вдобавок вновь пошёл дождь, косыми каплями устилая камни и низкую пожухлую траву. Когда солнце село наполовину, дождь превратился в снег.

— В пещеру, мой принц? — спросил Шассер, и Варкалис кивнул.

— Нечего маячить здесь. Отведём лошадей.

— Вы точно уверены, что похитители будут здесь? — осмелился спросить Шассер, не понимавший, откуда Варкалис добыл эти сведения.

— Уверен, — ответил Варкалис. — Как в себе уверен.

— Тогда я посторожу неподалёку. Они меня не заметят.

Лошадей спрятали в пещерах горного склона, и Тсан пожалел, что от входа не было видно самих Врат. Какую бы тогда удобную засаду можно было устроить! Они задали лошадям корму, но рассёдлывать и разнуздывать не стали, не разжигали костра. Тсан сидел под самым каменным козырьком у выхода, наблюдал за тем, как уходит день, и смотрел за Шассером, который, завернувшись в тёмный плащ и прикорнув у ближайшего камня, сам превратился в камень. Иногда Шассер ложился наземь и вслушивался, пытаясь уловить гул копыт лошадей, везущих карету. Такое должно быть слышно издалека.

Но сперва к перевалу поднялся одинокий всадник. Тсан слышал, как он осадил коня у самых камней. Не заметив Шассера, притаившегося за каменной глыбой, он огляделся, сделал небольшой круг и направился обратно вниз по дороге. Тсан с облегчением подумал о снеге, который давно засыпал все следы их лошадей, ведущих от горной тропы мимо центральных камней в пещеры на склоне.

— Дождёмся кареты, — сказал Варкалис, подходя сзади. Тсан проверил, как меч выходит из ножен, и еле слышно ответил:

— Да.

Карета прибыла, когда уже совсем стемнело. Её выдавал не только грохот копыт шестерых коней и лошадей сопровождения, но и яркий свет фонарей, закрепленных по бокам облучка возницы и сзади, на подножках. Окна кареты тоже светились, забранные мелкоячеистой занавесью. Подумав о том, что Айни сейчас близко как никогда, Тсан ощутил дурноту из-за волнения.

Дверца кареты распахнулась. Сперва показался пастор Редален в пурпурной рясе, в темноте ночи отливающей тёмно-алым цветом запёкшейся крови. Карета сделала полукруг и остановилась между камнями Врат и входом в пещеры. Из неё выбрался кто-то ещё, медленно и неторопливо; скрипнули рессоры, но разглядеть Айни не было никакой возможности.

— Ведите её сюда. Покончим с этим по-быстрому, — раздался голос Редалена. Его голос, да и внешность были точно такими же, как во сне, который не был сном. Тсан уже не сомневался, но всё равно был рад ещё один лишний раз убедиться в том, что между ним и Айни есть связь. Это... потрясало.

— Постойте, так вы действительно хотите это сделать? — голос с тягучим выговором.

— Единый повелевает мне. Руководит моими желаниями. Я точно знаю, что смерть этого отродья будет ему угодна.

— Не будет даже суда и вынесения приговора?

— Вы её видели? Видели это её... уродство? Какие ещё суды и разбирательства нужны?

Тсан больше не понимал, откуда доносятся голоса. Они с Варкалисом находились слишком далеко от кареты и центрального сооружения Врат, плоского камня, похожего на широкую ступень перед дверью, однако отчётливо слышали каждое слово и видели каким-то внутренним зрением, как из плоского чёрного футляра, оббитого бархатом, священник просто и буднично достаёт широкий и острый жертвенный кинжал. По лезвию кинжала вязью струились письмена, слова молитвы Единому богу.

Тсан подался назад, елозя обнажённым связанным телом по холодному камню, Тсан зашагал вперёд, с голодным скрежетом вынимая из ножен меч, Тсан воздел руки, высвобождая свой огонь.

Полыхнула карета: это взорвались осколками стекла и брызгами горючего масла походные фонари. Упряжь лошадей сгорела мгновенно, кони прянули вперёд: коренные, всё ещё связанные с дышлом и друг с другом, развернулись и помчались прочь с горы. Постромки пристяжных оборвались, обугленные, грива одной лошади обгорела. Пара выносных прянула вперёд, лошади ударили копытами в воздух рядом с Вратами и наткнулись на прозрачную стену. Врата оказались накрыты матовой полусферой, переливающейся уже знакомым Тсану радужным переливом. Варкалис подошёл рядом и с усилием развёл руки в стороны, но пространство перед его ладонями раздвинулось всего на дюйм. Шассер, очутившийся внутри полусферы, выждал удобный момент и легко коснулся одного из подручных Редалена. Просто коснулся его плеча ладонью — и тот упал замертво спустя мгновение. Шассер был вооружён иглами с ядом и сейчас использовал именно их, — догадался Тсан, вспомнив, как Варкалис рассказывал Айни, что Шассер — мастер тихого убийства. К ним с криком подбежал возница, умудрившийся избежать огненного ада лишь потому, что, должно быть, ходил отлить в ближайшие кусты. Тсан шагнул в сторону, увернувшись от дубины, просвистевшей у его плеча, развернулся и послал вперёд меч, делая короткий колющий замах локтем. Лезвие скользнуло между нижних рёбер, и возница попятился назад, выронив дубину из рук. Тсан оттолкнул его пинком, снимая человека со своего меча и роняя навзничь, в снег, окрасившийся красным. Он обернулся и увидел, что расстояние между ладонями Варкалиса стало в метр шириной.

— Пройду, — сказал Тсан и двинулся вперёд боком, стараясь не задевать телом или одеждой радужные края перед собой. Ему показалось, что они могут оказаться очень острыми, но не хотелось проверять свою правоту.

Ему навстречу кинулся второй служка, но не добежал. Шассер вынырнул у него на пути и метнул в него свою иглу, на сей раз Тсан успел разглядеть алую шёлковую кисть, вдетую в ушко иглы, смазанной сильнодействующим ядом. Как только игла оцарапала кожу служки, он остановился, покачнулся и свалился на мёрзлую землю. Изо рта его пошла пенная слюна. Тсан перешагнул труп и тут услышал крик Варкалиса:

— В сторону!!

Как ни хотелось ему ослушаться этого крика, Тсан понимал, что с магией не шутят. Он шагнул вбок и прижался к камню, а увидев струю пламени, ворвавшуюся через приоткрытый проход, и вовсе попятился.

Пастор Редален загорелся не сразу. Сперва он сжимал символ своих Врат и читал молитву. Потом схватился за кинжал, который держал в руках, широкий и длинный, испещрённый вязью надписей, молитвой, которую требовалось произносить, принося жертву. Редален забормотал слова молитвы и развернулся, метнулся назад. Его одежды занялись пламенем, запахло палёным, горелым. Тсан увидел, что священник тянется со своим ножом к камню, лежащему на земле. К камню, на котором распростёртый и недвижный лежал Айни!!

Его лицо и волосы оказались испачканы, а вместо причёски теперь на голове был спутанный колтун. У Айни всегда были тонкие и пушистые волосы, приводить их в порядок было сплошным мучением. Обнажённое тело побледнело от холода и даже выглядело окоченевшим. По другую сторону камня монах-южанин лежал на земле, распростёршись ниц.

Тсан в два шага догнал Редалена и замахнулся на него мечом, но Варкалис оказался быстрее. Он выкрикнул что-то грозно и повелительно. Перед глазами Тсана мелькнула радужная пелена. И облепила священника с ног до головы, словно вторая кожа, словно глазурная оболочка на праздничном печёном яблоке. Пастор выпрямился и попытался схватить ртом воздух, сжал собственную шею скрюченными пальцами, выронил кинжал... Варкалис крикнул снова. И на сей раз Тсану показалось, что в округе прогремел гром. Пастор будто сделался меньше. И ещё меньше. Его руки согнулись под странными углами и прижались к бокам, ноги подломились. Кажется, он попытался кричать.

Тсан подумал, что его сейчас замутит. И отвернулся. Подбежал к Айни. Начал резать верёвку, опутавшую его тело многочисленными узлами. Когда верёвки спали, Айни слабо, будто котёнок, потянулся к нему, и Тсан обнял его, сжал крепко, чтобы никогда — никогда! — не отпускать. Айни дрожал.

Услышав удивлённый вздох, он вскинул глаза. На них с Айни смотрел монах. Он так и не поднялся с земли. Сидел в подтаявшем снегу и смотрел на них, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте у груди.

— Она светится! — услышал Тсан шёпот. — Богиня её коснулась!

Он опустил ладонь на плечи Айни, жалея, что не может спрятать их свечение от чужих глаз. Люди не должны были это видеть. Ни монах, ни Шассер... Тсан обернулся. Шассер деловито обшаривал карманы и сумку одного из убитых. Он не смотрел на них с Айни. Разве что... Да, искоса приглядывал за монахом, но тот внезапно перестал представлять опасность, впав в молитвенный транс. Раздались шаги, и подошёл Варкалис. Он выглядел очень уставшим и осунувшимся.

— Какое-то время я не смогу колдовать, — сообщил он. — Такое мерзкое послевкусие, что тошнит.

Айни поднял на него лицо и... Залился слезами. Кидаться на шею Варкалису и обниматься с ним Айни отчего-то не спешил. Варкалис понял это и спросил:

— В чём дело? Я в чём-то испачкался? Почему мой супруг не хочет припасть ко мне в жарких объятиях? Уверяю, со мной теплее, чем рядом с доспехами этого парня. — Варкалис положил руку на плечо Тсана.

— ...грязный.

— Что?

— Я грязный, — повторил Айни более отчётливо.

Варкалис нахмурился и ответил:

— Не дури. Чище тебя для меня никого нет и не будет.

Он сдёрнул с плеч плащ, оставшись только в парадной куртке, набросил его на плечи Айни и прижался со спины, прикрывая его и от ветра, и от холода, и от бессмысленных взглядов монаха, начавшего читать какую-то длинную протяжную литанию.

— Чище и лучше тебя нет никого, — проговорил Варкалис, склоняясь к уху Айни, касаясь губами спутанных серых волос. — Ни обнажение перед этими ублюдками, ни похищение, ни их оскорбления... Ничто не может тебя замарать. Ну? Пойдём?

Наверное, он хотел отвести Айни в пещеру, чтобы обогреть и накормить. Но Айни вывернулся и обернулся.

— Он тоже должен умереть. Он похищал меня!

Монах дёрнулся и только ниже уткнулся лбом в землю. Тсан почувствовал, что не хочет больше проливать крови, однако желание Айни казалось таким яростным и страстным, что не исполнить его было никак нельзя. Он шагнул вперёд, вновь доставая меч.

— Стой, — тихо и с нажимом произнёс Варкалис. — Он не опасен.

— Он мне противен, — настаивал Айни. — Он... Он связывал меня...

— Тогда и ты в ответ свяжи его. Нам нужен свидетель, чтобы допросить и разузнать подробности организации похищения.

— И всё-таки он наш враг, — осторожно возразил Тсан, памятуя и об оружии, и о меткости, и о том, что самого его отчего-то пощадили.

— Шассер за ним присмотрит. И разоружит, — заверил Варкалис. Его слуга тут же появился рядом, возникнув будто из-под земли. — Эй, монах, ты слышишь? Заканчивай свои псалмы и веди себя спокойно. Тебя переправят в замок, и мои люди зададут несколько вопросов. Если ответишь на них правильно, то, возможно, не умрёшь.

Монах остановился на полуслове и поднял голову.

— Если богине угодна моя жизнь, то пусть заберёт её. Стать жертвой — почётно. Видеть вознесение на небеса — почётно. Я покоряюсь воле богини.

Шассер обошёл монаха и принялся связывать его обрывками верёвок, которыми до этого связывали Айни. Он не церемонился и вязал туго и жёстко. Его путы совсем не были похожи на те странные узлы, которые держали Айни в неподвижности, не сдавливая руки и не мешая кровообращению.

Закончив, он быстро обыскал пленника, достал из складок его балахона странную трубку, метающую ножи, мешочек с самими ножами, гаротту, сделанную из конских волос, и несколько кинжалов.

— Варкалис... Я боюсь... Я не хочу... — пробормотал Айни, стараясь не смотреть на монаха прямо. Тсан опустил руку Айни на плечо и ощутил, как тот дрожит.

— Он не стоит твоих волнений, — ответил Варкалис. — Шассер даст ему усыпляющий яд. Он знает, как обращаться с такими пленниками. Что до тебя... — он развернулся, и Айни сделал шаг назад, уткнувшись спиной в Тсана. Варкалис, не обращая внимания на состояние Айни, близкое к панике, порывисто наклонился и обнял его. — Боги... Айни... Как я боялся, что потеряю тебя! Боялся, что они забрали тебя навсегда. Если бы не те сны...

Тсан чувствовал, что Айни напряжён, как камень.

— Какие сны? — спросил он тихонько.

— Сны о том, что происходило с тобой и вокруг тебя. Если бы мы не узнали, что тебя везут сюда, то могли бы опоздать... А переместились мы благодаря крови Тсана. Я поймал остаточный импульс и включил его в свою формулу копирования прохода. Можно сказать, что нам повезло...

— Это всё потому, что я отродье? — спросил Айни.

— Что? С чего ты взял?! — возмутился Варкалис. Потом повернулся туда, где лежали останки священника, скатанные в плотный комок. — Ах. Этот идиот посмел раскрыть рот в твоём присутствии.

— Я не хочу быть отродьем. И то, как они на меня смотрели... Почему я... — Айни всхлипнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях, — почему я то, что я есть?.. Я не хочу!..

— Я… Ты дорог мне таким, каков ты есть, — Варкалис взял его запястья в свои руки и осторожно потянул их к себе. Он запнулся, когда говорил о своих чувствах.— И Тсану тоже. Он тебя любит.

— Тсан?

Он почувствовал, что каменеет тоже. Превращается в камень, подобный камням Врат, врытый в землю, прямой, вознёсшийся в бескрайнее пустое небо своей вершиной.

— Тсан тебя любит, — сказал Варкалис, и Тсан забыл, как дышать. Ослеп и оглох. Сбежал от себя, от них. Его здесь не было. Его не существовало.

Айни рвано вздохнул, подавляя рыдание.

— Спасибо, Тсан, — сказал он, по-прежнему вжимаясь в его тело.

Тсан ощутил, как руки против его сознательной воли опустились Айни на плечи.

— Ну, скажи же ему, — потребовал Варкалис.

Тсан наклонился к уху Айни и прошептал слова клятвы «жизнь свою отдаю, до последней капли крови обязуюсь служить»... Айни отчего-то всхлипнул снова, развернулся и обнял Тсана за плечи, заставив прерваться.

— Не хочу оставаться здесь ни минутой больше, — сказал Варкалис, оглядываясь на трупы и догорающий остов кареты. — Если поторопимся и поедем сейчас, то к обеду можем добраться до замка... Хотя дорога будет тяжёлой. Тогда хотя бы до павильона. Айни, супруг мой, придётся тебе ещё немного времени провести в пути.

Они забрали лошадей из пещеры, Варкалис посадил Айни к себе в седло, и они тронулись вниз по склону. Шассер уехал вперёд, монах, связанный и под действием яда, сидел на одной из лошадей, которые до этого везли карету пастора Редалена. Остальных лошадей Шассер тоже забрал с собой. Тсан услышал, как Варкалис давал ему указания. Отвезти пленника в замок и вернуться с припасами и одеждой для Айни к Озёрному павильону так быстро, как он сможет. Шассер не возражал и ничему не удивлялся. И, как показалось Тсану, он тоже, как и его хозяин, был доволен исходом путешествия.

Втроём они ехали не спеша, медленно спускаясь по плавным поворотам дороги под светом почти полной луны. Пару раз Айни засыпал прямо в седле. Тсан видел, как клонилась его голова Варкалису на плечо, и первой мыслью было предложить устроиться на ночлег прямо тут, на продуваемой ветрами обочине заброшенной дороги, а второй — удивление оттого, что рефлекс телохранителя не сработал. Тсану вовсе не хотелось пересадить Айни к себе в седло и дать ему надёжную опору своего, более тренированного и сильного, тела. Нет, он знал, что Варкалису можно доверять, и этого хватало.


	7. Глава 7

Глубокой ночью они добрались до местности со странным пейзажем. В серебристом свете бледной луны открылась равнина, и звёзды над нею дрожали в еле заметном движении воздуха. Нет, то был не воздух, а пар, поднимавшийся от мелких озёр и прудов, некоторые из которых были величиной всего пару метров в диаметре. Вступив в долину, Тсан ощутил тепло, влажность и сильный запах минералов и солей. То были горячие источники.

Пруды сообщались, переливались один в другой, открывались крохотными бухточками и обманчиво богатыми разливами озёрной глади. Берега их были усеяны камнями с минеральными отложениями, жёсткой травой, а кое-где — невысокими деревцами с искривлёнными стволами и крепкими ветвями. В противоположном конце долины, до которого им пришлось идти пешком, ведя лошадей в поводу по узким тропкам, с которыми Варкалис удивительным образом был знаком по памяти, наконец показалось рукотворное сооружение.

Даже в монохромном свете луны было ясно, что павильон красного цвета. Изгибающаяся крыша, крытая красной черепицей, поражала воображение своей вычурной отделкой. На коньках её сидели вырезанные из дерева лесные твари с ощеренными клыками пастями. Павильон был одноэтажным, но богато украшенным зданием. Деревянные решётки на окнах прорезаны тонкими ромбами, столбы, поддерживающие крышу и оставлявшие веранду открытой, украшены растительным орнаментом из ивовой и ирисовой листвы. Рядом с павильоном росло высокое дерево, изящный клён с тонкими резными листьями. Тсан знал эту породу клёнов, краснеющих при наступлении первых холодов. Дерево с алыми листьями и алый деревянный дом, издали походивший на шкатулку ручной работы — как же это было красиво! Скала, нависающая над ними, образовывала длинный карниз, прежде чем вознестись на недосягаемую высоту.

— Если ничего не изменилось, то здесь мы найдём немного хвороста для растопки очага, а вода в озёрах пригодна для купания, — сказал Варкалис. — Раньше я проводил здесь порядочно времени. У меня были мои книги и одиночество... То, что и было нужно. Павильон стоит в отдалении от человеческого жилья. Нас здесь никто не потревожит. А Шассер доберётся до нас самое раннее — только поздним утром.

Было похоже, что последние слова Варкалис адресовал персонально Айни, чтобы понизить его тревогу и успокоить.

Айни промолчал, но его поза и движения рук были красноречивее слов. Тсан видел, как дрожат его пальцы, стискивающие края плаща, видел, как горбится спина. Айни было страшно, он очень нервничал.

Тсан быстро соскочил с лошади и прошёл в павильон первым. Бегло осмотрел обе комнаты: переднюю, с коробом, полным растопки, очагом в полу, окружённым камнями, и заднюю, совершенно пустую, со встроенными шкафами. В шкафах было несколько матрасов и одеял. Кажется, Варкалиса никогда не смущало отсутствие кровати, матрасы и одеяла он стелил прямо на пол в течение всей своей жизни. Тсан быстро вернулся наружу, подошёл к лошади Варкалиса и протянул к Айни руки.

— Ваше Высочество, я проверил: в доме безопасно. Позвольте, я помогу вам спуститься с лошади.

Айни медлил. Его пальцы, вцепившиеся в ткань плаща, внезапно напомнили Тсану судорожно сжатую лапку дикой птицы, смертельно напуганной человеком.

— Айни... — Тсан вздохнул и обнял сгорбившегося Айни за пояс, притягивая к себе, и практически вытащил его из седла. Следом за ним на землю спрыгнул и Варкалис.

— Я пока разожгу огонь в очаге, — сказал он. — Тсан, лошади на тебе. И не забудь о перевязке.

— Я помню, — ответил Тсан и чуть виновато вспомнил и о том, чем именно вчерашняя перевязка закончилась.

— Твоя рука... — прошептал Айни. — Ты пострадал из-за меня...

— Просто царапина, — мотнул головой Тсан. — Мне жаль... Жаль, что я не пострадал больше.

Айни отступил на шаг назад и упёрся спиной в лошадь. Животное переступило с ноги на ногу и фыркнуло.

— Не говори так!

— Я жалею, что не смог предотвратить случившееся. Ранение — лишь малая часть расплаты, на которую я готов.

Айни, качая головой, будто отвергая его слова, отошёл ещё на пару шагов и огляделся, точнее, притворился, будто осматривается, — на редкость бедное достопримечательностями место, — на самом деле, он просто старался не смотреть Тсану в глаза.

— Жизнь учит нас, — промолвил Айни наконец: — что случилось, то должно было случиться. Я получила... — он внезапно осёкся и поднёс дрожащую руку ко рту, тщетно пытаясь удержать произнесённые слова. Вздохнув, он поправился: — Я получил ценный урок.

Тсан молниеносно подумал о том, что его сны — не правдивы до конца, что видел он не всё, что происходило с Айни.

— Что они делали с тобой? — обмирая, спросил он. Он... готов был всё бросить и бежать, догонять, мстить, убивать. Делать что угодно, лишь бы вернуть на лицо Айни улыбку. — Я убью их. Они что-то... сделали тебе?

— Нет, — ответил Айни. — Они не делали ничего особенного. Они похитили принцессу, а потом обращались с ней, как с богатой девицей, за которую будет отдан выкуп. Они не знали, что священник собирается меня убить... меня, выродка, не мужчину и не женщину...

— Айни... — Тсан не знал, что делать. Пасть перед ним на колени? Попросить казнить его? Сброситься со скалы? Что он должен делать, чтобы Айни стал прежним? Чтобы не мучило его больше то, что мучает сейчас!..

— Успокойся, Тсан, — сказал Айни тихим, ровным голосом. Своим голосом он владел хорошо, но не телом. Тело он неуклюже пытался спрятать под плащом. — Займись делами. А я пока побуду неподалёку. Хочу вымыться. Я буду вон там, — Айни вытянул из-под плаща руку, указывая направление. Небольшой пруд, ближайший к павильону, окружённый белыми камнями, с дорожкой, ведущей от него к самому крыльцу. — Должно быть, Варкалис в нём часто купался в детстве, как ты думаешь?

Не дожидаясь от него ответа, Айни обошёл Тсана и направился к пруду: маленькая фигурка, закутанная в плащ, со светлыми, серебрящимися в лунном свете волосами. Немного посмотрев ему вслед, Тсан занялся лошадьми. Отвёл их в небольшой загон, специально для этой цели выстроенный под клёном, расседлал, насыпал зерна в найденное там же корыто, обтёр бока и шеи животных пучками прошлогодней соломы и листьев. Когда к нему явился Варкалис, он уже заканчивал.

— Айни?.. — спросил он, оглядевшись и не обнаружив его поблизости.

— Сказал, что хочет пойти помыться. В том пруду, — мотнул головой Тсан. Оставил лошадей и направился вслед за Варкалисом по дорожке.

Айни так и не сошёл к воде. Он стоял неподалёку и с потерянным видом смотрел на что-то, белеющее в его руке. Мгновение Тсан не понимал, но потом Варкалис вскрикнул и бросился вперёд. Айни от неожиданности разжал руки, и из одной из них на дорожку, звякнув, упал кинжал, что Айни, должно быть, вытащил из ножен Тсана во время объятий, а из другой порывом ветра выдуло белые волосы. Айни срезал их под корень.

— Ну что же ты... Ну зачем... — бормотал Варкалис, оглаживая его голову, так непривычно выглядящую с короткой рваной стрижкой.

Айни отодвинулся, отстраняясь от его объятий.

— Я больше не хочу. Не хочу выглядеть женщиной. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел во мне её! — последние слова он почти выкрикнул, и Тсан услышал истеричные нотки в его голосе.

— Айни, — позвал он.

— Женщины слабые и подневольные существа. Их выдают замуж, их похищают, все знают, как они должны себя вести и одеваться... Я больше не буду слабым и подневольным!

Тсан видел дорожки слёз, блестящие на его лице. И не знал, что сказать и чем утешить. Оставалось надеяться на прагматичного и трезвомыслящего Варкалиса. Может быть, он найдёт, что ответить на слова Айни?

— Зря, — сказал Варкалис. — Причёска тебе очень шла. Пойми, не волосы делали тебя женщиной в глазах людей. Они ждали принцессу и получили принцессу. С длинными или короткими волосами, они всегда будут...

Айни топнул ногой.

— Всё равно! Я так хочу!

— Тсан, собери их, — приказал Варкалис. — Нам придётся сделать из них парик, чтобы никто ни о чём не догадался.

Тсан дёрнулся, чтобы выполнить указание. Решение Варкалиса показалось ему не лишённым смысла.

— Сожги их сейчас же, — прошипел дикой кошкой Айни, глядя Варкалису в глаза. Упрямый и непривычно злобный. — Если я настоящий важен тебя хоть немного, как ты говоришь... Сожги.

Варкалис глянул на него сумрачно: опять кто-то противился его приказам, да как он смел?!

— Ах, вот какие условия ты ставишь? — воскликнул он. — Ладно же! — Он вскинул руку и направил её на камни. Белёсые пряди вспыхнули и мгновенно сгорели, запах палёного унесло ветром. Варкалис схватился за грудь и пробормотал:

— Я всерьёз говорил о магии. Больше не могу. Мутит, — зажав тыльной стороной ладони губы, он, слегка пошатываясь, направился по тропе к дому. — Если захочешь помыться, — сказал он, чуть отойдя, — то в доме есть одежда, чтобы переодеться. Мужская.

— Айни?.. — позвал Тсан.

— Иди с ним. Проследи, чтобы с ним всё было хорошо. Я скоро приду, — сказал тот и, скидывая с плеч плащ, пошёл к воде.

Полы в павильоне обогревались водой из горячих источников, и огонь больше служил не для тепла, а для приготовления пищи. В очаге музыкально посвистывал паром кипящий чайник. В дальней комнате сквозь раскрытые двери Тсан заметил разостланные перины, подушки и одеяла. Варкалис разобрал их и устелил ими пол, подготовив ложе.

— Полностью истощился, — сообщил он, протягивая руки к костру. — Теперь необходимо несколько дней медитировать и находиться вблизи магических концентраций, чтобы пополнить резерв. Ещё помогает ношение специальных камней, но их сейчас с собой у меня нет. В замке где-то были, — говорил он лениво и действительно опустошённо.

— Ты знаешь, что теперь делать? — спросил Тсан, повернув голову в ту сторону, в которой находился пруд с горячей водой.

— Нет, — ответил Варкалис. — Будем делать, что должно. И надеяться, что время излечит его раны. Надеюсь, пребывание в замке поможет. Останемся в нём на какое-то время. Я тоже сейчас не хочу появляться в столице. Отправим человека с письмом, и довольно.

— Зимой здесь дороги проходимы?

Варкалис поднял на Тсана насмешливый взгляд.

— Нет. Нам придётся зимовать в замке.

— Но пока ещё осень...

— Но Айни нужно время, чтобы найти себя.

Тсан подсел к огню. Заметив, что Варкалис оборачивает пальцы рукавом своей парадной и уже не такой чистой одежды и берётся за ручку чайника с кипятком, он потянулся за подносом, на котором стояли яшмовые стаканы и заварочный горшочек; его он и подставил под струю горячей воды.

— Спасибо, — просто ответил Варкалис, закончив наполнять горшочек, полный ароматных листьев. — Прости, не смогу тебя сегодня лечить.

— Давай просто перевяжем рану. Торопиться с заживлением, в любом случае, уже нет нужды.

Варкалис кивнул, признавая правоту его слов. Тсан протянул руку и, пока заваривался чай из местных трав, Варкалис разматывал бинты и проверял повязку.

— Рана даже не закровила, — заметил он с удовлетворением в голосе.

— Тебе надо было стать лекарем.

— Принц-лекарь, — фыркнул Варкалис. — Как ты себе это представляешь? Да и потом, не хочу: скучно и бессмысленно. Ну, разве что в какой-нибудь другой жизни...

— Твои способности помогли мне. И, как следствие, помогли Айни. Значит, есть смысл.

Варкалис погладил тонкий, едва затянувшийся шрам, прежде чем накладывать бинт.

— Значит, есть... — пробормотал он. — Никогда не думал... Не думал, что моя жизнь так изменится, и я всё же получу шанс стать отцом. Мне казалось, подобное не для меня.

Тсан раскрыл было рот, чтобы возразить: если Айни не захочет быть женщиной, если решит, что и в постели он будет мужчиной, то как тогда произойдёт беременность. Да и отцовство Варкалиса, если верить его же словам об истинной паре, будет чисто номинальным, а настоящим отцом будет он, Тсан. Но он ничего не сказал вслух.

— Давай сегодня не будем накладывать повязку? — спросил Варкалис. — Подождём до утра и посмотрим, как поведёт себя рана.

Тсан кивнул.

Раскрылись двери, ведущие на веранду, и внутрь павильона ступил Айни. Он был обнажён, с тела стекала вода, вода блестела на коже, вода отпечатывалась в его следах на плетёных циновках, устилающих пол.

— Одежда там, — сказал Варкалис, указывая на сундук, одиноко стоящий в углу.

Тсан направился туда первым и приподнял крышку. В сундуке были простые вещи, явно пошитые на подростка. «Его собственные», — понял Тсан, глядя, как Варкалис пьёт заварившийся чай и не смотрит на них с Айни. Время от времени он протягивал к костру руку, и пламя лишь слегка колебалось в ответ на его движение, но ближе приманить его у Варкалиса не получалось.

— Есть только чай, — сказал он, когда Айни молча подсел к очагу. Так же молча Айни подставил Варкалису пустой яшмовый стаканчик, и тот плеснул в него заварки.

Тсан, не находя себе места и не считая себя возможным сидеть подле супругов, опустился на пол позади Айни, в отдалении от очага. Холодно по-настоящему не было, тёплый пол грел, а воздух был всего лишь приятно прохладен. Какое-то время Тсан изучал внутреннюю резьбу потолочных балок и карнизов, плетёные занавеси, собирающиеся на круглую деревяшку и поднимающиеся вверх с помощью верёвок, стены, утянутые расписанным вручную шёлком. Это убранство и внутри делало павильон похожим на шкатулку для драгоценностей в будуаре какой-нибудь богатой дамы.

— Здесь красиво, — сказал Айни, едва пригубив чай. Возможно, тот показался ему слишком горячим.

— Этот павильон отец приказал построить для моей матери, — ответил Варкалис. — Специально приглашал мастеров издалека, чтобы создать что-то, отличное от нашей традиционной архитектуры. Она жила здесь пару лет, а потом родился мой брат. И следом я.

— У нас никогда не строили ничего подобного, — продолжил Айни, рассматривая обстановку. — И для меня никто никогда ничего не строил специально...

— Что ты хочешь? — тут же спросил Варкалис.

Айни отрицательно покачал головой:

— Ничего.

— Я всё ещё не сделал тебе свадебного подарка.

На лице у Айни промелькнуло странное выражение. Насмешливое и одновременно досадливое.

— Наш брак заключили против нашей воли. К чему подарки?

— К тому, что это наша собственная жизнь, а не их. И мы можем выбирать, как её прожить, слепо выполняя чужую волю или сознательно выбирая свою дорогу.

Айни набрал в рот воздуха, намереваясь что-то сказать, но смолчал, выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Ты прав, — просто ответил он.

— Ну что, спать? — спросил Варкалис чуть погодя, когда чай был выпит. — Думаю, постель уже достаточно прогрелась.

Айни посмотрел во вторую комнату с интересом. Он косо обрезал свои волосы, теперь Тсану казалось, что голова Айни всегда склонена вбок, из-за чего только подчёркивалась хрупкость его шеи и плеч.

Когда его позвали следом, Тсан ответил:

— Я останусь следить за очагом. Нужно...

Варкалис нагнулся, подхватил из очага чайник на длинной ручке и вылил остатки воды из него прямо на угли. Те возмущённо зашипели.

— Ничего не нужно. Тебе надо быть с нами, и всё.

Айни фыркнул. Тсан не сразу догадался, что это смех, и ему сделалось обидно. Как Айни не может понять, не может увидеть ту пропасть, что их разделяет? Их различное положение в обществе, их различный статус, который только подчёркивали любые людские законы. Тсан не имеет права быть вместе с Варкалисом и Айни ни на равных, ни даже как слуга. Разбивать супружество запрещено, это святой союз. Пусть даже и заключили его против воли обоих. Вряд ли найдётся иная, более сильная святость, способная перевесить на его личных весах тяжесть грехов, которые он совершает, каждый раз становясь между ними третьим. Нет, он будет каждый раз ждать, что они его позовут, и никогда не сделает первого шага сам.

— Глаз да глаз за ним. Того и гляди, сбежит спать наружу, к лошадям, — проворчал Варкалис, словно видел его размышления насквозь, как будто читал их как одну из своих книг.

— Тсан, сколько раз тебе говорить...

— Всегда, Ваше Высочество.

— По имени!

— Айни.

Он посмотрел на него, гневно нахмурив брови. Красивый. Даже с обрезанными волосами.

— Варкалис... Он меня расстраивает, — пожаловался Айни супругу, наполовину всерьёз, наполовину шутливо. Если учесть, что ему довелось пережить, хорошо было, что он вообще разговаривал с ними и не замкнулся в себе.

— Наказать его для тебя?

Айни притворился, будто раздумывает. Тсан стоял, опустив руки, и смотрел. Он не боялся ничего, никаких наказаний. Но что-то во взгляде Варкалиса настораживало. И всё равно. Он не сбежит. Если это заинтересует Айни и хоть немного отвлечёт его от похищения, так тому и быть.

И тут он вспомнил слова Варкалиса о долгах. О том, что как только Айни будет спасён, он, Тсан, может начать выплачивать долги, если будет чувствовать себя виноватым. Он чувствовал, и ещё как. Это ещё более укрепило его в решении не сдаваться и принять любое наказание.

— Если хочешь, — Варкалис блеснул глазами и насмешливо прищурился, — я могу научить, как тебе наказать его самостоятельно, — он подошёл к Айни и привлёк его в лёгкие объятия, заставив спиной откинуться к себе на грудь. Руки его свободно лежали на плечах Айни, и тот не выглядел скованным или напряжённым. В языке его тела не ощущалось посттравматической зажатости, будто отрезанных волос уже хватило для того, чтобы привести нервы и чувства Айни в порядок. Тсан закусил пересохшую нижнюю губу, гадая, надолго ли Айни успокоится.

— И как же?

— Сделаешь его своим, как мужчина мужчину, — прошептал Варкалис ему на ухо, но так громко, что Тсан услышал его слова тоже. — Тебе понравится.

Айни потрясённо вздохнул.

— А Тсану?..

— Это уже будет зависеть от него. Меня он так не захотел. Но тебе отказать не сможет. Верно, Тсан?

Они оба посмотрели на него пронзительными глазами. Такие блестящие глаза бывали у породистых гончих, готовых часами нестись за зайцем по пятам.

— Сейчас? — спросил Тсан, поднимаясь с пола и начиная раздеваться.

— Но не сегодня, — продолжил Варкалис, нежа Айни, с голодным взглядом разглядывающего Тсана так, будто никогда его раньше не видел. Глаза Варкалиса, наоборот, потухли. — Рука ещё не зажила.

Айни кивнул. И Тсан мельком почувствовал некое разочарование. С ним играли как с доверчивым мальчишкой, и это было обидно, но с обидой он как-нибудь справится, а вот то, что Варкалис решил отложить обучение Айни на потом, разом отняло у Тсана какую-тоопору, за которую он держался. Он смог бы! Обязательно смог! Сегодня, сейчас.

— Но ты спишь с нами, — добавил Варкалис. — Так теплее. И спокойнее.

Тсан кивнул и продолжил разоблачаться.

— Вода в источнике очень хороша, — сказал Айни. — А луна так светит, что всё видно как днём.

Тсан подумал, что, действительно, перед тем как ложиться в постель, нужно будет окунуться в воду, смыть с себя гонку и усталость, напряжение и ярость короткой схватки в конце.

Не сговариваясь, они вместе с Варкалисом направились наружу к пруду. Хотя Тсан и волновался за Айни, снова оставшегося в одиночестве, и даже раз порывался вернуться, — Варкалис остановил его, схватив за плечо и отрицательно мотнув головой.

Когда они ступили в воду, горячую и пахнущую солями, в воздухе зазвучала флейта. Тсан с удивлением узнал одну из песен своего народа. Мелодия спотыкалась, пробиралась ощупью сквозь огрехи и неточности и лилась дальше всё увереннее и гибче.

— Моя старая флейта, из сундука, — пояснил Варкалис, хотя Тсан не спрашивал. Мелодия тянулась от павильона. Должно быть, Айни вышел и сел на веранду, чтобы сыграть её.

Позже они легли в дальней комнате, надёжно укрывшись одеялами, зарывшись в подушки, и быстро уснули. Айни держал Тсана за руку, а Варкалиса обхватил за пояс, устроившись на нём, как на диванном подлокотнике. Тсан не думал, что это удобно, но Варкалис засопел так быстро, что это сказало о нём больше, чем все его слова и поступки во время бодрствования: устал, вымотан до предела. Наверное, действительно магическое истощение опустошает и тело тоже. Сам Тсан ещё какое-то время лежал в темноте, слушал шум ветра за стенами и горную тишину, дышал странными запахами дерева, плетённых из травы сухих циновок и солей, что выбивались из-под земли вместе с нагретой водой. Потом уснул и он сам.

Утром у Айни пришла женская кровь, что привело его в гнев на собственное тело.

— Ненавижу! — твердил он, чуть не плача, схватившись за концы одеяла, замотавшись в него и уйдя в дальний угол.

— Пойдём, в аптечке ещё оставались бинты, — спокойно проговорил Варкалис. — И если захочешь перед этим помыться, то долго не сиди в горячей воде.

Айни глянул на него с яростью кошки-матери, защищающей своё потомство.

— Всё это естественно, и глупо этого стыдиться, — размеренно и спокойно продолжал говорить Варкалис.

— Но я не хочу быть...

— Будь тем, кем ты хочешь быть. Мелкие препятствия не должны тебя останавливать.

Тсан понял, что больше не выйдет у него притвориться спящим, и потому выбрался из-под тёплого одеяла и сел в постели. Айни тут же поднялся и вышел за Варкалисом. Кажется, его лицо выражало растерянность и досаду.

Когда с купанием и ревизией свёртка с аптекой было покончено, они вернулись и подсели к очагу, который Тсан запалил заново. Чайник разогревался, стоя в огне, и вода в нём тихо побулькивала медленно поднимающимися со дна пузырьками. Пар ещё не свистел, но Варкалис сказал:

— Уже достаточно, — и заварил для Айни какой-то особый чай в отдельной глиняной кружке. — Выпьешь, когда настоится, — дал он указание, будто заправский лекарь.

Айни вдохнул запах трав и послушно кивнул. Тсан сумел уловить только мяту и ромашку и подумал, что успокаивающий эффект этих растений скажется на Айни благотворно в любом случае.

Шассер вернулся, когда Айни уже допивал чай. Раздалось ржание лошадей, Тсан вскочил и вышел на веранду, Варкалис последовал за ним. По виду Шассера нельзя было сказать, что он более суток не спит и более двух ночей провёл в седле. Возможно, это было действие тонизирующих трав. Возможно, Шассер был не обычным человеком, а каким-нибудь магическим големом. Внутренне усмехаясь своим глупым мыслям, Тсан помог слуге Варкалиса привязать коня к ограде загона. Руки Шассера подрагивали.

Варкалис снял с пальца кольцо и передал Шассеру.

— Скажешь людям из замка отдать этот перстень моим друзьям в столице. И пусть раздобудут почтовых голубей, привезут сюда две-три клети. Пусть следят за братом королевы и за теми, с кем он контактирует. В замке всё готово?

— Да. Монаха уже допрашивают.

— Хорошо, — Варкалис сменил тон на более мягкий, дотронулся до плеча Шассера и спросил: — Останешься?

Слуга отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Меня ждут обратно с указаниями, к обеду доберусь, и тогда уже отдыхать. Что-нибудь передать нашим?

— Что я задержусь здесь ещё дня на три-четыре. Пусть завтра пришлют ещё еды.

— Наша госпожа... С ней всё в порядке?

— С Айни всё хорошо. Небольшое недомогание, но оно пройдёт.

— Люди в замке ждут. Хотят увидеть вашу избранницу, — Шассер улыбнулся. — Уж я-то рассказал, какая она замечательная.

Губы Варкалиса дрогнули в странной ухмылке.

— Спасибо, Шассер. Ты для меня столько делаешь.

— Служить Вашему Высочеству — цель моей жизни, — отрапортовал Шассер и низко склонился перед ним. — А теперь я...

— Удачной дороги, друг! — напутствовал его Варкалис.

Когда Шассер отъехал достаточно далеко, Варкалис сказал себе под нос:

— Они ждут принцессу, а приедет дьяволёнок.

Тсан тяжко вздохнул.

— Может, можно что-то сделать? Поговорить с Айни?..

— Не нужно, — ответил Варкалис. По его губам скользнула улыбка, глаза прищурились. — Он нравится мне именно таким. Настоящим. Не той принцессой, которую из него хотели сделать, а живым человеком.

Тсан кивнул... и ушёл к лошадям, чтобы позаботиться о них. А кто нравился ему? Не та ли принцесса в белом платьице, которую он впервые увидел на празднике, радостно улыбающаяся и приветствующая толпу? Он восхитился именно ею и ей посвятил свою жизнь. Айни же... Да нет. Нынешний Айни — другой, но прошлая принцесса Лиайндрисская была как раз самой собой, доброй, отзывчивой, чуткой. Так как же получилось у Варкалиса так быстро изменить Айни под себя? Неужели смены местоимений и плотской любви оказалось достаточно, чтобы принцесса Лиайндрисская стала другим человеком?

Он задавал корм коням, когда в загон зашёл Айни. При утреннем свете его обрезанные волосы делали его ещё более чужим. Хрупким, болезненным, незнакомым.

— Тсан... — позвал Айни. — Что ты думаешь об этом?

Он не понял, о чём именно его спрашивают, и на всякий случай огляделся. Всё было по-прежнему.

— Он в павильоне, — сообщил Айни. — Можешь не опасаться его сейчас.

Он говорил о Варкалисе.

— Я и не опасаюсь.

— Тогда отвечай, что ты думаешь обо мне?

Тсан отряхнул руки от зерна и соломы, шагнул к Айни и осторожно, легко, бережно опустил ладони ему на плечи. Прямо заглянул в лицо.

— Я думаю, что всё наладится, — честно ответил он, выдавая свои мечты за твёрдые убеждения.

Айни фыркнул.

— И ещё я думаю, что твоя стрижка...

— Варкалис уже сжёг волосы, парик сделать не из чего, — Айни вздёрнул подбородок незнакомым жестом. Когда он приобрёл его?

— Я бы хотел... Если можно... — не удержавшись, Тсан протянул руку и растёр прядь волос между пальцев. — Я бы хотел подровнять их по одной длине.

Айни посмотрел на него удивлённо.

— Я думал, тебе не нравится.

— Непривычно, — согласился Тсан. — Но с этим можно жить. К тому же, волосы отрастают.

Айни вздохнул.

— Тогда постриги меня.

— Быть может, Варкалис сам...

— Я хочу.

— Хорошо, Айни.

— Заканчивай здесь и приходи. Варкалис проверяет провизию, что привёз Шассер. Можно позавтракать.

— Я скоро приду.

Прежде чем уйти, Айни взял его за руку и щекой потёрся о ладонь. Пальцы Тсана дрогнули. Быть может... Только может... Что Айни и не изменился вовсе? Дать ему немного больше времени, и непривычная жёсткость уйдёт из него, а мягкий покладистый характер вернётся? Но дело не в покладистости. Кажется, Айни стал не просто иным, а раскрылся. Произошло то самое, когда о девушке после замужества говорят, что «она стала женщиной». Только Айни — стал собою.

Тсан закусил губу, чтобы сдержать в себе какое-то непонятное чувство. Он подошёл к лошадям, и один из коней ткнулся мордой ему под руку, тепло фыркнув ноздрями. Теперь мысли о настоящем взрослеющем Айни не причиняли боли, а заставляли сердце странным образом трепетать.

Они позавтракали хлебом и сыром, и Айни всё вспоминал кофе с пряностями и мёдом, которого ему очень не хватало сегодняшним утром. А потом Тсан взялся за свой самый остро отточенный кинжал.

— Ты точно сумеешь? — взволнованно спросил Айни, вертя головой и оглядываясь.

— Хуже, чем уже есть, я не сделаю, — буркнул Тсан, пропуская сквозь пальцы пряди седых белёсых волос.

— Не мешай ему, — включился вдруг Варкалис в их занятие.

Айни вздохнул и замер. Варкалис временами подсказывал, где нужно срезать ровнее, где не хватает симметрии, и Тсан послушно кивал, хотя и понимал, что Варкалис вовсе не лез под руку. Просто хотел быть с ними, быть вовлечённым в общее дело. Хорошо, что не ревновал. По крайней мере, не показывал этого. В глазах его мелькало странное выражение, по лицу пробегали облачка чувств и мыслей, и в какой-то момент Тсан понял, что его внимание делится пополам. Что часть своего интереса он отдаёт Варкалису, хотя сперва был сосредоточен только на Айни. Как он говорит, как он смотрит — ему, между прочим, в глаза, — Тсан отслеживал всё это. Он знал, что когда они с Айни закончат стрижку, Варкалис обязательно как-то прокомментирует их занятие, и ему было интересно, что он скажет. Возможно, съязвит или снасмешничает. Или снова начнёт высказывать неодобрение тем, что внимание его супруга направлено не на него. Но, может, он не скажет ничего? У Варкалиса это будет означать, что он всецело одобрил то, чему был свидетелем.

Когда Айни встал и отошёл в сторону, ощупывая свои волосы, ставшие ещё более короткими, — зато хотя бы ровными, — Варкалис поднялся и уселся на его место.

— Мне тоже нужно немного освежить стрижку, — заявил он. — Давай, Тсан, у тебя неплохо получается. Срежь под затылком и убери все мелкие волоски на шее...

— Да тут скорее надо брить, чем резать, — пробормотал Тсан.

— Ну, у тебя же острый кинжал, — обернувшись, сказал Варкалис. — Так давай, действуй. Заодно, кстати, можешь и побрить, — добавил он, ощупывая щёки.

— Тогда нужно мыло...

— Я принесу, — вызвался Айни и лёгкой тенью метнулся к сумкам, где, благодаря Шассеру, у них была не только еда, но и обновлённая аптека, и вино, и принадлежности для мытья, и даже набор для женского рукоделия. Айни никогда не держал в руках иглы, кроме тех случаев, когда очередной нерасторопный кот ломал лапу, попав под копыто лошади в конюшне, или птенец голубя, выпав из гнезда, повреждал себе крыло. А однажды Айни штопал младшего оруженосца какого-то графа. Тсан запомнил только его зарёванное лицо: мальчишка порезался, натачивая меч.

Это он рассказал Варкалису, осторожно подрезая и без того короткие пряди. Причём он и сам удивился, когда начал рассказывать об этом.

— Как его звали?

— Не помню. Лет десять ему было. Рассёк ногу, не удержав тяжёлый меч.

— Острые же у вас мечи.

— Из небесной стали — да, острые. Как осколок стекла. Я вообще не знаю, зачем было заставлять мальчишку его точить, они ведь не затупляются, если правильно обработаны кузнецом и магией.

— У тебя такого нет, — заметил Варкалис.

— Мечом я обзавёлся только после нападения разбойников на свадебный караван. Телохранителю принцессы меч без надобности. Я не меч, я щит. Должен прикрывать, а не нападать.

— Ну что за дурость, — пробормотал Варкалис. — Ну хотя бы обращаться с мечами ты умеешь. Я видел.

— Да.

— Его звали Эйкр. Он погиб на следующий год от чахотки, — произнёс Айни. — Заразился в одном из походов и умер. Граф Датал отправил его семье щедрую компенсацию.

Варкалис выдохнул, ничего не сказав. Тсан быстро закончил с затылком, который отчего-то беспокоил своего владельца, а потом перешёл на шею. Пену Айни уже взбил и, смешно нахмурившись, размазывал по щекам Варкалиса.

— Я помню, как отца по утрам брил личный камердинер. У него был такой удобный помазок. Вот бы мне его сейчас...

— Надеюсь, кинжалы у вас делают из обычного металла, а не из небесного? — уточнил Варкалис, запрокидывая голову.

— Сейчас узнаем, — заявил Тсан, приставляя режущую кромку кинжала к его шее. — Если что, там, в наборе, есть нитки и иглы. Попросишь Айни зашить тебя.

Затылок Варкалиса упёрся ему в живот. Тсан больше ничего не говорил. Внимательный взгляд Айни тревожил его. Ему казалось, то, как пожирают его и Варкалиса глазами, что-то означает, но не мог понять, что именно. А взгляд у Айни с этими его короткими рваными прядями по бокам лица сделался очень выразительным.

Потом, когда со стрижкой и бритьём было покончено, солнце внезапно скрылось за облаками. К обеду зарядил дождь, холодный, почти ледяной, с крупными каплями. Радуясь, что лошади стоят под навесом, защищённые от невзгоды каменным козырьком скалы, Тсан почистил загон и искупал коней одного за другим, по очереди, в одном из дальних прудов, где вода была не так горяча, а для животных имелся удобный спуск в воду. После он искупался и сам. Придя в павильон за чистой одеждой, он увидел, что Варкалис играет сам с собой в шахматы, а Айни читает какие-то старые рукописи. Похоже, что и то и другое они извлекли из сундука, стоящего в дальней нише, скрытой от посторонних глаз доской с изречением древнего полководца.

— Яшма, нефрит и кварц, — проговорил Варкалис, указывая на каменные фигурки шахмат. — Мне не хватало этих камней. Сыграешь со мной, Тсан? Айни сказал, будто ты умеешь.

Тсан подошёл ближе и присел возле доски. Осторожно взял в руки фигурку короля, рассматривая обязательный платок в руках и то, как мастерски резчик выполнил мельчайшие складки на нём. Платье королевы поражало филигранной кружевной отделкой. Слоны вздымали вверх хоботы, а бивни их были загнуты вперёд, как у их северных собратьев мамонтов. Кони вставали на дыбы, их всадники направляли копья на воображаемого противника, а пешки были изображены в виде латников-пехотинцев. Тсан тронул рогатый полумесяц шлема одного из них и подумал, что он — та же пешка в руках судьбы, и она играет с ним незнакомую партию. Такие же фигурки его отец-столяр вырезал из дерева. Драгоценные породы полировались, а более дешёвые мать и молодая жена старшего брата, ещё совсем девочка, расписывали яркими красками по вечерам, сидя перед лучиной. Разумеется, отец учил его играть — отец, и дед до него.

Тсан сел перед доской напротив Варкалиса. Он не был уверен, что мастерство игры в шахматы потомственного столяра превзойдёт мастерство принца, у которого наверняка были лучшие учителя во всём, но это было бы интересно проверить.

— Ничего себе, — протянул вдруг Айни. — Ты пишешь здесь о своём старшем брате... Мне точно можно это читать?

— Мы нашли мои старые дневники, — пояснил Варкалис Тсану и ответил Айни: — Почему бы и нет? Мой брат уже давно умер. Теперь его никак не могут скомпрометировать мои излияния о том, как мне нравились его мускулы и горделивая посадка на коне.

— Ну, знаешь... — протянул Айни.

— Ты сам захотел это читать, — пожал плечами Варкалис. — Я не против.

— Но он ведь был твой брат.

— Почти что незнакомец, — ответил Варкалис, передвигая пехотинца вперёд на кварцевую и нефритовую клетку. — Нас воспитывали отдельно, я видел этого молодого человека раза три в год, почти не знал его и совершенно точно не испытывал к нему никаких родственных чувств. Считай, что я писал о незнакомце.

Тсан ответным ходом вывел вперёд копейщика из-за строя пехотинцев. Он выбрал агрессивный ход игры, решив не затягивать сложную и длинную партию. Варкалис хмыкнул и взглянул на него с интересом, а потом выдвинул другого пехотинца, тем самым высвобождая дорогу слону.

К вечеру они сыграли уже несколько партий с переменным успехом, проигрывая и выигрывая друг у друга. Тсан убедился, что положение в обществе на мастерстве не сказывается, а Варкалис... А что Варкалис. Он играл азартно и с нетерпением ждал каждого ответного хода. Похоже, он неплохо проводил время.

— Жаль, что шахматы — это игра для двоих, — задумчиво протянул Айни, отложив наконец старые рукописи Варкалиса. — К тому же, я не умею в них играть. Девушкам Срединного королевства ни к чему играть в военные игры. Им достаточно музицировать, уметь поддерживать беседу и быть красивыми.

Тсан мог бы напомнить об учителях риторики, философии и географии, иностранных языков и словосложения, об алхимике и звездочёте, которых приглашали для обучения Айни, — точнее, для образовательных бесед. Мог бы напомнить, как сбегал Айни от философа в конюшню и на псарню, как приставал к тамошнему коновалу с расспросами, как полгода у них во дворце жил посол с дальнего запада, который взялся преподавать принцессе начатки магии. К самой магии Айни не имел способностей, но защититься от воздействия магических сил и успеть заметить их применение на себе его обучили. Тсан промолчал, выдав своё знание лишь лёгкой улыбкой.

— Ты проиграл, — возвестил Варкалис, ставя королеву в центр доски на кварцевую клетку. — Твоему королю некуда деваться! А через пять ходов я поставлю тебе мат.

— Хорошо, — Тсан улыбнулся.

— Ты должен мне желание.

— Мы играли не на желания, — напомнил Тсан мягко и всё так же улыбаясь. Как будто он на самом деле мог отказать им — Айни и Варкалису.

— Всё равно, — Варкалис прищурился. — Я так сказал.

— Хорошо, — повторил Тсан. — Что я должен сделать?

— Айни скучает, — сказал Варкалис, будто это всё объясняло.

Улыбка Тсана чуть сникла, но хорошее настроение так просто было не спугнуть. Если у Варкалиса есть какие-то придумки насчёт того, как им развлечься всем троим, что ж, почему бы и нет.

— И девушек в Срединном королевстве не обучали анатомии. А я точно знаю, что строение мышц будет ему интересно. Ведь я прав? — он обратился к Айни и дождался от него неопределённого движения плечом. — У меня там, в сундуке, должен быть свиток с кратким описанием строения человеческого тела. В те годы я изучал начальный курс лекарств... Айни, достань его. Тсан, ты побудешь нашим учебным пособием? Раздевайся. Догола.

Хорошего настроения больше не было. Требование Варкалиса его встревожило. Одно дело раздеваться в полутьме спальни или в купальне, где обнажены все трое, но здесь, в ярком свете свечей и очага, и в одиночестве... Тсан помедлил. Айни уже зарылся в сундук по самые локти.

— Тебе нужно особое приглашение? — вполголоса спросил Варкалис, щуря глаза. Взгляд его был вовсе не шутливый, а внушал опасность. — Считай, что получил его. Вперёд. Легко ты сегодня не отделаешься, так что дам тебе совет: не сопротивляйся. Впрочем, если тебе приятнее, когда тебя ломают, я постараюсь доставить тебе такое удовольствие.

Тсан сглотнул и бросил взгляд на Айни. Он не мог не слышать слова Варкалиса, но делал вид, что эти слова его не касаются. Они договорились заранее? Устроили для него ловушку?

— Что вы задумали? — шепнул Тсан.

— Вынуждая тебя подчиняться, я снимаю с тебя любую ответственность за принятие собственных решений. Я вижу, что ты очень страдаешь, когда тебя мучает совесть, ведь собственный выбор — это тяжкая ноша. Сегодня тебе будет легко, — Варкалис улыбнулся одним уголком губ. — Но поймёшь ты это не сразу.

— Не делайте из меня ещё большего глупца, чем я есть на самом деле, — гневно высказался Тсан. Ему не нравилось, как повернулось дело, а странные слова Варкалиса внушали серьёзную тревогу.

— Тогда давай я напомню тебе о долге, — нажал на другую болевую точку Варкалис. — Ты не должен был допустить похищения Айни. Но вот мы здесь, — он оглянулся по сторонам. — Соглашусь, мне здесь нравится. И я рад, что всё обошлось малой кровью. Если считать малой кровью то, что Айни пришлось провести день связанным, лежать на холодном снегу и присутствовать при убийстве людей. Если ты не считаешь себя хотя бы частично виновным в случившемся, то тогда, конечно, можешь встать, уйти с оскорблённым видом и ночевать с лошадями в загоне. Земля там тёплая.

Тсан раздул ноздри, разглядывая Варкалиса, как в первый раз, и ненавидя его в эту минуту всей душой. Варкалис вытащил наружу все его сомнения, всю боль, раскрыл потаённые страхи в душе, перетряхнул их, пересказал все мысли. Варкалис был прав, Варкалис победил.

Дрожащими руками Тсан взялся развязывать шнурок на вороте своей рубахи и стянул её, как только ослабли завязки. Мгновение помешкал, прежде чем взяться за штаны, но пристальный взгляд Варкалиса из-под нахмуренных бровей подстегнул его не хуже плети. Подштанники он снял, уже не дожидаясь указаний. Сложил одежду в стопку, убрал её в дальнюю комнату и вернулся к очагу.

— Повернись, — лениво и с пренебрежением приказал Варкалис, будто и не сомневался, что Тсан выполнит его указание. — И не двигайся. Если что-то не понравится, жарко, холодно, страшно, захочется пить — говори, не стесняйся. Но свой урок мы проведём, так что не препятствуй нам.

Страшно? Жарко? Тсан чуть не фыркнул от возмущения. Он что, ребёнок, которого привели на приём к цирюльнику? Он что, не вытерпит жажды или замёрзнет, стоя здесь, в тёплой комнате на подогреваемом полу? Он скрипнул зубами и смолчал.

Айни шепнул у него за спиной:

— Точно всё в порядке? Мне не нравится, что происходит. Ты его заставляешь.

— Так надо, к сожалению, — ответил Варкалис, и его голос теперь звучал сочувствующе. Тсан чуть не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть и убедиться, не послышалось ли ему, но вовремя вспомнил, что ему приказали стоять и не двигаться. Отлично, он не шелохнётся, что бы ни случилось.

— Ладно, давай сюда этот трактат. Смотри. Трапециевидная мышца спины плоская и широкая, лежит в задней области шеи и верхнем отделе спины, — Варкалис чем-то жёстким и прохладным ткнул в спину Тсана, задев шею и обрисовав плечо, провёл линию через лопатку к позвоночнику. Флейтой. Он касался его длинной тонкой бамбуковой флейтой, на которой вчера играл Айни. — А вот у нас широчайшая мышца. Она начинается вот отсюда... — импровизированная указка прикоснулась к подмышке и медленно поехала вниз и наискось, не отрываясь, — крепится дополнительно к нижним рёбрам и заканчивается в поясничном отделе позвоночника. — Дойдя до оговоренной части тела, Варкалис легко обвёл её указкой. — Задачи её: при напряжении разгибает плечо, является вспомогательной дыхательной мышцей. Так. А про отделы позвоночника ты знаешь?

— Знаю, но лучше расскажи, — попросил Айни, чем-то шурша. Должно быть, тем самым свитком.

— Шейный отдел состоит из семи позвонков... — флейта легонько коснулась затылка Тсана, потревожив волосы, собранные в хвост. — Последний шейный позвонок... — кончик флейты щекотно обвёл выступающую косточку на шее Тсана, и от этого прикосновения по его трапециевидной и широчайшей мышцам спины разбежались совершенно не анатомические мурашки. Варкалис рассказывал дальше вполне менторским тоном, но его прикосновения теперь казались предварительными ласками, дурашливой игрой, и Тсан не мог выносить их равнодушно. Ему приходилось напрягаться, сдерживаться, чтобы не вздрагивать, чтобы продолжать стоять спокойно. Когда кончик флейты начал очерчивать рёбра, Тсан стал дышать ртом. Ему показалось, что в тишине, нарушаемой лишь треском поленьев в очаге, голосом Варкалиса и робкими вопросами Айни, его сопение слышится слишком громко. Приоткрыв рот, он уже не смог дышать спокойно. Он хватал ртом воздух каждый раз, как Варкалис описывал очередную мышцу или связку. На ахилловом сухожилии Тсан не выдержал, дёрнулся от внезапной щекотки и переступил ногами, потёр одну об другую. Айни хихикнул, а Варкалис словно этого и ждал: коротко размахнувшись, он шлёпнул флейтой, как простой бамбуковой палкой, поперёк голени Тсана с резким окриком:

— Стой спокойно!

Удар был несильным, от него даже и следов бы не осталось, но от неожиданности Тсан вздрогнул.

— Варкалис? — тут же вступился Айни за Тсана. И эта забота показалась кислотой, которую пролили ему на сердце. Он... Он заслужил. Варкалис прав, он заслужил этот удар, потому что не справился со своей службой и задачей телохранителя. А Айни, который пострадал ни за что, теперь пытается защищать его?

— Успокойся, светоч мой. Так надо, — ответил Варкалис. — Тсан знает, что наказан за невыполнение приказа, так что всё в порядке. Тсан, я верно говорю?

Он тяжело вздохнул, заставляя себя ответить, но горло внезапно будто сковало стыдом, и в итоге он не проронил ни звука.

— Верно ли я говорю? Отвечай! — потребовал Варкалис и хлестнул его снова.

— Да! — выкрикнул Тсан в ту же секунду.

— Давай продолжим, — сказал Варкалис как ни в чём не бывало. — На чём мы остановились? Напомни мне.

— Мышцы, отводящие и приводящие конечности, — сказал Айни, чуть помедлив.

— О, это легко, их я помню.

Флейта начала касаться локтей и задней поверхности коленей, потом Варкалис заставил его несколько раз напрячь те или иные мышцы плеч, каждый раз тыкая в него указкой и что-то рассказывая. Потом...

— Повернись, Тсан. Смотри, Айни. На очереди у нас грудные мышцы. Кстати, давай отвлечёмся от мышц и поговорим о костях. Знаешь, чем пояс прикрепления передних конечностей птицы отличается от пояса прикрепления передних конечностей человека?

— Нет, чем же?

— Киль! — воскликнул Варкалис и похлопал Тсана по грудине, на которой киля не было. Тсану на мгновение показалось, что Варкалис вошёл в профессорский раж и позабыл о своей игре. Только показалось. Флейта в руках Варкалиса самым бесцеремонным образом коснулась его соска и затеребила съёжившуюся горошину. Раздражённая кожа вскоре начала зудеть; Тсан прикрыл глаза, стараясь вытерпеть это испытание с достоинством. Варкалис словно разгадал его маленький план, он тут же убрал флейту от левого соска и принялся за правый. Тсан не выдержал и тихо охнул.

— Так вот, — внезапно сказал Варкалис, возвращаясь к мышцам и костям. — У человека пояс прикрепления передних конечностей состоит из грудины, ключиц и лопаток. — По ключицам флейта прошлась дважды туда и обратно, и Тсан невольно задрожал. После ключиц — обвела грудину, почему-то спускаясь чуть ли не до самого пупка. Тсан был уверен, что таких грудин в его теле никогда не... не... о-ох...

— Что можно рассказать о мышцах брюшной полости... — Варкалис излагал информацию фрагментарно, не останавливаясь подолгу на одной области тела. Его обучение можно было бы назвать поверхностным, а самого его — посредственным учителем, если бы только Тсан не осознавал: это не обучение, а игра, затеянная Варкалисом с каким-то тайным умыслом. Это не было похоже на настоящее наказание, его могли бы высечь хлыстом, продержать на дыбе или оставить на хлебе и воде, пока он не взмолится о прощении. И всё же он ощущал себя уязвлённым, ему было не по себе, он стыдился своей наготы... Значит, это всё же было наказанием.

— Четыре основных слоя мышц, лежащих один над другим, — говорил Варкалис и, своей указкой проводя по животу Тсана, показывал, в каком направлении идёт каждый слой. — Прямая мышца живота располагается по бокам от срединной линии… При напряжении сближает края таза и грудной клетки, сгибает позвоночный столб. Поперечная мышца живота – всего лишь тонкая мышечно-сухожильная пластинка, лежит в глубине под внутренней косой мышцей живота. При её напряжении. При её напряжении происходит втягивание нижней части живота. В момент сокращения сжимает внутренние органы и способствует усиленному выдоху воздуха из лёгких. Внутренняя и наружная косые мышцы живота располагаются… — Внезапно флейта задержалась в самом низу у границы с паховыми волосами, она кружила там и щекотно касалась кожи. Тсан не выдержал, спустил взгляд вниз и увидел, что его собственный член напряжён. До полной эрекции ещё было далеко, но член был слегка увеличен, а это могло означать, что «обучение» Варкалиса возымело над ним самый что ни на есть возбуждающий эффект. Все эти щекотные поглаживания, касания, выставление напоказ. Тсан прикрыл глаза. Какой срам. Варкалис с шорохом отложил флейту на пол и взял его член в руку.

— Давай теперь я покажу тебе то, что ты в этом трактате никогда не прочтёшь? — предложил он.

И в голосе Айни послышалось оживление и любопытство:

— Давай.

— Тогда нам нужно какое-нибудь масло. Принеси мне сумку с аптечкой. Тсан, а ты пока ложись на живот.

Он замешкался. Вспомнив вчерашний разговор о любви между мужчинами, он догадался, чем закончится сегодняшний «урок».

— Варкалис, может, сейчас не лучшее время?.. — спросил он, стараясь подавить внутреннюю дрожь. Он вовсе не боялся, ему просто было неприятно. То есть всего лишь не по себе.

— Я разве разрешал тебе спорить со мной? — спросил Варкалис тихо. — Отвечай!

— Нет, не разрешал.

— Ты должен выполнять каждый приказ — таков был уговор. Если не выполняешь, я тебя наказываю. Ты с этим согласен? Ты не выполнил приказ, и я вынужден тебя наказать, — с разочарованием заключил Варкалис. — Это плохо. Теперь, скорее всего, тебе не понравится.

— Что не понравится? — спросил вернувшийся Айни.

— Тсан не хочет, потому что стесняется, представляешь?

— Ну... Это можно понять, — голос Айни был преувеличенно рассудительным. И полнился азартом их игры.

— В любом случае, ему придётся понести наказание. Двадцати ударов ремня, я думаю, хватит, чтобы он одумался. И то, эта малость никоим образом не окупит его долг.

Вновь услышав о долге, Тсан скрежетнул зубами. До каких пор ему будут поминать этот пресловутый долг? Но Варкалис прав. Он не способен принять даже самое элементарное наказание, кичится своей гордостью, а на поверку выходит слабаком и трусом. Не говоря ни слова, Тсан опустился на циновки и улёгся на пол животом. Член его при этом, со спавшей уже эрекцией, неловко придавило бедром.

— Молодец, — похвалил Варкалис. — Я свяжу тебе руки, чтобы ты помнил. — Верёвка, которой он для этого воспользовался, действительно могла служить только напоминанием: тонкая, хлипкая, всерьёз она не удержала бы и ребёнка. Повязанная на вытянутых запястьях, она туго обхватывала их, усиливая ощущение несвободы.

— Теперь ремень, — Варкалис выложил перед Тсаном на циновку свой кожаный пояс, парадный, с тиснением из виноградных листьев и лоз, шириной в ладонь взрослого человека. Во время обучения Тсана несколько раз пороли розгами и хлыстом, так что на этот ремень он взглянул с непониманием. Тот был слишком широким, чтобы причинить ему настоящую боль или прорвать кожу. — Я рад, что он не вызывает у тебя страха, — произнёс Варкалис, видимо, заметив его недоумение.

— У меня вызывает, — проговорил Айни. — Мне вообще это перестаёт нравиться.

— Тогда попробуй его сперва на себе.

— Хм...

Шлепок широкой полоски кожи заставил Тсана дёрнуться, но Айни действительно испробовал его на себе.

Они о чём-то зашептались за его спиной. Тсан расслышал только «доверься мне» Варкалиса, а ответ Айни было уже не разобрать. Шаги рядом и шелест одежд опустившегося рядом с ним Варкалиса были единственным сигналом, что ему надо приготовиться. Ремень со смачным шлепком опустился ему на ягодицы. Тсан ахнул и содрогнулся всем телом.

Следом за первым тут же последовал второй. Потом Варкалис огладил его напряжённую спину, провёл по пояснице, дотронулся до горящей кожи, отнял руку и снова ударил. Тсан опять не сдержал голоса. Это было вовсе не больно, шлепки лишь будоражили, тревожили тело странным возбуждением. Следующий удар пришёлся поперёк бёдер, и Тсан неимоверным усилием воли смолчал, хотя всего его опалило огнём.

Только четыре удара. Рука Варкалиса снова погладила его, горящая кожа воспринимала ладонь прохладной и ласкающей. Передышка всё длилась и длилась, Варкалис гладил, заставляя его мышцы расслабляться, прогоняя из них напряжение. Потом Тсан услышал шелест одежды, когда Варкалис занёс руку для удара. Он сжался, приготовляясь терпеть удар, но его всё не было, не было...

— Хитрец, — насмешливо сказал Варкалис, и в щёки Тсану плеснула краска стыда. А в следующее мгновение Варкалис всё-таки ударил — мягко, почти бережно, почти дразняще. Тсан ощутил зуд и покалывание и мимоходом подумал, нет ли здесь какой магии? Но Варкалис ведь говорил, что сейчас его магический резерв истощён, и, стало быть, всё, что Тсан сейчас ощущал, было реакцией его собственного тела, и только. Ещё два удара, один за другим почти без остановки. Жжение в растревоженной коже, жажда прикосновения. Когда Варкалис коснулся его, Тсан чуть не ахнул от облегчения.

— Лежи смирно, — шепнул Варкалис, и Тсан понял, что каким-то образом умудрился привстать с жёсткой циновки, приподняться ему навстречу. Рука Варкалиса нажала сперва на поясницу, укладывая его обратно, а потом в очередной раз прошлась по горящей коже. Тсан жаждал, чтобы эта ласка никогда не кончалась. И следующего удара — тоже ждал. Он сумел принять его почти ровно, спокойно, как ту же ласку, только более жёсткую, он пропустил удар сквозь себя, а весь тот пламень, что он нёс, весь жар, впитал телом.

Варкалис вновь нажал ему на поясницу, и рука его прижалась к коже сильнее, плотнее, размазала по ней выступивший пот. Следующий удар оказался сильнее предыдущих, ремень опустился с громким шлепком, Тсан ощутимо вздрогнул, и Варкалис ждал этого: он не убирал руки, продолжая нажимать ему на пояс. Жар, жжение и лёгкая, почти издевающаяся над ним боль, дразнящая, будоражащая. Тсан уже давно дышал тяжело и неровно, теперь же, перед десятым ударом, он затаил дыхание, прижал лицо к грубой циновке, щекой надавив на волокна.

Он ждал, терпеливо перенося поглаживания руки Варкалиса, готовясь принять очередное прикосновение ремня. На этот раз пальцы не только огладили его пылающую кожу, но и прошлись меж плотно сжатых ягодиц, не нажимая, а всего лишь поглаживая поверх. Тсан сжался ещё больше, давя в себе панику: он не понимал сейчас, чего опасается сильнее, ударов или этих лёгких прикосновений пальцами. Шлепок ремня, такой же яркий, сильный, как и предыдущий, не дал ему того ощущения обжигающего жара, к которому Тсан готовился. Он зажмурился и крепче прижал лицо к полу, коснувшись циновки губами. Он хотел... хотел...

Без предупреждения последовали сразу три удара. Варкалис клал их один под другим, каждый раз ниже, заставляя непроизвольно вздрагивать. Под веками Тсана всё заволокло багровым маревом. Ещё один шлепок, слабее остальных, показался ему обжигающим, потому что лёг на уже исхлёстанную кожу. Тсан невольно подобрал под себя согнутое колено, будто собирался сбежать. Но бежать было некуда, от себя не сбежишь.

На сей раз Варкалис не заставлял его ложиться обратно. Он начал гладить его дальше, будто и не прерывался. Пробное прикосновение между ягодиц и более глубокое, нажимающее на скрытые мышцы, пальцы, оглаживающие горящую исхлёстанную кожу по кругу, ладонь, разгоняющая кровь. Тсан мелко задрожал, когда ощутил, как бережно, но неотвратимо Варкалис намечает свои прикосновения пальцами. Сперва осторожное поглаживание, потом небольшое усилие, потом лёгкий толчок. Он хочет его внутри, — подумал Тсан и, не понимая, зачем это делает, зачем раскрывается, расслабил сжатое отверстие.

Варкалис убрал руку, и ткань его одежды зашелестела снова на замахе. На сей раз Тсан не напрягался, он ждал удара, он хотел его. Под щекой было мокро. Что это, слёзы или слюна из приоткрытого рта? Тсан зажмурился сильнее, встречая хлесткий удар ремнём. И ещё один. Сколько ещё осталось? Сколько ещё он сможет вынести и не сойти с ума? Варкалис ласкал его ремнём, гладил хлёсткой кожей, дразнил, выманивал из его скорлупы, вытягивал из его тела какие-то незнакомые реакции.

На следующем ударе Тсан протяжно простонал. Рука Варкалиса тронула его за член, и Тсан вздрогнул от неожиданности. Сократились мышцы его живота, сжались бёдра. Член его оказался болезненно напряжён и пульсировал. Совершенно не думая, Тсан потёрся им о ладонь Варкалиса, с трепетом ощущая, как плотно сжались для него пальцы. Он сцепил зубы, стараясь спокойно вынести эту незаслуженную сейчас ласку. Шлепок ремня оказался для него полностью неожиданным, и Тсан вздрогнул, дёрнулся, вжался членом в кулак Варкалиса плотнее, сильнее, потом плавно повёл бёдрами, зажимая его руку между своим животом и циновкой. Варкалис не отнял руки, но другой, держащей ремень, хлестнул его снова. Тсан задвигался, застонал, его мышцы судорожно сократились, стараясь найти выход от боли и жжения в привычных ощущениях, сосредоточенных в паху. Пальцы Варкалиса чуть сжались, и это тоже было хорошо.

— Это последний, Тсан, — шепнул Варкалис, — приготовься.

Кто последний? Что? Тсан не понимал ничего. Ему хотелось. Ему было нужно. Хлёсткий удар ремня показался желанным и необходимым. Тсан глубоко вздохнул, ощущая, как вспыхивает его обожжённая кожа и медленно расслабляется, как жжение и боль разносятся по телу удовольствием и негой. Ему было нужно так немного, чтобы...

Варкалис выпустил его из пальцев, не давая закончиться начатым движениям. Негромко позвал:

— Айни? Иди сюда... Вот так. Дай мне...

Их голоса не значили ничего, а прикосновения были всем. Тсану было всё равно сейчас, кто трогает его, кто касается обнажённой кожи и запретных мест, кто именно скользким от масла пальцев наконец-то проникает внутрь. Разгорячённое тело жаждало лишь разрядки, он не ожидал, что так будет, не подозревал, что его смогут ввести в подобное состояние. Скрытый шёпот, что-то объясняющий, тоже не имел значения.

Тсан лишь застонал, когда поверх неутолённого жжения на ягодицах почувствовал прохладные руки. Когда прохладные пальцы медленно вошли внутрь, он только больше подался навстречу прикосновениям, так это было хорошо. Кажется, пальцев было больше, чем один, они раскрывали его вместе, но и это было не важно.

«Чувствуешь?» — шепнул Варкалис, и что-то яркое, жгучее опалило Тсана изнутри. Он по-животному протяжно простонал, растеряв все слова: он чувствовал. «Тебе нравится?» — ещё один стон; он погибал, он сгорал... Его тело извивалось, оно жаждало высвобождения. Он потёрся членом о жёсткую циновку, вжался в неё бёдрами, безжалостно царапая нежную кожу. Всё равно, лишь бы дать выход этому несравнимому чувству, этой лавине, этой...

Скользкие в масле пальцы пробрались к его бёдрам через раздвинутые ноги, взялись за ствол члена, вытянули его вниз, болезненно разгибая. Тсан распахнул глаза и ахнул в голос. Ладонь мазнула по напряжённой головке, а пальцы внутри снова нажали на то сладкое, горячее, посылая по хребту, по нервам жгучую яркую дрожь. Его чаша переполнилась, Тсан беспомощно вскрикнул, теряя рассудок, кончаясь и кончая. Его оргазм длился и длился, он набирал в лёгкие воздух и выталкивал его со стоном, с криком, не в силах смолчать и стерпеть. Когда всё прекратилось, схлынуло, то Тсан какое-то время просто дышал, удивляясь, что ещё может это делать, поражаясь, что жив.

Его руки оказались свободны. Оказывается, хлипкая верёвка всё-таки разорвалась. Он неловко поднялся и сел, непослушными пальцами стараясь развязать узел на одном из запястий. Его пальцы остановили руки Айни.

— Дай я, — шепнул он и, не дожидаясь от него ответа, взялся за верёвку сам.

Сверху опустилось одеяло. Варкалис принёс его из дальней комнаты, словно понимая, что Тсан не сможет сейчас и шагу ступить, ляжет прямо здесь. Одеяло укрыло и его, и Айни.

— Спите, — проговорил Варкалис, заботливо расправляя одеяло над Айни. — Я послежу за очагом.

Тсан не мог спать, но проваливался в странное забытье и вновь выныривал из него. Он слышал, как свистел чайник, веками чувствовал тусклый свет от прогоревших, припорошенных золой углей, впитывал тепло Айни, уже уснувшего и тихо сопящего под боком. Он подумал, что сегодня отчего-то только он один получил удовольствие. Хотя обычным его невозможно было назвать. Извращённым, неправильным... Но они участвовали в нём все вместе. И ни слова неодобрения он не услышал ни от кого... Стало быть, всё в порядке? Но почему он ощущает себя так, будто вымарал грязью не только себя, но и Айни? Почему ему стыдно думать о своём наслаждении?

На затылок ему опустилась ладонь.

— Спи, — сказал Варкалис. — Поговорим обо всём завтра, если захочешь.

Его голос был спокоен и ровен. Никакой насмешки, никакого глумления. Тсан застыл, когда край одеяла позади него отогнулся, и Варкалис лёг рядом. Тесно прижался, положив руку ему на плечо. Как будто... как будто так и надо, как будто он занял своё место, принадлежащее ему по праву. Пальцы легко поглаживали его кожу, так нежно, так бережно...

Вскоре Тсан уснул.


	8. Глава 8

Утро было сонным и тяжёлым. Должно быть, из-за непрекращающегося дождя. Тсан лежал в тёплом коконе одеяла и слушал, как шелестят по крыше и открытой веранде дождевые капли, как тихо журчит вода, сбегая по стокам. Вода объяла весь мир. Прислушавшись, Тсан уловил ещё один звук. Ему сделалось жарко, когда он расслышал стоны и негромкий разговор.

— Но у меня ведь всё ещё лунное время.

— Ох, как интересно вы его называете.

— Варкалис!

— Мы туда не будем. Но кто сказал, что нельзя любить друг друга во время... Хмм... В лунное время?

— Ты разбудишь Тсана.

— Он уже не спит.

Тсан раскрыл глаза и посмотрел поверх головы Айни Варкалису прямо в глаза.

Айни тут же прижался к нему спиной и, когда Варкалис опять что-то сделал под одеялом руками, застонал. Тсан откинул край своего одеяла и прижался к Айни кожа к коже, положил руку ему на бок. Тёплое, мягкое, ещё разнеженное сном тело вжалось в него бёдрами и лопатками. Айни тяжело дышал и, кажется, вот-вот был готов кончить. Варкалис ласкал его рукой.

— Ну, так и что тебе снилось? — продолжил он, видимо, начатый ранее разговор.

— Ты... И Тсан.

— Мы были вместе?

Сперва Айни не отвечал, хватая ртом воздух, но потом выдавил «да».

— Должно быть, это был вещий сон, — промурлыкал Варкалис, снова обжигая Тсана острым взглядом.

Невзирая на своё состояние, Айни нашёл в себе силы хрипло рассмеяться.

— Не смейся, — Варкалис сделал вид, будто обиделся.

Из-за возни под одеялом, из-за податливого и нежного тела, то и дело вжимающегося в него, Тсан наконец-то почувствовал, что тоже начинает возбуждаться. Ему казалось, что это невозможно. Он думал, что вчерашний вечер вытянул из него все соки, однако сейчас его твердеющий член упирался в ёрзающее бедро Айни, и каждый его толчок посылал по телу Тсана мягкую предвкушающую дрожь.

— Тсан... — Айни тоже почувствовал его, прижался ближе, вполне намеренно зажимая его член между их телами. — Но у меня же... Я не могу...

— Ничего и не нужно, — ответил он, целуя Айни изгиб шеи, и кончик уха, и мягкую щёку со следом от одеяла.

— Но я хочу... — простонал Айни капризно. — Почему всё так...

Тсан снова переглянулся с Варкалисом, и тот почти сразу опустил голову вниз, зарываясь под одеяло. Айни ахнул и забился у Тсана в руках. Пришлось сжимать его сильнее, и пальцы сами нашли его грудь, кажется, чуть более увеличенную, чем обычно. Тсан бережно сжимал и массировал мягкие холмики и думал, отчего так произошло. Из-за того, что женское начало сейчас доминировало над мужским в теле Айни? Какая насмешка судьбы, ведь ещё день назад Айни кричал, что хочет быть только мужчиной.

Айни застонал хрипло, низко, и Тсан ощутил, как вздрагивают его бёдра. Руку Варкалиса, вскользь огладившую его бедро, он ощутил тоже, но постарался сдержаться и не входить в раж, сохранять твёрдый рассудок. Это время — целиком для Айни. По крайней мере, сейчас Варкалис своим ртом дарил ему ласки, истинно подходящие мужчине. Переборов лёгкий укол зависти, — совершенно иррациональный, к чему завидовать, ведь они вместе, — Тсан постарался плотнее обхватить обе маленькие грудки Айни, нашёл пальцами соски и принялся сжимать их, перекатывая между пальцами: сильнее, слабее... Айни вскинулся, снова застонал. В его голосе явственно звучали низкие нотки, почти рычание. Тсан склонил голову и вновь поцеловал сгиб шеи, почти рядом с татуировкой. Потом не удержался и прикусил кожу. Айни вскрикнул, заметался, перед глазами Тсана мелькнула короткая прядь белёсо-седых волос. Айни потянул руки под одеяло, вниз, и Тсан представил, как тонкие пальцы сейчас сжимают затылок Варкалиса, плотно притискивая голову к вздрагивающим бёдрам.

Он сам не испытал никакого удовольствия сейчас, и всё же в груди разлилось странное удовлетворение и ощущение законченности, завершённости, когда Айни затих и обмяк в его руках. Тсану не хотелось получить разрядку, ему казалось, что он её уже получил вместе с Айни. Ему сделалось спокойно: Айни лежал в его объятиях и держал его за руку.

Варкалис откинул одеяло и, встрёпанный, с алыми губами, сверкающий взглядом, заявил:

— Я знаю, что нам нужно.

Тсан не сдержал улыбки.

— Что же?

— Здесь есть одна купель, в которую впадают воды холодного горного ручья, и подземная вода смешивается с ним.

— Надо же, — пробормотал Айни сонным и слабым голосом. Тсан подумал, что сейчас он может уснуть вновь. Похоже, утреннее внимание Варкалиса вытянуло из него все соки. Буквально все.

— Комфортная температура. И тебе не станет плохо от духоты, — продолжал Варкалис.

— Хм-м...

Тсан постарался не хихикать и спрятал свою ухмылку у Айни в волосах. Осенённый и воодушевлённый идеей, Варкалис сейчас напоминал ему несмышлёного и глупого щенка. Правда, щенка с коварными замыслами. Приблизив губы к ушку Айни, Варкалис прошептал:

— И тогда мы с Тсаном сможем взять тебя прямо в воде, и никакое лунное время нам не помешает.

Айни вздрогнул, и Тсан ощутил, как изогнулись под одеялом его бёдра, будто самовольно потираясь об их тела, его и Варкалиса.

— Ты не против? — спросил Варкалис, и Тсан затаил дыхание, чтобы услышать ответ. Ему было важно, сколь сильно теперь Айни хочет отказаться от своей женской половины, будет ли игнорировать её проявления и отказывать себе в близости обычным образом? Он любил его всякого. И если бы Айни заявил, что хочет действительно стать мужчиной, то Тсан не смог бы воспрепятствовать этому желанию и словом. И в то же время ему казалось, что лишь соединяясь с Айни, он может быть по-настоящему близок с ним.

— Хочешь нас? — продолжал Варкалис. Похоже, ему тоже было важно знать решение Айни, пускай он и показывал своё равнодушие и готовность принять любое решение. — Меня и своего Тсана?

«Своего» Тсана». Он стал «своим» для них обоих, неужели Варкалис ещё этого не понял? Тсан прикрыл глаза, словно опасался, что эти мысли каким-то образом дойдут до Варкалиса, и тот будет излишне горд лёгкой победой. Ну уж нет. Никаких послаблений для этого самоуверенного принца.

— Тебя... И Тсана... — пробормотал окончательно разомлевший Айни. И добавил: — И позавтракать...

Тсан не сдержался и засмеялся в голос. Чем, конечно же, возмутил Варкалиса до крайности.

— Ты набираешь чайник, — заявил он, когда Тсан отсмеялся.

Он безропотно подчинился, тут же вылезая из-под одеяла. Тело тянулось и хотело движения. После всего, когда высвободится немного времени, ему нужно будет потренироваться с мечом. Заодно проверить, как действует рука. Вчера вечером он о ней даже не вспоминал. Сейчас, переведя на неё взгляд, Тсан увидел только заживший шрам. Как будто его тело само залечивало раны, несмотря на отсутствие у Варкалиса магических сил. Должно быть, он был более сильным лекарем, чем пытался показать. И его врачевание, уже раз запущенное, велось до самого конца.

За спиной он услышал вздох и обернулся. Варкалис смотрел на него, пожирая глазами. Ну вот, снова этот взгляд. Тсан не понимал, что в нём видится Варкалису такого, что заставляет смотреть его пристально и заворожённо. Будто он... скульптура какая-то или предмет частной коллекции, вожделенный многими. На Айни Варкалис смотрел с любовью — хоть о своей любви прямо и старался не говорить, — на него, на Тсана, — с алчностью. Это немного пугало.

Тсан сходил за своими вещами, быстро оделся и начал хлопотать над завтраком, не прекращая думать. Взгляды Варкалиса с жаждой обладания, — к чему они приведут? Он уже покорился ему вчера. Но понимал, что физически им ещё есть, куда стремиться. Однако его покорность была полной. Такое... такое можно вынести, — думал Тсан, набирая дождевой воды в чайник и разжигая погасший очаг. Это даже в чём-то приятно. Особенно когда рядом Айни. Когда его не нужно спасать, когда близость с Варкалисом наполнена не тоской об отсутствующем любовнике и мыслями о нём. Погрузившись в воспоминания о том, каким был Варкалис тогда, на горном перевале, голодным и охочим до его скупых ласк, Тсан понял, что его кровь вновь распаляется, и постарался умерить себя. Сейчас они поедят. А потом... Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы это время никогда не кончалось. Время сейчас.

А потом они сделали это.

И Айни, прямо в воде принимающий в себя сперва Тсана, а потом и Варкалиса, казался таким же узким и горячим, как и в первый раз, таким сладким, невозможным, нереальным, как воплощение мечты, а не живой человек. Тсану казалось, стоит отпустить, и Айни, и всё, что было связано с ним, совьётся в дым и испарится в небесах. Поэтому он держал его крепко, сжимал почти яростно, как необъезженного дикого коня, как рукоять меча, как ломоть хлеба после голода. Он сжимал, и Айни гнулся, подавался, подлаживался, принимая его внутри так полно, так отчаянно, будто тоже чувствовал ответный голод. Варкалис был другим, нежным и медленным, его движения были тягучи и плавны, будто текущая патока. Тсан глядел на них и возбуждался вновь. Айни вырастал из воды, будто диковинный цветок, будто сказочное видение. Они оба были так красивы вместе. Красивы до боли в сердце. Тсан не мог заставить себя прекратить смотреть на них. Так вот что значило любить обоих? Погибать от собственных чувств всякий раз, когда видел их. Истончаться и исчезать, чувствуя только их страсть. Быть для них и ради них, когда им этого потребуется. С ошеломлённым удивлением принимать ласки, предназначавшиеся только ему: зачем им он, когда у них уже есть всё, что нужно для любви?

В тёплой воде под мелким непрекращающимся дождём было восхитительно приятно. Дождь занавесью проливался на скалы, скрадывал окрестные пруды, прятал их от взгляда, искажал всё вокруг. Там, где вода была особенно горяча, в воздухе клубился пар, и дождь прибивал этот пар к земле. Под ногами стелился туман. Здесь было восхитительно. Осенью, в холодное и ненастное время, в этой долине было вечное тепло и благодать.

Потом пошёл снег.

Тсан с удивлением смотрел на мелкие снежинки, долетавшие до плеч Айни, украшенных татуировкой. Она ничуть не скрывала узора светящейся чешуи и даже, наоборот, гармонировала с ним, подчёркивала. Без одного не выделялось бы другое. Сейчас алые розы как будто потемнели от воды, а листья шевелились, как живые, когда Айни поводил руками и даже просто дышал. Не сдержавшись, Тсан приблизился и поцеловал один из розовых бутонов. Айни тут же откинулся ему на грудь, поднимая голову ввысь.

— Наверное, там холодно, — проговорил он, и из его рта вырвалось облачко пара.

— Пойдёмте в дом, — предложил Варкалис, и Тсану тут же захотелось уюта и спокойствия за очагом, горячим отваром из трав и неспешной игры в шахматы. Как быстро он привык к этому.

Когда настало время укладываться спать, Айни вдруг сказал:

— Давайте завтра с утра поедем дальше? В замок?

— Как скажешь, светоч мой, — ответил Варкалис мягко. — Но ты уверен? Не хочешь обождать ещё пару дней?

— Нет. Всё уже нормально.

Варкалис наклонился, поцеловал Айни в лоб и больше ни о чём не спрашивал.

***  
Утром, уже сидя на лошадях и готовясь отправляться, Варкалис вдруг засуетился и стал искать жестяную красную коробку, которая была в вещах, привезённых Шассером из замка. Найдя искомое, он взял из коробки длинную трубку, окрашенную в зелёный цвет. Тсан разглядел там ещё трубки: окрашенные алой, жёлтой и чёрной краской.

— Чёрный — ни в коем случае, — предупредил Варкалис. — Это смерть.

— А другие? — спросил Айни с любопытством.

Варкалис поднял руки повыше и потянул за шнур, привязанный к трубке. С грохотом и свистом взорвался и полетел в воздух зелёный сноп искр. В высоте он даже сложился в некую фигуру. Лошади прянули от громкого звука, но Тсан удержал их, неодобрительно поглядывая на принца: мог бы и предупредить. Но Варкалису, похоже, нравилась и шумиха, и вид горящих искр в небе. На его возмущение он не обратил никакого внимания.

— Красный — опасность, нападение. Жёлтый — тревога, просьба о помощи. Зелёный — внимание, быть готовым. Я просто предупредил людей в замке, что мы скоро приедем.

Айни улыбнулся и вновь посмотрел на мерцающие в небе огни. Даже ветер не смог согнать их из-под облаков, они висели там плотным туманом, меняющим очертания.

— Не похоже, что это магия. Но всё-таки...

— Её там совсем немного. Только чтобы фейерверк дольше продержался в небе. Это придумали наши мастера... Кстати, с одним из изобретателей ты скоро сможешь познакомиться. Это мой старый друг детства.

— Как скажешь, — Айни склонил голову и с достоинством королевы направился к лошади, всё ещё прядущей ушами.

— Хочешь, возьми моего мерина, — предложил Варкалис в который раз за утро. — Всё-таки не надо было Шассеру привозить её. Она может быть для тебя слишком...

Он осёкся, когда увидел, как ловко Айни запрыгивает в седло, едва зависнув над стременем.

— Мы уже достаточно провели времени вместе. Она привыкла ко мне. А в брюках удобнее, чем в юбках, ты был прав.

Абсолютно непривычной масти, соловая, с белой гривой и хвостом кобыла-трёхлеток, невысокая, но прыткая и нервная, по какой-то причуде Шассера захваченная им из конюшни замка «специально для Её Высочества», действительно достаточно привыкла к Айни. Тот время от времени подходил к загону, подкармливал её яблоками и кусочками кленового сахара, разговаривал и трепал по холке, обещая в ближайшее время прокатиться на ней. Вот и свершилось: облачённый в мужские штаны и курточку поверх рубашки, Айни сидел верхом, и кобыла стояла под ним смирно и спокойно, будто совсем не ощущала его веса. Тсан знал, что животные всегда слушались Айни, и ему было приятно видеть, каким Варкалис сейчас выглядел удивлённым. Он тоже взобрался на своего жеребца, того самого каурого, что в спешке захватил из дворцовой конюшни. Варкалис, быстро справившись со своими чувствами, тряхнул головой, сел в седло, и они тронулись в путь.

***  
Замок открылся им сразу и неожиданно. Из светлого камня, стоящий на вершине утёса, он выплыл из-за поворота тропы, показавшись сразу весь, позволив обозреть себя издалека. Единственная подъездная дорога к нему проходила по гребню утёса. Дальний конец замка как будто нависал над пропастью, но на самом деле плотно стоял на скале, а впечатление, что он съезжает вниз, было обманчиво. Одновременно изящный и основательный, он казался драгоценной игрушкой, позабытой в этих горах ребёнком-великаном.

— Как красиво, — восхищённо произнёс Айни.

Тсан же, оценив высокие замковые ворота и толстые окружные стены, на которых были заметны фигурки часовых, караульные башни с узкими бойницами окон, только одобрительно покивал головой. Узкие горные тропы не позволяли подогнать к замку осадные машины, а на месте их изготовить было не из чего. Взять такое здание штурмом не представлялось возможным: с трёх сторон замок защищала сама природа, подняться по каменному склону обрыва мог бы разве что цирковой акробат или паук. Передние ворота с караульными башнями отвесной стеной стояли прямо вплотную ко рву, и дорога обрывалась перед ним, обрезанная будто ножом. Широкая и наезженная, она свидетельствовала своим видом о том, что замок часто посещают. Должно быть, продовольствие и воду сюда регулярно подвозили из какого-нибудь равнинного поселения.

При их приближении ко рву ворота в замке начали подниматься, а к дороге по невидимым доселе полозьям стал подъезжать узкий металлический мост.

— Это магия? — любопытствуя, спросил Айни.

— Нет, всего лишь механика, — ответил Варкалис, даже не трудясь скрывать свой самодовольный вид. Ему нравилось и искреннее удивление Айни, и вообще происходящее. Когда мост окончательно установился, Варкалис первым тронул поводья коня, заворачивая его на ребристую металлическую поверхность. Копыта гулко зацокали, и лёгкое эхо разлетелось по округе.

Их встречали. Похоже, вся замковая челядь выбралась во внутренний двор, чтобы поздороваться со своим принцем. Тсан заметил, что многие из мужчин седы и носят боевые шрамы, что лица женщин в старомодных чепцах щедро прорезаны морщинами, что детей в замке мало.

— Это мои люди, — проговорил Варкалис негромко, наклоняясь к Айни. — Солдаты, ветераны сражений и просто пожилые слуги. Они были неугодны королеве во дворце, поэтому я отослал их жить сюда. Здесь те, кто воспитывал моего отца, кто видел, как вошла в нашу семью моя мать. Теперь они видят тебя.

Айни переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое, и радостная улыбка не сходила с его губ.

От главного входа меж людей к ним прошёл Шассер, взял вороного Варкалиса под уздцы и придержал коня, пока принц спешивался. Подскочивший грум перехватил поводья и повёл животное в конюшню. Повернувшись к кобыле Айни, Шассер поднял голову, и на его лице отразилось лёгкое удивление, которое он тут же скрыл. Волосы, — понял Тсан, — он увидел короткие волосы Айни. Впрочем, лицом Шассер владел отменно, и более ни малейшей толики удивления не проскользнуло по нему.

— Ваше Высочество, добро пожаловать в Орлиное Гнездо. Здесь вы в безопасности, и вам больше не нужно скрываться ни от кого. Мы все к вашим услугам, — он поклонился церемонно и почтительно, словно настоящей королеве.

Айни легко спрыгнул с лошади, даже не дождавшись, пока Варкалис подаст ему руку. Определённо, мужские штаны пришлись Айни по душе и нравились больше женских пышных юбок.

— Больше я не буду прятаться, — ответил Айни воодушевлённо. — Я тот, кто я есть!

Варкалис обнял его и мягко поцеловал в щёку. Это вызвало среди народа приятное волнение. Тсан, слезая с жеребца на мощённый крупной разноцветной брусчаткой двор, успел заметить очередное странное выражение на лице Шассера. Кажется, что-то в заявлении Айни вновь заставило его потерять лицо. Возможно ли... Тсан попытался скрыть улыбку, но та всё равно прорезалась сквозь плотно сжатые губы косой усмешкой. Возможно, Шассер считал, что короткая мужская стрижка и подростковая одежда Айни — это вынужденная маскировка на время путешествия? Что ж, в таком случае, недопонимание только будет расти. Но так ли это важно? Тсан кинул поводья жеребца второму груму, который вёл соловую Айни в конюшню, и последовал за своими людьми, за теми, кто был ему важнее собственной жизни, за Варкалисом и Айни, идущими по двору рука об руку. Никого другого внешний вид Айни не поставил в тупик. Возможно, они тоже считали, что принцесса переоделась в мальчика, опасаясь очередного нападения по дороге в замок. Тсану было всё равно. Не дело этих людей, кто таков Айни и кем себя считает. Они соединены с Варкалисом законным браком, и ребёнок... Тут он скрежетнул зубами. Варкалис слеп. Вполне возможно, ребёнок будет не от Тсана.

— Здесь Эдриал, Ваше Высочество, — предупредил Шассер по дороге к главному залу замка. — Ему трудно спускаться во двор, так что он просил, чтобы вы, когда сможете, разумеется, навестили его в библиотеке на втором этаже.

— Старина Эдриал не меняется, — Варкалис мечтательно улыбнулся. — При малейшей возможности бежит к книгам.

— Верно, Ваше Высочество. Обед уже накрыли в главном зале. Я осмелился распорядиться, чтобы для вас и вашей госпожи подготовили главную спальню.

— Правильно осмелился, — Варкалис одобрительно кивнул.

Кто таков этот Эдриал? Человек без титула, старый знакомый Варкалиса, которому трудно ходить по лестницам? От взгляда Тсана не скрылась мечтательная улыбка, на мгновение осветившая лицо принца. Он насторожился и сделал себе зарубку на память.

— Возможно, вы захотите переодеться и освежиться с дороги? Ваш телохранитель может занять покои в малой угловой башне...

— Шассер, раз уж ты взял на себя временные обязанности эконома, то передай, пожалуйста, Лу Джи, чтобы в королевской спальне поставили ещё один гардероб. И вообще готовили спальню на троих. Тсан будет с нами неотлучно. Пока комнаты готовят, мы поедим. Освежились мы с утра, дорога заняла всего несколько часов неспешным шагом, мы не успели устать как следует, а вот проголодались знатно.

— Как скажете, Ваше Высочество, — Шассер поклонился и быстро отступил в боковой коридор, ведущий, судя по исходящим из него запахам, на кухню. На сей раз Шассер уже ничему не удивлялся.

— Может, не стоило... — нерешительно и сам не ожидая от себя того, что будет говорить вслух, спросил Тсан. Айни и Варкалис посмотрели на него, и он докончил: — Может быть, не стоило так явно афишировать э-э... — он не мог подобрать слова и сказал, что думал, — нашу связь?

— Ты стесняешься меня? — ровно спросил Варкалис. — Или Айни?

— Нет. Конечно же, нет.

— Тогда не стоит скрываться и прятаться. Здесь у меня другие порядки. Если кому-то это будет не по нраву, он волен оставить службу и идти прочь.

— Но люди поймут не сразу. Недопонимание, что возникло...

— Я не толковый словарь, — процедил Варкалис. — И не дорожный указатель с надписью. Пусть каждый видит то, что может увидеть. А я не буду потакать чужим людям, ломая собственную жизнь и скрываясь. Не угодишь всем и каждому. Я будущий король. Всегда найдутся недовольные моей политикой, установленными налогами или формой моего носа. Это понятно?

Тсан вздохнул и покорно кивнул. Украдкой он посмотрел на Айни и заметил, что тот слушает Варкалиса, будто очарованный. Впервые кто-то действительно сдержал свое слово и представил дело так, как оно есть. Айни, который с детства любил справедливость во всём, это, несомненно, должно было понравиться. А уж раз дело затрагивало его самого лично...

— Я просто волновался, что у некоторых людей найдутся не только словесные возражения, но и желание решить вопрос неугодного короля более радикально.

— А ты нам на что? — притворно удивился Варкалис.

— Чту за честь служить вам, — с сардонической усмешкой ответил Тсан, нарочито расшаркиваясь. Такой поклон уже лет сто был не в ходу ни в одной из современных стран, и лишь на подмостках бродячие циркачи всё ещё кланялись подобным образом.

— Фигляр, — обозвал его Варкалис и отвернулся к Айни. — Светоч мой, пойдём обедать. А этот тут пусть остаётся.

Айни засмеялся и поманил Тсана за собой. Тот пошёл, улыбаясь.

***  
Еда была выше всяческих похвал. Или же Тсан попросту соскучился по пище, приготовленной не на костре, а на плите и съеденной не всухомятку на бегу, а с тарелок с помощью вилки и ножа. Варкалис приказал ему сесть рядом с ними и поесть спокойно.

— Тут только мы, — говорил он, — никаких знатных фамилий и королевских регалий. Сядь и поешь спокойно, как ел с нами до этого. В этом замке нам с Айни никто не угрожает, телохранителем будешь потом.

«Я всегда телохранитель», — хотел было сказать Тсан, но промолчал и послушно сел подле Айни за стол.

Айни был... Кажется, он был счастлив и всем доволен. А ещё... Свечение кожи было видно даже сквозь его белую рубашку. Случайно повернув голову, Тсан разглядел узор, проступающий на его коже, но ничего не сказал.

После обеда Варкалис сказал, что хочет пообщаться со своим старым другом, а Тсан и Айни, если хотят, могут осмотреть замок.

— Я надолго не задержусь. А вы пока найдите Шассера, он должен быть на кухне. Пусть составит вам компанию. Здесь есть зимний сад и внутренний двор с редкими деревьями. Моя матушка увлекалась их выращиванием. Коллекция оружия, говорят, не такая обширная, как в столице, но экземпляры попадаются более редкие; сам я не берусь утверждать, потому что не особо ловок с оружием и не разбираюсь в нём. Айни, попозже найдём Тайсу и снимем с тебя мерки, эта женщина отличная портниха. Хочу, чтобы твои рубашки были с полупрозрачными плечами и спиной.

— Зачем? — спросил Айни.

— Не хочу, чтобы такая красота была спрятана под одеждой!

— Так, может, мне целиком раздеться? Я везде красив, — ехидно поддразнил его Айни. — Правда, не знаю, что делать, когда наступит зима. Говорят, у вас она очень сурова.

Варкалис засопел и ничего не ответил. Вид у него сделался сумрачный. Интересно, а если бы Айни действительно вздумалось ходить голышом, Варкалис бы наловил волков и соболей, чтобы пошить из их шкур тёплый плащ? Он бы позволил Айни делать то, что ему хочется?

— Конечно, я поговорю с мастерицей Тайсой, — улыбнулся Айни. И в этой доброй искренней улыбке Тсан опять увидел ту принцессу из своего детства. У него защемило сердце. — И, если она предложит что-то дельное, то мы выберем вместе. Хорошо? Иди же к своему другу, супруг мой. Он тебя уже заждался. Тсан, проводишь меня?..

Варкалис остался стоять и смотреть им вслед. «Он потакал бы любому капризу Айни, — подумалось Тсану. — Просто Айни настолько привык довольствоваться малым и вести жизнь скромной воспитанной и послушной девочки, что ему ничего не нужно. Он не просит. Не осознаёт, что можно попросить, и ему это дадут».

Как сложно, наверно, будет Варкалису выбирать для него подарки.

***  
Тсан сразу спросил об оружейной, и Шассер подробно рассказал, как до неё добраться. А «госпожу Айни» он вызвался сам сопровождать в прогулке по замку. Сперва Тсан раздумывал проследить за ними и убедиться, что Айни не причинят вреда; разделяться с ним было ему так же немыслимо, как остаться без своей тени. Но Айни сам повернулся к нему и сказал:

— Оставь меня одного. Отдохни. Побудь там, где хочется тебе. Шассер присмотрит за мной.

Шассер тут же склонился в поклоне. Тсан оглядел его, невысокого, щуплого, заметил парные ножны с кинжалами у бёдер, за голенищем сапог — кинжалы для метания, отметил особый пошив пояса с небольшими карманами и вспомнил, с какой неотвратимостью находили свою цель той ночью на перевале иглы с ядом, украшенные яркими кистями. Шассер защитит. Он сможет.

— Хорошо, — Тсан склонил голову и направился к выходу из кухни первым.

Путь к оружейной комнате на втором этаже проходил мимо библиотеки, — Тсан сквозь приоткрытую дверь заметил деревянные полки от пола до потолка, лестницы на полозьях, установленных вдоль этих самых полок, и только потом сообразил отойти на шаг назад и осторожно заглянуть в щель. Напротив незажжённого камина, спиной к окну с видом на горную пропасть и боком к двери, сидел в глубоком кресле Варкалис. Мужчина рядом, должно быть, и был Эдриалом, человеком без титула. Огненно-рыжий, с небольшой бородкой, среднего роста и среднего телосложения, он был одет с изяществом и некоторой вычурностью в тёмно-синий с голубыми и лиловыми вставками костюм. Он ходил из стороны в сторону мимо камина, маяча перед глазами у Варкалиса. Он хромал. Тсану показалось, что одна нога у него повреждена и потому плохо сгибается.

— Нет, Эдриал, не могу, — сказал Варкалис, видимо, после длительного раздумья. Его голос был почти не слышен, эхо в библиотеке отсутствовало, и все звуки: прихрамывающие шаги, голоса, скрип мебели доносились до Тсана как сквозь бархатную пелену.

— Предложи ты мне это ещё года два назад, я бы всё бросил и отправился с тобой. Но сейчас — нет.

— А что тебе мешает? — голос у Эдриала оказался высокий и выразительный. Таким голосом хорошо читать баллады. — Да, умер твой брат, но у твоего отца есть дитя и от другого брака!

— Дочь королевы Лисс? Во-первых, она женщина, во-вторых, ты бы её видел. Партеногенез в действии, Эдриал. Не мне тебе рассказывать, как и почему такое произошло. Мы с тобой вместе учились в Духовной обители.

— То есть... Королева Лисс...

— Мой отец может приводить в дом кого захочет. Но я не отдам трон этой иномирной матке! Хотя, конечно, надо сказать ей спасибо за то, что она родила дочь, а не очередного бесполого трутня. Мне никогда было не понять Рой...

— Понятно. И поэтому брак.

Варкалис кивнул.

— И... Ты сможешь? Сам? Или брак фиктивный? Через окно галереи я видел того черноволосого... Телохранитель? Или нечто большее? Слишком уж сверкает глазами. Такие всегда были в твоём вкусе.

— Эдриал, — Варкалис протянул его имя и прикрыл рукой лицо. — Ты сам сказал, что нам нужно прекратить, а теперь — что? Разыгрываешь ревность? Зачем?

— Да, я сказал! Потому что ты не захотел отправиться со мной! И затем, что я так и не смог забыть...

— Нет, Эдриал. Теперь уже я говорю — нет. Ты друг мне, но не более...

Тсан услышал движение за спиной и порывисто обернулся.

Никто раньше не мог подкрасться к нему незамеченным! И, тем не менее, рядом с ним, на расстоянии двух шагов, сейчас стояла женщина.

Высокая, с короткой мужской стрижкой, чёрные волосы припорошены сединой, как пылью, глаза будто в прищуре, высокие вздёрнутые скулы, придающие лицу надменное выражение. Варварка из северных земель, — понял Тсан. Ещё он понял, что рука его почти выхватила кинжал из-за пояса. Он осторожно вернул оружие на место, а руку отвёл в сторону.

— Я Лу Джи, — проговорила женщина. — Я служу дому Варкалиса в качестве экономки здесь, в замке Орлиное Гнездо.

Тсан перевёл дыхание.

— Я видела вас, когда вы приехали с господином и его... спутником.

У жителей северных земель, ведущих кочевой образ жизни, нет обряда, аналогичного свадебному, — вспомнил Тсан. Они образуют временные союзы — на сезон или на несколько лет, — для определённой цели: рождения ребёнка, войны с соседними племенами, совместного выживания в неурожайный год. Есть военные союзы, есть союзы торговые, есть воспитательные. Совместное дело священно, союзы нерушимы, пока цель не достигнута. Быть спутником — значит идти вместе по жизни в данный период времени. Я бы мог быть таким же равноправным спутником и для Айни, и для Варкалиса, если бы мы жили на севере, — подумалось ему.

Тсан представился. Телохранитель. Ничего больше.

Лу Джи перевела взгляд Тсану за спину.

— Старый друг моего господина приехал из своего ленного владения, когда узнал, что он здесь скоро будет. Сейчас они просто разговаривают. Не на что смотреть.

У Тсана загорелись скулы.

— Я искал оружейную комнату... — только бы он не начал оправдываться!

— Я провожу.

Он нерешительно шагнул от двери. Голоса там, внутри, кажется, сделались экспрессивнее. Ах, если бы Лу Джи не появилась здесь так не вовремя!

— Мой господин соблюдает данные им обеты, — произнесла Лу Джи, видя его колебания. — Он никогда не разрушит действующий союз под чужим давлением. Он преданный и честный человек.

— Да... Конечно, — Тсан вымученно изобразил улыбку. — Я и не сомневался.

Лу Джи практически силой увела его от библиотеки.

— Между вами тоже есть союз. Я вижу такие вещи. Поэтому ты и заинтересовался их разговором. Все считают нас, жителей севера, недалёкими глупцами, но мы видим и чувствуем много.

Тсан шёл подле Лу Джи по коридору и заметил, как идущая им навстречу средних лет женщина, несущая ведро с водой и швабру с тряпками, склонилась перед экономкой в низком поклоне. Лу Джи здесь, похоже, уважали.

— Союзы не приняты среди здешнего народа, — осторожно проговорил Тсан. — Обычаи не допускают подобных связей.

— Важно то, что в сердце. А обычаи — это пережитки прошлого. Они нужны, чтобы выжить. Но держаться за старое — значит отвергать новое. Когда случился длительный неурожай, падёж оленей и великий голод, мой прадед отошёл от привычного маршрута и вместо кочевья к северу погнал всех своих домочадцев к югу. Там, на берегу равнинной замёрзшей реки, он встретил странных людей, постоянно живущих на одном месте и возделывающих землю. И несколько месяцев жил с ними, учился у них и помогал им охотой и подлёдной рыбалкой. Были заключены временные союзы. Никто из кочевья моего прадеда не умер в тот год. Те же кочевья, что отошли к северу, потеряли по половине своих жителей. Ну? Так ли хорошо держаться обычаев и сторониться всего нового?

Но хорошо ли это новое для Варкалиса? — хотел спросить Тсан и не спросил. Просто склонил голову, признавая, что увидел зерно истины в рассказе Лу Джи.

— Вот наша оружейная комната, — экономка указала на дверь, украшенную скрещёнными изогнутыми саблями, и толкнула одну из створок. Петли не скрипнули, хотя было заметно, что тяжёлая дубовая дверь весит немало. — Хочешь, я расскажу тебе об оружии в ней?

— Расскажи, — согласился Тсан. Лу Джи была интересной. А в глубине комнаты, среди других мечей различных форм и размеров, среди кинжалов, духовых и механических трубок, щитов, знамён и даже необычных фрагментов доспехов, — блестел тусклым светом клинок из небесного металла. Тсан захотел узнать о нём. Подойти, прикоснуться, быть может, подержать в руках. Клинок был стар, это необъяснимым образом чувствовалось. И, несмотря на то, что Тсана влекло к нему, он знал: этот меч никогда не будет принадлежать ему, это не его меч, чужой. Ему просто хотелось знать о нём побольше — и всё. Так бедный подмастерье безнадёжно влюбляется в богатую знатную даму и следует за её каретой, лишь бы только узнать, где та живёт, чтобы потом приходить к запертым воротам и вздыхать, глядя на них.

***  
Они встретились перед ужином, и на этот раз Эдриал тоже был за столом.

— Это мой старый друг, — представил его Варкалис. — Мы вместе обучались в Облачной обители. Только Эдриал... Он родился по ту сторону Врат, если можно так сказать. Он родом из иного мира. Мало кто из путешественников остаётся жить в нашем мире постоянно. У нас недостаточно прогресса, говорят они. Они называют наше время тёмными веками. Поэтому я постараюсь приложить все силы, чтобы дать дорогу прогрессу.

— Ты и так делаешь, что можешь, — ответил Эдриал, однако смотрел он при этом на Айни и Тсана. Будто намекал, что на самом деле Варкалис занят устройством своей личной жизни, а не прогрессом и улучшением качества жизни для своих подданных.

— Увы, пока я не правитель своей страны...

— Кстати, как здоровье твоего отца? Рой Роем, но обычно люди всё-таки иногда отходят ото сна. Не лишено смысла показать его лекарям. Ты понимаешь.

— Его уже смотрели. Вердикт однозначен: кома неясной этиологии. Даже если он сейчас очнётся, велика вероятность, что мозг уже не будет работать так же хорошо, как и раньше.

— Так, может... Прекратить его страдания? Эвтаназия — это гуманное...

— Эдриал! Ведь это мой отец! Он любил меня!

— Тоже мне, любовь. Прогнал от себя и годами не видел родного сына.

— Он держал меня вдали от интриг и дворцовых махинаций. К тому же, я хотел учиться. У меня не было ни малейшего желания садиться на трон, но обстоятельства вынудили. И сейчас по-прежнему не хочу. Поэтому никаких эвтаназий!

— Хорошо, тогда как насчёт альтернативных воздействий? Ты пробовал магию?

— Приглашал магистра.

— Кого? Я его знаю?

— Семисун Дикий.

— А. Знаю. Он хорош во врачевании. Встречал его пару раз. И каков был вердикт?

Варкалис покачал головой.

Помолчали.

— Так, значит, вы живёте где-то неподалёку? — спросил Айни. — Я слышал разговоры слуг.

— Ваш супруг пожаловал мне надел земли, — ответил Эдриал. — Кажется, здесь это считается престижным... В общем, у меня тоже есть замок, пусть и не такой роскошный, как этот. Мой поскромнее. В замке живут какие-то люди, но я могу посещать его в любое время.

— Слуги, Эдриал. Эти люди — твои вассалы, они получают плату с ренты, которую выплачивают тебе крестьяне, живущие на твоей земле, — Варкалис поморщился. — Не придуривайся. Ты прекрасно прожил в этом замке лет восемь и знаешь, как обстоят дела.

— Да, но это... Такое средневековье! — Эдриал хохотнул.

— Кажется, вам доставляет удовольствие пикироваться подобным образом, — заметил Айни. — Я вижу, что Варкалис в раздражении, но не сердится всерьёз.

— О, да. У меня огненный темперамент, — ответил рыжеволосый Эдриал, — поэтому я жить не могу без споров и небольших взаимных оскорблений. Варкалису это тоже нравится. Вы уже успели заметить? Он ядовитая язва и гад.

Айни покраснел и не ответил, опустив взгляд в тарелку. Эдриал будто бы не заметил, какой эффект произвели его слова, он потянулся к соуснику и полил своё жаркое красным соусом.

— Там, откуда вы родом, как там живут люди? — спросил Тсан. Ему правда было интересно. — Вы говорите, что здесь средневековье. А что тогда у вас?

— Развитое общество, — пожал плечами Эдриал. — Мужчины живут отдельно от женщин, деторождение строго контролируется, разрешение на репродукцию приходится ждать больше года. Браки заключаются и по любви, и по расчёту, но — вас, наверное, это шокирует, — только в границах представителей одного пола и, как правило, в одной и той же социальной ячейке. Есть, конечно, исключения, запреты на всяческие извращения нестроги, но в таком случае пару стерилизуют, дабы избежать бесконтрольного скрещивания.

— Неужели женщина сама не способна отследить возможность беременности? К чему такие строгости? — внезапно возмутился Айни.

— Женщины... — Эдриал пожал плечами, — кто их знает, что у них в голове. Я считаю, всегда лучше применить надёжное средство, чем каждый месяц вздрагивать и нервничать. Женщины ненадёжны и слишком подвержены воздействию гормонов.

— Как и мужчины, — ввернул Варкалис. Кажется, слова Эдриала воскресили в его памяти давний спор.

— В любом случае, нежелательная беременность должна быть прервана. Поэтому я и говорю, что лучше избежать...

— Эдриал, — веско произнёс Варкалис. — У нас дети — желанны. И точка. Хватит тут твоей демагогии.

Эдриал фыркнул, но замолчал. Тсан уже раз десять пожалел, что поднял эту тему обычаев в других мирах. Но кто же знал?

***  
— Женщины ему неугодны, — ворчал Айни, натягивая рукава ночной рубашки, словно наручи доспехов, — стерилизацию ему подавай! Неугодные беременности! Да сам он язва гадская!

Варкалис прижался к спине Айни и поцеловал его в затылок.

— Успокойся, светоч мой. Слова Эдриала — просто слова. Они не имеют никакой силы.

— Нет, но ты заметил, как он смотрел на Тсана?! Тсан, а ты заметил?

— Что? — спросил Тсан, рассматривая гардероб, куда ему предстояло сложить свои пожитки. Вещей было до смешного мало.

— Он смотрел на тебя, как на нищего дурачка. С такой снисходительной мордой лица, будто ты...

— Не ругайся, — произнёс Варкалис тихо, обнимая Айни за пояс. Они стояли вплотную и... О- ох. Тсан заметил, что Варкалис слегка покачивает бёдрами, будто бы потирается о бёдра Айни своим членом. Меж ними было два слоя одежды, но, — о, боги!.. Тсан поспешно отвёл взгляд, но уже не видел ни вешалок для плащей, ни полок для рубах. Перед глазами стояли только они. Они вдвоём. Во рту сделалось пустынно и сухо.

— Он твой друг, и только поэтому я промолчу, — недовольно ответил Айни.

— Не только друг! — сказал Тсан, внезапно возжелав прояснить истину. — Бывший любовник, так? Это с ним ты сделался настолько опытным?

— Это правда? — Айни отстранился и обернулся. Варкалис нехотя разжал руки.

— Это было давно. Нам на двоих тогда было тридцать лет! Какие мозги у подростков?!

— А что ему нужно теперь? — не унимался Тсан.

— Откуда я знаю. Мы уже давно не вместе. Он остался просто моим другом, и всё. Уверяю вас! — Варкалис глумливо усмехнулся. — Хотя ваша ревность мне приятна, не могу этого отрицать.

Айни в сердцах топнул ногой. Тсан закрыл створки гардероба. Варкалис лгал. Он знал, что нужно Эдриалу. Тот приехал просить о возобновлении их связи. Почему Варкалис не признаётся в этом?

— Может, поговорим о другом? — предложил Варкалис. — Или вообще, к чему разговоры, вечером можно найти более интересное занятие.

— Я хочу спать, — буркнул Айни, отворачиваясь к кровати.

Тсан поёжился. У них что, только что случилась первая ссора? Да нет, первая уже была. Значит, это вторая?

— Ну вот, что ты натворил? — негромко спросил Варкалис. — Обязательно было всё портить?

— Так это я виноват? — Тсан искренне удивился.

— Ты подслушивал.

— Я за тебя волновался!

— Ой ли.

— И об Айни тоже. Мой долг защищать его, и если бы ты выбрал Эдриала, то...

— То не стал бы разрывать брак — в любом случае! Дождался бы рождения ребёнка, а после — назначил бы Айни и тебе содержание, так что вы никогда бы ни в чём не нуждались!! Подарил бы замок...

Айни подошёл к Варкалису, занёс руку и неумело, но яростно отвесил ему звонкую пощёчину.

— Так ты всё-таки думал об этом?

И Варкалис признался:

— Думал. Секунды три. Не больше, — он схватил Айни за предплечье, потому что тот размахнулся снова. — Хватит. Не по лицу.

И тут Тсана как перемкнуло. Он посмотрел на сыромятные ремни от своих кожаных наручей, которые остались у него в руках, он забыл убрать их в гардероб. Да и вообще, что за глупость, хранить детали доспеха в гардеробе. В спальне должны были поставить специальную стойку для подобных целей. И полки для его оружия.

— Он прав, Айни. По лицу мы бить не будем.

Варкалис с удивлением обернулся, взглянул на ремни, тонкие, прочные, — да ими можно было бы даже лошадь взнуздать, — и, кажется, что-то понял.

— Иди на кровать, — произнёс Тсан, хотя у него было сильное подозрение, что Варкалис не послушается. С какой бы стати. Он принц. Он не будет слушать указания слуги... Но Варкалис пошёл. Тогда Тсан сглотнул и добавил: — Ложись лицом на подушки, руки вытяни в стороны.

Кровать была поистине королевских размеров, длины ремней едва хватило, чтобы обернуть каждое из запястий Варкалиса и привязать их к деревянным столбикам в изголовье.

— У меня, конечно, нет кожаного пояса, — сказал Тсан, справившись с узлами. — Но, думаю, я справлюсь и так. — Он обошёл кровать и огладил спину Варкалиса, вновь вспоминая ту ночь у костра на перевале. Сухопарое, скупое тело, которое раскрывалось под его несмелыми ласками, которое жаждало их и подчинялось каждому движению. Его ладонь сжала ягодицы, с силой проминая их пальцами.

— Руку побереги, — отозвался Варкалис, оборачиваясь назад. Он лежал на подушках, повернув голову набок. — Не напрасно же я её лечил...

— У меня их две, — напомнил Тсан, размахнулся и ударил ладонью.

Варкалис зашипел и, кажется, выругался себе под нос. Тсан знал, что руки у него тяжёлые. Тренированный пользоваться различным оружием, удерживать лошадей и носить тяжёлые доспехи, — разумеется, он был силён. Он поднял лицо, посмотрел на Айни и спросил: — Сколько?

— Двадцать для начала, — равнодушно ответил тот. — А дальше посмотрим.

Варкалис вскрикнул уже на пятом ударе.

— Тише, супруг мой, — спокойно сказал Айни, присаживаясь на подушки возле него. — Что подумают твои слуги, если услышат, как ты кричишь?

Варкалис спрятал лицо в подушку, и теперь его голос звучал глухо. Он не мог перестать кричать. Тсан не ласкал, не гладил, он просто бил. Руки и спина Варкалиса были напряжены, между лопатками и в изгибе поясницы выступил пот. Айни привстал, провёл пальцами по бисеринкам влаги, размазывая её по коже. Тсан размахнулся и ударил снова. Вся кожа под его ладонью была уже алой. Мышцы Варкалиса поджимались и расслаблялись, будто это могло помочь избежать боли. Он застонал, когда пальцы Айни остановились у его копчика. Тсан, повинуясь какому-то наитию, приостановил экзекуцию и снова сжал ягодицы обеими руками, вдавливая в них пальцы. Варкалис застонал сильнее, почти взвыл, уже и подушка почти не скрывала его громкого голоса. Он подался вперёд, глубже в одеяла, словно старался избегнуть прикосновений Тсана и просочиться вглубь из его пальцев, сбежать. Тсан расслабил пальцы и вновь сжал, безжалостно сминая истерзанную им же кожу, алую и горячую.

— Мне сразу подумалось, что тебе может такое понравиться, — признался Айни, оборачиваясь к Варкалису лицом, хоть тот и не мог его видеть. Он мелко дрожал, он затаился и дрожал. Когда Тсан разжал пальцы и несильно шлёпнул Варкалиса ещё раз, тот застонал громко, хрипло и вздрогнул всем телом. Это не должно было быть настолько больно. А значит...

— Тебя это возбуждает, — вынес вердикт Айни. — Я прав. Подвинься, я хочу посмотреть. — Он толкнул Варкалиса в бок коленом. — Ну давай, — потребовал он.

Варкалис неловко переступил коленями, действительно стараясь приподняться. Айни вытянул и откинул на пол подушку, потом потащил вниз одеяло, насколько хватило его сил. Теперь ничто не мешало ему рассмотреть Варкалиса в подробностях. Судя по удовлетворённому смешку, смотреть там уже было на что.

— Тебе нравится, когда бьют? — спросил Айни изучающе и слегка озадаченно.

— Нет, — тут же ответил Варкалис.

— Когда унижают?

— Нет, — ещё поспешнее. Ещё бы, на каждом углу кричать и жаловаться о том, что ему предстоит стать главой государства, а втайне мечтать о подобном...

Айни хмыкнул, и Тсан снова несильно шлёпнул ладонью по расслабившимся было мышцам ягодиц Варкалиса. Тот охнул и вновь дёрнулся, будто силясь убежать.

— Подвинься. Дай мне лечь, — приказал Айни. — Разумеется, тебе не может это нравиться. Это недопустимо. Это грязно. Недостойно такого как ты. — Айни пролез под связанными руками и оказался под Варкалисом. Коленями он обхватил его за бёдра, а руками... Варкалис потрясённо застонал и толкнулся бёдрами вперёд. Айни почти исчез под ним: хрупкая фигурка под расставленными руками. Варкалис лежал теперь на нём. Он схватился за ремни, пытаясь приподняться. Те натянулись, но выдержали.

— Тсан... — окликнул Айни. — Не останавливайся.

Удивлённый возглас Варкалиса почти совпал со следующим шлепком, сильным, смачным, звонким. Бёдра Варкалиса задвигались судорожно и мелко. Он протяжно застонал и разжал пальцы, опускаясь ниже. Тсан услышал его задыхающийся шёпот: «Нет, пожалуйста, нет, не надо» и громкий вскрик после следующего удара и снова: «Нет». Бёдра Айни обхватили его сильно, шея напряглась, выгнулась, и Тсану стали видны кончики светлых волос из-под плеча Варкалиса.

Он размахнулся и ударил по ягодицам ещё, — они будто сами молили его об этом, об одном ещё только ударе... Варкалис коротко вскрикнул, толкаясь в Айни крупными жёсткими толчками, стараясь заглушить в нём свою боль и... Его следующий стон дал понять Тсану, что всё кончено, что он — кончил. Стон и следующие за ним короткие вздохи, подозрительно похожие на рыдания. Айни обхватил Варкалиса за шею, приблизил его лицо к своему плечу, давая выплакаться. Тсан без напоминаний принялся развязывать ремни, быстро распуская путы. Варкалис тут же потянулся обнять Айни и даже не дал развязать узлы на запястьях. Они улеглись с Айни удобнее, перекатившись на бок. Варкалис успокоился и теперь просто дышал, но лица от плеча Айни всё не поднимал.

— Вот теперь я тебе верю, — шепнул Айни, коротко кусая его за ухо и тут же зализывая укус.

Варкалис хохотнул слегка истерически. Впрочем, в его состоянии это было вполне нормально. Он поднял голову и встретился глазами с Тсаном. Так и есть, его взгляд был лихорадочным и немного безумным. Айни поцеловал его подбородок, куснул шею, огладил ладонями щёки. Выгнулся и потёрся об его тело, по-прежнему обхватывая коленями бёдра Варкалиса. Айни не был удовлетворён, оно и понятно, ведь Варкалис кончил сегодня до позорного быстро. Он отодвинулся, поднялся, освобождая Тсану место. Айни перекатился на спину, во всей красе демонстрируя свой небольшой напряжённый член, плотно прижатый эрекцией к животу, и тонкие складки женской плоти, откровенно блестящие влагой. Если Тсан и не был достаточно возбуждён до этого, сейчас он возбудился сверх меры. У него даже закружилась голова от резкого отлива крови.

Он дёрнул застёжку своих штанов, чуть не оборвав шнурки. Кажется, Варкалис над этим засмеялся. Чуть не запутавшись в остатках одежды, Тсан переступил через них и опустился на кровать обнажённый. Айни обхватил его руками и выгнул спину и бёдра, приникая к нему, стараясь вобрать его сразу, на всю глубину, и негромко застонал, ощущая наполненность. Тсан замер, давая ему эту передышку, потом подхватил под ягодицы, сжимая пальцы, стараясь проникнуть ещё глубже, вталкиваясь до самого конца во влажную, трепещущую, сжимающуюся на нём плоть. Айни гортанно вскрикнул, но не отстранился. Похоже, ему было именно это и надо: ярость, дикость, на грани боли. Тсан снял его с себя до половины и снова толкнулся, услышал влажный шлепок и новый стон. Тонкие руки обхватили его за плечи, а голени скрестились за спиной, острыми пятками Айни нажал ему на поясницу, стараясь приникнуть к нему ещё сильнее. Тсан вновь качнул его на руках, на излёте движения вталкивая Айни в кровать и толкаясь в него членом. Он обезумел, он хотел пронзить Айни насквозь. Он завёлся так сильно, что каждый услышанный им стон, каждое движение могло стать последней каплей. Он вздрогнул, почувствовав на своём животе прикосновение пальцев. Рука Варкалиса заставила его сжаться и сбиться с ритма. Айни жалобно вскрикнул. Варкалис приник к его члену губами, пальцами лаская яички и растянутую мокрую кожу возле входа, куда Тсан с хриплым возгласом в очередной раз погрузил свой член. Айни сжался, — сильно сжался, не давая ему шевелиться, запирая его в своей глубине. Тсан почувствовал, как невероятно тесно стискивает его там, внутри, как нарастает внутренняя дрожь, как неописуемо хорошо становится... Айни подался вверх, вверх, и это стало последней каплей, Тсан яростно кончил, проливая свою сперму в его жаркую глубину. Айни сжался снова, как будто ощущая приток его семени. Потом его руки сделались слабыми и вялыми, ноги расплелись и опустились. Как только смог, Тсан осторожно отодвинулся и вышел, не совсем осознавая случившееся. Для происходящего между ними не было ни трезвых мыслей, ни чётких описаний. Как он мог подумать, хоть на секунду допустить, будто Варкалис захочет променять — это — на отношения с кем-то другим?

Варкалис был рядом, лежал головой на животе Айни и лениво поглаживал его член, опадающий и стремительно уменьшающийся. Его губы были... Тсан склонился и слизал влагу, смакуя её сладковатый и пряный вкус. Губы Варкалиса дрогнули, казалось, удивлённо, прежде чем ответить на поцелуй.

***  
И потянулись спокойные дни. Завтраки с Эдриалом уже не доставляли того раздражения, что накатило на Тсана вечером тем ужином. Эдриал был, он оказался прошлым, навсегда перевёрнутой страницей старой книги.

— Должен сказать вам спасибо, — однажды протянул Айни в ответ на какую-то его выходку, очередное язвительное замечание. — Если бы не ваше мировоззрение и ваши отношения, мой супруг сейчас был бы менее гибким во многих вопросах. Так что... Спасибо!

— Интересно, в каких таких вопросах гибкость является... — начал было Эдриал, но оборвал себя и так посмотрел на Варкалиса, будто впервые увидел. — Нет! Ты же не... — он перевёл взгляд на Тсана, посмотрел на них троих разом, словно заключил в рамку некую цельную картину. — Я, кажется, понимаю, — протянул он наконец.

— Отлично, — почти кротко ответил Варкалис. — Рад за тебя. Понимание — очень приятная штука.

***  
Раз они выезжали из замка поохотиться на горных зайцев. Те уже начали менять шкурку на зимнюю и хорошо виднелись в размокшем вереске и среди камней.

— В этом году природа запоздала, — говорил Шассер, щуря глаза от мелкого моросящего дождя. — Обычно в это время здесь уже лежит снег.

— Ничего страшного, сейчас нам это только на руку, — посмеивался Эдриал. К его седлу была приторочена всего одна годовалая зайчиха. К седлу Тсана — пять крупных самцов. Он убивал их из лука издалека, Эдриал же охотился из пращи. Дождь не лучшим образом сказывался на видимости, да и тетиве лука, хоть и провощённой, вредил, но свежего заячьего рагу хотелось со страшной силой. Айни не убивал, он просто ездил следом за Варкалисом на своей соловой кобыле, и, кажется, супруги о чём-то разговаривали.

Когда Тсан обернулся к ним в очередной раз, то увидел, как Айни качает головой в ответ на какое-то из замечаний Варкалиса, не соглашаясь с ним. Айни умудрялся править своей кобылой без рук, отклоняясь корпусом, а направление задавая ногами. Он прочитал о том, что так правят своими лошадьми дикие кочевые племена с юга, за пустыней, и теперь испытывал новый метод управления на соловой. Та, на удивление быстро, схватывала науку и подчинялась Айни так легко, словно получала приказ прямо из его головы, читая мысли.

— Хороши вместе, правда? — прищёлкнул языком Эдриал, подводя коня к Тсану так, что тот крутанулся и крупом толкнул его мерина. Тот дёрнулся и показал зубы, норовя укусить. Тсан коротко натянул удила.

— И вместе хороши, и по отдельности, — ответил Тсан, похлопав своего каурого по холке. Тот успокоился.

Да он ведь любит их обоих. По-разному, каждого с разной силой, и чувства к Айни отличаются от чувств к Варкалису, но он — любит. Когда его чувства к Варкалису родились и когда наполнились глубиной — вот загадка. Но они были, раз Тсан их ощущал, — с удивлением прислушиваясь к себе.

— Кому из них ты служишь? — спросил Эдриал, не давая думать о своём и мешая высматривать зайцев, затаившихся в густой пожухлой траве. — Кто из них тебе приказывает? Когда говорит Варкалис, ты делаешь всё, что он скажет?

Тсан посмотрел на распалённое нездоровым любопытством лицо этого человека и подумал, что никакое незнание вежливости и законов данного мира не сможет избавить Эдриала от вызова на дуэль за оскорбление. Потом он вспомнил о его хромой ноге, врождённой травме, — как говорил сам Эдриал, — и подумал, что исход боя, к сожалению, будет нечестным, и биться с калекой он не станет.

— Ну? Что молчишь? Нечего сказать?

Негромкий ядовитый голос раздражал. Тсан заметил, что Шассер, отвернувшийся и сидящий на лошади вдалеке, явно слушает их разговор. Ну вот, ещё один любопытный. Хотя Шассер уже почти стал своим, слишком много ему известно, да и помогал он им с Варкалисом искренне, и преданность свою доказал.

— Сперва я был с ними по велению долга. Но потом остался по велению сердца. Я больше не хочу питать твоё любопытство, поэтому предупрежу: ещё одно только слово, и я не буду делать скидку на твоё увечье, а поступлю с тобой так, как с моими младшими братьями поступал отец.

— Очень интересно, как же, — пробормотал Эдриал, побледнев. Лишь на щеках его загорелись два алых пятна.

— Пара оплеух — и твой рот снова окажется на замке, — пожал плечами Тсан.

Эдриал свой рот, наоборот, раскрыл, намереваясь что-то сказать, но голос Шассера их прервал.

— Кто-то едет.

Из замка путника с обозом тоже заметили: ему наперерез выехал небольшой конный отряд, все сплошь престарелые ветераны сражений на южных границах, — Тсан уже успел познакомиться с несколькими из них, когда ухаживал за своим мерином и подкармливал соловую Айни мелкими зимними яблоками. Замковым стражникам трудно сиделось на месте. Всю молодость провели они в походах и сражениях с кочевниками, совершающими набеги на деревни и мелкие городки. Им в тягость была и собственная старость, и зимовка в тёплом замке, куда указом королевы Лисс их выслали из столицы, так что они хватались за любую оказию, чтобы тряхнуть стариной. Поэтому сейчас Тсан смотрел, как отряд в двадцать человек боевым порядком и полностью вооружённый, на всём скаку налетал на небольшой крытый обоз, спокойно едущий по еле заметной тропе, протянувшейся с западной долины. Как раз там находился замок Эдриала. Обоз даже не замедлил хода.

— Да это свои, — крякнул Шассер, погоняя свою лошадь. Та прибавила скорости, неохотно переходя в тряскую иноходь.

— Разумеется, свои, — пробормотал Эдриал. — Кто ещё оттуда может ехать.

— Кто угодно, если прознали о твоём переходе и смогли им воспользоваться, — ответил Варкалис, непонятно когда подъехав ближе. — Потому я и приказал доставить голубей, чтобы получать сообщения через голубиную почту, лишний раз не привлекая внимание к твоему порталу.

— О чём вы говорили? — спросил Айни у Тсана. — У Эдриала был такой вид...

Тсан почувствовал себя смущённым. Признаваться в том, как он опустился до банальных оскорблений и угроз только потому, что не умеет должным образом сражаться в словесных баталиях?..

— Он рассказывал мне о своей семье, — внезапно встрял Эдриал в их разговор. — Теперь я понимаю, как у такого достойного отца вырос такой достойный сын.

— А мне кажется, разговор был не из приятных, — прокомментировал Варкалис. — Тсан, лицо попроще. Эдриал и морщинки твоей не стоит. Вообще не обращай внимания на эту рыжую обезьяну.

— Эй! Ты меня совсем не любишь?!

Варкалис оскалил зубы и ответил:

— Совсем.

Айни засмеялся, удивительным образом переключая внимание на себя:

— А давайте тоже поскачем ему навстречу!

Обоз ехал всё с той же скоростью, покачиваясь на горной тропе, проезжая широкими колёсами по камням, а всадники из замка частично разъехались по сторонам. Двое о чём-то расспрашивали возницу, кто-то отправился обратно в замок, наверняка с докладом для Лу Джи, а кто-то отъехал с тропы и, кажется, тоже принялся высматривать зайцев в траве, расчехляя свои короткие роговые луки.

— Айни, тебе не стоит сейчас вообще садиться на лошадь, — внезапно заявил Варкалис, похоже, возобновляя их прерванный разговор. — Посмотри, какая ненастная погода. Кругом обледенелые камни. Если лошадь случайно поскользнётся на них, то... Нет, даже думать об этом не хочу. Пообещай мне вот что.

— Что же? — спросил Айни, и Тсан почувствовал в его голосе холодное спокойствие и упрямство. Он обернулся, удивляясь, как Варкалис не чувствует того же: Айни ни за что сейчас не пообещает ему ничего на свете.

— Что не сядешь в седло до весны.

— Пф! — ответил Айни, отметая услышанные им слова, как пустой вздор. И вдруг спросил изменившимся голосом: — А что за животное пристёгнуто там, за обозом?

— Айни! — Варкалис схватил его за руку и тоже посмотрел в сторону обоза, морщась. — Я серьёзно говорю. Пообещай мне!

Кажется, он не рад был ни доставленным ему так быстро голубям, ни обозу. Тсан прищурился, разглядывая что-то нескладное, серое, неясных очертаний, понуро бредущее по тропе. Не лошадь и не жеребёнок, на спине — какая-то странного вида поклажа... Нет! На спине у него росли крылья!

Айни вскрикнул и, вырвав из пальцев Варкалиса руку, развернул соловую и поддал пятками.

— Ты приказал привезти ему детёныша крылатого тура? — спросил Тсан, уже и сам зная ответ: да, приказал. Приказал и уже миллион раз успел об этом пожалеть. Потому и просил дать то нелепое обещание. А обоз приехал так не вовремя, так некстати, именно во время их охоты. Теперь Айни увидел предназначавшийся ему подарок прежде, чем Варкалис успел бы отдать приказ его спрятать.

Айни был уже далеко. Тсану ничего другого и не оставалось, только лишь последовать за ним. В отличие от Варкалиса он был спокоен: Айни понимал, что плохая погода, снег и наледи помешают ему сесть в седло. К тому же, он помнил оговорку о весе всадника. Сколь мало ни весил Айни с его худой подростковой фигурой, пока животное не окрепнет, ему нельзя будет подниматься в воздух.


	9. Глава 9

— Ваше Высочество, — обратился к Варкалису внезапно Шассер, войдя в столовую во время завтрака. — Пленник. Заговорил.

Айни, который до этого торопливо очищал тарелку, стараясь побыстрее улизнуть в конюшню к своему крылатому туру, внезапно замер. И Тсан понимал его оторопелое удивление. В замке стояла атмосфера спокойствия и благополучия. Люди были улыбчивы и неторопливы, женщины беззаботны, а мужчины добродушны. Находясь в таком замке, проходя по светлым коридорам и разглядывая окружающий мир в солнечные окна, нелегко было представить, что где-то рядом, всего в паре метров под землёй, располагается совершенно другой замок. В котором содержится, закованный в кандалы, его похититель, которого, возможно, пытает специальный человек, палач. Другой замок, в котором царствуют не солнце и свет, а кровь и боль.

— И что же он сказал? — спросил Варкалис. — Признался, кто платил ему за похищение?

— Он прошёл специальную подготовку. И умеет терпеть боль, — сказал Шассер. — Так что мастеру Норрису пришлось с ним нелегко, обычные средства не действовали. Но сегодня этот монах сам решил говорить.

— Ну-ну? — поторопил Эдриал.

— Он хочет говорить только с госпожой, — Шассер торопливо поклонился в сторону Айни. — Он зовёт её богиней и заявляет, будто хочет исповедаться.

— Подумайте только, — мрачно процедил Варкалис. — Богиню ему подавай, лично. Похоже, мастер Норрис разучился работать?

— Я мог бы попробовать на нём чтение мыслей, — встрял Эдриал. — Я уже говорил.

— Нет. Не нужно.

— Мне для тебя ничего не жалко, ты же знаешь.

Варкалис только тяжело посмотрел на Эдриала, и тот добавил:

— Хотя ты прав. Если он боль умеет терпеть, то вполне вероятно, что и мысли свои защитить сумеет, и узнаю я немного.

— Я пойду, — сказал Айни и поднялся со стула, вытянувшись, как тростинка на ветру. Будто и не ел ничего. Волнения последнего месяца или наступившая зима тому были причиной, но Тсану казалось, что в последнее время Айни сильно исхудал.

— Подожди, — попытался остановить его Варкалис, — ты вовсе не обязан...

Но Айни уже вышел из-за стола и попросил Шассера — разумеется, попросил, однако его просьбы невозможно было ослушаться:

— Шассер, отведите меня туда. К нему. Быть может, этот человек знает что-то важное, — напоследок глянув на Тсана, он вышел из столовой. Тсан почти сразу же отправился за ним.

— А ты? Неужели не пойдёшь? — успел услышать он голос Эдриала. Кажется, он забавлялся увиденным зрелищем.

***  
В камеры можно было попасть из погребов, сообщающихся с кухней, и ещё наверняка был путь, ведущий к конюшням, потому что Тсан чувствовал, как сквозняк изредка доносил до него запах сена и конского навоза.

Человек, сидящий на стуле посреди камеры, казался ничуть не похожим на высокого и худощавого, опрятного посла Срединного королевства. Волосы его, до этих пор заплетённые в аккуратную косу, теперь свалялись и спутались, осанка пропала — человек горбился и смотрел в пол, а взгляд его принадлежал, скорее, какому-нибудь сумасшедшему, чем монаху или государственному мужу — кем бы он ни был на самом деле, пребывание в застенках Орлиного Гнезда повредило в нём прежнюю личность. Услышав лязг дверных запоров и звук шагов, человек поднял голову, и стало видно, что изо рта у него тянется ниточка слюны.

— Он сейчас под действием снадобий, — пояснил Шассер. — Воля ослаблена, реакция снижена, восприимчивость усилена.

— Вы давали ему яды, чтобы он сильнее чувствовал боль? — спросил Айни, глядя на живое существо перед собой огромными расширившимися глазами.

Шассер замялся и, не найдясь с ответом, поклонился низко и отошёл назад.

— А ты бы хотел, чтобы ему на самом деле рубили пальцы, вытягивали из суставов локти, плечи и колени на дыбе, надевали ежовые сапоги? — спросил его неожиданно подошедший Варкалис.

Айни вздрогнул, видимо, не ожидая его появления здесь.

— Я просил просто убить его...

— Пожалуйста. Поговоришь с ним и, если он скажет всё, можешь хоть сам перерезать ему горло. Я не буду возражать.

Айни хмуро обернулся и смерил Варкалиса взглядом. Тсан, кажется, понимал, что происходит. При виде страданий живого существа сердце Айни начало смягчаться. Он никогда не занесёт руки над умирающим, никогда не убьёт никого, чтобы прекратить страдания, — человека или животного, — неважно. Будет лечить и стараться выходить до последнего. Сколь часто уже видел Тсан подобное развитие событий ранее. Охотничья собака, случайно подстреленная неумелым придворным в плечо. Молодой жеребец, сломавший ногу во время скачки. Бессчётное количество голубей и ворон. А теперь вот — этот монах.

Айни уже сейчас сочувствовал этому человеку. Несмотря на то, что тот похитил его и что-то делал с ним в плену. Он его только связал, — сказал Айни. Только связал. Обнажённого. Прикасался к его обнажённому телу. Тсан ощутил, как кровавая пелена ярости застилает ему глаза. Сейчас бы он убил, не раздумывая. Достаточно короткого приказа, и он свернёт этой мрази шею.

— Говори. Ты хотел меня видеть? Я здесь. Теперь говори.

Айни встал перед монахом так, чтобы тот мог его разглядеть. Лязгнули металлические кандалы у пленника за спиной. Его руки были прикованы к крюку, вбитому в каменный пол. Айни был в безопасности перед ним теперь.

— Ты не богиня, — прошептал монах, едва раскрыв глаза. — Боги не спускаются в наш мир. Только касаются его. И те, кто отмечен их касанием, имеют их признаки. Богиня коснулась тебя, отметила...

— О чём ты хотел рассказать мне? — спросил Айни, растерянно обернувшись на Варкалиса. — Ты знаешь, кто оплатил моё похищение?

Монах коротко дёрнул головой, будто хотел отогнать от себя зудящего комара.

— Они нашли проход в высший мир. И поклоняются богу, дозволяя ему касаться себя. И верят, будто на них сходит благодать. Но тот бог — смерть. Смерти мостят они дорогу. Я искал среди них богиню, но нашёл лишь тебя. Их бог — ложный. Смерть до времени — неправильная смерть...

— О каком боге ты говоришь? — Варкалис оттеснил Айни, заставил монаха приподнять лицо, поддев его подбородок пальцами. — У него есть имя?

— Дахуг его имя, — скрипуче прозвучал ответ.

Варкалис отодвинулся, и голова монаха безвольно упала, словно шея больше не могла выдерживать её вес.

— Ты знаешь, о чём он говорит? — спросил Айни. — Понимаешь хоть что-то?

— Дахуг — это не бог. Это народ. Но они не люди. Совсем не люди. Даже Рой похож на людей, но они — нет... Говорят, их родной мир был давно уничтожен ими же. И теперь они странствуют, захватывают, уничтожают и идут дальше. Они как саранча, сжирают всё на своём пути.

— Смерть... — внезапно вновь подал голос монах, звякнув кандалами. — Один из вас умрёт! Я вижу! — Он дёрнулся, и хлипкий стул под ним натужно скрипнул.

— Шассер, — коротко окликнул Варкалис, и его слуга молниеносно оказался у пленника за спиной, вкалывая ему в загривок какую-то иглу с жёлтой шёлковой кистью на конце. Монах почти сразу расслабился, обмякая, складываясь чуть ли не пополам. Его голова коснулась его же коленей, и стала видна спина, загривок сплошь в игольных уколах и кровоподтёках, и лопатки, щедро усеянные ожогами от калёного железа, перечёркнутыми следами от кнута.

Айни ахнул и прикрыл рот рукой, попятился к выходу. Тсан обернулся к нему, побледневшему и растерянному, готовый поддержать и успокоить, если потребуется.

— Мне дурно, — внезапно сказал Айни. — Кажется, меня сейчас...

Он схватился за живот, прикрыл ладонью рот, тщетно стараясь унять своё недомогание, отвернулся к стене. Его тотчас же вырвало.

Варкалис охнул, подскочил, поймал за плечи, не давая упасть. Шассер услужливо подал ведро, наполненное водой:

— Вот... Эта чистая, из колодца.

Тсан нахмурился.

— Пойдём отсюда, здесь душно, — настаивал Варкалис, стараясь увести Айни наружу, а тот всё цеплялся и держался за стену, за грубо обтёсанные камни. Минут пять спустя ему, кажется, полегчало.

— Это всё? — наконец выговорил Айни, омыв лицо водой. Его пальцы ещё дрожали от слабости. — Ты узнал от него достаточно? Мы точно можем уйти?

— Достаточно. Теперь пойдём. Тсан, помоги.

Он мог бы взять Айни на руки и пронести всю дорогу по узкой крутой лестнице до самой верхней её ступеньки, но знал, что Айни это не понравится. Поэтому он просто подал руку, давая опереться на себя при ходьбе. Айни прошёл вверх всего два пролёта и остановился, снова хватаясь за живот.

Варкалис встревоженно переглянулся с Тсаном.

— Кажется... — пробормотал Айни, — кажется, я снова хочу есть...

Тсану показалось, что у него волосы зашевелились на затылке. Он послал Варкалису упреждающий взгляд.

— Хочешь, мы пойдём на кухню, — предложил он. — Там наверняка есть еда. И ты сможешь набрать яблок для своего тура.

— Да... Да, точно. Пойдём.

Айни выпрямился и зашагал бодрее, выпустив руку Тсана.

— Это что было? — потребовал у него ответа Варкалис, как только Айни обогнал их на пару шагов. — Если он отравился за завтраком, то не надо снова...

— Ты говорил, Эдриал сведущ в магии больше тебя? А родовую знает? — перебил его Тсан. — Поговори с ним, пусть посмотрит Айни.

— Родовую магию?

— У вас что, нет повивальных магов? У меня на родине, как только появились первые признаки, обязательно...

— О чём вы там шепчетесь? — подозрительно обернувшись, спросил Айни.

Варкалис посмотрел на него. На Тсана. И снова на него. Тонкую и хрупкую фигурку Айни обрисовывал свет из высоко расположенного узкого оконца. Узкий силуэт с плоским подтянутым животом. Не было ни единого внешнего признака того, что Айни может быть беременным.

— Я... я... — Варкалис взялся за перила лестницы и шагнул вверх. — Я сам. Я почитаю нужную книгу в библиотеке... Там есть... Должны быть.

Его голос сделался неровным. Совсем не похож на голос и интонации обычного Варкалиса, надменного принца и наследника трона. Тсан подумал, что эту метаморфозу можно было бы счесть забавной. Если бы причиной её не был Айни, конечно же. Айни и его состояние.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он, тоже продолжив подъём.

— Мне уже лучше. Только живот крутит. Теперь от голода, — Айни прижал рукой означенную часть тела. — Это дико. Никогда так не было. Но этот монах...

— Монах тут ни при чём, — ответил Варкалис. — Пойдём сразу в библиотеку. Или нет. Лучше в спальню. Я прикажу подать еды туда.

— С чего бы это? Что происходит? — нахмурился Айни. — Что с вами двумя?

Видимо, выражение лиц Варкалиса и Тсана сказало ему больше, чем можно было представить.

— Да нет, — Айни помотал головой, — не может быть. Это просто... Это из-за монаха. И из-за духоты.

Айни никогда раньше не становилось дурно от вида крови. Да и здоровьем он обладал отменным, духота или жара не сильно его беспокоили.

— Давай проверим, — Варкалис добрался до него и встал всего лишь на ступень ниже, приобняв Айни за плечи. — Всегда лучше убедиться, чтобы знать точно. Хорошо?

Айни с досадой вздохнул. А Тсан подумал, что отцом Варкалис окажется нервным и начнёт беспокоиться по любым пустякам. Впрочем, и хорошо. Лишняя забота Айни не помешает.

***  
В итоге всю первую половину дня они провели в комнатах. Варкалис что-то спешно читал по книгам и даже откуда-то извлёк старую тетрадь из сшитых пергаментных листов со своими старыми конспектами. Периодически выныривая из мира букв и медицинских терминов, он подходил к Айни, производил над ним какие-то пассы, что-то бормотал и чертил в воздухе вспыхивающие и тут же гаснущие знаки... И отходил обратно к книгам, покачивая головой. Тсан наблюдал за этим священнодействием, забившись в дальнее угловое кресло.

— Может, просто подождём пару месяцев? — раздражённо спросил Айни, совершенно по-варкалисовски заломив бровь.

— Нет, я хочу знать точно, — начал спорить вновь Варкалис. — Может, уже пора изменять рацион. И убирать алкоголь. Хотя нет, его в любом случае нужно убрать, это обязательно. И упражнения...

— Тсан, ты хотел пойти позаниматься с мечом, помнишь? — напомнил Айни. — Ну так иди.

— Нет, — мягко покачал головой Тсан, — Я должен это видеть.

Айни раздражённо замахал ладошкой, развеивая очередное художество Варкалиса, огненно-дымные буквы неизвестного языка, повисшие в воздухе.

— Нечего ещё тут видеть! — с вызовом парировал Айни, хмуря брови. И выставил вперёд палец, указывая им на Варкалиса, в очередной раз подскочившего, чтобы прочитать над животом Айни ещё одно заклятье. Огненно-дымное облако, только-только было рассеявшееся, вновь собралось у Айни перед лицом, а когда он поднёс к нему ладонь, проворно уклонилось от прогоняющего взмаха.

— Вот оно! Есть! Действует! — озвучил Варкалис свершившееся действо.

— И что это значит? — осторожно выдохнул Айни, снова и снова, уже аккуратнее, помахивая на облачко букв рукой, будто играясь с ним.

— Ну, оно красное, а значит, реакция положительная... То есть... Беременность имеет место быть... — Варкалис что-то читал, разбираясь в каракулях своей тетради. — А, вот! — ткнул он в приписку на полях. — Носит сугубо общий диагностический характер, так как данный язык считается утерянным и прочтению не подлежит!

И торжествующе поднял голову вверх.

— Понятно, — ответил Айни. — Значит, беременность всё-таки случилась. — Его голос показался Тсану каким-то тусклым. По лицу Айни нельзя было прочесть ни единой эмоции — невозмутимая маска, которую он обычно надевал, если присутствие королевской дочери требовалось на самых скучных официальных приёмах.

Варкалис произвёл какие-то пассы, стирающие заклинание, и оно наконец-то растаяло.

— Интересно, а какого цвета у него будут волосы, — брякнул вдруг Тсан, не вынеся повисшей в спальне тишины.

— Твои, конечно. В смысле, тёмные, — поправился Варкалис. — Ген отсутствия меланина является ослабленным и подавляется геном тёмных волос.

— Они могут оказаться и русыми, — ответил Тсан, пожимая плечами.

— Действительно, — поддержал его Айни едким голосом. — Если ты не заметил, супруг мой, я провожу равное время с вами обоими. И до этой минуты ты не возражал насчёт этого...

— И не возражаю! — поторопился ответить Варкалис. — Просто Тсан знает, что именно он...

Тсан покачал головой, отрицая это утверждение. Кажется, лучшего момента прояснить истину было трудно найти.

— Что знает Тсан? — потребовал Айни, выпрямляя спину и садясь прямо. — Что у вас за секреты от меня?

— Это вовсе не секрет. Это было очевидно мне ещё с самого начала. Я убедился во всём, когда мы первый раз остались наедине, втроём.

Айни ничего не сказал, но пристально посмотрел на Варкалиса, принуждая его поторопиться и договорить: — Отцом твоего ребёнка может быть только Тсан. Ты любишь его.

— То есть хочешь сказать, что тебя я не люблю вовсе?

— Это подростковая влюблённость, приспособительный механизм твоего тела, безотчётная эмоция повела за собой настройку организма строго на восприятие конкретного генетического материала от конкретного человека. Айни, ни от кого другого ты бы не забеременел.

— То есть, — повторил Айни, повышая голос, — тебя я не люблю?! Ты это сейчас хочешь сказать?!

— Но это же... — Варкалис осёкся, споткнулся на словах, но докончил: — это же очевидно. Если ты любишь его, — он повёл головой в сторону Тсана, — то как ты можешь любить меня?

Айни резко вскочил с кровати и стремительно направился к Варкалису... Тот был уже научен горьким опытом и вовремя поймал руку Айни, занесённую для пощёчины.

— Если бы я не любил вас обоих, стал бы я спать с вами обоими? — низко, угрожающе прорычал Айни. — Стал бы я... Всё вот это? Все наши... Всё, что мы делаем в постели и вне неё — это то, что мне хотелось бы делать с вами двумя. Я не согласился бы на эти вещи, если бы не любил вас обоих. Да, сперва я не хотел этого брака. Это глупо, заключать брачный союз для того, чтобы простые люди смогли торговать между собой и вместе охранять какой-то клочок земли, который на карте называется границей. Но потом я понял, что ты умный, обходительный, внимательный, бережный... И сильный, когда надо. Теперь вы с Тсаном — две части одного целого для меня! Я не могу делить вас надвое! И сейчас, как ты можешь утверждать, что я не люблю тебя? — Айни прижал руки к груди, — я же чувствую, что люблю!

Варкалис стоял, не шелохнувшись. Потом обернулся и посмотрел на Тсана. В его взгляде стояла беспомощность.

— Может быть, это потому, что ты полукровка, дитя двух рас... — наконец выдавил Варкалис. — Не уверен, что про такое может быть написано в книгах... Но я могу пойти поискать... Я...

— Стой, — сказал Айни, когда Варкалис действительно шагнул к выходу, словно взаправду собирался отправиться в библиотеку на поиски книг. — Сперва скажи. Ты один остался.

— Как это один? — он снова обернулся, и растерянность, сквозившая на его лице, заставила Тсана испытать сострадание.

— Только ты из нас ничего не говорил о своих чувствах!

—Да почему же? Говорил, много раз, — на лице Варкалиса проступила растерянность.

—Явно и прямыми словами — никогда! — настаивал Айни.

— Но Тсан тоже ещё не...

— Говорил, раньше.

Тсан молча кивнул. У него уже давно сердце в груди беспорядочно колотилось, с того самого мгновения, как Айни просто и с надрывом почти прокричал о своей любви к нему. Разве это правда? Разве он делал это не по прихоти? Не по физической надобности? Не по велению Варкалиса, супруга своего? А на самом деле любил? Тсану казалось это поразительным. И ему очень хотелось верить Айни, да что там! Он и так ему верил. Всей душой, всем сердцем, всей жизнью своей. А теперь ещё и Варкалис. Быть может.

Но взгляд Варкалиса бегал, не находя, на чём бы остановиться, переносясь с предметов обстановки на книги, с книг — на напряжённое, суровое лицо Айни, потом — на сидящего Тсана.

— Но я не знаю, — ответил Варкалис наконец. — Династические браки не подразумевают любви! Я не знаю, каково это, любить. Чего вы от меня сейчас хотите?

Айни поднял руку, но теперь вместо того, чтобы отвешивать пощёчины, он осторожно погладил Варкалиса по щеке.

— Стало быть, ты хочешь... Но не любишь?

— Да, — Варкалис ответил вымученно, словно перед трибуналом.

— И так как тебя привлекают мужчины, то ты всегда хотел Тсана, а со мной спал из необходимости?

— Да. То есть, нет! Это не так, — Варкалис мотнул головой. — Тсана я сперва вообще не рассматривал как... — он метнул косой взгляд на него, — как партнёра. Только когда увидел, что за связь между вами.

— Не было никакой связи.

— Была.

Айни поморщился:

— Ладно, не будем спорить. Так почему ты возжелал меня, мой супруг? Не потому, что тебе приказал твой монарший долг и твоя страна?

— Нет... — Варкалис дёрнул плечом. — Я о стране и о долге вообще не думаю, когда я с тобой. Ты так про них говоришь, словно они живые.

Айни состроил горькую гримаску.

— А что ты чувствуешь в таком случае?

Варкалис отошёл и присел в изножье их кровати. Потёр ладонями лицо, поставил локти на колени и провёл пальцами по волосам. Тсану показалось, что эти движения и жесты говорят о бессилии.

— Я чувствую, что ты принадлежишь мне. Ты — только мой, понимаешь, Айни? И мне хорошо оттого, что ты со мной и принимаешь меня таким, какой я есть. А Тсан... Он сильный и опасный, и себе на уме, всегда больше молчит, чем говорит, а спросишь его — твердит только о долге и служении, кто знает, что у него в голове. Но когда он с тобой или... — Варкалис запнулся, — или со мной, он раскрывается. И я не могу выносить этого спокойно, во мне что-то рвётся.

— Что рвётся?

— Не знаю! — Варкалис почти выкрикнул, поднимая лицо. — Я не умею говорить о чувствах! Я и не должен этого уметь!

— Ох... Варкалис... — Айни мягко и женственно — Тсан не смог бы описать это движение иначе — подошёл к нему и присел на его колено, обнял за шею тонкой рукой. — Ну, конечно же, должен. И ты научишься. Мы с Тсаном тебя этому научим.

Варкалис издал какой-то неопределённый звук. Но его рука поддержала Айни за спину. Они обнялись.

Тсан подумал, что смотреть на них двоих сейчас доставляет ему удовольствие. Странное, тянущее удовольствие, которое выгибает его нутро в напряжённую дугу; так натягивается тетива лука перед тем, как выстрелить.

— Тсан сидит там, как зверь в берлоге, и смотрит на нас, — услышал он слова Варкалиса.

— Да, только глаза сверкают, — добавил Айни с лёгким смешком.

— Знаешь, он такой мускулистый и сильный, что я каждый раз рядом с ним чувствую себя ущербным карликом.

Что?

— А ещё у него мужской орган толстый...

Смех Айни оцарапал ему уши.

— Ну вот.

— Зато твой длиннее.

Тсан почувствовал, как у него заалело лицо.

— Ну, хоть в чём-то я его превосхожу.

— У меня меньше всех...

— Ничего, тебе можно.

Снова смех.

— Давай ещё про Тсана.

— Мне нравится его привычка смотреть исподлобья. Вот как сейчас. Кажется, будто он сейчас подойдёт и сожрёт тебя, как дикий волк.

— Мои фрейлины часто жаловались, что Тсан очень злой.

Он мог бы сказать, что фрейлины Айни были дурами. Что они мечтали только о балах и рыцарских турнирах. Как хорошо, что их похитили те разбойники… Тсан промолчал.

— Но на самом деле это не так. Он мягкая и тонко чувствующая натура.

— Что? Ты правда так считаешь?

— Но, как и я, не умеет выражать свои чувства.

— М-м...

— Смотри, какой он везде жёсткий и грубый, он будто в панцирь одет. Даже когда полностью обнажён... Да у него даже задница жёсткая и крепкая!..

— Ты часто о ней думаешь?

— Случается. Я бы хотел хоть раз попробовать...

Тсан почувствовал себя напряжённым луком, у которого рвётся тетива от чрезмерного натяжения. Вскочив, он ринулся к кровати.

— Эй, вы!!

Айни вскинул на него смеющиеся глаза. На лице Варкалиса, на щеках, алели два пятна румянца. Тсан сжал кулаки. Варкалис ухмыльнулся и чмокнул Айни в щёку.

— Ну вот, — сказал он. — Кажется, мы его разозлили.

— Ага, — Айни довольно хохотнул. — Тсан, ты правда злишься?

Вместо ответа Тсан сперва погладил его по волосам, а потом, будто расшалившегося котёнка, слегка сжал пальцами за шею. Наклонился и поцеловал в губы. Он злился, он был почти в бешенстве. Его раздразнили, как голодного дикого зверя, — и он действительно ощутил себя таковым. Распаляясь в ярости, второй поцелуй он подарил Варкалису, более грубый, жёсткий, он почти кусал его губы, заставляя их быть мягкими и покорными. Когда Варкалис беспомощно застонал, сдаваясь и признавая его главенство, Тсан отступил.

— Хватит говорить обо мне всякую...

Айни начал расшнуровывать завязки на его штанах, и Тсан потрясённо вытаращился на него.

— Раз уж мы сегодня застряли в спальне надолго, то почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Айни. — Или ты хотел пойти и позаниматься с мечом? Там, во дворе, с другими...

Его узкая ладонь легко проскользнула в расшнурованное отверстие. Варкалис сперва смотрел на этот беспредел, а потом повернулся и прикусил зубами мочку уха Айни. Его губы были ещё влажными от поцелуя и припухшими.

— Нет, — ответил Тсан, чувствуя, как сжимается у него горло. Таким можно или сипеть, или рычать. — Не хотел.

Он вспомнил только что произнесённые слова о том, что член у него толстый. Айни как раз разобрался с его подштанниками и вытащил член наружу. И ничего не толстый, обычный. Как всегда, стремительно твердеющий, как только на него начинают смотреть вот так, как сейчас...

Из спальни никто из них не вышел до вечера. Кажется, кто-то приходил к ним под дверь и робко стучался, должно быть, сообщая, что обед уже накрыт в столовой, но Тсан как раз в этот самый момент, лёжа на спине, ртом и губами измерял длину члена Айни, и потому плохо слышал и почти не отслеживал происходящее — тихие, казалось бы, стоны Айни, тем не менее, заглушали для него все остальные звуки.

***  
За ужином они были все. Голодные, весёлые и довольные, они переглядывались и смеялись, подталкивая друг друга локтями и щекоча пальцами. Даже Варкалис позволил себе вольность, потянул Тсана за прядь волос и не успел убрать руку — или не захотел? Тсан развернулся и поймал костяшку его пальца зубами, несильно сжимая челюсти. Айни стащил с тарелки дольку яблока и поднёс её к губам Варкалиса. Тот принял фрукт нежно, одними губами и, кажется, проглотил не жуя, лишь бы только побыстрее поцеловать Айни пальцы.

— Я рад, что брачные игры у вас в самом разгаре, — желчно и совсем не радостно произнёс Эдриал, который, оказывается, тоже сидел за столом, — но, может, поговорим о более важных вещах?

— У нас будет ребёнок, — брякнул Варкалис, сияя глазами в сторону друга. Несомненно, более важной вещи сейчас для него не было.

Эдриал, кажется, смутился.

— Э-эм... Поздравляю, — наконец нашёлся он, но не мог не ввернуть шпильку, ведь это был Эдриал: — И кто отец?  
— Мы пока не знаем, — ответил Айни, похрустывая яблоком.

Эдриал раскрыл было рот, но тут же закатил глаза и покачал головой.

— Нет. Знаете что, я ничего не буду говорить, — он воздел руки раскрытыми ладонями вперёд, признавая своё поражение. — Сами разберётесь. Но есть дела ещё более важные. Голубиной почтой пришло странное письмо. Варкалис, взгляни.

Перегнувшись через стол и тарелки с едой, Эдриал передал ему тонкий обрывок промасленного пергамента.

Варкалис, нахмурившись, стал читать зашифрованное послание, про себя переводя на ходу. Тсан расслышал «посольство и король», «войска в городе», «умер, бежал, ребёнок убит, что-то странное».

— Ребёнок королевы убит, а с самой королевой произошло «что-то странное»? — повторил он для всех громче. — Да что могло с ней произойти странного? Она сама стран... Ах, вот в чём дело!

— В чём? — спросил Айни. Он уже не дурачился, и хорошего настроения его как ни бывало. Суровый, сосредоточенный маленький человечек, тонкая, женственная, подростковая фигура... И маленькая жизнь внутри, — напомнил себе Тсан, и в груди его заныло.

— Она окуклилась. Это же Рой, — фыркнул Варкалис. — В неблагоприятных условиях или от стресса они могут сплести кокон. Представляю, что творится с её служанками.

Эдриал насмешливо хохотнул.

— Думаю, ничего хорошего. А твой отец?

Настроение Варкалиса сменилось на угрюмое.

— А как ты думаешь. Что происходит с человеком, когда Рой перестаёт его питать? Я предупреждал его сразу, как только понял, кто такая Лисс, но ему было всё равно, уже тогда он повёл себя как безумный наркоман...

— О чём вы говорите? Что с королём? — спросил Айни. — И что за войска в городе?

— Неизвестно. Пишут, «чья-то армия на подходе», так что, думаю, сейчас столица уже в осаде. Но это невозможно, бред! Мы вообще можем доверять человеку, написавшему эти строки?

— Варкалис.

— Да. Хорошо. Лисс не человек. Она представительница Роя. Королева. Знаешь, как у пчёл. Королева является родоначальницей всего Роя, рожает или дочерей, или бесполых трутней для работы. Королева может погрузить человека в сон своим ядом. Говорят, сны эти чудо как хороши, непрекращающийся оргазм в чистом виде, и так без остановки. Я просил отца одуматься, но тот чуть не отправил меня на плаху за бунт. Подозреваю, они заключили с Лисс соглашение. Лисс получает возможность вырастить свою дочь, а король — получает сны.

— Если они любят друг друга, то почему бы и нет?.. — робко спросил Айни. Варкалис покачал головой.

— Не любят. Отец всегда любил мою мать. Думаю, именно её он и видит в своих снах. Видел. Он уже мёртв. Если человек не получает очередную дозу яда, он просто... Он умирает, так и не проснувшись. Я сразу предвидел, что так будет! Мой отец — жалкий самоубийца!

— Не говори так, — сказал Тсан, положив руку на запястье Варкалиса. Он видел, что ему плохо и больно, но не знал, как этому можно помочь.

— Что ещё в этом письме? — шепнул Айни.

— Да проще самим съездить и разузнать, чем письма читать, — уклончиво ответил Варкалис.

— Одному? — осторожно уточнил Тсан.

— Чем меньше отряд, тем лучше. Так нас не обнаружат.

— И сколько займёт дорога отсюда до столицы? Ты как-то говорил, что около полутора месяцев? — спросил Айни, поглядывая на Тсана и на Варкалиса попеременно.

— Вы забываете о Вратах в замке Эдриала. Дотуда всего полдня пути.

— Как хорошо, что вы наконец вспомнили обо мне! — воскликнул Эдриал, патетически всплеснув руками.

— Ты дашь мне воспользоваться твоими Вратами?

— И ты ещё спрашиваешь?

— «Мне»? Ты что, в одиночку туда собираешься? — ахнул Айни. — Да я тебя не отпущу!

— Не отпустишь? — переспросил Варкалис, заломив бровь. — Законный наследник возвращается к себе домой, никто не имеет права препятствовать его возвращению. Иначе война!

— Если захватчик уже в городе, тебя просто убьют, — высказался Тсан. — И никакой войны не будет.

— Городские жители встанут на мою сторону, — гордо поднял голову Варкалис. — Они меня любят.

— Звучит по-самодурски, — прокомментировал Айни, отворачиваясь и скорчив рожицу. — Мой супруг — король-самодур.

Эдриал заржал, как конь.

— Ну хорошо! — воскликнул Варкалис и хлопнул ладонями по столу. — Что вы предлагаете?

— Я отправлюсь с тобой, — сказал Айни.

— Нет!! — в один голос произнесли Тсан с Варкалисом.

— Это ещё почему?!

— Ты останешься здесь, — непререкаемым тоном произнёс Варкалис. — Здесь безопасно и для тебя, и для ребёнка.

— Я не отпущу тебя одного, — прошипел Айни. — Я в безопасности только с Тсаном и с тобой.

— Но... — робко встрял Тсан.

— Не спорь со мной! С беременными нельзя спорить!

Варкалис сделал какое-то сложное лицо, а потом сказал:

— Вот сейчас это прозвучало очень по-женски, знаешь ли...

— По-женски будет сидеть в тёплом замке, как курица на яйцах, и высиживать твоего отпрыска, — змеёй зашипел Айни. — А я...

— Я понял, светоч мой, — Варкалис взял его за руку. — Мы будем вместе.

— Но... — Тсан ещё пытался возражать, и Варкалис сказал ему:

— Будешь охранять нас обоих. Понял?

— Тсан, — Айни подёргал его за завязку рубашки у воротника.

Тсан сглотнул.

— Тогда нам нужен очень хороший план. Я не понимаю, зачем нам вообще туда соваться. Чего вы хотите добиться?

— Занять трон как можно скорее, — пожал плечами Варкалис. — Пробраться в город и подать сигнал гвардейскому полку. Офицеры и солдаты подойдут к замку в течение получаса. Торговые гильдии и ремесленные мастерские поддержат меня, духовенство проведёт коронацию. Всё просто.

— «Всё просто»... — повторил Тсан. — Не лучше ли сперва отправить туда разведчика?

— Если его схватят, то о нас узнают.

— Если схватят тебя, короновать будет уже некого.

— Ну ладно. Идём с небольшим отрядом ветеранов. Им только дай повоевать. Совсем здесь, в замке, заскучали, всех зайцев в округе распугали во время своих тренировок.

Тсан помолчал. Однако это уже было похоже хоть на какой-то план.

— Откуда будем подавать сигнал?

— Из Сигнальной башни, конечно.

— Вы в курсе, что Врата можно открыть во дворце либо в погребах, либо на крыше? И то, и другое место равно далеко от Сигнальной башни, — сказал Эдриал.

— В курсе. Это ведь я помогал их тебе настраивать! Ну, хорошо. Вот и решено. Отправляемся через час.

— Так скоро? — удивился Айни.

— Подожди, но мы ещё не обговорили детали, — попытался осадить его Тсан.

— Какие детали? — кисло спросил Варкалис и помахал в воздухе клочком пергамента. — Вот мои детали. Этому письму уже пара дней, если не больше. Мы или встретим во дворце армию захватчиков, которая здесь, — он ткнул в значок на пергаменте, — ещё только подходит к городу, и тогда нам поможет только чудо и Сигнальная башня, — всегда есть возможность поднять мирное население на борьбу с узурпатором. Или армии пока нет, и тогда на трон я сажусь в спокойной предвоенной обстановке и рассылаю послов и письма соседям с просьбой оказать военную поддержку согласно заключённым договорам и пактам. Если мы выйдем через час, то до замка Эдриала доберёмся в самое глухое ночное время, а в столицу я предлагаю отправиться на рассвете. Когда «сон караульного крепок», и всё в таком духе.

Тсан неодобрительно покачивал головой. Но не знал, что возразить. Ему не нравилось это, решительно не нравилось!

Внезапно в памяти всплыли слова монаха, сказанные им в подземелье сегодня утром. «Один из вас умрёт». Страх подлым холодком пробежал у него по хребту.

— Пойдём, светоч мой, — позвал Варкалис, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Я покажу тебе одну занимательную вещь.

— Какую?

— Если эти доспехи тебе подойдут, то отдадим их сейчас кузнецу, он успеет подогнать застёжки и крепежи тебе по фигуре.

Тсан понял, о чём говорил Варкалис. В оружейной комнате он видел необычный доспех на подростка, наручи, поножи, нагрудник и наплечники, все украшенные серебром с червлением. Он вздохнул. Идея Варкалиса не была лишена смысла. Если Айни будет защищён, ему за него будет немного спокойнее. От арбалетного болта подобная защита не сильно поможет, но от стрелы или случайного укола меча спасёт. А если поддеть под доспех кольчугу или плотную кожаную рубаху...

***  
— Всеблагие боги, помогите нам, это Дахуг, — пробормотал Эдриал, едва ступая последним через радужную пелену портала в столицу. В последний момент было решено пробираться к Сторожевой башне через подвалы.

В воздухе ощущалось... что-то. Если бы опасность и угроза имели запах, они бы производили ту же самую атмосферу, что стояла здесь сейчас. Тсан однажды видел мантикора на рынке, зверь сидел в клетке, и от него исходил совершенно непривычный запах дикого зверя, терпкий и плотный, а ещё он пробуждал в нём чувство боязни. Здесь было так же, только помимо страха Тсан ещё ощущал болезнь.

— Они пытались проникнуть к нам однажды, — бормотал Эдриал, — я знаю, о чём говорю...

Двое ветеранов из тех, что Варкалис согласился взять с собой, завернули за угол и крадучись пошли вперёд. Их продвижения почти не было слышно, но внезапно чуткий слух Тсана уловил, как вынули из ножен кинжал, как глухо и коротко вскрикнул человек, — его голос почти сразу перешёл в булькающий звук. Там, впереди, только что кому-то перерезали горло. Тсан оставил Айни и Варкалиса позади, выйдя вперёд, и...

— Вот! Дахуг! Я же говорил!

Землистого вида кожа и непривычно огромные глаза без белков, сейчас — потрясённо вытаращенные, тёмная кровь, слишком тёмная для человека, выглядела дёгтем в тусклом свете одинокого светильника.

— Тише, — не выдержал Тсан.

— Вот именно, — поддержал его Варкалис, неизвестно каким образом вынырнувший из темноты. Тсан поморщился. — И почему ты вообще пошёл с нами?

Прежде чем ответить, Эдриал крутанул в руках длинный гибкий посох, на который опирался при ходьбе. Посох был не деревянным, а явно металлическим, но, судя по скорости вращения и быстрым движениям Эдриала, очень лёгким.

— Да как бы я отпустил вас одних? Без моего мастерского владения посохом вам не справиться!

— Действительно, этот момент я в расчёт не брал, — ядовито и тонко произнёс Варкалис.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — Эдриал вернул посох в исходное положение и стукнул им об пол. — Ты погляди лучше. Настоящий Дахуг! — он ткнул посохом в тело.

— Как-то мелковат он для грозы миров, — из-за левого плеча Тсана высунулся Айни. Отблески светильника заиграли на декоративных элементах его доспеха.

— Дахуг внутри, — ответил Варкалис. — Этот человек — всего лишь носитель. Судя по его виду, могу сказать, что мир у них беден на освещение... И, возможно, они живут на деревьях. Видите одежду? Зелёные цвета и защитная окраска под листву каких-то деревьев. Но их мир завоевал Дахуг, и теперь они, подвластные его воле, вынуждены были отправиться к нам.

— Так что, не убивать их? — спросил, хмурясь, вояка-ветеран. Один из тех, кто перерезал этому человеку горло. — Раз они эти, как их, подвластные чужой воле. Рабы, стало быть?

Варкалис вздохнул.

— Убивать. Их уже не спасти.

Айни тихо, так, что лишь Тсан услышал его слова, пробормотал:

— Могло ли статься так, что и мой мир был уничтожен им? Этим существом?

Тсан пожал плечами и взял Айни за руку, проведя его по коридору с той стороны, где ещё не натекла из-под тела кровь. Захватчик был низок ростом, а из оружия Тсан помимо меча заметил оголовье небольшого арбалета, торчащего из-за плеча в чехле. Вид этого арбалета неприятно напомнил ему неудавшиеся, по случайности, покушения, о которых им рассказывал Варкалис.

— Этот Дахуг, он может вселяться в обычных людей? — спросил он, когда их отряд двинулся дальше.

— Может, — ответил Варкалис. — Но механизм порабощения не до конца изучен.

— Зато их сразу видно по такой чёрной ауре, — добавил Эдриал. — Ну, видно тем, кто владеет магией, конечно.

— Замечательно, — заключил Тсан.

Им встретилось ещё трое низкорослых серокожих захватчиков. Тсан умудрился пронзить мечом одного, выходящего из бокового коридора. Судя по одежде, какого-то важного придворного. Ещё двоих, простых караульных на лестничных пролётах, убрали солдаты из их отряда.

— Ну, путь на башню открыт, — пробормотал Варкалис, ступая на первую ступень винтовой лестницы и доставая из специальной сумки на поясе уже знакомые Тсану фейерверки с разноцветной маркировкой. Варкалис выбрал красную, подкинул её в руке и быстро пошёл по ступеням вверх.

Тсан, встревоженный общей атмосферой, стоящей в замке, и странной удачей, с которой им удалось проникнуть внутрь и продвинуться так далеко, почти к самой их цели, шагнул следом.

Варкалис обернулся и кивнул, но дороги не уступил, продолжив идти первым. Тсан прошагал два полных оборота лестницы, разглядывая спину Варкалиса. Снизу раздались шаги: он понял, что следом за ними принялись подниматься остальные. Вдруг среди звуков шагов Тсан уловил посторонний щелчок. Варкалис сбился с шага и вскрикнул, отшатнулся, выставил вперёд руку. Он отбил арбалетный болт, выставив свой магический щит; тот рикошетом отскочил и ударился в стену. Тсан дёрнул Варкалиса за пояс, заставляя прижаться к стене спиной. На лестнице показался и сам арбалетчик: невысокий и низкого роста, при беглом взгляде напоминающий, скорее, ребёнка, а не убийцу. Следующий арбалетный болт пролетел мимо Варкалиса, и Тсан...

Он смог бы уклониться, но позади него ниже на пару ступеней стоял Айни. Поэтому он не стал этого делать. Ведь Айни не владел магическим щитом. А Тсана как раз тренировали быть щитом для него. Он не уклонился потому... Ну, просто потому, что он любил и не мог поступить иначе.

Арбалетный болт был точь в точь таким же, как тот, что он однажды видел в кабинете Варкалиса. Значит, Дахуг был во дворце уже тогда. Сперва он пытался завладеть троном интригами и покушениями, возможно даже, заключил договор с трутнем из Роя, но когда все его попытки захватить страну тайно провалились, он собрал армию и…

Падая, Тсан видел искажённое ужасом лицо Айни. И Эдриала, с посохом наперевес ринувшегося вперёд. И дрожащие пальцы Варкалиса, роняющие трубку алого фейерверка на ступени. Потом перед глазами отчего-то всё засветилось жёлтым, золотисто-жёлтым, и Тсан зажмурился, наконец ощутив сильную боль в груди.


	10. Эпилог

Из внутренних записей историко-генетической группы, работающей над реконструкцией событий Века Начала.

Уважаемый председатель комиссии Согбен!

Довожу до вашего сведения, что нами был проведён анализ имеющихся в нашем распоряжении неопубликованных ранее архивных записей Эдриала Путешественника, из которых мы почерпнули множество информации, позволяющей взглянуть на события Века Начала совершенно в ином ключе (см. полный список в Приложении 1). К примеру, мы вынуждены развенчать расхожий миф, неоднократно упоминаемый во множестве легенд. Владетель Лиайндрисский никогда не летал на своём крылатом туре над столицей. В год, когда он получил животное в подарок, туру ещё не исполнилось и года, а через пять лет, когда животное уже набрало нужную мышечную массу, чтобы быть способным нести на себе взрослого человека, старая столица уже была разрушена. Когда же произошёл официальный перенос столицы в Кадию, владетель Лиайндрисский был беременным своим вторым наследником, принцем Данни. Так что, как вы понимаете, ему было, мягко говоря, не до полётов. Следовательно, картина кисти неизвестного художника, на которой владетель Лиайндрисский на фоне восходящего солнца с победоносным жёлтым факелом в руке летит над старым городом, является вымыслом. Что ничуть не умаляет её художественной ценности.

Наша группа произвела генетический анализ образцов крови, взятых с простыни, предоставленной Главным Королевским Музеем Одежды и Быта, и сделала вывод, что данная кровь, скорее всего, принадлежала не владетелю Лиайндрисскому, а принцу-консорту Тсану. Данная последовательность генов встречается не во всех образцах, взятых из королевской усыпальницы, из чего можно сделать вывод, что как минимум двое отпрысков королевской династии были зачаты без участия принца-консорта. Что подтверждается историческими хрониками: в двадцать пятом и тридцатом годах Века Начала принц-консорт находился вдали от столицы и участвовал в боевых действиях на дальнем порубежье. После окончательной победы над Дахуг он вернулся домой, в новую столицу, и дальнейшие события нам хорошо известны из воспоминаний и мемуаров множества людей, а потому вдаваться в их пересказ мы не будем.

Как известно, до сих пор феномен триады оставался спорным и не признавался некоторыми научными институтами, однако наша группа нашла неопровержимые доказательства действительного его существования! Уже первенец владетеля Лиайндрисского имеет в своём генетическом коде информацию, полученную от всех трёх своих родителей, и, следовательно, его исключительные способности к магии и наукам, а также отменное здоровье можно объяснить особенностями его зачатия. Благодаря личным дневникам короля Варкалиса мы получили достаточное представление о жизни королевской семьи и воспитании их детей. Наша группа рекомендует к печати расшифрованный нами текст для широкой аудитории старших возрастов.

Однако существует некий момент, на который натолкнулись наши исследователи. Считаю своим долгом его осветить. Появилась информация о поздней беременности принцессы Риганы, о которой всегда было очень мало известно. Мы вынуждены сделать вывод, что отец её ребёнка, давший начало младшей, побочной линии семьи, ранее считавшийся неизвестным, никто иной как принц-консорт. Повзрослевшая принцесса Ригана, судя по всему, обладала сильным портретным сходством с молодым владетелем Лиайндрисским, на тот момент уже являвшимся покойным. Как известно, принц-консорт так и не нашёл себе другой жены или супруга, и, как считалось ранее, не оставил после себя прямых потомков, кроме детей, общих с королём Варкалисом. Кстати, требуется уточнение, что время зачатия Риганы совпадает со временем Тауруской битвы в Южном Лене, в котором принц-консорт принимал непосредственное участие. Следовательно, отцом Риганы принц-консорт Тсан не являлся.

Нам неизвестно, длительными ли были отношения между Риганой и принцем-консортом, или имели лишь случайный характер, однако фраза из дневника самой принцессы позволяет нам предположить второе: «Я всё-таки одержала победу, — писала принцесса, — но вкус её оказался для меня горек. Он никогда не будет любить именно меня».

Количество многочисленных потомков тройственного королевского союза и их младшей ветви в нынешнем поколении — более ста человек, согласно официальным данным. Анализ их здоровья, а также общественной, научной, политической и исследовательской деятельности позволяет сделать вывод, что на протяжении времени улучшенная генетика играла в данной семье определяющую роль. Нашей группой вносится предложение: отредактированный отчёт о результатах нашей работы сделать достоянием широкой общественности, идею тройственных союзов продолжать освещать в социальной рекламе средств массовой информации, а также мы ходатайствуем о получении государственных субсидий на установление Пространственных Врат в отдалённых районах нашего мира.

Старший научный сотрудник Этар Кан-Дари-Марич.


End file.
